Sudden Death
by TheCloneUnderTheMask
Summary: {-ON HOLD-} Rated M for later lemons and Minor SoMa and other ships (Spoilers) Sudden Death of side character Summary- Soul always wonders what's going on with Maka, now since they are together, their bond has become more stable than Kidd interrupts and everything goes wrong (Chapter Planning to be 50 I didn't want to spoil
1. Chapter 1: Well, Something Happened

**HEY! YOU! Yes, you! If you have read this chapter before July 19th, 2013, I recommend you read it again. See that word down there? _REVAMPED! I redid this chapter! _I just wanted some appeal, that's pretty much the only main reason. This original SUCKED and I am redoing Chapters 1-10! Chap2pt1 to be up soon~ Read this and come back later, like next week! Chapter 31 will also be up next week, sorry for the delay! If you want the old chapters back, message me, and I will be more than glad to send them to you!  
**

**Rated: M for mild language.**

* * *

Chapter1 **Revamped**  
What the hell went on last night? Who knows? Another one of my cutting sessions had come upon me. Alas, the next step would be suicide attempt. It's pretty goddamn important if I went through a whole fucking bottle of booze, and even another of vodka. The alcohol convenience shop a hundred feet away was the only reason Blair was ever useful. Maka is going to have a fit for sure when she sees this.  
"What the hell? Where is she?" The thought of standing up or the single brainstorm of maybe just grabbing my cell phone was impossible, as the booze is still screwing with my vision.  
"Soul!" Maka's voice rings through the house as I suddenly shoot out of my bed, alarmed. "You home?!"  
"Fuck," I curse while sweeping broken glass in the closet. The hangover had abandoned my mind as her voice chimed in my head. "In here!?"  
"What smells like it died?" It surprised me she wasn't surprised of the familiar smell of this, as her father drank all the time when she was a kid. "What the hell happened in here?"  
"How was your time with the group?" Personally I had no interest in answering the question; 'group' has meant not me for months, too.  
"What's it to your curiosity? If you weren't sitting at home smoking, cutting yourself, and sitting in your own filthy flesh, you would know," Sort of rude even coming from a person like her. Giving a grunt in response, I sniff my own breath. Underage drinking, the only thing she doesn't know that I do. "What's that stain?" Good excuse, good excuse?  
"Blair came here, dropped some booze and left?" My tone was in almost in a form of a question  
"You know where the vacuum is, but you probably won't get off your lazy ass and do it yourself," She whipped a small bag on to my bed. "Clean this, Kidd has a good taste," The cute couple, who really cares? "I bet if I was dating you, you'd just sit in your bed and smoke all day, that's all you are useful for, weaponry."  
"You guys have sex or something?"  
"No, but it's not really any of your business anyway," Weaponry. That's all I am, a tool.  
Chap1pt2  
Today its Monday, every one's least favourite day of the week, but that stupid Saturday night incident is the only thing that reveals itself. Last night was regained in my memory and this is what came to mind. 'I know you've had a crush on Maka for a while, too bad the girl is mine,' Kidd, dammit. That's all he does. Bugging me, bragging to me, his thoughts are just revolving around Maka, we've almost lost our bond as bro's together. Why was my piano sitting out? Well, I found shitty lyrics written in my favourite notebook, wasted paper. It's also traced in blood, booze, and sweat. The notes of the song are constantly up and down, in between lines, lyrics in chicken scratch, simply unplayable. The cuts on my arms intersected each other, like a highway. All I whispered to myself was "I love Maka," It confused me, if she knew it, why didn't she do crap about it?  
"Soul, are you just going to sit there or answer the damn question?" Maka shocked me back into reality as I peered down to the overhead blaring. Question 24, I had to answer. I never do my homework, no wonder I'm failing this class.  
"You know what, we are waiting, Death Scythe Evans," What bugs me is that teachers were strictly told not to call me by that title, as I didn't want to be labelled by such words. "Answer the question,"  
"What if I don't wanna,"  
"That means a point off your already failing grade," There was no point of grabbing Maka's paper, the whole class was looking at me.  
"Thirty six isn't much different then a thirty seven?" The classroom pupil amount goes down like my grade, as we get older, skipping class gets more often.  
"Maka, just hand him your paper, he obviously didn't do the homework," It most the time came up to that on weekend homework.  
"Is it necessary that I need to give the answer? I'm already losing a grade point!" It's always been something of my mother had passed to me, trying to get out of everything.  
"The answer was the colour green." Maka got it wrong, she put blue, her mind hasn't really been on school lately, but her grades are better than mine.  
'Nice one, you can't even think,' My subconscious chuckles.  
"Just because I have a hard time in school doesn't mean you can torment me," I whisper to myself, as I noticed I don't think in my head while speaking to it anymore. "You have no purpose,"  
'Well, just to point it out, I'm not the dyslexic one here,'  
"Just because my mother was dyslexic doesn't mean she passed it to me, my mind is often occupied with other things to realize my already sloppy writing,"  
"Soul, stop talking to yourself," My reaction was a brutal scoff, as her remark annoyed me. "It's getting louder than usual,"  
'Are you ever going to tell the girl?'  
"Fuck that, I don't need your help. Thank you very much but, I can handle my issues on my own,"  
'Sure about that,"  
"I'll step up and do what I want!"  
"Soul, you embarrassed yourself," The classroom sound went dead flat. Imagine that, being able to hear your own heartbeat. "How do you feel about yourself now,"  
"Shut up," The only thing that could be heard was a cell phone ring, it was quiet but loud enough to echo. "Dammit," Masquerading my impression on the now bone dry topic of my sudden yell, I turn over to Maka. "Let me keep my head down until the end of class,"  
"Whatever you decide to do is fine with me, crap-for-brains,"  
"You suck sometimes, you understand that?" I pull her away, in an act of anger. How can I love this girl? She's completely idiotic.  
"Detention for class disturbance," Stein turns his chair, returning to the board. A moment ago he had his hand planted to his face in disrespect.  
"What the hell did I do!?"  
"Made me waste 2 minutes of valuable classroom time?" No more class time remaining, the bell rings as he starts writing on the chalkboard. To avoid the detention, half the time it backfires as I get even more detention, I get out of the classroom with the pact that always tries escaping. "Get back here,"  
"Why do you bother pulling me out?"  
"You were the one that desired to be treated like an ordinary student," Truth be told, the only people I've ever told about being a death scythe and the 'deal', was teachers. My only 3 teachers, Sid, Marie, and Stein, were told of my issue.  
"I have detention from Sid,"  
"Like I'll believe in such a hoax," In the corner of my eye, I see Maka going into Kidd's arms. I've always wanted a type of love that involves cuddling, but Maka expresses ignorance against any of the hints I give to her. A simple smile and hug from behind I get a death sentence from a damn book. I've kissed her before, in the hospital, but I've tried again. The other night I attempted to kiss her, from behind, as she went closer to my lips, she realized what she was doing wrong, and blamed me for it. "Sit down, you're gonna be here a while," I had no interest in any conversation whatsoever. "You like your meister?"  
"She's alright," Secretly, I was writing down a plan to get her, all of my attempts, never were used, as they seemed cheap and would knock me senseless.  
"Talk to that black blood subconscious of yours?"  
"That's obviously who I spoke to earlier,"  
"You are just a walking lie detector,"  
"Say what?"  
"You don't tell the truth,"  
"Of course I can't, and who can in this fucked up world?"  
"Language," He scoffs, tinkering with his bolt. "You can't just curse like that; you are like, what, sixteen?"  
"I'm eighteen." Do I really look younger? It was sort of a compliment in my case, but everybody looks younger here. Maka is 17, but looks like, 14. "Nice insult,"  
"Don't blame me." The conversation quieted, until I pulled out my cell phone. "What has happened to you that made you so, different?"  
"Life of abuse, booze, drugs, and I don't want to talk about it,"  
"You drink or something,"  
"Drank Saturday night, a good amount, was hung-over,"  
"Kids these days… drinking and doing drugs, why do you teens do that,"  
"I guess we are just booming in curiosity or whatever," Giving a light scratch to my head, I text Black*Star in a bit of anger. "It's just my life gone AWOL,"  
"You getting better from a few months ago,"  
"To admit, I've gotten worse,"  
"Why's that," He turned his bolt.  
"Maka,"  
"I think you're a bit overprotective," Not like she's gonna get hurt or anything, guess he was right. "Kid won't touch her,"  
"Well, whatever,"  
"Dismissed," Pointing his finger to the door, he grumbles. "Personally, I'd put detention as a sin, it doesn't teach a child much,"  
"See ya," As I approached the door, he handed me a paper.  
"Get your grades up, you're failing, not even sure if you can exceed the grade point average that's needed if you even ace the exam,"  
"I can get through this," Giving the paper a firm clutch, I exited. "Like I need extra credit," About to crumble the paper into a ball, shortly after probably dunking it into a garbage can, I took a stern look into it. It was that day's lesson, just rewritten to sound more complicated. "Nice try giving me a test to see how stupid I am," Stuffing it into my pocket with a chuckle, I put my backpack in front of me. "Like he told me last week; I'm failing. Should get my grade up, or just give this to Maka to do," Simple as it seemed, Maka did do work for me, as I did housework for an exchange. Dishonourable as it seemed, she always gave me small stuff, so it was fair game. Doubt she's be home to do it. Opening a front pouch, I pulled out something that I never seemed to do, as the ingredient it included didn't affect me as much as others would, a cigarette box. "Aw, well, not like she'll be on my ass about it, that beautiful girl~" Giving it a light, I opened the door to exit the academy. Exhaling the smoke, slight ashes fell from the toxin's end. "She walked home, correct?" The last thing I pulled out of my backpack was my motorbike keys, hearing the slight jingle they gave off. Smoking was something I rarely did, but knocked Maka out of her skin and on her nerves when she found out. The smoke has always seemed to bother me, but the nicotine never did.  
•Home  
"Hello, my girl," Giving a door an open, I threw my backpack, chucking my keys on the counter.  
"Don't call me that," She mumbles, must've sniffed the air, too. "Are you smoking?"  
"So what? See your sighs," Kicking a garbage can to myself, I drop the ashes in the bucket.  
"It's lighting an open fire in your lungs,"  
"So what~?"  
"Don't give me that tone," She gave a furious inflection, positioning to the door. "Go out on this floor's balcony, or throw it out," Maka rolls her eyes. "And don't blow it up your nose that makes it worse,"  
"Rather have up my nose and on your face?"  
"I'm going to Kidd's; he needs help with homework,"  
"That guy is a fucking genius!"  
"Let me get out of here," Picking her bag up, she stormed out the door.  
"Expect a beautiful dinner tonight, don't come home too late," Was it too late for her to hear? Spaghetti was my only good attempt, and she loves it. I fail at these 'try to make her love me' experiments; maybe this one will finally work. Hey, I've probably gotten closer, but, ah? Whatever, it's alright. "Sometimes, I'm not even sure it's worth trying," Crushing my cigarette in my hand, giving a burn onto my palm, yet not minding it, I walk into the kitchen. "This girl doesn't update this pantry often," Recurrently, I'd make our food of what she left in the cabinet. Giving fifty dollars of what I got from the academy on a weekly basis for food, Maka used it to make nice meals. Then I get in the kitchen, probably being the worst cook ever. "Going on a trip," Not caring for the ashes on the ground, I grab my keys and storm out the door. "Why the hell do I care about this girl so much?" Pressing the elevator button, I take out my phone and scroll through Facebook so I don't look like a loner.  
"Ahem?" Ox stands in the open elevator, obviously waiting on me. "Coming down or what?"  
"Yeah, yeah," The dumbwaiter has graffiti from kids that they never bothered to clean off. When I first came here, I carved something in the wall of the opposite hoist. "What you going down for?"  
"Kim," He sighs.  
"Could've just taken the stairs, she's a floor down," These days we just swiped through our phones to disunite the normal conversations.  
"Going out on the town, where you going?"  
"Food shopping," This guy gives weird conversations. "Maka normally goes but it's time for a change."  
"Making her dinner?"  
"Prepare to evacuate later tonight, I'm gonna burn this place down with spaghetti," We both have a laugh and the door opens. As I approach the garage door, I grab my phone that was ringing. 'Be back at 7', Maka tells me. Dammit, I only have two hours.  
•The Ride  
"This ride is nice," No cops so going helmet-less is not an issue. "Good wind today," Hearing a slight siren, I groan. "Shit!" Pulling myself over, I pull out my wallet.  
"Forgot a helmet today, kid?" It was a law here, mostly monitored on children under eighteen. The man must've the cigarette I lit just a moment as he arrived. "Aren't you too young to smoke?" I gave him a head shake no. "License and Registration,"  
"I'm 18, sir," Giving a puff to my tobacco, I gave him my student license. "Recommend you turn over that card,"  
"One of the death family?" The man smiles and returns my cards. "Sorry to bother you, if anyone else asks, I'm Chief Masterson, let you go,"  
"Thanks officer." There was no trouble after that, which is good, I don't want trouble.  
•Store  
"Sorry, I only got American money," It was uncommon to not have Death Dollars wherever you went.  
"How the hell do you get that?"  
"Black*Star, how the hell do you work here?" No one can trust that boy with a microphone next to him, and not to mention, money. "Just ring me up, give me five dollars off,"  
"My boss might be watching,"  
"Whatever," He wasn't helpful at this job at helping me. "I got pulled over earlier,"  
"Not wearing a helmet again?" Beep, beep, went the register.  
"Nope," Grabbing my bags, I gave Star a goodbye and drove home as fast as possible.  
•7:00  
"Why's the house so dark?" After disinfecting my mouth like Clorox, my poor attempts including lighting a tablecloth on fire, breaking a plate, burning my foot with the pot, dropped it, making the vacuum suck in its own cord, and getting multiple stains on the carpet I managed nicely. As if I wasn't already playing down nicely, I had my piano plugged into the wall. "Where the hell are you, Soul?"  
"Dammit," I had recorded a playing on my piano and now I just can't find the restart button.  
"BASS," The machine spoke.  
"N-no," Play you damn thing.  
"Replay," Much more pleasant this time around, the machine started playing the song I whipped up in twenty minutes. It's around sixty notes, playing over and over again, too simple.  
"In here, Maka," It was just a beat of The Fray's 'How to save a life', too lazy to make real music. "Hopefully this'll work nicely," I whispered.  
"What's all of this, Soul, this wasn't needed!"  
"Yes, it was," The random beat toned through the house as I stood up.  
"Why dressed up?" Maka strides to me, dropping her handbag to the ground.  
"No reason," Adjusting my collar, I smile to Maka, who blushes in return.  
"You alright, Soul?"  
"Never been better," Pulling out a chair, offering her a seat, I tell her about the moment. "Dinner made one hundred percent by me, like I need your help, Maka!"  
"You didn't takeout something? It's just a normal Monday night,"  
"Took some work, not a deft master of this," The phobia was turning out splendid, until she tasted my horrible excuse for food.  
"I'm just glad I'm not coming home to your pizza catchphrase,"  
"It's not delivery, its Soul bringing home oven-cooked pizza?" Fail.  
"Stop; let me eat,"  
"Enjoying it?"  
"It's pretty good," She continued stuffing her face as I turned to my left, the direction she was sitting next to me. Why'd she accept me sitting so close to her? She always sat on the opposite side of the table, what made her so calm about this?  
"How do you feel about me?" There was nothing wrong with my tone, no anger, no excitement, just a plain question like you'd hear from an average. "I'd like to hear truth tonight, just weapon to meister,"  
"If you can't tell truth, then why should I?" Clanking from the silver of the fork and plate colliding, she turned to me. "While I'm at the point, if you ask, tell me anything I don't know,"  
"Love comes with so many lies, I constantly put on a fake smile,"  
"Why fake, you have everything you want," That was reality.  
"I guess even after five years, goddammit, you still don't understand." In my mind, I thought of myself as a cruel asshole that had been hated by even the most normal people. "Just go on about my question,"  
"Trampled," That's all she said as she poked her food.  
"By what,"  
"Reality, I guess,"  
"Say more, not of my image, just your opinions," We both stared at each other. "That's all I want to hear,"  
"You are amazing, talented, smart, loyal, but you are hiding so much?"  
"I'm not sure," I've never figured out my true self. "You're calling me smart?"  
"When you aren't lazy,"  
"I received extra credit today, plus, I'll be sitting a classroom doing extra work, tomorrow,"  
"Well, you're mister thirty-six in soul clarification!" I nudged her shoulder while we both laughed.  
"I'm not a meister, I'd probably do a lot better if I was," What was bothering myself is that I couldn't stop fucking staring at her green eyes, to the point where it bugged me.  
'Make a move, dammit!' My subconscious yelled to me, making me more nervous then I already was. We remained quiet, like Maka knew what I wanted. I swear I could feel my hands tensing in fists and being quenched in buckets of sweat. Closer and closer I went, the movements I possessed were involuntary. The piano started playing a different song, with lyrics.  
'You appear like raindrops, and leave like you sink through,'  
Moments passed as the next lyric was sung.  
'The streets that you fall on, the cars that you slip on,'  
In this situation, my heart was calm, no racing or abnormal heartbeat, just a simple rhythm. As my hand slowly grabbed Maka's chin, her eyes glimmered. It put a smile to my face to see her look like she was just waiting.  
'All of this, just for one night! '

This song, but why this band? The slow moving of my body went slower as the fear weighed me down. Kiss her already! She's probably just waiting! The self that I had abandoned what seemed centuries was recaptured, pulling my meister closer to myself.  
"Sorry to keep you in wait," My left hand pulled our heads closer till our lips met. I haven't kissed her in months, as our first kiss was in September.  
'Suffocate me, all you need, I won't breathe, but it's okay, you'll be somewhere around me,'  
As I was in a suit, she pulled my collar closer to her as I asked for entrance into her mouth, denied.  
'And I don't need air,'  
Giving a hiatus between us, I chuckled.  
"You aren't complaining, are you?" Her clench on my collar told me otherwise. "Wanna take this to the couch or something?" Giving off my trademark grin, Maka put one of her own on her face. "I got ya,"  
'The clouds will break my house  
And throw me from my room  
I'll drown in the rainfall  
And float till I find you'  
"Open up, you are nothing but a closer book, as you are speechless right now,"  
"I'm not speechless, I don't know if what I want to say is appropriate,"  
"Save what you want for later,"  
•Morning  
'I-I, I'm not living life  
I'm not living right  
I'm not living if you're not by my side'  
We pulled out the couch mattress, just to hold onto each other for the night, not one peep of Kidd came up. Turning off the music that had seemed to play all night, I removed Maka from my left.  
"Did we ever clean last night?" Whispering to myself, I see the plates sitting at the table, all the candles burned themselves out. "Guess we didn't," Shoving my hands in my pockets, I check the time, 6:34, overslept just a bit. What's this paper? Dammit, never did Stein's extra credit. That's the least of my worries right now, Maka needs to wake up.  
"Maka," Pivoting to her, shaking her shoulder slowly. "Darling, wake up,"  
"What,"  
"We overslept," That threw her off the couch, speeding to her room as fast as a bullet. "By like 30 minutes!"  
"Who cares, it takes me a while," Why does it take so long for girls to get ready? The longest it's ever taken me to get dressed was, I guess, half an hour? That's why I sleep in bracelets and that one piercing in my ear, but I never rest in my chains.  
"If you need me, you'll know where I'll be," My room was dirty like always, but I personally never bothered. "Let's go to another day at the academy,"

* * *

**Like this? Chap2 to be up soon! All revamped chapters to be done by August, 22nd! Story aiming to be done by December!**


	2. Chapter 2: Finding Out

**OH): I am so sorry for this being so short! I've been in such a rush to get Chapter31 done! I'm really stuck.. I'm going out of town in a few weeks, too. I can post, but it won't be auto-corrected. Enjoy. **

* * *

Chap2pt1Revamped  
"Good job, at least you finished it,"  
Today, I got detention, again. It was just for grades, to get them up.  
"So what's my grade now, movie reject?" Putting my hand to my face, I sit down at the desk in front of me. "At least fifty,"  
"Forty-two percent is your grade,"  
"Screw that, it should be better."  
"Well, this is extra credit!? What do you expect?!" A hundred percent, it takes a lot to make a kid actually take the extra credit from their pocket. "You don't do your class work in the first place,"  
"If you made it no bother, I'd actually pursue in it," In my mind, I was just straight up, lazy.  
"Suit yourself, you pass anyways,"  
"Lord Death isn't fair with me, do good in class or not, I succeed, and I'll be his weapon when I turn 20!" My goal was to at least to get an alright GPA, just to maybe get into a college, not caring if it's a good one or not. "Two-star weapon, I should be three!"  
"I'm a four star meister," He was like, three years younger than Spirit, right? So he was like 33? "Practice, that's all it takes,"  
"See ya," The clock rang 3pm, as I would leave for the tutoring session I always lied about and called 'detention', but I just yelled in private in my own thoughts of how I should stop lying.  
_'Be truthful, dammit!'_  
It always turned out to me punching something, which was a horrible way to filter my anger. Destroying things was also a habit of mine, like going to forests when I was on a mission and chopping down a tree with my scythe. Nobody heard the tree falling, except Maka and I.  
"So, where am I going now?" The only place to go is to my locker, all my stuff is in there. "Shit, it's on the other side of the school, goddammit," It's either go home without a phone and walk my motorcycle home or go get all my kilogram-weighing books, murdering my back on a daily basis. "Whatever, got no choice," Going afoot to the opposite side of the school, I pass Black*Star's locker. It's fun knowing friends combinations and breaking into their personal things, but nobody dares to go in mine. Kidd was my most recent attempt, but I never knew Maka's combination. She never shared it, like there was something in her locker she didn't want anyone seeing. Might as well break into it, with an ear on the cold, metallic feeling of metal, brushing against my face. It was right next to mine so I've never been sure why I haven't snook a look to her hand turning the handle. It was like first one in the teens, then the forties, but I never knew the first digit of the last number. My algorithm was simple, 27, 17, 31, perfect as could be. It may take a while, but I can break her code. Electives classroom hallway, almost there. It's either 437 or 374, as I constantly mixed them up. The person owning the locker once caught me trying to open it, embarrassing, I know. They weren't far apart so I had no issue. There was no magnets or stickers allowed on the outsides of lockers, which made it more confusingly complicated to find it. The bright side was that the numbers were large, simple to sight. Aha, there's 374. What sucked was even as a death scythe I had to follow the rules as everyone else, whatever. 27, the locker clicked as it told me I had gone through a barrier. 17, it snapped again. 31, it just opened. Then shifting my head to the right, I give a sadistic smile knowing I'm gonna crack it open. What the creepy, perverse smile was for is that I had never seen her locker open for more than ten seconds. Switching the knob to the right as my free hand threw my locker shut, I slowed down the pace after the third turn to the left.  
"Lets see if she's hiding something," It went 'clack' as I hit twelve, not caring that I shut my locker without retrieving what I wanted. "Twelve, now forty-something," My phone starting ringing within my locker but I was too busy focused on breaking and entering into an innocent meister's locker that I really don't care. "Forty-four," Here comes the hard part. Applying my ear to her locker, I lightly nudge the lock to the right waiting for that small click I adored hearing. "Come on," Forty-one. "So, this is where the missing picture went," Last month, I checked an old photo album that I found in my closet somewhere, and noticed a picture of me that was relatively new, but the pictures in that scrapbook were ones of my childhood, the rare moments I didn't have my hands glued to the piano keys. Checking it over again two weeks later, it was missing. This is where it ended up.  
"How about that," There was no decoration around it, unlike a picture of Kidd slightly below. Giving the sticky picture frame material a slight pull, my face showed the still goofy smile. There was multiple pictures of me, as I seemed more important. Multiple books sat in her locker, Harry Potter and Percy Jackson like normal. Her awkward fetish for these types of books made me question, there was no ships she believed in? Wait, shipping can be in something other than anime? Weirdo, nothing was really interesting, next step was her room, like I'd dare to search through that. Peeling a bit more of the material off of Kidd's picture, my phone rang again. Answer it. Having this simple lock for five years straight worked out nicely as I could open it in two seconds flat. Maka, asking where the hell I am, like normal. I'd sit at the back of the school and b.s with Star, or go to the store or something.  
"Hello?"  
"Where are you! I'm about to go, I don't want to leave till you get back!"  
"You could've at least greeted me," I heard a sigh from the other side of the line, the type of sigh she would give off when I did something wrong. "Doing it for you,"  
"Get home!"  
"Alright, Jesus Christ," I just hung up the phone because if Maka doesn't pick up with a greeting, she won't say goodbye. Normal for her. Her compartment sat open in front of me. Could there possibly be anything else in store for me to find? There's a paper, 'soul count', it says. Last time she pinpointed it was twenty-eleven. '99 Evil human souls' Maka must've put this page aside when we went after Arachne. "That's enough snooping for one day," I scoffed, sticking the paper in my jackets inside pocket. It was already 3:30, no wonder the girl called. It bothered me how her notion was to keep track of soul count when I was supposed to, now it really doesn't matter. Not like there's a tracker that wrote tally marks as soon as I ate a soul or anything, be pretty cool if there was. Death scythes still eat souls on the occasion, but not as often. This day sucked, I should get out of here.  
"Confidence, yeah right," She can't read my soul correctly; there's realms not even I can't handle. "We could be strong, but in her heart, she has no clue who I really am."  
"Who?" Kidd grabbed my shoulder, throwing me into another dimension for a moment. I hated him for dating Maka, but I could never comprehend the weird emotions I had for him.  
"None of your business, kiddo," Giving him a fierce glance, he turned back as if he had fear. "What the hell man, not like I'm gonna destroy you or something,"  
"Isn't that Maka's locker?"  
"The only combination I know is my own," I lied, giving a swipe to the door, shutting it with a slam. "You know how to open her locker?"  
"No, surprisingly not," His coy expression made my hand flinch. "Now seemed the perfect time to stuff something in her locker, so I thought you knew,"  
"I'm silently correcting your grammar," It was always funny to mess with the guy, but he didn't really care. "Need a ride or something?"  
"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm afraid of motorcycles."  
"It'll be fun, besides, your mansion is like a mile from here," It was nice having someone cowardly holding onto my back, telling me to slow down constantly, but it felt sort of better with Maka. The only thing that bugged me was the constant vibration, then Maka hugging me tight; it took me some thinking not to get turned on by it. "My treat,"  
"Personally, I'm not willing to ride a bike that somebody stole," How did he know that?  
"So what if I took one of my family's motorbikes, I'm just borrowing it, not like I threw it out!" When I was 13, I stole the bike from my father's garage; he had one of every color so he wouldn't miss the orange one. "Ass,"  
"Whatever, I'll get on with you,"  
-Bout fifteen minutes after  
"Can I ask you something?" His hands squeezed my shoulders as we approached a stop light. "What is it like to be you?"  
"Don't ask,"  
"Why have you not joined us when we go get coffee or something, you are getting quite antisocial," Kidd patted my shoulder as I gripped the handlebars a bit tighter. "How does Maka read you?"  
"She hasn't read all realms of my soul,"  
"Other than that piano room, what else is there?" Who was he? My old therapist? Love how the word rapist is in that term.  
"You wouldn't even know," There's places I've visited once, twice, or just are faint memories. What had caused this? "It's my life, there's some parts Maka wouldn't be able to withhold,"  
"Can you change the song?"  
"Can't take some 12 Stones? Goddammit," This guy doesn't know music. "You are almost home, why get on my ass about it," I'm being a real ass to Maka for yelling at any guy she's ever hooked-up with, excluding Kidd, but he was my friend, so I didn't mind it. Outline, was.  
"Whatever," Flooring the gas petal, the bike goes around, 45 miles an hour in five seconds. Kidd screamed like a girl and I laughed. "You told me you wouldn't do that!"  
"It wasn't a promise!" Kidd's tight grip fastened my shoulders, but it went tighter as we stopped. It seemed like some spark of pleasure as if it was a massage rather than a person clinging to another in a matter of dense fear. "You are home,"  
"That was not funny!" Yes, it was. Seeing a 18 year-old boy coward scream when you floor the gas petal. "Don't do that!"  
"Get inside and quit whining,"  
•Home  
"If you are smoking again, get _outside_!"  
"What's with no hellos? Can we speak nicely?" What the hell is Maka's issue? Hell if I know, I understand we fell asleep next to each other, gripping to each other as if we were going to die, it felt nice. "You were nice to me last night-"  
"Don't speak of it," Her eyes stayed on her book, never peeking from her page, Maka turning the page ever so often.  
"Why did you steal a picture of me and hang it in your locker?" My face went red, just because. "Well?"  
"You looked nice in that picture," She had to be kidding me.  
"Stop yanking my chain, I had scars all over my arms for the only time I've worn the shirt in years," That red-maroon coloured shirt, matched my eyes a bit, it's the only short sleeve shirt I have. "Like some scars?" With a lash, I whipped my jacket and my Shibusen shirt off my body, now shirtless.  
"You know I hate the biggest one," I really didn't have to whip off my shirt like that, there was no big interest other than seeing her face go red when she saw the scars that have been all over my body, multiplying by the month, or even just the day. She stood up in front of me. Maka's face went darker when she touched the cold scar for the first time in years. It lightly tensed at the nudge her hand gave to it.  
"Am I hurting you?"  
"It just tickles a bit, but in a nice way," Her hand went down to where it ended, the line of my pants kept her from going any farther even though there wasn't much more stitching beyond that access. Grabbing her fingers, I laid her fingers at the end of the scar, her face, at least I thought, couldn't get much darker, and guess I was wrong on that theory. "If you go any farther down, I swear," My left arm slightly thrilled as I fished the girl's own out of my lower quarters. The slightest tingle went through my body when I felt her lightly brush something she wasn't really supposed to touch. Not like she grabbed it, just a slight caress. It was my fault in the first place, as I meant to just get her arm out rather than have what happened really, happen the way it did. "C'mon, I'll make dinner,"  
"2 nights in a row?"  
"It's not delivery, it's-"  
"Pizza it is," (a/n its 2 am right now, no joke, idek anymore)

* * *

Wow. That Escalated quickly


	3. Chapter 3: Fierce Save

**What the actual hell. I get my school schedule tomorrow. I'm stuck writing revamped chapters because I can't think of anything. My computer is being a little shit because I'm trying to render my mom's Journey album. It only has 512mb of ram. Mine as well go slower. I know I told myself "Don't add songs for these chapters!" Well. Screw that. Renegade rocks. Don't be me. **

**Hehe. THIS AGAIN**

**Hello, once again! If you have read this chapter before August 15th, 2013, read it again because I redid it, just like 1 and 2! No new chapter this week, sorry(:**

* * *

Chap3Revamped (Renegade- Daughtry)  
Pull-out couch last night? Guess so? Why am I so invasive? It suddenly hit me that I want to snoop her locker again, but should I really? Music again, not the same songs, now it's just playing my whole library so it could be from metal to indie. From The Fray to Five Finger Death Punch. 12 Stones to Bowling for Soup. My taste is messed up, I know.  
'We are, we are, the youth of the nation, we are, we are, youth of the nation," My Mac continued playing random music. 'Maybe for a moment this kid just forgot who he was? Or this kid just wanted to be hugged?' The last thing I can imagine myself doing is holding a gun to another human being. Whatever, it's just some random Payable on Death. Today is, Wednesday? Who cares, it's 6:00am. My body has it's own alarm, but I don't really enjoy listening to it, that's why I have an actual one ten minutes after the one in my brain. We were too lazy to clean, as once again we had spoiled pizza on the counter. From my memory, we didn't kiss or anything, I grabbed her after dinner, threw her to the couch, held her in my arms. I desired a feeling of safety, and I found that emotion in her. I chuckled as Maka flinched in her sleep.  
"How come you've been letting me sleep next to you?" Giving her body a shake, she opened her eyes.  
"How come I've let you pull me to the couch every night?" What's with her sudden disband to her relationship with Kidd? They hug and talk in school but she hasn't been hanging out with him after school.  
"Let's just move on to school, hopefully there's no reason to heed today,"  
"We learn, of course we need to give attention," That means more detention then attention, which hopefully I don't get today. "Change into jeans and another shirt or something," I never changed out. My headband lays on the couch. Jacket on the ground, what surprised me is that I didn't notice I was stepping on it. Getting up, I walked into my still messy ass room, needs to be cleaned, too busy with schoolwork, maintaining a small pace of making music, my emotional issues, therapy, and mutual relationships with others. I can't say no to some of those.  
What bothered me is that my father occasional came up and asked for me to make sheet music.  
"Are you ready?"  
"Since when do you get dressed quickly?" Maka stood at my doorway in a changed green vest and short jean skirt, normal attire. "Your hair isn't combed out so what's the rush?"  
"Want breakfast? There's waffles in the toaster,"  
"Nope, I'm all good," I was hungry, but I didn't need energy for such a lagging day. "Go beyond your daily business, you don't want to see my scar, do you?"  
"See you, then!" Pained expressions filled her face as she ran out, what's her issue. The two halves of my heart are in her hands, sometimes I can practically see the image. What the hell is up with my twisted brain-  
"Get dressed, dammit-" (A/N Im thinking of Kirito from Sword Art Online right now, don't blame me if I suddenly act all awkward with Soul so… yeah…) Turning on the radio, I hear a tune I haven't heard in a while.  
'Josie's on a vacation far away, come around and talk it over. So many things that I want to say, you know I like my girls a little bit older," (A/N does this count as a song-fic? Idek.)  
"I just want to use your love, tonight. I don't want to lose your love, tonight," This song has sort of stuck to me, yet I don't hear it often. "I ain't got many friends to talk to, nowhere to run when I'm in-"  
"It's 6:30! Hurry up!" Time goes quick.  
'As you're leaving, please, can you close the door? And don't forget what I told ya,'  
"Give me a minute?"  
'Just because you're right, doesn't mean I'm wrong. Another shoulder to cry upon,' Finish the song.  
"Pondering or something?"  
"No, I'm just hurrying my ass up because you're exaggerating,"  
•School  
"Hey, where is it?" Maka opened her locker and looked where the picture used to be. "It was right here, I swear!"  
"What's missing? A picture of Kidd or something?" Angering myself, I remembered the fact that I actually took the picture and stuck it under a book in my locker.  
"It was a picture of you-"  
"The one you stole from my photo album? Did I leave it in your reach on accident? My bad," Maka blushed and took a textbook from her locker.  
"Y-yeah that one,"  
"It's alright, really," Throwing her head up in surprise, she gasps.  
"Really? Can I have it back then?" Not bothered I broke into her locker? Surprise, surprise, I thought she'd have a fit.  
"You want the picture back?"  
"Don't make this difficult, Soul!" I'd left it in my locker just hours ago, now I'd have to find it in the garbage bag I use for a compartment.  
"C'mon, kiss me for it," Waving it in her face, she tried grabbing it.  
"Just give me it, Soul,"  
•After-school  
That was a fun bet, of course Maka got her picture back. Now I'm being pushed into bringing a bozo to work. His car wouldn't start and he's too lazy to walk.  
"You owe me," I had barely any gas left, and it was getting expensive. "Five dollars for a gallon of gas, I can't bring people places anymore," I did bring Kidd home yesterday. "Nor can I go on my delightful joy rides around the city, maybe even the state."  
"Fine,"  
"What are you going to pay me back with?" So many advertising for such a small city.  
"I'll buy you gas, like you seem to be asking for," True that. "There's a cheap place around a one way street,"  
"Like I'll believe in that,"  
"Go down this road up here," I've seen the start of this street when pulling over to check my phone and whatnot, but all I've seen is nothing but billboards with shitty ads that you would never want to look at. "It's like, sorta long but worth the drive,"  
"Why do you need a job anyway, the school gives us a good buck and bargain weekly,"  
"I don't agree on how much we get, I mostly use it on video games and equipment. All these new phones and Xbox games getting released, I need some money with me," He's got a point. "Another COD game is coming out in November and I've already preordered with bonus downloadable content and enough money to buy a new headset and controller!"  
"How much does a plain market pay you?"  
"Minimum wage of like $10 an hour, but I do overtime a lot when I finish schoolwork," He's more organized than Maka sometimes. "So, I work four hours a day and sometimes another hour of overtime on weekdays, once on Sunday from five to ten PM, so around $275 a week! Pretty simple! It's worth it!"  
"So gas, video games, food, and clothes, you rely on approximately five hundred bucks from what the academy pays you every week, what do you do with extras?" He doesn't spend much, does he?  
"Easy! I go to restaurants and give large tips or go to the arcade, with stuff I don't need, it goes to the bank or charity for kids in the school that aren't privileged like us! Here's the road I was talking about," I stopped short because he scared me so much.  
"Watch out, doofus," I whispered.  
What bothered me is that it was a sand road, which wasn't really comfy to ride on with a motorbike. There was pebbles and dirt that messed with my tires and the edge of the Harley Davidson. Multiple bumps where on the road, which made it hard to keep my balance with a passenger. "Is this worth it? How cheap is this gas?" One after one, nothing but billboards fill the roads with small shrubs surrounded each ones end.  
"Like a dollar cheaper-!" A big bump made me yelp, almost turning us over.  
"I guess that's deserving enough," Balancing myself was hard, as Black*Star was laughing and jumping around. "So that's where it ended up,"  
It was a billboard with all the death scythes, including myself, below stating 'we keep death city safe'. That billboard took me a lot of encouragement to be done; I didn't want to appear in it.  
"Cool!" Did he not know of it? I thought more than just one was made, but maybe the three are just all here. Maybe this is where the large posters come to die.  
"This road must lead to an emergency exit to the city or something, maybe like a bomb shelter," It was a long highway, but this gas place isn't anywhere in sight from this view. "How many people know of this location?"  
"Not many! I found it on coincidence! A kid from school works here,"  
Caution: Large road bump ahead  
Being the idiot I am, I decided to go faster. As we approached the copious step-up, I drifted to slow myself down but noticed I was about to fall off the hill to the side of the road.  
"Black*Star, hold on!" As I let my bike fall down the small ditch, maybe hill, it was just a lowering from the road, I rolled down hitting rocks and twisting my wrist. My head hit straight into a large stone, as I also flew up and tumbled down onto another boulder right in my lower stomach. As I dared to open my eye, Black*Star was getting up, trying to walk down to me. It was obvious something in me was hurt more than a slight bruising. Such an idiot of me.  
As my rolling slowed down and came to a close, it was obvious I had bleeding on my head; I couldn't really move my left wrist. "C'mon, get up! I'm going to be late, I'll give you the money for the gas and we can get going!"  
"I'm not getting up! I can barely move!" Just a simple thing like talking hurt me, I felt pain practically everywhere. My head was dripping red, as long with my right leg. "Help me up or something! Don't stand there like an idiot!"  
"You can quit the act, I'll help you up-"  
"Call 911 while you're at it, too," When I got home I got into shorts and an undershirt, just a casual relaxing attire but it helped in bruising me and cutting my legs open. For shrubs and small trees, there was nothing but a bit of litter and sharp traces of metal. It hurt more than any pain I've purposely put onto myself.  
"You've got to be joking," Black*Star slid down the short hill and held out his hand for me to grab. "Give me your hand," (A/N and we're turning up the best song ever, best song ever, the ready set:3)  
"I'm not lying, I'm a bloody mess, call an ambulance," Black*Star nods and takes out his phone.  
"Hello, my friend and I were just in a motorcycle accident, we fell down a small hill on Greenland Avenue," He listened to the operator and knelt down to me. "I'm not really shaken up but he's pretty bloody, where? Um, his head, legs, looks like his arm's sorta broken or something,"  
"Tell them who I am and they'll be here in no time,"  
"Name? Soul Eater… yeah, the death scythe," He nodded and turned to me. "An ambulance will come and see if you're alright then they'll transfer you to the school hospital,"  
"I can't feel my foot," Parts of my body were slowly going numb as I fell unconscious…  
•Black*Star's POV  
"Now he's out,"  
"Does he have a pulse?" Why did I have to continue speaking if I had given a lot of info? Can they drive me to work? There's car insurance that needs paying.  
"Yeah," His shirt was soaking in the red stuff, blood was all over the grass too. "He has bruises already,"  
"We will be there soon,"  
"Thank you," I dropped my phone to the ground, still crouched next to Soul. "I'm sorry, this is my fault," All I wanted was to get him gas. Even though he was asleep, I felt him twitch when I lightly touched his left hand. "I'll pay for the damages on your bike," I should cover his wounds so they stop bleeding so much. Throwing off my shirt, I rip it apart to place across his body. "What did I do," The sound of the sirens was faint in the distance. "Wake up!" His heart beat was slowing down, faster than the speed of sound. "Breathe!" It felt like half of his blood was scattered along the ground. Two men suddenly went down the hill, using large longboards to slide down. One pushed me out of the way, the other grabbing Soul's swollen left hand. Wrapping it in a small gauze, they both picked him up, blood dripping from his head. Now I need a way to get home. Set my world ablaze already.  
•Dispensary  
"Was this your fault, Black*Star?" Kidd patted my shoulder and I gave him a faint stare.  
"Wouldn't have I gone to work to cover myself about it?"  
"Good point," Maka stood in the corner, secretly pretty upset but hiding her face through a Percy Jackson book.  
Kidd walked to her, taking the book from her hands. It obviously made Maka uncomfortable when Kidd kissed her, as the most important life-form was practically on verge of collapse. She gave him the death glare as he smiled to her. "Soul could die and you are thinking of our relationship!? How about you give him blood or find him blood instead of just standing there!?" The only person who we thought could give blood to Soul was Maka's father, but they needed Death Scythe O+ Blood, and I think her father was a AB+. Maybe he refused to give it or something, I still don't know the situation.  
"You feeling okay?" Tsubaki grabbed my shoulder, smiling as always. "It's okay, Soul is going to be fine, don't worry,"  
"Thanks," She passed me a bag of chips, luckily somebody was willing to get up from the soft, plush seats that filled the office. The last thing I desired was food though. We were all worried how Soul was psychically.  
"Don't you teenagers enjoy sleep?" The professor walked in, then momentarily opening the curtain that held Soul's partially lifeless body on a bed. "I got blood from your father, Maka, 2 pints,"  
"Where's the other one,"  
"It'll be used if he needs it," (A/N I imagine Stein having a creepy-ass fetish of pouring blood on stuff.)  
"Can I see him?"  
•Maka's POV  
"Wait, what happened!?" He had just gone out to drive Black*Star to work.  
"Just come to the school, nurse's office, you'll see, Maka," Tsubaki hung up the phone as I practically fell to my knees. Soul was hurt and there was nothing I could do, or even just know about. What sucked was that I never got his conditions, so he could be dying or just scratched up.

After I ran all across the city, I panted at the door. Walking in, everybody was already here.  
"Where's he?" They all pointed to behind a curtain. Throwing myself inside, I saw Soul getting his hand getting unwrapped from gauze.  
"My hand hurts," Soul looked up to the professor as he nodded.  
"We need to X-ray it to see if it's okay," What bugged me Soul probably knew I was here but he didn't bother to look at me.  
"I'm woozy," He obviously was out of it, tired, scratched up, I've seen him better.  
"You lost a lot of blood, that could be why," All I saw on a clipboard that was placed on the side of Soul's bed frame was 'Possibly fractured wrist, internal bleeding in kidneys, lost approximately 45% of blood, more to find.'  
"Hello," Peeking in the room, Soul smiles and groans picking up his hand.  
"Is my hand broken or something?"  
"Hello, Maka, and Soul, your wrist is broken," Nice to know.  
"Is he getting blood or something soon? He's sorta, 'out of it'," He's always been sorta off track, doing what he enjoys like playing music or sleeping rather than doing as told.  
"Contacted your father, he might give blood as he can give blood to any type,"  
"Also because he needs Death Scythe blood,"  
"Yes, we are lucky to hear a pulse,"  
"What happened?"  
"Black*Star said Soul turned the incorrect way and tumbled down a small hill," I swallowed my guilt, it just hurt me seeing Soul in such pain.  
"Alright,"  
•3 Hours Later  
I'm the only one still here, aren't I? Soul fell asleep and didn't wake up yet. There's already gifts surrounding his bed. His head rests on a pillow I brought him, the body twitching on occasion.  
"Is what I told the truth," The electrocardiogram continued beeping at a slow pace, his breathing loud and steady. "What really happened back there,"  
'It wasn't your fault,'  
"Who said that!" Soul was still asleep.  
'You can visit if you like, I'm not allowing a visitor for long, people are dull and tasteless, just like my appetite for a conversation,'  
"Who's there?"  
'Shut up, you know who I am now speak back with a statement,'  
"I don't know where you are going with this,"  
"Alright, I'm up, you happy now?" He attempted at getting up but angrily fell down in pain. "Is somebody gonna cover this thing up or what?"  
"Are you feeling alright?" Soul was obviously not thinking straight, he was trying to get up but was having an immobility malfunction. "Need help?"  
"No, I'm fine, s-sorta guess," Soul slurred as I tried getting him up.  
"Should you be getting up?"  
"Nope, but do I look like I give a shit?"  
"Then get back down!"  
"I want to leave," He was acting like a toddler, so whiny.  
"You're gonna be here a while," Soul clutched his stomach and groaned.  
"My stomach hurts a lot,"  
"That's why you need to stay down! Are you messed up or something?"  
"Sorry, it hurts a lot," If there's something farther beyond this issue, I swear. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine!"  
Nice way to rub it in.  
Don't worry, I'm fine, too.

* * *

**I was shitting bricks when I remembered that _this chapter was the car accident. April 26, 2013. Shoot._ I'm going back to school so, shoot me now. Wish me luck. Having horrible social anxiety, and not to mention thought as Shizotypal. Screw my lifeeeee**


	4. Chapter 4: Take a Seat

**Why the hell are you an idiot Black*Star? Wait. That's my mind. Genius. **

**ENJOY CHAPTER FOUR!**

Chap4pt1  
Soul's POV  
My last couple of days have been sitting in a hospital bed, alternating between school nurse and Death City Hospital. Knocked out a lot, barely been awake. I have Ogre to keep my company, but I've been seeing him less and less. Maka's so worried that every time I'm awake, she's right by me. My left wrist is covered in a sling and my lower gut feels like crap. I've barely ate, and I'm really hungry. They put me to sleep every time I get moved. When I'm awake, all they ask are stupid questions. _Where you fully awake when the accident occurred?_  
I guess so. Not after it.  
_What happened that made you crash?_  
I don't remember.  
_Are you aware that your passenger is in counseling?_  
Yeah. Why the hell won't you tell me why Black*Star is going thru that?  
_Can you see fully out of each eye?_  
Wouldn't I be wearing glasses if I couldn't?  
_Where were you headed?_  
Death the Kid's mansion. Simple.  
_What were you driving?_  
My motorcycle. From what I know, everything is up to date.  
_Is everything alright with the vehicle?_  
Yeah. Just got the oil done. I use it all the time, it would show problems itself.  
_Where do you feel pain?_  
Where do you think? All the places that are being covered and kissed. Hopefully more places will be kissed soon. Ha ha.  
_Any thoughts of suicide?_  
I'm not the best in the self esteem department. But, nope.  
_About what? Personal things?_  
Simple stuff. Yeah pretty much.  
Maka's POV  
Soul is my life right now. I haven't seen Kid in a week, he understands that the relationship is on hold. Soul gets into stupid stuff sometimes, but it comes and bites him. I've kissed him a couple times in his sleep this week, doesn't feel a thing. School hasn't been the same, no talking to Soul. Black*Star is in grief counseling, he admit to Tsubaki that he wasn't telling the truth about what happened… he still won't budge and tell after a week in all-day hands-on counseling. He's the only one that remembers the accident. I wonder what he's hiding.  
Black*Star's POV  
"Get me out of here!" I yell and run to the door.  
"Why don't you want to tell the truth?" Dr. Stein asks me.  
"I'm afraid about the truth will hurt my friendship with Soul." Hopefully Soul forgives me about the incident.  
"How will it hurt your friendship?"  
"It's my fault." I admit "it's 100% my fault this happened to Soul."  
Soul's POV  
Right now I'm awake, at the school hospital, talking to Maka. Her cell phone rings.  
"Professor Stein." She answers and they do the hello's.  
"We've gone to step 2. He admit it was his fault." Professor Stein says.  
"Who's he talking about?" I ask Maka.  
"Black*Star" she says "Tell Soul about the accident, he doesn't know much about him."  
"Soul, on the day of the accident, Black*Star told us that your back tire was making a weird noise, but when you checked it out you turned right and hit the gas. But then on Tuesday, he said that he was lying about what happened in the accident. Then a few moments ago, he admit it was his fault. He's going through emotional confusion, where he isn't sure he should tell, when he would tell it, or how he should." He explains. "He also told me that if he tells me a certain way, it may jeopardize your friendship. His mind is telling him that if he tells it slowly, it will be easier."  
"How the hell do we fix this? Is there a cure?" I ask.  
"There's no cure. We all have it, but hide it till trauma comes upon."  
"How long can he hide it?"  
"From the way I see it, 3 weeks to 2 months."  
"How long has he been going through this? Did he break down or something?"  
"Sunday. He's been close, when I explain certain details," he reply's "I can explain that day and he just said 'I lied, I lied, I lied'. He also mumbles a lot. One of these days he may break down, but may or may not admit. It all just depends on his emotions are that day."  
"One hard tough nut to crack." Maka says. "Hopefully he gives in soon."  
"Damn straight." Stein says. "I better get going, he's panicking again." They say bye and what not and Maka sits down with me.  
"Hey, how's it going, Soul?" She lurks into a chair.  
"I just got hurt again, I'm ok."  
"I've kissed you twice this week while you were sleeping." She turns red.  
"I thought I tasted you on Sunday."  
"Just a small good-morning kiss." She smiles and looks at me.  
"How bout I pretend I'm asleep, and you kiss me again?" I laugh.  
"Oh, why not?" She laughs. I fall back and she kisses me but I can't help but join in. We kiss for a while and she jumps on my bed.  
"Hey Guys! I let Black*Star go ho-" he looks over to us kissing. "Was I interrupting something?"  
"A little bit!" I shout out at Stein. I realize it was him and then apologize.  
"Aren't you dating Death's son, Maka?" Stein asks her. "Have I caught you in the act of cheating on him?"  
"Uhh… no." She doesn't realize that he's perfectly fine with it. She shivers, I can feel it on my leg.  
"Maka! It's ok! I did the same with a few girls when I was your age." Stein laughs while Maka gazes at him. "Three young girls in my science class."  
"And you could've told me a while ago!" She angers. "_You scared the crap outta me!_" She slowly comes off me. She stays until after I get my daily blood test, meds, and shots. We kiss a bit more and tells me she's gonna call it off with Kid. We do a few 'victory kisses' and she goes. Is she lying or will she really say done? Will Black*Star give in and admit the truth? How will Kid react when they break up? Does Maka really love me? I'm injured, why the hell don't I worry about myself when I'm in the center of attention?  
12:52am Friday morning  
"Hey, Soul." It's Maka.  
"Why are you here at this hour? It's 1am!" I yell but whisper.  
"I couldn't sleep, I wanted to make sure you're ok. It's been a week, I thought you would like a bed buddy."  
"Maka, go home."  
"Stein said I'm allowed to stay for the night."  
"Oh, really?" That changes everything. "I would 'have some fun' but I'm in a sling."  
"You're in a sling and now you're ready?"  
"A lot has changed, now I know you want to."  
"Hugging is enough for me." She looks at me again.  
"What about school?" I ask.  
"Nurse for a day" She smiles at me a certain way just to make you melt. "I'm excused all day."  
"Let's just cuddle." We hug all night and fall asleep in each others arms, for me arm. I kiss her in the morning and hold her all night.  
Best. Cuddle. Night. Ever.

**Am I overdoing the italics? I think I'm fine. ~NEXT CHAPTER BELOW~**


	5. Chapter 5: Shake the Bottle

**That little so called 'assassin' deserves to be hated. ~lmao~ just kidding:3 he's the reason why I scream "I AM THE GREAT ASSASSIN BLACK*STAR!" at school. Love, Your dearest fan. Soul is my favorite though.**

**I am now getting help from my language arts teacher about writing. Thanks my teacher! We all love you. **

Chap5pt1  
From what I've heard, everyone hates Black*Star. I've heard people in the hallways talking about the problem. Some call me clumsy, and Black*Star a complete idiot plus a waste of space. He admit about it was his fault, but they still ask me if I remember what happened. My memory is still fuzzy, and I don't remember at all. What I do remember, is leaving the house and how Star wanted to get some phone numbers. When I called him yesterday, he wasn't himself. He sounded like he hasn't slept, and he's really angry at himself. The hours for his counseling have been extended by 2 hours, but that makes it worse. He told me he 'doesn't feel like fighting,' he also kept saying 'I'm sorry for what I did, I was just enjoying our friendship', which creeps me out a bit. Stein diagnosed him with emotional confusion, ADHD, and early stage depression. Damn, why is he not budging?  
"Maka?" I hug her to wake her up. "What time is it?"  
"Around 11:30am," she manages to keep her eyes closed. "It's 5th period, we overslept."  
"That's ok, right?" I squeeze her "I don't need the normal morning tests till noon."  
"I guess that's good. Lets go get breakfast with the group." She grabs the bed and gets up. "I'll get your wheelchair."  
"May I walk?"  
"No." She says. "Your Kidneys haven't fully healed yet."  
"Damn it." I sigh. "Let's just go get food."  
"Wait, you're clipboard has notes on it. P.S. to Maka: Black*Star did his normal classes. I can't let him miss too much. From ." She says. "Your schedule today, pill with breakfast, school roam, 3pm, after school will finish today's duties."  
"Black*Star is back, he's probably alone." I quench my fists. "Where's the Black*Star we all _REMEMBER?!_"  
Maka and I walk to the lunchroom for my breakfast, tiny serving of cereal, a boiled egg, and some milk. The group is at lunch, but Star is nowhere to be found.  
"There's Black*Star!" Maka spots him getting bombarded by papers and spit balls. People shout out his initials, BS. They must mean bullshit rather than his name. He's alone at a small table, with a stack of papers in front of him.  
"Buddy, what are you doing here?" I wheel towards him slowly.  
"We're not buddies, I almost killed you." He sighs. "It's my fault, _I lied._"  
"You can tell me what happened." I lean close to his face that's being armored by his muscles. "Besides, I was your passenger." He shakes his head no, and looks away. "What ya got there?"  
"Papers for makeup work and assignments."  
"I need to talk to Lord Death, he shouldn't give you assignments when you're like this." Maka overhears the paper conversations. "Let's go Soul." But I never ate, I guess I will later.  
•The Death Room  
42-42-564 Whenever you want to knock on Death's door.  
"Hello Lord Death, are you there?"  
"Hello recovering!" He looks at me in my chair.  
"Why are you giving Black*Star lessons in his condition?" I ask him.  
"He never really got injured," he admits.  
"Well he's really screwed up and he's in all day therapy, he doesn't have time for that."  
"I'll cancel his assignments and give some of them to my son. Feel better, Soul! Take care of him, Maka!"  
"Goodbye, Lord Death." We walk out and go back to the school hospital.  
Chap5pt2  
Black*Star's POV  
I'm restless and scarred. In therapy all day or after school. I'm sorry for screwing with Soul, I was just joking. He will never be friends with me, he's already turning on me. Why did this happen. Soul's screaming echoes in my head. Then his face when he told me about Maka. It's the end of the day, more little games and therapy.  
•Steins room  
"Black*Star will never tell!" I yell to Stein.  
"You're sounded a bit more like yourself." Stein smiles. "Do you feel like you can fight soon?" I shrug and mumble to myself. "What are you thinking of?"  
"How Soul's face looked right before it happened. He was steamed at me and pissed to the top." I speak an realize I admit something.  
"Why was he so mad?"  
"I guess he didn't like how I was acting,"  
"Did your behavior trigger the accident?" Stein looks like he's about explode in happiness when I admit.  
"Yes." I look away "But that is all you're getting out of me."  
"I'm glad to get something out of you anytime!" Stein looks over to the corner. "Your soul waves are unstable. Lets try to see your recovery is going with trying to attack me." I attempt to do my Big Wave, but I don't feel anything.  
"Nothing happened." I don't know why. "I'll try again," Same result.  
"I'll subscribe some wave boosters and anti depressants." He writes on a sheet of paper. "Maka may be able to fill them for you."  
"Aren't Wave Boosters steroids?" I don't want to get all screwed up.  
"If you overdose your wavelength could never be the same. Be careful, read the label." Yay, now I'm taking pills.  
•The School Hospital  
I hear Maka with Soul from outside, I knock a few times then she lets me in.  
"Hey, Star. What ya here for?"  
"Pills." I slowly walk in and see Soul surrounded by get-well gifts.  
"Rx? You got a prescription?" Maka reads the paper and carefully fills every bottle up. "What do you need Wave Booster #4 for?"  
"My emotional state is making it hard for me to channel my wavelength, that's what Stein says."  
"I don't trust you with pills. Or motorcycles." Soul jokes. "Is it in the body shop?"  
"I payed for it and it looks good. The body shop made it look it great, actually."  
"Good."  
"Bye guys, have a good day." I walk out of the room. My bag shakes and I take one bottle out. "Damn, how much does he want me to take?" There's a lot of pills in the bottle. Do I really need all of these? Or is he testing me?  
Maka's POV  
Even though I told Soul I'd call it off with Kid, I never did. I'm on my way to his mansion, driving in Blair's car and going down the 'Accident Road'. Searching for blood on the grass, I see it by a shrub. Excitingly but scared, I walk out of the car and run over to see anything. Apparently, Black* Star got a rock and carved his name and Soul's and put it on the main blood stain.  
Black*Star + Soul Eater Evans  
Tamed this place  
4/24/13  
What happened in the accident? Did he think Soul died? I find wild flowers and place them on the blood stain. Just for everyone to know, I put 'We live forever and our lives never end. What doesn't kill us makes us Stronger.'  
Black*Star + Soul Eater Evans  
Tamed this place  
4/24/13  
We live forever and our life never ends  
What doesn't kill us makes us stronger  
This place looks complete and I take a picture with my phone. On to Kid's House.  
•1 hour passes  
Kid kissed me for the first time. He's just as good as Soul. I feel different with both of them. With Soul: I feel like I could kiss him forever, he is so love able and a bit cuddlier. With Kid: I just feel like he's perfect in every single way. We could be a very fun couple. We kissed for a while, he said he loves me, in the exact way Soul did when we had 'Cuddle Night'. One problem, I can't cheat. I'm not the lying type. I'm still a virgin, and so are Kid and Soul. Who is gonna take it from me? Soul is still weird about me still dating him, and just can't get over it. Who am I going to tell? Soul, I want to be with Kid. Kid, I don't think I can do this, I want to be Soul. Can I manage to cheat?

**Guess Kid's more of the jerk in this story. Nothing wrong with that.**

**I also noticed that day that was the accident. I had some sort of party in my head. Lol**


	6. Chapter 6: Lies are to Be Exposed

**I personally find this chapter crazy. It's paragraph then it changes the POV! Ah, who cares. Enjoy. CHAPTERS TO BE POSTED! I will work on italicizing words on other chapters. I _do _have a life.**

Chap6 Pt1  
"I broke up with him" I told Soul.  
"You're all mine" I told Kid.  
Cheating. I'm breaking one of the rules in a relationship. Is it an open relationship? Can Soul take it? I know a perfect way to hide what I'm doing, but I don't know how long it will last. I guess I get it from my father.  
Soul's POV  
Maka told me the sparks between Kid and her have died. Something has been ignited inside of us, we can express our love. I'm a bit scratchy on the way she said it, like she misses him a bit. I told her it's ok for her to go back to him because we're not officially an 'item'. Surprisingly she said 'I'm fine as long as I have you.', but I just have a strange feeling that she's lying or hiding something. 'Let's keep US secret, I don't want Kid being jealous' she says which scares me a bit more.  
Kid's POV  
My romance with Maka is just starting to get good. We've kissed a few times and we both have a nice love for each other. She says 'Flaws don't matter and we will always stay together.', but I just have a feeling she's not telling me the truth. We've never dated or felt any real connection like this so it's most likely just me. 'Lets keep this relationship secret. I want to know just you.' She says.  
Maka's POV  
My father was constantly having other women over, whenever Mama wasn't home. He would bribe me with 5-10 dollars per time. That's when I was getting a bit older, around 11. When I was younger he read lots of books to me. I wish my childhood was like that all the time. Now I'm following in his footsteps, cheating on Soul and Kid. I wonder if he'd be proud about that me for following that way. Probably not, because he learned his lesson, eventually I will too.  
Soul's POV  
Thank God, I can walk with a walker now. It barely hurts, my kidneys, but they won't let me walk. My internal bleeding is gone, my head stitches have been taken out. Maka and I have gone on a few dates, to the cafeteria after school. She has told me she's completely over Kid, but she sees Tsubaki after she sees me sometimes. We manage to keep a steady relationship. I'm getting out of the hospital next week and getting a cast for my arm. So glad I can see my room again soon.  
Kid's POV  
Maka has been studying a lot after school, but that's perfectly ok. She needs to study a bit. When she gets here we talk and kiss a lot. My least favorite of our time is when she leaves at around 7:30. We hold hands in school, we've kissed at lunch. We text in class a bit, sometimes she can be a bit uneven with her hair and skirt, but I try my best to put symmetry aside for whenever we're together.  
Stein's POV  
I'm starting to get suspicious about Maka. She's cheating on Soul, but she told him that she broke up with Kid. I see her kiss him and hug him before and after class. Then after school I see her kissing Soul. I need to talk to her se what's going on.  
Soul's POV  
Maka and I are in a make-out session when someone walks in. We continue to kiss until she adjusts herself onto my arm, we break the kiss and look up. It's Stein. Why's he here?  
"Maka, I need to talk to you." He says while she pulls down her skirt. How rude could Stein be? He didn't even knock.  
Stein's POV  
"What do you need me for Professor?" She asks like the angel she used to be.  
"You're never like this, Maka." I'm ashamed of her. "I saw you kissing Kid this morning and now you're kissing Soul." She looks upset.  
"I thought you were ok with it."  
"That's what I thought when you said to Soul you broke up with Kid." She isn't like this. "Your mind is telling you it's ok because your dad did it. Don't let me get to the point where I tell him what you're up to."  
"Don't tell Papa, please!" She runs into my chest in tears.  
"If you want I can help you with this."  
"Papa will find out, no doubt."  
"There's a way, I'll keep it secret." I sigh and look down to the schools never-get-in-trouble goody-goody. Now she is breaking rules, and she's in major trouble.  
"But Souls getting released next week. How can I hide it then?" Maka looks at me. "I'm screwed."  
"No, just choose. Who do you want more?" Horrible question, (fake smile…)  
"Soul is amazing, I love cuddling with him. Kid is great too, but he can be crazy sometimes." She brought up a negative.  
"Did you see that? You said a positive about Soul, but not Kid."  
"Kid complements me a lot more than Soul does," I need to tell Soul that. "Soul just goes with it, Kid tells me I'm beautiful almost every kiss."  
"Just put everything behind, and whoever you walk to, is yours." She looks up to me. "Wipe those tears and lets go see Soul." I slowly wipe her tears off her face.  
Maka's POV  
Whoever I walk to, is mine. No pick or choose. Either or will accept. Soul, Kid, my best friends. But one is my boyfriend.  
•Next couple of days  
Inhaling tons of air, trying to catch my breath, "Lets do that again." Kid says to me while we cuddle on the couch in a make out session. We throw smiles and compliments at each other. He starts kissing my neck and licking my ear lobe.  
I scream and gasp his name, "Oohh, Soul!" Wait, did-  
"Did you just say Soul Eater Evans' name?" I'm so used to the way it feels when Soul and I kiss, I said his name.  
"Of course I didn't say his name!"  
"Maka, don't lie to the Grimm Reaper!"  
"I'd never lie to you, Kid!"  
"Well, alright."  
Kid's POV  
What just happened? She said Soul's name and I know it. Just continue to kiss her like nothing happened.  
Soul's POV  
Thank God, I'm getting a cast by tomorrow. Maka won't hurt my arm when we kiss anymore. I'm also gone by Monday, which is even better. Just when it gets good, I won't be able to fight or shoot hoops until 2 weeks from now. Plus, I'm still not sure if I can go in weapon form. Stein told me I shouldn't try either.  
"Hey, Soul." It's Maka, she was with Blair getting a get well present for me. "I need to ask you something."  
"I thought you were out shopping."  
"We couldn't find anything in my price range that you already had." She hugs me while kissing me. "So I thought a good time would replace that."  
"When I get my cast in a few hours or tomorrow, we can have some fun."  
"What if I said, I still had small feelings for Kid, but bigger feelings for you?" Huh… what did she just say?  
"Uh… if I knew they'd go away sooner or later. When did you get the audacity to tell me this?"  
"It's just not possible, he said he wouldn't miss me." She looks to the door. "Plus… I don't miss him."  
Thunderstruck by that statement, Maka looks to me. "Oh well! That's not a problem, the past is the past!" That gives me a question; is this "relationship" just a coax to see how untrustworthy I can be to Kid? Are they still together? "It's Saturday! Let's go somewhere!"  
"But I can't leave the school until Monday."  
"Screw that! Let's get lunch!" She runs across the room and grabs one of my sweatshirts and a wheelchair. "Go ahead, get ready!" She scurries out of the room like a squirrel. Screw that? She never speaks like that unless she has something on her chest. I listen and put myself in the wheelchair, but I fail to get my sweatshirt on from my sling.  
"I'm ready," I scornfully moan. I'm not hungry.  
"I'll drive!" She sounds really happy while she wheels me out of the room.  
"Let's get this over with." I mumble to myself.  
•The drive  
Tinkering with my sling, Maka turns to me and sighs. "Is there something _wrong_, Soul?"  
"You just seem a bit untrustworthy lately, I just don't see you the way I always do." My stare goes on the road, how did I crash? Black*Star won't tell, I have no clue how it happened. "Is it just me or is that true?"  
"Depends on how you think of it, Soul. I can think the same with you when we are fighting someone." That gets me ticked.  
"God Maka, I don't want any lies! Whatever you're hiding you can tell me!" I howl to Maka. "Why can't you tell the _truth_!?" She slams the breaks suddenly making me startled. I'm delusional until Maka randomly starts yelling.  
"This wouldn't be happening if we kissed that night! Gr… SOUL! This is _your_ fault!"  
"My fault?! _You_ dated Kid!"  
"This has nothing to do with the relationship I had with Kid! Understand that, dumb ass!?"  
"I wouldn't be on the way to the mansion if you didn't go over there that night!"  
"What's your point!?"  
"I don't want Kid to hurt you! I went over there in fear but lied saying I went over there to see Patty!"  
"Still, Soul! What the hell is the point of this yelling!?"  
"You dating Kid caused this accident!"  
"No, Black*Star did!" She's extremely angry, about to blow. I'm non vocal for a moment then she clicks. "Screw it! I'm leaving you at the academy."  
"Maka-"  
"No!" She wails and I watch tears shed from her eyes while she shields her face from my sight.  
"We can work this out." I swab and dry every tear away from her face. "I don't like you like this." We hug and I ask her if I can go back to the hospital.  
"It's-It's o-k." She stutters.  
"Don't cry, don't cry." I comfort her and whisper little things in ear. "I love you, Maka,"  
"You really do?" I nod and continue car cuddling.  
"Are you ready to drive now? Do you want me to?"  
"No, I got it." She starts the car and turns around back to the DWMA. I keep throwing sexy compliments to her while she drives, she laughs and smiles a lot at me. How far can we get?


	7. Chapter 7: Hey, Time to Go

**Awh. It was hard to write Soul in pain:(**

Chap7pt1  
Maka's POV  
It's Monday morning, and it's Soul's last day in the hospital. Plus, he's going to school tomorrow. Him and Kid, they'll talk and find out. My choice needs to be made out today, or I'm screwed. Also, Soul told me he loved me. Lots of love. He comfort me, only nice guys would do that. Kid would probably be a bitch and say it is my fault for a fight. He would probably yell and be a big pussy about it. For some reason, Soul always apologizes. It was my fault for everything in that drive, fight. It's my lie, my cheating. He told me he loves me, and I love him too.  
Soul's POV  
•The Drive Home  
Maka and I casually talk on the drive home, nothing important.  
"Has the house been quiet?" I smile. "Without me?"  
"Of course it is! There's not a minute I didn't think about you."  
"How's home?"  
"Good, Blair said she had a surprise for you. I was allowed to tell you, but I don't know what it is."  
"Star ever give in?"  
"Nope!"  
We drive into the parking garage and I spot my motorcycle. It has the whole 9 yards. New wheels and rims, sided by a paint job and seat cover.  
"Damn! Did Star pay the body shop to do that all?"  
"Yeah it was like a thousand dollars."  
"Whatever he's hiding, it's really big that he saved up that much for someone else." We both laugh and kiss a bit in our parking spot. We both walk home to see a surprise party by Blair, her, and herself. Plus a couple of cats. She got all of my get well gifts home. She hugs me and screams.  
"You're home Soul!" She squeals and we sit down while she showers me in gifts.  
"I don't need this, Blair." I chuckle and walk to my room. I wonder about me and Maka and sleep.  
Maka's POV  
Since Soul was asleep, I thought it was a good opportunity to go over to Kid to break up with him. I need to take a bus or taxi because Blair drove to work.  
We are watching Tv and kissing, but mostly kissing. We look, kiss, tv, repeat. It's also endless. In between a look,he speaks up.  
"Hey, Maka."  
"What?"  
"Let's go upstairs, have some fun."  
"Kid, it's a school night," I mumble softly, "I have homework to do,"  
"Just to kiss, nothing else, I meant that first."  
"Alright," I sigh as I follow him upstairs. We enter a room, looks like it could be his. We kiss for a while and then I speak up, just for him to hear me.  
"Hey, Kid." I detach from him while he questions me. "Mind if I tell you something?"  
"What, Maka?"  
"For the last few days, I have not been feeling anything when we kiss."  
"Nothing?" He growls  
"No, not really." I nod to his question.  
"Are _you breaking up_ with _me_?" He howls and screams at me. "What the_ hell_ are you thinking?! Breaking up with a Grim Reaper?!"  
"Kid-!"  
"Don't Kid me, Maka!" Liz and Patty are probably about to Death Cannon me round the corner. "You are breaking up with me when we have a perfect connection?"  
"I just don't feel anything!"  
"You just have someone to replace me, but they just wont!"  
"I just want what's good for-"  
"This is good! What the hell?! Nobody is better than me Dammit!"  
"It's for the best."  
"The best of what?!"  
"Well-"  
"What's next, you're _cheating_ on me?"  
"Kid, calm-"  
"Don't _Kid_ me, Maka! I have a perfect spark for you! You should too!"  
_"Let me finish my SENTENCE!"_  
"If you want to break up, I'll break up with you. No crawling back!"  
"I wouldn't crawl back if you were the last living man on earth!"  
"So glad to hear that now, _GO!_"  
"Wha-?"  
"Go and never come back unless by invitation or if you come back, but we will never have what we had, AGAIN!"  
Kid immediately kicks me out and throws me down his stairs. He is overblown by this, and absolutely pissed. Way to far, he took it too far. I listened to Stein, I walked to my choice. Soul. To be truthful, I didn't feel much in 'us' after Soul's and I first kiss. Just to admit, dating him is cool. Wait… WAS cool. Time to focus on Soul, and following Dr. Stein's rules.  
•Home  
"Soul, where are you?" I scream through the hallways. "Soul!" Laying on the table by a bouquet of flowers, sits a note.  
'Dear my beloved Maka, I have bought these flowers, your favorite, daisies and roses mixed with one dandelion."_ Nice to state the obvious._ "I'm stated somewhere in downtown, call me when you read this message." It's around 7, sorta late, but I call him anyways.  
"Hey, meet me at the diner by Rockway and Forthill Paris!" Crap, that's way downtown! If I want to make it there by 7:30 I should leave in a few minutes. My hands grab car keys and for some oreason, the note. Every letter on it is perfect, his signature looks nothing like normal. Just too fancy for Soul.  
•Diner Marcus  
This diner may reek, but that's way beyond my thoughts. At least the food is halfway decent, same with its health inspection grade. The greeter is nice but the waitress is just evil. Better than Kid on an OCD day, just to say that.  
"May I take your orders?" She mumbles while cringing her face in the direction of the cook, like he's not satisfying her enough.  
"Regular, please." Soul is polite, and dressed up. Candlelight plus viola dinner is something I'd rather have, but Soul was on the town today so this is his closest choice. His cast lays under his suit, making his arm looked swelled. Button by button, the cufflinks look like they could just pop off any second. I try to react normally, even though this is sort of awkward. We exchange smiles and giggles, but no words, just soul wavelengths (I can read), and body language (he can read). Our dinner comes and dig into my burger. Soul is in a suit, I'm in my school outfit. I'm in _no_ condition for a special date, but he seems to be perfectly alright with everything that's going on. What's he thinking? He wipes his mouth with every bite, like he is a vacuum cleaner bag, with dust all over him.  
"I have gifts." He pulls out a book and a basket with my favorite chocolates. He soothes me with his voice.  
"Unexpected!" This book is_ really_ good from what I've heard. "I'll save this for when I get home!" We just stare and eat while I pay my part of the bill. Soul gives my money back to me and pays for me. He pays? When we take study breaks here, he never pays for me. Just another nice date. Hopefully another comes up. Maybe a movie, or another dinner. Basketball lessons? I know I suck but he would never put me through that. I wonder what magic trick he's gonna pull out of his sleeve one of these days.

**Ha Ha. Fail date man. I mean a DINER? It's so old time! Well, at least you brought gifts. I remember writing this chapter. I accidentally deleted it all and I cried, but this is better than it used to be. **

**WHY ARE YOU BREAKING UP WITH MEE? MAKA, NO-oooo!**


	8. Chapter 8: Brain Failure

**I couldn't BEAR to write this chapter. The song is "Fall to Pieces" by Avril Lavigne. That's the main song for the whole fanfic from beginning to a few chapters up. He sounds like a young kid with a nightmare. Adorable. Not like I adore hearing children's screams. I could dissect them. :3**

Chap8pt1  
•The Nighttime  
At around 12:30, I hear a yell, a scream just loud enough to wake me up. Even when I'm in the deepest sleep as ever. Guess who? Soul is screaming on the top of his lungs. Just screaming, no words. If he landed on his hand, he would be screaming in pain. This sounds different. My reaction is to run to his room, yelling his name. Soul doesn't seem awake but I grab his hand and yell for him to wake up. He's in a deep sleep talking trance. Soul yells random things while starting to speak.  
"Soul! Wake up!" I yell to him close to his ear. He grabbers gibberish while turning his face back and forth.  
"Maka!" He yells just enough for me to understand.  
"Soul, wake up! Wake up!" I shake him while yelling. His grip tightens on my hand but I don't know how to react. I want to do something, but his grip on my hand hurts so much I can't let go. Is this life threatening? Will he die? People in the building might hear us.  
"Black Star! Tsubaki! Someone get help! Soul could die!" I desperately yell just for anyone to help. "Someone help!" Nick-Knacks on Soul's nightstand gives me an idea. His alarm clock won't be missed, so I throw it on the roof to wake up my friend, Maxine, upstairs. "Max! Wake up!" I yell against the roof. "Maxie! Please call for help!" Soul yells my name, he yells some words.  
"You can't get me! I'm not scared! I will never be hurt by you!" Soul yells while I hug him and cry on his chest. "Don't take it!" Take what? Who is about to take what from Soul? "Someone stop him!" He sounds in extreme pain, but I don't know what's happening.  
Soul's POV  
I'm in an endless nightmare and I can't wake. It's hell watching Crona killing Maka instead of me. He kills both of us with Ragmarok. I can't see anything, I'm sure my eyes aren't open, but I'm somewhat awake. I've been hearing Maka yell "WAKE UP!" in my ear for half an hour, which for some reason associates with my dream. Ogre is watching me from a corner and whooping. Wake me someone, get me up.  
Maka's POV  
"Wake up!" I hear sirens. Thank God. Thank you so much! "Up here! Quickly, someone, get up here please!" Paramedics pick the lock and get in.  
"Where are you?!" Soul yells and I cry on his chest. Paramedics run in and detach Soul and I. "Save me!" Soul yells to me.  
"What's wrong?" A paramedic holds my hand and looks into my eyes.  
"He's hallucinating! He won't wake up!"  
"Has he had pills? Recent trauma?"  
"He was in a car accident recently."  
"Death the Kid's mansion incident? With the motorcycle and that one Star Clan kid?"  
"Yes, where you his paramedic?"  
"Yeah. Calm down, just calm down. Sit down and think, why would he be screaming?"  
"He was affected by black blood, and he has a demon as his conscience."  
"I think I know, come with me." He drags me to the ambulance.  
•Hospital  
"Your friend is in the ER." A doctor comes to me. "I have really bad news." I could only imagine what it is. "Your friend has now been affected by brain damage following from a recent motor accident."  
"Oh, God." I can't believe that it finally caught up with something like this.  
"He is in a coma." A coma? Could anything be worse? "We don't know when he'll wake up."  
"Soul!" I cry in my hands, knowing I just possibly lost my roommate, weapon, and boyfriend. He was gonna be a Death Scythe.  
"You just lost a lot, I know he was your weapon." He hugs me and let's me see his unmovable body. Connected by a series a tubes, he lays there lifeless. Soul looks like he may never speak again, my life is just starting to crumble apart.  
"Wake me up from this nightmare." I pray and sob in my hands and on Soul's lifeless body. "Soul, wake up. Please, be okay." It's 1am, "What about school?"  
"DWMA student?" He asks me while I nod, "I'll call somebody in the morning, you may stay here. Go to sleep." He leaves and I sit by Soul. I can't go to sleep. Once again, he's injured. All I can do is stare at my prince, Sleeping Beauty is backwards. The prince is a sleep, but no kiss will fix this. Just patience. A song I've heard recently rings in my head:  
_And I don't wanna fall to pieces_  
_I just wanna sit and stare at you_  
_I don't wanna talk about it_  
_And I don't want a conversation_  
_I just wanna cry in front of you_  
_I don't wanna talk about it_  
_'Cause I'm in love with you:_  
Why did this have to happen? Soul is basically everything now. What if he's asleep for months? Or even _years_? He's trying to save himself. He will wake up.  
•7am  
I am not wakened by a good morning kiss, or an alarm. I'm wakened by the guilt I have. What if he wakes up and is brain dead? What if he can't be a weapon anymore? He will be kicked out of school. Oh yeah, school. It's Tuesday today, and it was supposed to be Soul's first day back. Everyone was supposed to welcome him back. Now he's in hibernation, maybe forever. This is a never ending nightmare. Someone, I need to call someone at school since Soul is in a coma and in the hospital. Black*Star has most likely told someone, no doubt about it. I decide to kiss Soul's lifeless body, I miss him so much.  
"Welcome to the hospital, everyone!"  
says while a few kids walk in the room, including the group, and a few other people I know from class.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Field trip!"  
"To see Soul in a Coma? You have no heart." Really? That is just freaky.  
"Soul may be in a coma, but the party is coming to him!" Why is he so enthusiastic?  
"Soul doesn't want visitors." At least that's what his wavelength is saying. He's not saying my name after that, which isn't normal, but I guess that's because he is in a coma.  
"You can't read his mind because there's nothing to read!" Stein laughs. I don't want to rude, but lets go somewhere else for a field trip, I'm sure Soul doesn't want to see people.  
"May you go?" He isn't saying his name, and not responding to me. Then I remember, he reads body language, not soul wavelengths. He can't physically see me, but he might know I'm here.  
"Soul sadly didn't return but that's ok!" He looks to me. "I'm still sorry about it! Enjoy the field trip!"  
"You don't seem sorry." I sigh and look out the window and remember our last date. How could he slip from my grip so simple?  
"Maka, I am! Lets celebrate like its really happening!"  
I eventually shoo them out. They go back to school while I continue to stare at Soul. Such a nice guy, why does shit happen to him? Black*Star is being bullied again. Sucks to be him.  
•The Death Room  
42-42-564 Whenever You Wanna Knock on Death's Door.  
"Hello, Lord Death. Are you there?"  
"Hello, Maka."  
"What did you need me for?"  
"Let's talk about the rule book for Meisters and Weapons!" Oh, great. This book is _so_ long, and it's the only book I actually find boring.  
"Why, Lord Death?"  
"Well, it's about Soul." Yay, even better. "Page 525, Section 7, Part One." The weapon and miester rule if one is gone for a long period of time, oh crap. "If your partner is out, or injured for a long or unknown period of time, you have the option to leave the school, or choose a new partner,"  
"Is there _any_ other way?"  
"I'm afraid there's no other option."  
"I don't want any of those options, Sir."  
"Another option is if Soul wakes in 15 days or less, you may let him recover, again, and keep him in major protection. One more thing like that he could die."  
"Soul will wake, Sir." I promise, or I give up Soul. That's a_ harsh_ promise. I have Soul on the line.  
"I will have full right to expel you from the academy, if you break this promise."  
"I promise I will abandon Soul if he doesn't wake from his coma in 15 days."  
"We'll see, Maka!"  
•Hospital  
Soul looks lifeless. Pale, very white. If that's normal, that's just weird. I miss him, I pray every night and day for him to wake. Blair has been alone at home for a while. My stops include some food, books, and some other small things. We all still wonder when Soul will wake up. Why does bad things happen to _him_? He didn't do anything to deserve this.  
Soul's POV  
"You idiot, wake me up!" I yell to Ogre in the Black Room. "I don't care, just wake me up!"  
"I adore you in a coma! I should do this more often!" He laughs.  
"Let me wake up now! Coma's suck, why the hell are you doing this?"  
"Like I said your so hysterical when you are in a coma."  
"Can you just get me out of here?"  
"Just wait."  
"Can't you just snap your fingers to wake me up or something? Like in the movies?"  
"If I was your friend and you were a bit nicer I'd let you free, but I'm always here. I'm never waking you up."  
"What the hell!? Wake me you bastard!" I'm not leaving this place _anytime_ soon

**Nice thing to do on a weekend. Rereading the Black Room memories. OH MEMORIES!**


	9. Chapter 9: Wake Me

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I didn't want Soul in the coma for long.:3 I mean, who does? Soul Evans is hot.**

Revamped Chap9  
I'm sitting in my chair, watching my memories. Ogre walks in and looks at me.  
"What?" He stares at me, looking like he is listening, and he's listened.  
"I want to obey your wish."  
"The hell?" I ask. "What do you mean?"  
"When you told me you wanted to wake up." He looks up to me. "I wanted to listen to you for once."  
"What's the catch?" I ask, knowing there's a twist.  
"I'll tell you later."  
Maka's POV  
Soul is still in a coma. He is showing no signs of soon getting up which makes me think about the promise. Praying night and day may wake him up, but that promise cannot be broken or I will have to leave Death City. There's no other Weapon/Meister schools for countries. Rome has one, but it's private and it might be closing, witches invaded. Soul and I are finished, we're history. Sometimes I wonder if he can hear me.  
Soul's POV  
Maka, I can hear you, sweetheart. With all my heart, I hear you clearly, I wish I could see you. It's not possible for us to have our wishes, maybe one day. Hopefully we can have our way soon. I cried, I admit. I've had no entertaining people with me. The only tv I can watch is my memory, which I constantly watch me and you. No specialties are really available where I am located, expect that Memory Cable. No food, no water, but I'm never hungry. It's amazing how life messes with you sweetheart. I love you sweets. My meister, my friend, my love, however you'd like to say it, I'm here for you. Even though you can't hear me, I wish you could hear me.  
Love, Soul  
Maka's POV  
"I pray for my handsome boyfriend, Soul Evans, to wake." I pray on his torso. Elbows on him, I sit on the edge of his bed. "He is so nice and doesn't deserve this, he can be not the best guy at times, but he's one of the nicest guys I've ever met. Please, bring him back. Amen."  
"Praying for Soul?" Dr. Stein rolls in on his chair. "You'll need to pray a lot more for him to come back."  
"I pray for him everyday."  
"He'll wake up."  
"Like hell he will."  
"Trust me, I have a feeling he'll wake up."  
"Sure, but when?"  
"Soon, but there may be something wrong." That sounds bad.  
Soul's POV  
"You're never going to take it!" I yell to Ogre.  
"Watch me try weakling!" Ogre says to me while laughing.  
"What did I ever do to you?"  
"Nothing, I just adore messing with you!" I half transform and have my blade down my arm, but no maneuvers work. It doesn't matter, I jump on him and threaten to kill him. "You will never get this. What are you taking?" He throws me off of him and laughs.  
"Take a guess." He chuckles "Your memory! Ha Ha!"  
"Anything but my memory."  
"It's your memory or I'll keep you asleep forever!" He commands. "Agree or never see your beautiful girl again, huh?" He throws me a picture of Maka. He must've taken it somehow, because Maka is laying on me in my bed. Crying, sobbing, she's broken.  
"Will I ever get it back?"  
"Maybe, maybe not."  
"You ass!" I yell at him while the makes a jar appear. It's contents look like a Soul, wait its green. Souls are red, purple, or a soft blue. They're never green, it's a memory. "Don't take it!" I throw down the jar as it cracks. It acts as a cheese shredder, cutting razor thin prices of my memory. "Idiot, give it back!"  
"I will let you back into the world but it will take you 2 months to completely get your memory back!"  
"Don't stop me! I will get try to get it earlier!"  
"There's no way, my friend." God, how long can this fight last?  
"Go ahead, take me back, but I WILL get you in my dreams!"  
"Are you ready?"  
"Hell yeah."  
"I will give you the basics of your memory, maybe some other things if you're lucky."  
"Damn, you so will."  
"Bye, Soul"  
What the hell did I just get into? I gave my memory to Ogre, and he's only giving me the basics. Breathing, eating, driving (if I'm lucky), I just basically have my life to the demon. He picks me off the ground, and I suddenly get a really bad headache. It's barely stand able, but I know he's taking my memory. The feeling resembles to getting cheese-grating, maybe or being strained like spaghetti. Will I remember this? Maka? Anybody? Somebody? Wait, who am I? What just happened? I guess this is what he meant.  
"Here is your new life, my friend. Would you like to settle for a few minutes?"  
"Sure, I guess…" he passes me a picture, a boy and a girl, I think I've seen somewhere. The boy is in a yellow sweatshirt and wearing a headband that says "Soul" on it. The girl is in a vest and short plaid skirt. Their both obviously happy. "Who are these people?"  
"Take a good look at yourself." He snaps and a full length mirror shows in front of me. I take a good look at myself, I look like the boy in the picture.  
"Am I him?" I point to the boy.  
"You are. Are you ready to go back to the hospital?"  
"Why am I going to a hospital?"  
"Haha, you'll see."  
"I don't want to leave." I sigh. "Let me stay till morning. Please."  
"Alright, but enjoy my company."

***SOBS* I'm Sorry Soul! You lost your memory, baby! WHY DIDN'T I CARE FOR YOU!?**

**(Beck, it's okay.) *sniffles* Really? 3 (Yeah! It's just a fanfic!) _Just_****a fanfic!?**


	10. Chapter 10: Where'd He Go?

**I'm sorry my angel, I WILL HEAL YOU!**

**Enjoy this chapter, you know by the hopes of it, what will obviously happen. So have a good time. **

Chap10pt1  
•Hospital  
Since I refuse to go to school, Stein has came and is giving me extra lessons. It's now been a week. Soul has shown no signs of waking. Except a few mumbles, that's really all.  
"Read 345 then you may return the book to me." Stein gives me the lesson.  
"Alright." I walk off to Soul's side of the room, to hold his hand. He mumbles. Stein has never heard him make noices.  
"Fascinating." He looks to Soul. Soul suddenly starts doing the same thing he did last week. Screaming, somewhat speaking, and he tightens the grip on my hand.  
"Soul?" I question him while he keeps screaming. " what's wrong?!"  
"He may be waking up, just wait." We sit while he gibbers and screams. Souls grip loosens on my hand and he blinks a few times then looks at me and .  
"Who are you?"  
Aww Crap.  
Soul's first words when he woke up. He lost his memory. He has no idea who I am, same with himself and .  
"Who am I?"  
"You are Soul. Soul Eater Evans, that's who you are." Stein smiles at him.  
"You wake up and you don't know who you even are!" I sob and look away.  
"What's her prob?"  
"She's your girlfriend. Her name is Maka. My name is Professor Frank Stein. But I'm just your teacher so you can call me Stein."  
"Where am I? What school do I go to? Why is my arm broken?" Questions, that's all he has.  
"You most likely lost your memory. You were in a car accident with your friend. Do you know what his name is?"  
"Maybe, Black something."  
"He remembers his friend but doesn't remember his meister!"  
"Black*Star, Close enough." He smiles. "What else do you remember?"  
"My family doesn't live here, and I'm in Death City."  
"I want you to wake up and now I just want you to go back in a coma!" I sob and regret what I said.  
"Never say that, Maka. You love him."  
"Remember something else, about me!"  
"You are Maka Albarn and your father is a Death Scythe."  
"You remember her father and my old partner! Are there any characteristics about Maka?"  
"She's pretty, my girlfriend and she's a good kisser." I blush over that one.  
"Let's walk around, tell everyone your awake!"  
He had to lose his memory. He should've lost something about his childhood past. Soul always used to tell just me about his childhood, even though he hated it. I prayed so much for him to wake up, be glad he's awake. From this track he will most likely get his memory back. The demon he always talked about, must've taken his memory. Soul will be screwed up for a while.  
Soul's POV  
Why do I keep being treated like a king? It's not bad or anything, it's just weird. Maka is sweet, Stein is a nice guy, and a few other of my friends are pretty cool. Star is a big letdown, he's just so, sad. Maka keeps saying it's his fault about the accident and my memory, that's why he's so upset. From the crumbles of my memory, he was never like this. He will never kick my ass in basketball. I'm getting memory back, piece by piece everyday. I get to know myself a bit more everyday. Mostly the motorcycle accident, and Maka. She's so hot, sweet, nice. Death the Kid, whose Death's son from what I know, is the only guy who isn't so sad that I can talk to. 'I lied, I lied, I lied' is all I hear from Black* Star. But, he's a good guy when he isn't like this. Memory is all I really want right now. Maka wants me to return, and my cast off, which is BUGGING me. We kiss a bit, but she says she's taking it slow from the coma. Both of us are prepared for the worst, I may break in another coma for all I know.  
Maka's POV  
Soul is just worrying me. I'm just glad I won't have to abandon him.  
Part2  
Soul's POV  
"Hey, Maka." I've managed to remember her name once again. "May you come in here?"  
"Yes?" She walks in, glad I'm remembering something.  
"May I talk to you?"  
"Sure, Soul."  
"What am I normally like?"  
"Oh, Soul," Maka sighs. "I'm so glad this has come, I wanted you to ask that."  
"What do I normally like? In like foods, clothes, attitude?"  
"I know you will remember soon, but I… you are very sweet to me. Just before you slipped. You told me you loved me." She sighs and looks away. "I remember every kiss we had. You never bit my lips once, just the way your teeth are, sharp, that's barely possible."  
"Maka, I want to remember." I look to her and hug her. "You woke me up. I love you for that, sweetheart."  
"I'm glad to hear you say you love me." We kiss for the first time since I woke up. "We kissed."  
"Haven't we before? Not of my memory?"  
"Of course we have, Soul." She looks to me. "But this is the first time since… you-"  
"I know Maka. I'm sorry if you know why I lost my memory."  
"Wait?! You know!?"  
"Somewhat, but yes." Maka suddenly cries, I think she knows from how well she gets me. "I'm sorry! It was that or stay in the coma for a year!"  
"Why does he-he mess with you so much? Why can't he leave you alone?!" Maka sniffles, "Life has been so different since the scar incident."  
"I barely remember that, but the deal was very clear." I hug her. "But it doesn't change anything about us." Maka puts her head on my shoulder. "I still love you just as much as I always do. I'm beyond the past, but you're my sweet girl."  
"Soul, I wish you'd remember stuff a bit better." She cries to me. "You were the best boyfriend."  
"I'm hungry, when are going back to school?"  
"That sounds like the real you in there." She hugs me and smiles a tiny bit. "I need to talk to Lord Death, first."  
"Make it soon." I kiss her and let her go. She is beautiful. Maka is the definition of amazing. I hope I don't screw up our partnership, hopefully the memory loss didn't mess with my soul waves, we should still be comparable. I've never heard of a weapon nor meister who woke up from a coma with no memory. Besides, I talked to that Star kid and all he said is my head was cut up pretty bad, I had stitches from what I heard. Even though I'm still 'head-scratchy', or whatever you wanna call it, I remember a bit of my recent knowledge. What Stein told us last month before the exam, scratchy. But nothing else really comes to me. She can just read me, she's magical.  
"Soul?" Who's that? Stitch guy, it sounds like. Forgot his name, again.  
"In here, I can't really move." I chuckle. "It's my only option to say."  
"Your arm has healed!" He runs in and has some tool in his hand. "Ready to take off your cast?" I look over to my cast, signed by dozens of people, this piece of garbage.  
"Hell, yeah."  
5 minutes later, my cast is off of my control. Plus, I don't need anything else, which is better. The only unanswered question, when will I go back to school?  
Maka's POV  
•Thursday Morning  
Since Soul is awake, I thought school would get better, but I'm wrong. Rumors are going around saying that Star is going nuts, and may be going to court. He's been going too far, and people are bullying him like crazy. He's abandoned Tsubaki and his house. Aside, he was reported missing yesterday. Nobody can find him. No where, he may be far away. I saw a shadow that looked like him right before he was reported missing. His pills were also found gone, as if he's just overdosing or trying to stay better. Wherever he is, he doesn't know how hard people have been looking. I looked a bit myself, but I never told Soul. 6:45, I have to be at school by 7, I spent too much time hitting the snooze button.  
•School  
"Hey, Maka." I look over to Kid while he lightly breathes on my neck.  
"What the hell, Kid!? We broke up!" I hit him. "Get off me!" He clenches onto my body so I can't run away.  
"Why did we break up, again?" He slightly but evilly smiles at me. "Hell with that, let's go somewhere quiet."  
"We're in the middle of a busy hallway!" I try pushing him off of me, yelling in the process. "I need to go to class!"  
"You're not going anywhere, Darling." He grabs me onto a locker and kisses me.  
"Kid! Get off!"  
"You're not feeling anything?" He grabs my rear and my chest with his arms. "I feel everything."  
"Stop!"  
"You're little boyfriend lost his memory, Eh? Lets catch up. He's brain dead anyway."  
"Battery!" How does he know about Soul?  
"My batteries are fully charged, babe!" Wow, nice comeback. "I'm skipping class, nobody needs to know." Wait, my Swiss Army pocket knife, it's in my secret vest pocket. His hand adjusts and I grab it while I flip him to the lockers, so strong I left a small dent in one. "Brutal play, eh?"  
"I dare you, keep kissing me. You're about to get it." Putting the knife to his throat, I threaten to slit it open.  
"I thought you were enjoying it." He suddenly gets serious while fixing his jacket and adjusting his tie to the proper position. Kid walks out of the room slowly. What the hell was that?

**I don't know HOW Soul remembered a few things, but ah, that's for later. Bye:)**


	11. Chapter 11: Missing Student

**I will heal you! SoMa! I cannot heal you, thus, I will sit and wait.**

Chap11Pt1  
My recent events include Soul waking from his coma, and Kid almost giving me battery. Perfect week when your ex boyfriend decides to attack you like a lion out of nowhere. Soul is going back to school next week, maybe in 2 weeks while he may go into a coma again. No doctors know why he broke into a coma, and they're even more surprised on how he lost his memory. Kid must be jealous, because he isn't normally like this. He just came up to me without me noticing, which is weird. Then he just whipped me into the lockers while he was dominate and I didn't have the strength to get him off. We kissed for a bit while he clenched my arms so l couldn't unlock from his grip. He hushed me while I tried releasing my screams. For the few seconds he released, my knife was implanted against his flesh. That moment, I felt alive. Awake, fully rushed, I haven't felt that way since a month ago, when Soul ate his most recent Kishin soul. That battle was brutal, but we won. The night we went home, we watched a movie. I'm not sure, but we hugged a few times. Soul was just my friend then. Now he's my boyfriend.  
Kid's POV  
As I crumple a piece of paper, I realize what I did. That was my plan on how to get Maka back. I am a reaper, I can just cast something on her like magic from a witch. She is in a steady relationship with Soul from what I've heard, I don't like ruining things. It's worse when you get back a girl when she's still hurt or hurt more then before. It's so frustrating at times, but I might use magic. That may be the only way that it could happen, or at least work. Somebody would tell me that 'There's many other girls out there.' or whatever. Maka is pretty, and really nice. Her boyfriend is in the hospital, couldn't I be a bit… kinder?  
Soul's POV  
What's the chance of me getting in another coma? Like 5%, maybe less, why am I staying here? I should get some accident restoration classes or go to a chiropractor instead of staying here for like, 2 weeks. My memory is returning faster then expected, which is great. They just won't let me leave. My stitches keep getting charged onto my bed, and I've gotten some bloody sheets. What's annoying me, is that I'm getting medicine I don't even need. All I can do is rest, and get better, oh well.  
Maka's POV  
•School: Friday  
I'm sitting in class, my third day back, and my phone vibrates, it's Kid once again. He waves and smiles at me, but I grunt and turn off my phone. He's pissing me off. 35 minutes later, we're kissing in a janitors closet with the doors locked and the lights off. I guess he WAS getting me mad, but now I'm just asking for more. We are skipping class, but are trying to be silent.  
"Keep kissing me!" Kid gasps while I hug him and kiss him like crazy.  
"Stop talking, it ruins the moment." I whisper and keep kissing him. He takes the lead and turns me onto the ground. "Keep it down, someone may hear us…"  
"Maka?" The door is open, the reflection of the shadow darkening the wall, it's Soul. Why is he here? "What am I staring at?" He is standing, right in front of us.  
"Soul!" Kid gets off me and picks me up to the point where I'm in the far corner of the closet.  
"What the hell were you doing on my girlfriend?" He yells to Kid while he picks him up by his shirt. "Are you going to speak?" Kid closes his eyes, expecting the worst to happen. "Well? ARE YOU?"  
"Soul, put him down!" I yell to him while he looks to me.  
"Who's side are you on, Maka?!" He throws down Kid while he walks to me. "Speak much?!" I'm silenced by his tone.  
"It's my fault." Kid gets up and puts his hand on Soul's shoulder.  
"Get off!" He gets his blade down his arm and hits Kid, he falls back, unconscious.  
"What is really going on here?" He looks to me, outraged.  
"Kid has been trying to get back together with me!"  
"That asshole!" He walks out of the room, then glances to me. "You coming?"  
"Yeah, give me a second." He looks to me again, grunts, and walks out of the room. Kid lays unconscious on the ground, I put a note on his forehead and walk out.  
Chap11pt2  
Soul's POV  
Kid thinks he can just take my girlfriend, just because I was in a coma? Well, he's messing with the wrong guy, I can and will break every bone in his body. Maka said she felt nothing with it, and it was all on him. Can I fully believe her? I'm not going on anymore missions with him. Our friendship is over, or just the crumbled pieces of it I remember.  
Tsubaki's POV  
Where's Black*Star? My assassin partner? He has been gone for a while. I could normally feel his wavelength if he's a few miles away, but he is too far or using something that he can make his wavelength different. He is absolutely never like this, he will let go soon. What I'm just worried about is if he's staying in a witch's alley. God, bring him home.  
Kid's POV  
Soul is an ass. I don't know if I can really stand the crap that's going on at school, at least for now. Things better get good soon, or I'm dropping out. Maka is dating Soul, broke up with me. She's just on him because she thinks 'he's so strong' for waking up from a coma with a lost memory, but quickly catching back up with reality. Black*Star is missing, Tsubaki is going nuts. He left with all his pills which is getting her more worries, even though I don't really care much about them. The school is going crazy, with many fundraisers because the Rome academy is under red alert. The world is going to hell, while everybody is on our case about it? What the hell happened? The accident, it's the cause of everything, along with the effect, bitches. I'm still angry for him throwing me to the ground, almost cracking my skull open. Maka is the worst right now, she's on Soul's side. I'm going on a mission, leaving them behind. They obviously don't me, considering I'm causing trouble. To the DWMA Mission Board, I go.  
•School  
"Kill this Kishin, then go kill his partner." 2 souls in one mission are better, one for both Liz and Patty.  
"Look how lucky I am!" Soul looks to me and chuckles. "Maka's already wrapped around me and it's only my first day back!"  
"Bastard." I grunt under my breath and watch them walk down the hall, I need another girlfriend. Maka looks back to me like 'tough luck, Kid'.  
"What are you looking at?" Liz scares me while I jump out of my skin.  
"Assignments, that's really all, Liz." I adjust my position on my coat and tie, fake staring at Soul and Maka.  
"You're jealous, Kid." She looks at the board while I continue to stare. "Unless you have a assignment."  
"I have this one!" I point to what seems to be really easy mission.  
"Let Soul have his turn with Maka."  
"Wha-?"  
"You heard me." She walks away, looking for Patty.  
Soul's POV  
Life can be absolute shit, but we live. On certain occasions, it comes back and bites you. For example; Kid trying to 'make up' with Maka, that was a bad idea. The great reason is because I was released early from the hospital, I found them making out. Thank god I got the CORRECT point, because if I was steamed that day, I could've thought different. I'm never forgiving him, but Maka thinks that I should. For now I just need to catch up and get an extracurricular lesson or 2, let's get life running normally again. Well, normal means scars on my head and arms, also Star missing too. School's personally not caring about it as much as they would if me or Maka went out of the spotlight. Well, Star is a Dark Arm meister, or an assassin, let him play in the shadows. Maybe this experience will make him act a bit more 'manly' instead of being an immature doofus. That would be better than all of us. Blah, he can stay missing, maybe he's testing himself. I would if I was missing, not to be seen. But, on the other hand, I am a weapon. I can't read or 'throw' my soul wavelength as a weapon, I am the weapon. So that is different, just to think about it. I'm a death scythe weapon, he owns a chain scythe. Wherever the hell he is, he's probably doing some training technique, he wouldn't just sit somewhere. Hopefully he turns up soon.

**Where are you Star? (Hidden)**


	12. Chapter 12: The Assassin

**I guess my angelic thoughts help. Besides, I'm the one writing it. Hate to break the news, but I have no clue where I put Chapter 13. It's somewhere, trust me. I got it.**

Chap12  
Overshadowing my sight, I see a monster. Yes, I am on a extracurricular lesson, to catch-up. It's not really that hard to sit and watch Maka, unless we do soul resonance or a certain block or attack. So, I'm basically just standing here, in weapon form. Getting whipped around like a ball keeps me awake. In a way it's fun, and I get a reward, a soul. What's so cool, I totally forgot how awesome this felt, but Maka is a bit slower than usual, from what I remember. Meet, fight, swing, done, eat, then leave is our normal technique. But today, it's like we met and there's like, 5 fights and a thousand swings.  
"Maka, you okay out there?"  
"I guess it's just harder than said."  
"We can talk..."  
"I'm trying to fight so you don't need a damn dinner." She grunts and attacks. "I need to win."  
"Ok, I'll shut up…" In a remainder of minutes, Maka turns and looks to me after a while.  
"I'm in the need of help…?"  
"Let's get this over with."  
"Let's go! Soul Resonance!" We chant together, this is the first time since I've waken up. From what I know, this is the only time I can read soul waves.  
"The legendary super skill of the scythe meister! Witch hunter!" We slice the enemy in half, leaving nothin but a Kishin egg in the center of the room.  
"Thanks, Maka." I swallow the soul and turn to her. "May we go home?"  
"I'm tired, where else would we go?" She walks into a small plaza, leaving me alone. I stand and look around, admiring every inch of the architecture. Well, it's time to go home, leaving nothing but our sweat.  
•Home  
"Blair, stop poking my face… I understand I fell asleep on the couch."  
"Poke, Poke, Soul get in your bed, I want to sleep here."  
"Alright!" I moan and grab my blanket off the couch and run of to 'my room'. I jump into bed and I hear a slight squeal.  
"Soul! Get off my arm!" Damn it, I'm in Maka's room.  
"Sorry, sweets." I roll the other direction. "I must've walked into your room instead of mine."  
"You can stay if you'd like." She mumbles. "Come and stay here, Soul."  
"Alright, I'll stay." I get in her sheets and hug her. "Goodnight, babe."  
"Night, Soul." We kiss and fall asleep, even though it lasted like 10 minutes, 2nd best cuddle night.  
•School  
"Hi, Soul." Kid walks up to me, serious as ever.  
"I'm still not forgiving you, man." I look in the other direction and start walking towards my locker.  
"Wait," Kid scares the crap outta me so I turn around and pull him up by his shirt, but not enough for him to lose his gravity with the ground. "May you put my shirt down? You're wrinkling it."  
"Fine I'll drop you," I let go and he fixes his shirt and tie. "What do you want?"  
"I want to apologize. There's not many guys here that are friends, except you and Star."  
"You're point is…?"  
"Friends?" He holds out his hand to shake.  
"Go find Star and I might shake your hand if you bring him back." I pull down his hand. "If you're lucky."  
"I'll find Star." He looks me in the eye.  
"Have fun, if authorities can't find him you can't."  
"Dude, I'm Death the Kid. Next in line to be full reaper. If I can't find him nobody can."  
"Good luck man, doesn't mean we're switching Maka and Black*Star."  
"I just want to be friends again."  
"Meet me in the lobby of my apartment building at 5 and we'll look for Black*Star." I look at him. "That good for you?"  
"Sure." We agree and I send him on his way. We will find Black*Star later.  
•5pm  
"Hey, where the hell are you?" I call him from the lobby. "It's been 10 minutes."  
"Fashionably late, I'll show." Ha, yeah right. "Hop in my car. I'm in the parking lot." I hang up and walk outside.  
"Let's just look for Black*Star, no talking…"  
"Why? You always talk with me in the car."  
"I don't remember your car, Kid."  
"Oh yeah, right." He sighs and gets out of the parking lot. "Where do you think he'd hide?"  
"He's a damn assassin, we're gonna have fun."  
"I got an idea..." He says and stops the car.  
"The hell, man?!"  
"Free parking." He points to an empty free parking lot. "Let's go park then we can search."  
"We should've brought Maka, so she could sense the souls in the area." I look to him. "Can you read wavelengths?"  
"What do you think? I'm a damn reaper. I have twin pistols, can throw my soul wavelength, it's very powerful. But can't read souls. What kind of reaper would I be?"  
"A really shitty one." I laugh and he pushes my shoulder a bit. "What do you sense?"  
"It's hard because your building is full of weapons and meisters."  
"C'mon man! Maka can read better than you!" He is a horrible meister. "When we fought the demon sword she sensed everything in a building!"  
"Damn, can't you wait a moment." He closes his eyes and looks around. "Meister!"  
"Sure you're not talkin' bout yourself?" I glance to him.  
"What kind of meister is Black*Star?"  
"Shadow Weapon or Dark Arm. What kind are you?" I laugh.  
"You know I'm immortal and a reaper, now shush." He quiets me. "It's a Dark Arm meister."  
"That's what like a third of my building is full of, are you sure it's Black*Star?"  
"It's crazy. The soul."  
"That's him alright."  
"But," Kid stops and his jaw drops.  
"What?"  
"It's moving incredibly fast, all around the city."  
"Ok, that might not be Black*Star."  
"The soul keeps passing Jefferson and Forthill Paris."  
"We should go there and investigate, to see if he's there." I get into his car. "Let's get going."  
"I got my keys." We drive to the intersection and I hack the park machine so we get to stay for 6 hours.  
"Let's start looking." I get out of the car and look around.  
"Quickly, look around. The soul is about to pass by." We both investigate, then I hear quick, vigorous running foot stomps all around me. I can't tell where the noise is coming from, so I look in all different directions. "It's him."  
"How is he running that fast?"  
"I guess he wasn't just sitting down somewhere. He's been training while missing." Kid looks around. "While he runs laps, lets look to see if he's made any type of shelter." Kid runs into a alley.  
"Wait! He's coming around again!" I look outside to see Star, with an enraged deli worker, yelling at each other.  
"Get off of my terrain! I own these streets!"  
"Get off my deli shop, sword boy!"  
"I never will! I'll surpass Death! I will be the ruler of the world!"  
"Like hell you will!" He picks up Black*Star by his hair, and Black*Star kicks him and throws 2 swords in the air.  
"I AM THE GREAT ASSASSIN BLACK*STAR!" He yells, sounds a bit better.  
"Black*Star!" I yell to him while he turns in my direction. "The killing of human souls is forbidden!"  
"Well, I haven't been at school and this guy has annoyed me a lot lately! So here it goes!" He shocks the deli man with his soul wavelength and throws me to the ground with a sword. "I'll hurt you too, dude!"  
"Stop it!" I attack him with my blade down my arm and he bleeds a bit.  
"You can't hurt me, academy kids!"  
"It's us, Soul and Kid!" I howl to him. "You've only been gone 2 weeks!"  
"That's a phase of my life I've put behind!" He laughs. "I don't need Tsubaki or Kid or anyone! Especially you, Soul! I'm the Big Man!"  
"I think we'll need backup, Soul."  
"Agreed. We can't take him on alone."  
"I'll call Liz and Patty and you call Tsubaki and Maka."  
"The DWMA was under black and green alert. Now we're on red."  
"Liz, Patty, backup, now."  
"Maka come to Jefferson and Forthill Paris, I think we have a problem. Bring Tsubaki."  
"Immediately." Both of us say and hang up. He may be on the verge of becoming a Kishin.  
"Liz, Patty, weapon forms. We have a psycho on our hands."  
"Maka, get me. GRAB ON!"  
"What the hell is up with Black*Star?! He's not normal!" Maka yells to me and Kid.  
"Hey, Star. Have you eaten a human soul?"  
"Hell yeah, just one. I killed that dude on accident. But now, I'm killing you on purpose." He smiles and gets his swords ready. We all stare at each other, then all laugh. "What?"  
"Only weapons eat souls! It's just not normal for a meister to eat a soul." I laugh. "Whoo! Well, let's get serious."  
"Your soul is mine now, Black*Star!"  
"I've been training! You'll all die."  
"Shoot!" I yell to Kid while he pulls both triggers and Kid's soul hits Black*Star.  
"Like that will hurt me! Nice try. Tsubaki, get over here!"  
"No!" We all yell to her.  
"He's my master, I have to obey. I'm sorry." She walks over to Black*Star, turning to weapon form.  
"That's a lot better. Tsubaki; Enchanted Sword mode!" He throws around the sword and runs to Maka and attacks her, cutting her coat and gloves. She gets winced, breathing heavily. Then he runs to Kid, but he's so agile he jumped over him and shot him. "That'll never hurt me! Weak wavelength, for even a reaper!"  
"This is damn worthless! He's fucking nuts!" I yell to Maka.  
"I don't want to kill him, Soul."  
"Do it anyways!" She picks up her chin and yells to Black*Star.  
"You worthless Soul Eater!-"  
"Hey?" I look up her with my mirror image in my blade.  
"Sorry, but you're worthless! You will die your soul is mine now you idiot Kishin!"  
"I'm not a Kishin yet, but you will be my most favorite souls to share with Tsubaki. I won't be beaten.  
"I think I have an idea." Liz points out in her pistol form. "Let's do our soul resonance moves all at once."  
"She's right. That may work." Maka says. "Let's do this!"  
"Let's go! Soul resonance!" We all chant at once. We make a weapon stronger than a death scythe, well maybe.  
"Death Cannon and Witch Hunter! The super skills of reaper and scythe meister combine!"  
"Tsubaki! Smoke bomb, mode!"  
"Right!"  
"Try to get me now!" The blast we create can be seen and heard for miles. Black*Star apparently wasn't hidden enough, because he lays on the ground. Everybody walks to Star, including me, Liz, and Patty. We all stare in awe as a purple snake comes from his mouth. It's a snake from Witch Medusa. He was cursed. He almost died, because of Medusa and her tricks. When did he get the snake inside of him?  
**I'm sorry if it's jumbled, the site isn't cooperating with me today. I got this! ;D**


	13. Chapter 13: The Witch

**I told you I got it. I just had to do some facebook searching.;)**

Chap13pt1  
"Black*Star, speak something!" I yell to him.  
"Back away, he still might be controlled by Medusa." Maka points out, backing me up from him.  
"I can see what you wanted when you kept yelling to me wake up." I look down and crouch, pushing his shoulder.  
"You remember the nightmare?" She glances over to me and smiles. "My mood gets better when you remember something." We kiss and make out on a wall of a building. Kid growls and shoots at us with a pistol.  
"Don't kiss when there's a situation like this." He looks to us. "C'mon, seriously?"  
"You're just jealous!" I walk to him. "Just cause Maka loves me more than she loved you is a perfect reason to be jealous."  
"I'm not jealous, bastard!" He yells to me. "Somebody is hurt and we need to help them?"  
"Hell you are!" I get up in his face. "You wouldn't shoot us! You're better than that!"  
"Well, my fingers slipped. Simple as that."  
"Yeah right, punk!" I throw him to the wall and hold him by his shirt, higher than my sight. He grunts and I put my blade down my arm. "Asking for it? Well I'll give it to you!" He shoots me with one of his pistols that magically, just showed up. "Damn Kid!"  
"What do you want?" He looks up to me. "It only hurts for a few seconds!"  
"Asshole!" I run to him and deflect his pistol shot. I'm stopped by Black*Star and Tsubaki.  
"Just cuz I just woke up doesn't mean I'm not ready to fight!" He laughs.  
"When the hell did you get up? How did you regain so quickly?!" I'm personally shocked.  
"Work this out!" He yells and next thing I know, me and Kid are wrapped in Black *Star's chain, back to back.  
"Yo, Black*Star! Unchain me! I've had enough of this dude today! Last thing I really want to do with this asshole is makeup!" I struggle to escape pulling the chain, knowing if I pop it, I could kill Tsubaki. Attempting to loosen, she tightens. "Dammit!"  
"Nice try, Soul." She smiles.  
"Work it out, I'll let you go!" Black*Star laughs and I continue yelling. "Calm down!"  
"Would I tell you to calm down?!" Well, I guess that I have to work this out. "Kid I'm sorry for you're jealousy. Live with it,"  
"Apology, not accepted."  
"WE'RE DAMN TIED UP!" I yell to him and push him with my back. "I said sorry."  
"Was the push really necessary?" He grunts to me. "If I lie will I be able to get off of this guy?"  
"Sure, why not?" Maka smiles and pulls off the chain. "It must've been getting tight!"  
"And you're bringing that up now?" I laugh and hug her. "May we tell them now?"  
"I guess, everything is somewhat normal." She smiles and gives me a small nod, telling me I can speak up.  
"Since everything is back to normal, well, somewhat, I'm going on a trip to Las Vegas, with Maka. We haven't chosen a week yet." I smile and look to her. "We deserve to relax. It's also a celebration for our 50th soul mark."  
"That's good. I'm glad I'm out of that horrible trance!" Black*Star messes with my hair and looks away. "We should go to school tomorrow. The search for me is off, but another search is on. How is the witch doing that if she is hidden? I just woke up and I felt evil, I have no idea how it happened."  
"Be glad you're here." I laugh and we walk home.  
"Aren't you a bit young to gamble?" Kid asks me.  
"Yeah, but I know a guy where I can get by without being 18." I explain. "It's like teen's gamble or something."  
"It's only like half an hour away, right?" Black*Star asks me. "I'll join you guys and maybe I'll gamble!"  
"I only want it us, we can't expose of being Meisters and Weapons, normal people live there." Maka says to me. "Hopefully no missions pop up, Vegas will be ruined."  
"I'll work something out, Maka. I'll talk to Lord Death, maybe he can get another group to kill all kishins in the area. That'd make a trip." I hug her and she holds onto me. "I just want alone time with you."  
"May I tell you something?" She looks to me and smiles. "Do you really love me?"  
"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." Her grip clenches against me. "Maka, you're amazing."  
Chap13pt2  
•Home  
"I got the movie." I walk through the door to see Maka cleaning the house. "Warm Bodies just like you wanted."  
"No, Warm Bodies like you wanted." She walks to me. "But I'll live with it. We'll be kissing half the time anyways."  
"Let's just watch it, Maka. It's a school night." I stick the movie in the player, trying to hold back her request. "We have a test tomorrow."  
"Heck with that. C'mon, you know you want to." She comes to me and hugs me.  
"Damn! If you want some I'll give you something." I look to her with a small smirk, just a little slick. "Be prepared."  
"I'm ready for anything." She comes to me on the couch. We kiss and laugh and smile. "Soul!"  
"Ha," I smile and suck on her neck. "Want more?" I pull of my shirt and her jacket.  
"Yes! Yes!" She says my name while I pull of my pants and she strips into nothing but her underwear, shirt and tie.  
"Damn, yes!" She hugs me and holds onto my back. "I'll kiss you forever."  
"Yes! You will!" She yells and lets me continue kissing her head all over. By 10:30, I'm in nothing but boxers and Maka's shirt is unbuttoned.  
"Meow?" Blair opens the door and looks to us. "Dirty play?"  
"Uh… oh, hai." I look to Blair while I'm over Maka while I have my hand on her breast. "Is it really that late?"  
"Well, yes it is. It's almost 11!" She walks to the fridge. "You're almost out of milk! Stop getting lactose free!"  
"Maka is lactose intolerant, buy your own." I look to Blair and pant. "Can you go to an alley?"  
"If you are really gonna go far, yeah I will." She meows to me.  
"Ok! I'm done!" I get off Maka and grab my clothes.  
"Scythe boy, you're taking it a bit fast don't ya think?" Blair asks me while I pick up Maka and put her over my shoulder.  
"Stay out of it Blair." I tell her and walk to Maka's room.  
"How long where we at it?"  
"At least an hour."  
"I'm worn out, let's go to bed."  
"Agreed… we have a test tomorrow."  
As I go to sleep, I realize, that was the best night I've ever had with her. We're going to Vegas next week, another amazing night might happen. It also sounded like a herbal essences commercial in there. Haha.  
Maka's POV  
•Morning  
Having full memory of last night, I refuse to talk to Soul. I'm still not sure why I won't talk to him, I just decide not to. He walks into the bathroom while I'm putting up my hair.  
"I think you'd want to change your attire today…" Soul points to my neck and I take a good look at myself.  
"Crap, Soul!" I yell to him as I see small bruises on my neck, going all around my throat. "What the hell?!"  
"You asked for it…" He shrugs and I growl to him.  
"It's 98 degrees out today! How do I cover this without people getting suspicious!?" I yell and get out makeup to at least try to cover it up. "Next time! I swear!"  
"You want a next time?" He laughs.  
"This isn't a joke, Soul." I try to keep my cool. "I'll try to find a scarf or short sleeved turtleneck."  
"Have fun." He smiles to me and walks out of the room. "If you need help. I'm here." I growl and ignore him. First I was mad at him about last night, now because of his effect. "Wait, admit last night rocked."  
"What?!" I yell to him. "Are you seriously asking me that question?"  
"Half naked on the couch, kissing and me touching you. Wasn't that the best night you've had with me." He smiles. "Did you like it?"  
"Hell no! I sounded like I was." I lie and turn away.  
"You loved it, didn't you?" He walks to me. "I see you smiling."  
"Go away!" I accidentally slap him and he growls.  
"Well, I guess that's the way it's going to be." He angrily moans at me while wiping the blood off his lips.  
•Walking  
"I'm sorry about the marks!" Soul yells to me while walking to school.  
"Don't talk about it." I growl and look somewhere else. "I don't want to hear it."  
"You're just like this because you know it was your fault." He hisses at me. "Be glad I found a turtleneck for you."  
"Stop, talking, now!" I say and look to him. "I'm going a different way to school. Don't want to deal with you."  
"See you in school." He looks to me. Soul is right, I was asking for it. I hate admitting when I'm wrong. Mostly our fights are his fault so he always apologizes. School will be awkward today, I'm not really in the mood to go to Vegas anymore. If he admits he was too hard, then I might be in the mood. Still, I'm just still really not in the mood to go to school today. I might turn around, but I have a test. What the heck? I'm turning around, staying home.  
Soul's POV  
"Soul, where's Maka?" Professor Stein turns to me and Black*Star.  
"Not here, that's where." Black*Star jokes.  
"She turned into another direction before going to school. I haven't seen her." Where is she? Is she skipping?  
"Did you guys fight or something?" Kid turns to me, thinking this is his time.  
"A bit, I think I saw her turn around before going to school."  
Maka's POV  
Skipping was fun today, I sat home and did what I want. Watched TV, read a book, and did some chores. All alone, with no disruptions. I never skip days, it's about time I did. Today was a horrible day to do it, Black*Star's first day back and all. Oh, well.  
•After school  
"What the hell, Maka?!" Soul runs in through the door. "Why did you skip classes?"  
"I skipped every class, Soul. I didn't want to go to school today."  
"The bruises? It was my fault I'm sorry, you asked for some fun and I went too far." He looks to me. "Ok, I admit. Can you stop being all pissed off?"  
"Ok, but be careful from now on. You left hickeys." I look to him. "Keep me easy for a bit. Until we go to Vegas, that's all."  
"Alright, I'll stay easy on you." He looks at the tv. "But when are we going to Vegas?"

**Yeah when are they going?**

**Not until like 21pt2.**

**Screw that! I'm going to be a death scythe, I'm way too cool for waiting!**

**You have to.**

**Like I said Screw that!**

**Hm.**


	14. Chapter 14: Mishap

**Here we go.**

Chap14pt1  
"You're worried about that when Black*Star was attacked by one of Medusa's snakes." I angrily moan and grab a book.  
"So what? At least it's not in him anymore." Soul just adjusts his direction while squinting his eyes in disgust.  
"Medusa is dead, smart one." I roll my eyes and turn to him. "What, you don't know that?"  
"Forgot..." He turns around to me and slightly smiles.  
"When Asura rose, that was the biggest event in Shinigami history. Medusa died in the process. In my opinion, that night is so crazy, and also unforgettable." I sigh and read my book. "I will never forget that night, I swear one day I'll get the Kishin."  
"That's impossible, and you know that."  
"Why are you so damn negative, Soul!?" I yell to him.  
"It helps when you're thinking of doing the possible." His voice darkens. "Your yelling is hurting my ears, may you quiet a bit?"  
"I'm going somewhere. Make dinner for yourself." I get on shoes and open the door.  
"See you, babe." He hugs me and let's me go.  
"Tired of your bullshit." I mumble to myself while I close the door. In reality, I have no idea where I want to go. Bookstore or maybe even the grocery store are good options. I rushed out without my wallet, but I'm not even daring to step in there. He's been really rude and angry at me since the hickey incident, even though most of them are gone. I know I got the hickeys but he's just so weird about it.  
Soul's POV  
Maka just walked out on me. She must be PMS'ing cause she normally all kissing me in bed till late at night and always wants me in her room with her at night. I'm totally fine, for the most part, yeah, but I'm good. I wonder where she went. She might cancel Vegas, so I better stiffen up my act before she does it for me.  
•Maka arrives home  
"Where the hell where you for 3 hours?" I walk to her in an apron.  
"Where the hell are you making yourself a good dinner?" She lightly coats my sweatshirt in her scent while she passes by.  
"We haven't kissed since yesterday. Why don't we catch-up?"  
"Last time you told me to catch up, you sucked on my neck for 2 hours."  
"Are you saying you don't want one kiss? Nothing at all?"  
"All our single kisses always turn into make out sessions on the couch, you know that. I'm not in the biggest mood right now." She holds back from my hug.  
"Awh, I was really in the mood."  
"Get off me, Soul." She gives me the same look she gives to her father.  
"When did I deserve the 'father face'?" I ask her while lightly hugging her.  
"I don't want to talk." She sighs and pulls my arm away and walks out of my grip.  
"What's your prob today?"  
"I'm fine, I just want to be alone. Go away, Soul."  
"All we do is fight, we get along at the worst times."  
"It's just I'm not cooperating with the relationship, that's all."  
"But, why? You were all into me last week."  
"I SAID GO AWAY!" She slams her door and that's the last I see of her. I place my hand onto my opposite elbow. How could she be this angry? Why is she angry?  
"Come out if you'd like to talk."  
"I doubt it."  
•Sleep  
Why should I think sleep? I'm not even sleeping. It's because I can't, Maka is so damn angry at me again. I try to sleep, but for some reason I think she's still up.  
No lights are on in either of our rooms, but I hear tossing and turning. I love dating her but it started getting… crazy. So I decide to see if she's awake.  
"Maka? You still up?" I whisper while slowly opening her door. No response. "Are you faking me, sweets?"  
"No, I was just in my sheets… I'm ok." She whispers.  
"I thought you were really messed up and upset when we fought earlier." I walk over to her bed, turning on her bedside lamp.  
"I thought that you where angry at me," She turns to look at me, crouched beside her bed. "I thought it was my fault."  
"I thought you where angry at me," I kiss her a single time. "Want a cuddle buddy?"  
"Maybe tomorrow." She lightly hugs me and I walk out and slowly close her door.  
"Alright." I slowly walk out and close my door. Well, I never slept that night. That's all I can really explain.  
•Morning  
"Maka? Wake up, are you going to school today?" I open her door slowly while holding a plate overflowing with breakfast meats and eggs. "I have breakfast."  
"Yeah, I'll go." She slowly gets out of bed and walks to the plate grabbing a sausage. "I need to get ready."  
"I'm not sure what today will bring." I walk out of the room, assembling the table to eat.  
"You weren't told yesterday?"  
"No, not really. But something is going on, I know that." I put some food on her plate, making sure she has enough.  
"Intensity; 1 thru 10," She mumbles while pulling out her chair.  
"8 or 9, it's a mission."  
"And you knew about this? Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I know you like surprises." I laugh and take off my shirt, throwing it in the hamper. Also, exposing my giant scar.  
"Oh! Um…" Maka turns away, upset. "Put something on."  
"Give me a moment." I look through the laundry basket, trying to find some clothes.  
"I'm just going to save the rest for tomorrow morning." She sighs while turning to me. "I have no appetite."  
"My scar made you lose your appetite? Does it really mess you up that much?"  
"It's ok, Soul. Really it's fine." She walks out of the room.  
"Tell me when you're ready for school." I say to her while she responds with a simple 'okay'. I throw on my shirt and stare at her door. For how long as my scar bothered her?  
•School  
"Bye everyone! Black*Star is leaving the room!" Star yells to everyone exiting the room. I turn to Maka while she does the same to me. She mouths 'Why is it just Black*Star going to the Death Room?'. Seriously, I have no idea so I just shrug.  
"Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, Death the Kid, and the Thompson sisters, you'll be dismissed in 25 minutes. I recommend you pack up soon." Dr. Stein looks at all of us.  
"Ok, but why?"  
"You'll see."  
•On the Way  
"Ha, when he says 'you'll see' he's right. We're going to the Death Room." I laugh while Maka grabs my arm then pulls me aside from the group.  
"Hey, I've been needing to ask you something." Maka smiles to me and looks into my soul with her deep, yet beautiful stare.  
"Anything babe..." I mess with my coat and somehow ignoring her.  
"Have you been trying to get your memory back?" She grabs my shoulder and her smile slowly fades.  
"A bit, yeah why?" I look up to her and lightly smile.  
"I want to bring you to this doctor downtown, from what I've heard he helps people get their memories back faster." She hands me a business card, scribbled in writing on the backside.  
"I don't need some Psych Doctor, Maka, this is my own fight." I chuckle. "I got it."  
"Well, it's not anymore…!" She turns over the card exposing a time; May 16th 2013 at 5:30pm. "You seem to be doing good, but maybe you'd like some more help."  
"Cancel it, Maka." I put the card in my pocket. "I think I might just be fine on my own."  
"Make up your mind by Tuesday, that's all." She hugs me and walks and waves her hand in her direction. For some reason, I knew she'd eventually do this. Do I really need a psych doctor?  
•The Death Room  
"Hello, everybody!" Lord Death comes to us while Black*Star sits in a chair in the corner, by the mirror.  
"What did you want with us?" I walk up to him. "We do something wrong?"  
"No, well, I talked with Black*Star, and we need to find that snake." He gets Black*Star and he pats his back, like he's trying to get him to speak.  
"Medusa's snake entered me from overnight, when I was in a witch's alley." He says to us. "Now since it is gone, we need to find it!"  
"Wait, we're students not exterminators!" I say to Black*Star.  
"Well, the snake has uncontrolled power, and you you were the ones to find it!" Lord Death laughs. "Pack your bags!"  
"Father, what do you mean?" Kid walks up to him. "Are we going somewhere?"  
"You will be camping out in the witch's alley until you find that snake starting Thursday!" He says to us. "Just capture it and we'll be good!"  
"Is it an actual snake or is it holographic? Are we sure it's real?" Maka steps up to Lord Death.  
"Maka, back up. Why are we doing this when you can just tell some other people to do it?" I pull Maka down and away.  
"Like I said, you guys found it!" He laughs. "The snake is an actual snake, but seems to be a fragment of Medusa's soul. The snake seems to be able to have Medusa's purple snakes inside of it, inserting it into people around Death City. Just camp out and you'll find it in 2 nights tips!"  
"Screw that! Let's just put a trap with something with Medusa's scent in it and it'll come to that." I point out.  
"That's not half a bad idea." Maka says. "I'd do the same as Soul."  
"Yeah! Let's do that Lord Death!" Black*Star yells. "It'll be much easier and it's also like 50 degrees out in the nighttime! Not like I'd be phased of it! Unlike skin n' bones here!" He pushes Maka while she hits him with a book.  
"The snake knows Medusa was killed, so it won't come to something simple like an article of clothing."  
"I guess we're going on a camping trip rather than Vegas." I sigh. "So when do we start this crap?"  
"Tomorrow night. Go to the place Black*Star was at and have somebody always awake, as a lookout! Have a good day!" He waves and releases us. We leave and all walk back to class.  
"I guess this means I won't be going to that doctor since we'll be camping!" I nudge Maka's shoulder, celebrating. "Yes!"  
"It's the 3rd, we'll catch it by then, Soul. Maybe Blair could help us." She points out.  
"I feel like a jackass having to go to a psych doctor. It seems like I'm a mental person." I frown, knowing my fight is finished. Worse, I have lost.  
Chap14pt2  
"GRR!" I growl while I throw my backpack onto my bed. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVE TO GO CAMPING FOR GOD KNOWS HOW LONG!"  
"Calm down. It's just a mission we've done this sort of thing before!" Maka walks in, soothing my anger, making me calm. "We can split up, all across the city. Me and you, alone."  
"Didn't think of it that way." I pull her towards me, connecting at our hips. "Heh."  
"I sorta need to pack too. We don't know how long we'll be there." She disconnects from me. "Love you, Soul. Let me pack everything."  
"Get the tent and sleeping bags." I yell from my room. Still, one of the many things I don't remember is where I put all of my stuff, like this one journal I write some stuff I don't remember in. Maybe my closet, wait, oh damn! Why the hell is there broken bottles in my closet? No wonder my room reeks!  
"What's all the ruckus for?" Maka looks in my closet. "What the hell, Soul?! Do you like drinking or something?!"  
"Gross! You know I'd never drink!" I virtually gag at the sight and smell. "Does Blair use my closet as a glass garbage?!"  
"I need to talk to her." Maka walks out, leaving me to clean. Did something happen I don't remember?  
"Maka, won't you help?" I ask from my room.  
"Soon, ok?" She grabs the phone and dials. Soon, when she says 'soon' it means an hour. So I decide to suck my breath and clean myself. While I clean up I find a notebook. It's sorta thick, but I open it to find beer stains all over the pages. The start of the journal is actually save able, it's also music. A few songs that I made, but I don't remember how to play piano. Besides music, there's what seems to be lyrics, they aren't really read worthy. Plus, I can't read them, another difficulty since I woke up. I haven't really been able to read, so I just rely on my wits. I really haven't told nobody, but I'll catch on. If my reading abilities don't improve in 2 weeks, I'll speak up. I've also not been able to comprehend my past, all my memory is just pictures, no sound. I don't remember my family, not many students at school, and no friend memories. Maybe I do need that doctor.  
"Ok! Let's clean!" Maka walks in with carpet powder and a vacuum. "You can go, I got this." She wants me to go, so I leave with my journal. I guess I had extreme focus on it, because she sneaks up on my staring at the page.  
"What c'ya reading?" She scares me while I jump to the end of the couch.  
"I don't really understand it, but I guess you can read it." I hand her the journal while scratching my head.  
"You write songs? This is so, wow." She looks at the paper. "Can you play this for me?"  
"Do I remember how to play?" I look to her. "I played piano?"  
"Yeah, but I barely see you play." She sighs. "I guess that means I'm never going to hear you again."  
"It's alright, I'll remember soon."  
"At least speak the lyrics to me." She hands the page to me.  
"Maybe later, I'm hungry." I refuse because I can't read.  
"I'd like to hear your voice, it makes me happy." She walks to me while I munch into an apple.  
"I'm stuffing this apple in my face right now." I try to think of excuses, but don't have many.  
"When you're done I want you sitting on the couch reading that to me." She whispers in my ear, then slowly walks away.  
"Maka!" Ok, I've realized one of my special abilities is being unable to keep lies, telling them simply. "Damn!" I fall back onto the couch, ashamed.  
"Is this one of your 'I don't remember' moments?" She looks to me, concerned. "Soul…"  
"Since I lost my memory, I can't read." I walk to her and look in her eyes.  
"Soul." She has no expression. "Go to somebody else about this, I can barely stand everything anyways." I just stood there, motionless. Tangled in knots from all the words I wanted to say. The only sounds I heard were Maka's small cries and her wrist hitting the wall. Even though I just spoke, I lost my breath. Staring at the wall, then looking to one of Maka's books. I slowly walk to the couch, gripping the book. Do I dare to read? Should I turn the cover? Could I try to read? In anger, I throw the book against the wall. I slouch back, forgetting everything. All I seem to see is a parallel universe, white. Kicking the apple core on the table, I yell out Maka's name. She runs in, cheeks red and wet with multiple tears. A drop of sweat goes down my face while I feel my fear taking over.  
"Stop letting your fear hurt you, your goal is to be stronger but you can't accomplish that goal without forgetting your fears." I state. "Don't become reckless. You're nuts when your…?" I sweat and throw off my sweatshirt, damp in water, enough to wring out and fill up a good sized bucket. What's happening? Am I having a panic attack?! When I was younger, I'd constantly get them and now they have returned. Breathe in and out, inhale and exhale, just damn breathe! "Maka! Listen, get the pills from the back of the medicine cabinet. Quick, it's bad."  
"Alright." She runs off, while I start remembering my childhood. How I'd be neglected if I wasn't perfect. I wasn't, nobody is. The spanking, the lies, the years of never getting anything, all just come back. I've somehow managed to stay in the same place while in the process of the panic attack. Then, I snap. That doctor was damn right, the panic attacks would come back in 10 years, and they did. Damn, I've also managed not to cry or scream. Well, I've grown up, a lot since those times. Maka runs in with the pills, putting them in my palm. I swallow the pills, taking around 20 minutes to catch my breath, but another 20 to calm down. That was a horrible panic attack, one of my worst. The nights, the pain, the depression, some nights, I never slept. Sitting on the couch, eyes closed, extremely silent. I open my eyes to see the piano of my childhood. My hands are small. I'm a child. Am I hallucinating?

**Wonder what's happening to Soul. It's not over (should of gotten it right this time around)**** Be quiet Daughtry! Lol  
**


	15. Chapter 15: Panic

**I thought they were getting longer, I guess I thought myself wrong.**

Chap15pt1  
"Keep playing! You'll never be as good as your brother!" My mother yells to me. She leaves the room, leaving me in the darkness with a single light bulb cascading over my head. The pieces of paper sit just above my eyesight.  
"They'll see, they'll all see. I won't have to rely off of them one day." I don't feel like obeying, so I just press single keys at a time. Then I get off the seat, I stood there. "They will all see!" Then I realize, this is where I met my fate. I throw the papers up in the air, for the first time, my blade goes down my arm. I slice the papers to shreds, then I look at my blade. Am I a weapon? Nobody is a weapon in my family except my uncle. I inspect my blade, new and sharp. My fate, I'm going to be a Death Scythe.  
"Soul?" Maka looks to me. "You ok?"  
"Oh god, that was a bad panic attack…!" I hug her and she hugs me. "I saw my fate."  
"What? Young fate or you becoming a death scythe?" She asks.  
"Young fate, when I almost murdered my mother in an act of anger." I open my eyes fully, hugging Maka. "It'd be a good idea to bring those pills on the trip."  
"Is your panic attack over yet?" She lets go of me.  
"I think it's mostly over." I get up and walk to my room. "This didn't happen." Shutting it closed, I fall back on my door, wearing nothing on my chest. My scar just sits there, mocking me. Making Maka unhappy and upset. Crouched down, drenched in my own sweat, I sit and lay on the ground. It's getting late, too. Maka doesn't want to deal with it, I know. But my fate, it seemed real. They'll see, they will all see. My mom just neglecting me left me scarred.  
Maka's POV  
Personally, I have no idea what just happened. Did Soul just have some sort of panic attack? When did those pills get into the cabinet? Wait, it 'didn't happen'. I just need to pack, we won't be home tomorrow. Back to packing.  
•The next day  
"Hooray, we're gonna live in an alley for at least 3 days." Soul sits at his desk messing with a pencil. "More like hell."  
"Yeah." I sit and stare at the board.  
"Maybe, we skip it. We're not getting any souls." Soul starts drawing where his notes should be.  
"We have to do it." I sigh and look to him. "We got assigned to it."  
"Next period, let's go to the Death Room." He slowly strokes the page. "Drop me off, I need to talk to Death."  
"Why?"  
"Last night, that might be an excuse for us." He explains. "Besides, Star found the snake."  
"Well," I jot down notes and listen. "He's not the biggest man for excuses, Soul."  
"We could win, and I can get that stupid doctors trip done with."  
"It's like a seventy-five percent chance we'll lose." I put down my pencil. "Let me copy my notes."  
"Well fine." He continues drawing and then looks at me on and off. Soul smiles to me and kisses me.  
"We're in class." I laugh. "You can wait till later." Then I remember something he said last night. "Can I see your notebook?"  
"I guess…" Soul hands me his notebook, and then looks at the board, confused. As I flip pages, all I see is really good drawings. Going further, I see notes from before the incident. How does he read these? "Maka? What are you looking at?"  
"Just notes I missed!" I get caught off guard and lie. His pictures are of, is it us?  
"Like my drawings?" He points out his favorite. "I drew this last week." His drawings are amazing, flawless, and perfect. The pencil strokes were in perfect places. It's so accurate, so real.  
"How long have you been able to draw like this?" I look up to him, giving him the book.  
"I dunno." He continues making small touches to the drawing.  
"So you can all of the sudden draw like a pro, but don't remember how to play music, read, or write." I tell him, somewhat asking while he shrugs. "Why did you have to forget that?"  
"I can do algebra." He starts writing a problem on his paper.  
"If you couldn't do algebra then, you can't do it now." I roll my eyes while he hands me a paper. |3x+4|-2x=11, wait, what? "What is the value of x?"  
"Simple, seven is the value of the equation." Surprisingly, that's correct. He actually worked it out and got it correct. Is this Soul?  
"Show off!" I hit him with a book to see if he was faking. He yells and fixes his hair.  
"Damn! I wasn't faking!" He says to me while pushing back his notebook. "Can we just go back to work?"  
"You can't read or write. How will you work?"  
"Algebra, I guess. I know this isn't math, though. I see letters not numbers." He continues in whatever, while I catch on with the notes I miss.  
•AfterSchool  
"I can't believe he said no!" Soul grabs his backpack heading for the door.  
"It could've been worse. He said maybe, but then changed his mind." I grab my keys and all my things. "We're camping out, it's ok I have stuff just in case something happens. Your safe."  
"Have anything for a panic attack?"  
"Your 'special' pills."  
"Hallucination?"  
"Yeah." I pull out a first aid kit.  
"Earthquake?"  
"Like that would happen." I roll my eyes and walk out of the house. "If you want we can come here after school then go out at night."  
"That sounds perfect." We go down in the elevator while he showers me in kisses. "Love you." I blush and we walk out of the building. "Where we headed?"  
"Where you found Black*Star," I tell him while walking down the street.  
•The night  
"Can we go to sleep already? It's 11!" Maka yells to Black*Star, who keeps yelling.  
"Life is too awesome for sleep, you miss the fun!" He yells while we all moan and turn in our sleeping bags on the ground. "SOMEONE WAKE UP AND PARTY WITH ME! WE'LL HAVE FUN!"  
"Do you ever fucking sleep, Black*Star?" Soul yells to him, throwing his pillow at him. "It's worse enough that we have to all go camping together."  
"Do you not like me or something?!" Kid yells and kicks Soul's bag.  
"You're a perfectly fine guy, I have nothing wrong with you." Soul remarks in his direction. Kid just growls and gets up.  
"Liz, Patty, weapon forms." Kid gets up, now holding his pistols. Putting one to his side, he shoots Black*Star.  
"Damn, Kid!" I yell to him, "One, thanks for putting him to sleep. Two, that was for sort of no reason."  
"Just go to sleep, Maka." He puts down Liz and Patty. I roll over to Soul, who's now asleep. He's peaceful, just eyes closed, arms folded. He twitches at bit when I touch his scar. For some reason, I have a bad habit of touching his scar in his sleep, even though I hate the sight of it. Soul looks up to me and gives me a weird look, then turns over and goes back to sleep. Was he awake?  
"Maka, stop touching me." Soul moans to me. Everyone chuckles while I blush and turn the other way.  
"What does he mean in 'touching'?" Kid laughs. I try to ignore, but Kid throws something at me. "Wake up!"  
"No." I mumble and put my covers on me. "I'm about to go home."  
"Ok, leave her alone. Don't want your head chopped open." Liz smacks Kid in annoyance. Can we just go to sleep already?  
Soul's POV  
Chap15pt2  
•School  
"Uh… damn. I got absolutely no sleep last night." I fall back at my desk, bags under my eyes from being tired. "Can we ditch them tonight?"  
"No, we didn't find the snake, oh well, try again tonight." Maka says to me. "They want us to split up so we have a better chance. We probably won't find it if we are all bunched together every night."  
"Isn't that what we planned to do?" I ask her. "I wanted to split up last night but we never did."  
"Maybe tonight, ok? Can you still not read?"  
"It doesn't just change overnight."  
"Great, now I have to baby you until you remember. I also have to teach you two languages, which is worse." Maka sighs and writes down her notes. "You better catch on fast because we have a test next week."  
"Put me in a class for dumbos, I don't care." I scratch my head. "You'll be where you belong."  
"If we weren't dating I'd kill you for saying that." She angers up and I chuckle. "At least you have some common sense."  
"Stop making fun of me just cause I'm brain dead." I mess with the page of my notebook. "I'll catch on, you just wait."  
"I planned Vegas, we're going next Wednesday, all weekend too." She says to me. "I can cancel if you'd like."  
"When's my doctor dumbo appointment?" I look to her.  
"Day before." She keeps her hand on her notebook. "Let's get the snake captured, first."  
"What the hell are you writing? Damn squiggles, what language is this?" I grab her notebook.  
"It's a sub, it's not in English today." She grabs my notebook and growls to me. "What language is it?"  
"Simple, wait…" I stutter and look at the writing. "Your language!"  
"Nice try, Japanese smart one." She gives her notes to me. "Jot these down in hopes of you being able to understand them by next week."  
"I won't, have em." I pass them back while she sighs and keeps reading and writing. "It must be hard living with me."  
"It sometimes is, but it could be worse." She smiles and cocks her head a bit. "Besides, at least you'll regain the memory of it."  
"I'll get it soon, trust me." I kiss her cheek and tell her I love her.  
"You too, Soul."  
•Home  
"Sweet, Sweet home!" I yell as I walk in and fall on the couch.  
"We were here this morning so let's just grab what we need and go." Maka commands me to abandon the couch, going to my room.  
"What do I need?" I yell to her.  
"Books, I guess. Maybe some notebooks or just a pencil." She says to me entering my room. I'm getting books off my shelf and I throw all of it in a bag. "You ready?"  
"Sure, I guess." I walk to the door of the apartment. "Why are we going to the alley so early?"  
"So I can tutor you without others noticing." She walks out the door while I slowly walk to the elevator. "Soul, we also split up at 8 after dinner, so we can catch on after that too."  
"Yay, all I have now is school, school, and more school." I moan as I wait and look at Maka.  
"Yeah?" She looks to me and smiles slightly. "I'm sorry if I'm stressing you with this. If I am, I don't mean to. I'm sure you'll catch on fast."  
"Hopefully I do. I don't wanna be a dumbass when I take that test next week." We walk out of the elevator and to the door. "Can we just wait for my memory?"  
"Talk to the demon recently?" She asks me and turns back.  
"Last night, he said he's giving me nothing more. Then I told him I can't read, then he said it's my damn problem." I put my head down and cover it with my arm. "I will beat him, I promise. That black blood will disappear, I swear."  
"Have fun with that, Soul. Lets just keep walking." She says while I walk faster to catch up.  
"Or should we?" I kiss her and pull her to a wall. She joins in like she has been waiting for me to kiss her like this. We kiss on the wall for a few minutes and we disconnect laughing and smiling.  
"If we finally decide to walk maybe we'll be there just before everyone else." She laughs while we hold hands and walk. "Maybe we can tell them."  
"Sure, go ahead I guess." I say to her walking over into the alley. "Nobody's here yet, let's get me reading something again."  
"You're never eager to read," She looks to me. "Let's read!"  
"You make it sound boring." I laugh while she angers a bit but grabs a book. "Read this."  
"You're giving me a damn kindergarten book?!" I look to her. "Give me our phasmology book!"  
"No, no! Stop, I know that you want to do it to get it over with but you can't just start at something you don't even know." She yells grabbing my book from my hands.  
"I can go however I want and I'd like to start with our science book!" I yell to her grabbing back my book.  
"Oh, hello you two." Kid comes out from the entrance of the alley. "Why do you have our school books?"  
"Crap." I put my head down and look away. "I can't read, bro."  
"OH MY GOD!" He laughs and practically falls down laughing. "You can't be serious!"  
"Well, I am. I lost my ability to read and write when I lost my memory." I laugh to him sarcastically.  
"Can't you just get it back soon? I can cast something on you." He tells me.  
"I'd like to do it myself. Tough guys don't get their work done for them." I tell him looking at the book. "Damn this is Japanese! Give me something English!"  
"Alright, our alternate version of the book, in English." She passes me the book. "Try to read."  
"Ok… um… the study of souls is phasmology, it was created around 1647." I read from the page slowly.  
"At least he's not completely brain dead." Kid jokes while Maka looks to him.  
"I'm trying to read, now go away." I look to Kid. "I'll catch on."  
"Have fun with that. If you give up I can do that magic if you'd like." He comes up to me. "Call me if you need anything. I'll be setting up a tent."  
"Can't you just use magic?" Maka asks him.  
"It just defeats the purpose of it. I would like to have fun for once." He sets up the tent.  
"It's lopsided." I joke with him, just to see him go nuts.  
"IT'S NOT SYMMETRICAL!" Kid yells while Maka and I laugh. "Don't joke like that!"  
"Well, it's funny. Your hair has lines on it." Maka says, knowing that gets him pissed.  
"Stop it!" His eye sockets full with blood and blood goes his lips. "Stop telling me that!"  
"Your tie is out of order." I joke and laugh. Kid growls and wipes his face. "Fine I'll stop, just calm down on me and my reading." Will Kid ever stop being like this? Even though it's funny?

**I just watched episode 28. Kung Fu Stein! Then 29. Then more manga. Amazing night. **


	16. Chapter 16: I Thought This'd Be Fun-

**Campfire time:D**

**What I forgot to mention is that Soul becomes a weapon the first time a completely different way. Just to throw that out.**

Chap16pt1  
•The night  
Currently, we're all around the campfire with marshmallows. Now it's a real campsite, even though it's a witch's alley.  
"C'mon! Let's play 21, I go first!" Maka grabs cards and puts them on the ground.  
"No, no, no! I'm going first!" Kid grabs the cards as one falls in the fire. We all laugh as he magically pulls it out of the fire, unharmed.  
"It's waayy past 8! We should split up!" I say to everyone.  
"One last game! This will be sweet!" Kid keeps grabbing cards and throwing them in the fire. I don't think that's a real card game, but Kid just invented it. "How about… I throw the cards in the fire, then we guess which one I pull out out?"  
"Sure, that sounds fun." Maka throws a card in the fire. "Throw in more."  
"Alright," he throws the cards in the fire. "Choose one." He magically opens them into the shape of a fan, gripped in his palms.  
"The cards are still in the fire how are you doing that?" I try pulling a card through his hands but mine goes right through. "The hell?"  
"You are all cast upon my spell. These aren't even the real cards." He laughs. "Keep looking and grabbing, you'll never find anything."  
"6, a jack, and an ace." I moan, wanting to get this over with.  
"9, a king, and anything hearts." Maka looks to Kid, full interest.  
"A 1! I'm number one!" Black*Star yells.  
"8, because its symmetrical." Kid puts his hand in the fire, pulling out the cards. "What do we have here?" He looks through the cards, lightly placing them on the ground. "8 of hearts, a jack of spades, an ace of clovers, and that's about it."  
"Looks like we have the same, Maka." Kid looks to her. "We are a match."  
"Oh really?" She goes towards him.  
"Are you really cheating right in front of me?! Wow, I can't trust you can I?" I roll my eyes and get up and kick Kid in the face while he falls back with a bloody nose. In an act of anger, I pull him into the tent, and zipper it shut. "That's more like it!" I clean off my hands.  
"Your anger is getting to you, Soul." Maka goes nuts and opens the tent.  
"He wants you back, that's why I avoid him." I look to her and smile. "We splitting up?"  
"Yeah, let's go with the traps." She gets up and puts the traps down in her car.  
"Have another sexy night?" I nudge her shoulder. "Blair won't be there to walk  
in on us."  
"I think since you lost your memory, you've been a bit," she thinks for the perfect word, what will it be? "Rambunctious?"  
"Ok, that's how you explain it?!" I yell to her. "Gr.. Just stop for a little bit."  
"Maka… just shut up." She mumbles to herself and keeps walking.  
"Um… uh…" I don't know what to say.  
"Let's just sit down and sleep, nothing else." She gets in the car.  
"Where we going?" I ask her. "Alley downtown?"  
"An alley close to school, maybe it's aiming for students." She tells me. "I also rescheduled the appointment to tomorrow at 3."  
"I'm not ready for it yet." I put on my seatbelt and look out the window.  
"You're going tomorrow, you're sort of, mad." Maka says to me while sarcastically smiling  
"Well, I'll go, but I'm not happy about the sudden change of plans." I lurk and slouch in my seat. Maka looks to me and smiles for real.  
"What do you want to do tonight, other than study?" She asks me while driving.  
"Dairy Queen?" I ask her forgetting that she can't eat dairy.  
"Stop it. Stop forgetting I can't eat I've cream anymore, unless I want a sore stomach tomorrow." She tenses her grip on the wheel. "Let's go to a movie theater or something and buy popcorn."  
"Is there Italian ice place around here?" I ask Maka. "Or how about the diner for a lactose free sundae? Just the way you like em'?"  
"That sounds nice right now." She turns close to the diner. "Let's go."  
•Diner Marcus  
"We get the nice waitress!" I cheer and sit at a bar stool. "I hate that other one!"  
"You remember the grumpy old waitress? We haven't been here since the coma." She smiles then she touches her shoulder as her smile fades quickly. "Can we get out of here? I'm sorta tired."  
"Sure I'll make sure I'm quick." I hug her and grab a book. Thinking about it, I put the book back in the tote.  
"Do you want to read?" She asks pulling the book out, somewhat covering her face.  
"Not really what I wanted to hear from you, but I need to ask you something…" I turn to Maka. "Pull your hair out of your face, you're beautiful." Suddenly, a tear falls from her face and she puts her hair back the way it was. "You're crying."  
"Oh it's nothing…" Maka just turns and looks at the menu. "I'm not in the mood to talk about it. Just get a book and read, Soul." She pushes a book to me.  
"It's our science book," I look to her. "But why are you crying you can tell me." She pushes my head toward the book. "I'll read! Now, uh." Her tears get heavy then she gets up.  
"Going to the bathroom." She walks off the bar stool and walks to the restroom, covering her face.  
"I guess she wants me to order." I grab a menu. "And I can't read!" I drop it. "All I know is lactose free vanilla and caramel." After sitting there for about 10 minutes, denying requests to order, and wondering why she's taking so long, I decide to see what's she's up to. "Maka?"  
"Go away, Soul!" She locks the door from the other side.?  
"Maka, come out and confront your damn feelings. What the hell is wrong?" I knock on the door. Pulling back my hair, I groan. "Maka, come out."  
"Come in." She unlocks the door and let's me in.  
"What the hell-?" I look to Maka, shirtless, in her bra, with cuts along her shoulders. "Damn."  
"I'm sorry, Soul." She puts on her shirt. "It's nothing really."  
"You have fucking cuts all over your shoulders!" I pull off her shirt that she was buttoning. "Wait, you didn't do this. It's not the correct angle."  
"Why would I do this to myself?" She tells me while we hug. "I would never cut myself."  
"Who did this?!" I touch her multiple cuts. "Oh, god."  
"Remember the day I wasn't in school because of the 'love marks'?" She asks me as I nod. "Well my dad came to me and asked me why I was wearing a turtleneck, then I told him no reason. He pulled down the neck and saw everything. Then he got really angry and pulled me aside to a tree-filled area. After that he said 'I'm going to have to put some shape into that little boyfriend of yours, Soul.' but I told him not to. 'Then I'll give you the punishment.' he told me and pushed me farther in the forest. Then papa stripped me and asked me 'Where do you want the punishment?' and I still didn't know what he was going to do. He pulled a blade from his fingertip. Then I noticed what he was going to do. He pinned me down to the ground and said 'This is just the first time, Maka. Maybe I'll do the same to Soul' then it happened. He cut my shoulders and I kept yelling but nobody could hear me. I nearly bled to death."  
"That's abuse! We need to tell someone." I yell to her pulling her off her chair.  
"He's my papa, no. Next time, I'll be ready." She pulls herself back.  
"If we tell somebody now there won't be a next time!"  
"Keep it secret. I can't tell anybody. Promise, Soul!" She cries to me. "He threatened to rape me."  
"I used to think he was a freak, now he's just crazy, threatening to rape his own daughter." I'm angry, how could somebody say that? Mostly to their own flesh and blood?  
"He did it deep, and it really hurt and there was a lot of blood. It was to learn my lesson." I can only imagine what that pain felt like.  
"You have at least 10 cuts. How long was he abusing you?" I ask her.  
"About an hour. Then he smacked me saying that I'm too young to do what I'm doing." She calms down and grabs her jacket. "Let's have dessert. I already split my guts."  
"After that? How did you cover it? You wore spaghetti straps last night." I help Maka put her clothes on.  
"I have makeup but it fades, I need to be careful so it doesn't get infected." She pulls up her sleeve. "But on some I was too late. I know it's ugly…"  
"C'mon their about to close." I pull her out. "Let's go."  
"Just wait.."  
"If I were you I'd be a lot more upset and emotional about something like that. Trust me I would" I clench her body. "I can only imagine how horrific experience that could've been."  
"He also did it when I was younger if I even got the slightest thoughts about telling mama about his evil ways. It would happen a lot like he could read my thoughts or it just stood on my wavelength. I'm still not sure how he could read me from being a weapon, Just a simple little mumble could drive him mad." She gets onto the bar stool. "He said if I told anyone he would hurt me more brutal than before. Love how he says he'll be better to me. He was getting on a better track then he saw the bruises. I wish he wasn't my father sometimes."  
"Even though I severe panic attacks as a kid, your past is worse than mine." She looks to me and smiles.  
"Let's just eat and leave before they close."  
I've never seen Maka like that. She spread out her feelings and she just let everything free. I know she wasn't lying just because look in her eyes. Why does it father hurt her like that? That's abuse, he should go to jail. I hope this ends soon because I don't like seeing her like this. Poor Maka, I was going to 'step up' and 'get a little crazy' tonight, but the way she's headed, I don't know how long she can live like this. Can I do anything about this?

**Okay everyone. Fierce but filling chapter. Poor baby! MAKA! :(**


	17. Chapter 17: Stop the Elevator!

**I found this. I'm losing my mind. I gotta get ice cream and to get trade in credit for my brother's broken PS3, see you all later.:)**

Chap17pt1  
"Thank god Black*Star found the snake, I was to explode if I had to live one more damn night out there." I walk to my locker with Maka.  
"I could barely live out there either. It sucked." She smiles to me. "I'm going to class."  
"I'll catch up." I walk to my locker while opening it. "Damn love notes again. They want me till they know me."  
"Hey, Soul Eater!" Shit! It's Spirit!  
"What?!" I turn around to him, now to his shoulders.  
"Why are you kissing my Maka?!" He looks to me and pokes my chest.  
"It's a free country, I can do whatever the hell I want." I push his arm away and put mine in my blue jeans pocket.  
"Why are you leaving marks on her neck?!" He gets in my face.  
"I can ask you the same thing." I growl to him while he backs away.  
"I can do the same to you as I did to her." He hisses and then I chuckle.  
"You can't do that, no matter hard you try." I laugh and punch him.  
"Well Maka is an idiot for dating a stupid person like you." He laughs and hits back.  
"Soul! Are you coming? Wait-" she stops when she sees her dad. "Get off of Soul!"  
"You think you can stop me?" He laughs pushing Maka back.  
"You're calling your own daughter an idiot? Dumb move even for someone like you!" I laugh to him.  
"What?!" Maka looks to him.  
"C'mon Maka! I'd never say that!" He taps her shoulder.  
"I don't believe you. Let's go to class, sweets." She pulls me out of the feud and walks me to class. "Tired of him."  
"I would be too. He stained my favorite jeans with Soda." I put a napkin over my faded glory jeans.  
"These jeans weren't really expensive, anyways." Maka points out.  
"Can't wait to sleep in my bed tonight. Maybe yours…" I smile and hug her.  
"Vegas. 2 more days. Appointment. Today." She smiles to me.  
"OH CRAP!" I yell as Maka laughs and I throw off my sweatband. "I forgot…"  
"Is there something about it, you want to talk-"  
"No, I'm good.."  
"Papa's the reason I hate men.." She sighs to me. "Do you know that?"  
"Yeah, but do you trust me?" I ask her expecting a no, but she gives me worse.  
"Not 100 percent, but yeah. For the most part, I do trust you." Her somewhat trusting me bothers me instead of a full feedback of a yes or no.k  
"And you're the one cheating on me?" I laugh to her and she throws a sudden face of shock in my direction.  
"Wait, Wh-what!?" She halts. "When did you hear about that?"  
"Last night, with Kid?" I'm not sure why she's so weird about last night. "Campfire, the card game?!"  
"I wasn't cheating on you! He just comes to me cuz he misses me, that's all." She laughs and wears a fake smile. "You scared me, don't say stuff like that, Soul!"  
"What, well ok…" I abide our walk and mess with my pockets. "You sorta scared me too. Why can't you completely trust me?"  
"I guess it's just my nature, growing up with my dad and all." Maka casts a stare to me. "You're the only man I trust."  
'Have fun with that, you'll hate me after Vegas.' I think to myself.  
Maka's POV  
"Are you coming?" I ask Soul while waiting by the door.  
"Let's get this done with." He puts on his orange shirt and black jacket.  
"About time you wore that again." I put my hand on his chest and kiss him.  
"It took you long enough to wash it. 3 weeks my ass." He smiles to me. "C'mon we can't be late."  
"Alright." I lock the door behind me. "I like when you wear that… you look good."  
"Keep looking at me that way, I like it." He grabs my behind and squeezes it.  
"Soul!" I lightly punch his shoulder. "This is a public place."  
"Who cares?" He looks down to me and kisses me on the forehead. Also, that makes me realize how tall he is over me.  
"You're my girlfriend."  
"We should start packing for Vegas, it's Monday and we're going on Wednesday." I stand in the corner of the elevator. Soul presses the 'Stop Elevator' button and walks to me.  
"I changed the time, another 30 minutes, maybe we can go back upstairs, or stay here?" He smiles to me, pulling me close to him. "I was thinking, maybe a movie, or some studying?"  
"I can tell you want to do something. Did you really change the time?" I back up a bit.  
"I can't lie.."  
"Not in the mood, I told you Vegas, if you're damn lucky." I back to the corner while he gets closer to me.  
"C'mon, you've been all over me, admit it. Who gives a crap if you're stupid father is trying to stop us?" He puts his hips to mine. After 20 minutes of talking in the elevator, I snaked my way through Soul and hit the button to the door. "Seriously, Maka?"  
"You said thirty minutes rescheduled, now you'll be early." I walk out of the elevator.  
"Oh great." He angrily moans while picking up his pace. "Now I have shit to say to the doctor."  
"I don't care what you say to him, Soul. Just say anything as long as you think it's true, I guess." I ignore Soul's request to stay behind and have a make out session.  
Soul's POV  
Those were the worst hours of my life. That guy flipped around my insides and feelings, like a volleyball, getting hit on all ends. Maka was surprised when I came out with my eyes bloodshot and me dizzy. For being in a dark room for 3 hours I wouldn't be surprised on how bad I felt that bad all night and into the next day. That guy messed with me bad. But, I'll be ok. Yeah I'll be fine. I got it.  
"Soul? You ok?" Maka pats my shoulder while I try writing down notes.  
"Never been better." I look to the board. "That guy just scared the living day lights outta me."  
"You probably didn't get enough sleep!" Maka laughs to me while hugging my body.  
"Yeah, maybe." I scratch my head. Wait, where's my headband? "Maka?"  
"What?" She writes down notes.  
"Oh damn, that's embarrassing." My eyes bulge out of my head when I see my headband on the doorknob.  
"What's wrong, Soul?"  
"My headbands on the damn doorknob." I put my hands onto my face.  
"Go get it." She looks to me.  
"I can't just walk down there expecting not to be laughed at, people will think I was drunk playing bullseye or something." I look to Maka.  
"Make an excuse, just go get it." I listen to her and plan an excuse. Just a paper plane that I drop to go retrieve. Then I throw it.  
"Soul?" Dr. Stein looks to me with the plane at his feet. "Detention, after school. 2 hours."  
"Shit." I curse to myself while my plan fails.  
"Fail." Maka laughs to me. "Better luck next time."  
"Now I have Detention." I groan. "That was the worst fucking dumb ass move I've made in a while."  
"Extra hour for cursing, Soul."  
"Yay."  
•Detention  
"What the hell? This place is empty." I walk into class after school. "There's always people here."  
"Now there's not I guess." Stein sits grading papers.  
"May I at least draw or something?"  
"No, sit here and do nothing." Stein gets the pen out of his pocket. "Make yourself useful and grade papers."  
"I'm a student not your lab rat."  
"Don't throw scientist jokes at me, kid." He glances to me.  
"What the hell happened?" I look to the scientist in front of me.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I was in a car accident, a coma, and I had girl problems. You helped me. Why are you acting like I'm crap?"  
"Your problems are solved." He turns over a sheet of paper. "My assistance for you isn't needed."  
"So you're just treating me like a headache?" I get out my journal.  
"Pretty much. I can't stand troublemakers."  
"Douche." I grunt.  
"Excuse me?!"  
"What was it?" I sarcastically laugh.  
"Extra hour."  
"Damn it!" I sit back in my chair. "I guess I'm occupied." I get out my cell phone. Next thing I know, Stein is standing at my side, grabbing my phone.  
"No cell phones, Mr. Evans." He smiles. "Now I get the last laugh. Anymore electronics?"  
"iPod." I hand it over to him. "And that's all.."  
"I see your Game Boy in there, now hand it over." He puts his hand out.  
"I barely use it." I give it to him. "Have it."  
"Now let me continue my work." He stuffs everything in his pockets. "You can talk if you want."  
"I'd rather draw then talk to anyone right now." I pull out my pencil.  
"No cursing or you'll be here all night."  
"Alright.." I draw Maka on a piece of paper in my journal.  
"How are you and Maka?" Stein looks to me.  
"I don't go around asking about your love life, do I?" I mutter.  
"Listen Soul, I'm trying to have an engaging conversation with you. The least you can do is respond positively!" He barks to me. "Do you want to be here tomorrow?!"  
"School or detention?"  
"What do you think?!"  
"I dunno." I try so hard not to laugh, this guy is great when he's mad.  
"I give up!" He spins in his chair then stays.  
"Maka's dad has been bugging me.."  
"Why the hell should I be interested in what you say if you are the same way with me?!" He snaps to me.  
"Sorry, sir."  
"That's more like it." He smirks to me.  
"Sid Barrett to the Death Room." An announcement says over the loudspeaker.  
"That's my cue!" I get my stuff, and grab my electronics from his open pocket. "See ya!"  
"Where do you think you're going?" He throws his wavelength to me.  
"Damn!" I yell as I fall to the ground.  
"Sit down you're not going anywhere."  
"Ok! Ok! Just don't do that! It really hurts!"  
•Home  
Grabbing a suitcase, I hear Maka. She grunts while throwing clothes and other things in the same bag. I don't dare to see or wonder why everything is going into one case.  
"What the hell are you stuffing in one bag?" I yell to Maka from my bedside.  
"Books." She replies while putting a textbook in a suitcase.  
"Maka, we're going to Vegas. Not a Harry Potter convention." I laugh while walking to her doorway. "Get off books."  
"I read a lot sorry." She takes out a short stack of books. "How was detention?"  
"I was getting Stein angry. It was so hard not to laugh." I sit on her bed. "He called me a troublemaker so I called him a douche."  
"Don't treat a guy who's revived you twice, helped you with getting your memory back, also treated you like a son a douche, Soul." She chuckles. "He has done so much for you."  
"He treats everyone like his own. He's just a teddy bear under his sadistic personality." I turn to Maka's mirror. "He makes stitches pretty good."  
"Put down your shirt!" Maka creeps her face towards the window.  
"How come you can stare at my chest while we're kissing but can't stare at it when we're just talking?" I take off my shirt.  
"No reason...!" She sits down on a chair and I walk to her.  
"Maka,"  
"Stop! Put something on!" She stutters. "No nudity!"  
"Lame excuse, Maka." I grab her waist and twist her hair. "Then how come your panties were at your knees when we were kissing that night? I'd love to see more."  
"I'm 17, Soul!" She shrieks while I pull her shirt up.  
"Anybody gets away with it." I push her to the bed while I take over.  
"Soul!" She tries pushing me off. "Maka-Chop!"  
"Don't fucking bust open my head and scramble my damn brains!" I get off her and she still hits me with a book. "Then you did!"  
"Stop it."  
"Relax." I open her door. "I know you want me, just keep it in."

**I've been reading really creepy fanfiction. Not mine, but like its not on here. DeviantART. Creepy.**


	18. Chapter 18: Just a Sip

**He remembers eeeverything! Go 5FDP:) GET DRUNK!:D**

Chap18pt1  
Falling back onto my door, I think of the liquor incident in my closet. Then I taste it. The booze of that night suddenly comes to mind. I'm getting drunk. Now. Tonight.  
•Hour later  
"Hey, Maka." I walk out of my room, holding the booze behind my back while traveling to Blair's cabinet. I've had enough.  
"You okay?" She turns to me while I put the bottle to my front while we intersect.  
"Yeah." I almost trip over the table leg. "Damn- I'm- I'm alright Maka."  
"You sure?" She sees me tumble into Blair's walk in closet. "What do you need in Blair's closet?"  
"She took my phone." I walk in. "She must've mistaken it for something else!"  
"Ok, be careful." She turns back to the TV. As soon as I enter the large closet, I open the bottle for another sip.  
"I deserve something like this every once in a while." I whisper to myself while I seal the bottle and put it back. "Thank god for Blair, she's my only way of drinking." I cough and wipe my face. "I don't remember what being drunk feels like."  
"You find what you need, Soul?" Maka yells from the couch.  
"I know it's in here somewhere." I chuckle while grabbing another bottle. "I got it."  
"Tell me if you can't find it. I can help." She clicks the remote.  
"I don't need any help. I'm good, thanks Maka." I drink from the new bottle. "You can do… whatever." I cough and smirk.  
"I'm coming in in a moment if you don't come out." She turns off the tv while I put the drinks back and pull out my phone. Just as she enters I pull my phone to her face.  
"See, I got it." I stand up. "Kiss me." Kissing her, she backs away and looks disgusted.  
"What the hell?! Why does your breath reek?!" She virtually gags at the smell of it.  
"Don't think of that." I cough and kiss her again.  
"You've been drinking haven't you!?" She pulls me away while I dizzily fall on the couch.  
"No I haven't.." I burp loudly. "That was hilarious." I laugh.  
"Soul! You're drunk!" She gets me off the couch. "You were drinking from Blair's cabinet weren't you?!"  
"You should try some jack, it's damn good." I get up. "I can get you some."  
"You're 18!"! She pulls me back down.  
"You're a party pooper. I'm the party man! Stop pushing me! Mosh pit!" I yell and push Maka back. "Have some fun!"  
"Maka-Chop!" She hits me with a book.  
"You're book hurts!" I tell her.  
"Why are you drinking!?" She barks to me. "Go to sleep!"  
"Stop! I'm a fun drunk." I grab her arm and kiss her again.  
"I'm going to lead you to your room, and you're going to fall asleep. You got it?"  
"Sure, sure. Maka the party pooper." I get up and Maka drags me. "Party pooper, table for 1."  
"Go to sleep." She opens my door and pushes me in.  
"You're pretty." I laugh to her while I clumsily fall on my bed. "I love you!"  
"At least you're not completely nuts." Maka rolls her eyes and closes the door. "I should be glad you didn't drink too much. I don't want to go to the hospital to get your stomach pumped."  
"Goodnight, Maka." I walk to my door and passionately kiss her. "If I wasn't drunk and my breath didn't reek I'd make out with you."  
"Lucky strike this time, Soul." She hugs me. "Don't drink anymore, k?"  
"It's hard. It takes over and it's bliss." I smile to her. "Where's the toilet?"  
"You live here." She laughs to me. "Next door between ours."  
"Thanks. I drank a bit too much." I run to the bathroom.  
•Morning  
"Uh god." I roll over in my bed. "Don't wanna go…"  
"You can stay home if you'd like." Maka opens my door.  
"I don't wanna stay home…" I moan and throw my pillow to the door. "I feel sick!"  
"God damn, Soul! Make up your mind!" Maka keeps my door cracked. "Make up your mind in a few minutes."  
"I'm tired.." I groan and curl in my sheets. "Uh.."  
"Soul, get up!"  
"H to the E to the double L no!" I chuckle to her. "Make me food Maka."  
"It's your day to make food." Maka laughs to me.  
"Shit!" I get deeper in my sheets. "I'll get up!" I drag myself out of bed and move to the kitchen. "What do you want. It's all gonna taste like crap."  
"I just wanted you to get up. I'm making food today." She smiles to me. "It's okay."  
"Then I'm going back to sleep." I wipe my face. "Wake me in 20."  
•School  
"God, Maka. Why didn't you iron my clothes?!" I look to my wrinkled shirt. "I feel like an 80's Kid when saying that."  
"I wasn't sure if you we're going today." She glances to me. "You seemed pretty drunk last night."  
"Sorry. I've been through a lot lately." I put my hand over my shoulder. "It's blissful."  
"Not to mention illegal." She rolls her eyes and opens the door. "You're underage."  
"You didn't pay for that bag of cat food at Sam's Club." I laugh to her and nudge her shoulder. "C'mon Maka."  
"The cashier didn't scan it." She climbs the stairs and sits down. "It isn't my problem. I already left the store. It was for Blair."  
"Aw, god." I pin my head to the desk to the simple sight of the chalkboard. 'Dissection Day Wednesday!' The board says to us. "Dissecting day!"  
"It could be worse." Maka points out. "We could be reading, no sweat for me."  
"We read instructions for half an hour, Maka." I look to her. "Stein always calls on me."  
"No, he doesn't. Stop worrying." She smiles to me. "In case he does, I'll cover for you, Kay?"  
"I'm a detention kid so I always get called on, this is horrible." I put my hands on my face. "Can you try to cover without embarrassing me?"  
"I'll try."  
•30 minutes later  
"Read… hmm." He points around. "Eater." The crazed professor looks to me.  
"Damn it." I mumble to myself. "Passing it to Maka." I poke the blonde girl next to me.  
"You ran out of pass-me-on's last week, just read Evans." He hits the page while lightly taping it.  
"I don't mind reading!" Maka smiles.  
"No, Soul never reads. Let him read for once."  
"Ok, I'll read." I turn the page to find wherever we are. Unexpectedly, I get it right. "Well,"  
"There are many," Maka whispers to me as I whisper and try to find where we are, repeating I stutter.  
"small, org-an-is-ms in a pa-pon-pond." I sound like a fucking 5 year old! "Some are mic-ro-ROO-scope-ic,"  
"Seriously? Pick up the pace! You're one of the smartest in here but you're to lazy to show it!" The teacher barks to me while I look to Maka.  
"Uh," I stutter once again while hearing chuckles of 'he can't read!' and 'what an idiot!'. "I give up."  
"Never had a student give up reading, but O.k.. Oxford read. Faster would be nice." Stein looks confused, rolls his eyes, and mutters. 'Excuses. That's all that comes out of that damn child.'  
Ox continues reading while I look to the page. 'This is simple.' I read it. 'How come I can read to myself but not out loud?'  
"Hey, Maka. At least I can almost read." I nudge her shoulder. "Vegas!"  
"Oh yeah, I need to talk about Vegas." She springs up in surprise. "Lord Death told me we can go if we run some errands while we're there."  
"What do you mean 'errands'?" I look to her. "We have assignments while we're there?!"  
"Just 3, no biggie. A few idiots making gambles they're not supposed to." She smiles. "We can get them down in one day flat."  
"Damn, I still have detention after school so were basically both screwed." I laugh to her. "It's alright."  
"I thought you'd be upset. We also have to take Tsubaki and Star with us, and we don't go till Sunday." She fake smiles to me. "That okay? They'll only be there till Tuesday! We are alone for the rest of the week."  
"Better get on the pill, I'm gonna bang you so hard." I laugh to her.  
"Mr. Evans, 2 extra hours of detention for language." Stein stops the reader and points to me and then slowly releases his tight grip on himself, putting down his hand.  
"Oh god!" I laugh so hard.  
"Why is detention good?" Maka asks me while I continue laughing.  
"It's horrible but that's hilarious!" I smile to her. "See you at 6."  
"That's okay." She shrugs and we do the experiment.  
•After school  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm sitting down." I turn back from the door dismissing Maka.  
"If you'd like I could stay with you." She requests.  
"This is my punishment." I kiss her and walk back into the classroom. So right now, she's been gone for a bit. I just decide to do homework.  
"Hey, Stein."  
"What?"  
"One day, I'm just gonna jump this place." I laugh and throw my pencil. "Who really will miss me? Gives you more free time."  
"Detention kids or not, I have to stay here until 7. Every night." He grades more papers, like yesterday.  
"Is there anyway I can get out of here early?" I ask him.  
"No. We're both stuck here." He glimpse over my shoulder and out of a window like he sees something. "You gotta calm down in class."  
"I don't have to if I don't want to." I place my feet on the desktop and sit back. "I'm up here today so have a fun time watching me."  
"Come down here and get some papers and the answer key. I have a lot to grade and I have no help." He puts out a several stack while lighting a cigarette. "It's not easy as it seems."  
"Can I put SMH if they get a low grade?" I step up and go down the stairs.  
"No shaking your head at other students. Just grade the papers and you could leave if you'd like." He rolls back. "I'll be gone for a bit, see ya!" Stein glides effortlessly through the exit, but falls in the process.  
"Idiot." I mumble to myself. "If he's gone, I can call Maka."  
"Soul?"  
"Maka, hi, I'm in detention, you know."  
"Why are you calling me? You can't use cell phones in there, what's your excuse?" Maka stumbles on the other line. "Is everything okay?"  
"He left the room. I just called to say hi." I wish I could hug her or something, but she's not here.  
"Alright. That all?" She delightfully questions me.  
"Sure I guess. See you later."  
"Bye."  
"Bye, Maka." I end the call and grade the papers in front of me. "100, 70, 80, 60, 65, 86." These people are better than me. They're a lot better than me compared to my average 40. Failing isn't really my problem. It's sorta Maka's because she's supposed to help me with my studies.  
"Are you done yet?" Stein rolls back in on his chair, returning to his desk. "You're slower than I thought."  
"Good for you. I've only got six done, that's a lot right?" How fast is he?  
"I do 20 in 10 minutes. In my perspective, that's not impressive at all." He snatches a box of smokes and puts them in his pocket. "I'm going to the Death Room, join me." He departs from his chair and walks to the door. "Join me."  
"What are you doing there?" Tossing my pen, I stand and look through the doorway.  
"Just to chat. I'll be there for a while and can't leave someone like you alone."  
"What about Sid?" I question.  
"He's on a mission some of the students can't handle. If you REALLY don't want to go, I'll get Spirit in here."  
"Hell NO!"  
"That's what I thought. Get yourself moving." He strides out the door.  
•The Death Room  
"I'm just going to sit here, you can go and do whatever." I crouch against a wall and take a seat on the rough ground. "My feet deserve a rest. I wouldn't be comfy if I had to be walked on all day."  
"Come in, so I can see you."  
"Does this have to do with me by any chance?"  
"The only thing that has to do with you is you getting your damn ass in there." He enters leaving the door open behind me.  
"Guess this does involve me." I walk down the endless hallway and joke. "If this is for me, I'm gonna cry."  
"You anger me."  
"What did I ever do to you?"  
"You're super clumsy, rebel, never try hard enough, can't read, mock me, don't do your work, make trouble, aren't positive and you lack positive behavior, do nothing but draw and write math problems, I don't know why, plus some of those are recent, and some of them you've had forever."  
"Anymore?" I ask him while he shakes his head no. "Damn, you must really hate me." I stop treading down the walkway. "Do my emotions slip up like that?"  
"Okay, Kid. One, I don't hate you. You just anger me a bit, alright? Two, yes. Even though you're a strong man, you just slip up with small things here and there but you don't understand slipping up is just a basic thing in life. You screw up make rookie mistakes, but you're going to graduate soon too. Remember that, lets go. Lord Death is waiting for us."  
"Please don't call me Kid, reminds me of Kid and Maka dating. I'm in advanced phasmology, I'm not graduating until next year. I enrolled a year late and so did everyone else." I groan. "Plus stop speaking all serious, that serious voice scares me."  
"I always speak like this."  
"Heh, sorry." I try to change the topic. "This hallway's long."  
"You can say that." He chuckles. "We're almost there."  
"What the hell am I doing here anyways?"  
"Just a small talk we give to all if our meisters and weapons about partnership dating." He shrugs. "I think it's different for each one. I've heard it but never got it when I was your age. I've only had 2 weapons. Even though I did date Marie for a period of time, I never got that talk. The academy is a bit weirder than it was, but more protective. I've heard a few of them. It's sorta long depending who you are. And you-" we both look to each other. "From the road you're on I think you'll be there for a while."  
"So what's it like, basically?"  
"Talks about Spirit and Maka's mother. They were the ones to start this talk. It's like 'don't let your love get into your fighting' or something. I'm not exactly sure what you're going to get."  
"Let's just hope it's something interesting."  
"Hello Soul Eater!" Lord Death greets us and I stuff my hands in my pockets and look up.  
"Let's get this over with."

**I'll italicize this chapter later. I gotta catch up. See you!:)**


	19. Chapter 19: Let's Get Routy

**Get ready for a really long chapter. It has 4,248 words. Compared from 1969 from chapter3. **

Chap19pt1  
Maka's POV  
In a way, I'm sorta happy about delaying the Vegas trip. Soul's reaction was hilarious, he was completely caught off-guard. It must suck being in detention. Multiple hours, sitting there, doing absolutely nothing, not even allowed to read from what I've heard. Soul must be bored.  
Soul's POV  
"If you just sit there and don't react, you can actually break matching wavelengths-"  
"Lord Death, I think I get it."  
"You sure?"  
"I was getting thoughts of making a campsite because this conversation was so long."  
"Well, alright then. You're dismissed."  
"FREE WORLD!" I try running out but I slip and fall on my back. "Damn!"  
"If I were you, I'd slow down. Kid waxed the floor today." Death laughs to me.  
"Ha Ha. Very funny. Can I just leave?"  
"Walk."  
•Home  
"Hey, Maka." I whip my shirt to the other side of the room. "That sucked."  
"For the last fucking time, put a damn shirt on!" She turns away while doing laundry. "Here's one."  
"Like I'm going to take that WEAK of a request." I grab her off the couch and put her hand on my scar, slowly going down my chest. "Doesn't that feel nice, Maka?" Connected at our hips, I whisper in her ear and kiss her cheek. "You can touch my scar. I don't mind and I actually so-sorta like it."  
"You're scaring me. Soul, stop!" She tries pulling her arm away  
"You like the feel of it, my toned chest is a gift of it too." Flinching from the tickle of the touch, I smile to her, letting go if her hand. "You-you can continue if you'd like."  
"I will…"  
"How about I feel your chest?" I pull up her clothing, asking for her to remove her top. She gives me a face of shock and tries pulling down her shirt. "Let's kiss. Blair's there till close. We won't get interrupted." She tries pulling away but I grab her and go against her harder.  
"I'm not sure..." She turns away while I twirl a strand of her hair.  
"Let's go far tonight." I look in her eyes. "Is-is that okay with you?"  
"Sure. Let's do it."  
"Slow your boat." I pull her hair from her face. "You're going straightforward and quick. Are you sure? You've been super weird about it."  
"If you want me to be." She smiles and chuckles. "Sorta awkward, but where do you… wanna start?"  
"Your choice, Hun."  
"Your bed."  
"Uh… sure, I guess." I walk to my room and start kissing Maka. She grabs a tight hold of my hair and we fall on my bed. "Not awkward anymore, eh?"  
"I guess not." She chuckles as I slowly pull off her top, exposing her bra.  
"You're beautiful my love." I smile. "You still might be small but I can still love you."  
"Why do you always get nosebleeds?"  
"Oh, silly Maka." I laugh. "Because I can't handle those types of girls. Do you see me getting any bleeds with you even though you have gotten bigger?!" I grab and clutch her a bit closer.  
"Soul!" I squeeze her body hard and pull of her nylon shorts.  
"Didn't feel anything? Look at your legs, nice lacy panties. Sorry to break it to you, but they're about to be ripped apart." I cut through her underwear with my blade. "Your bra will be treated a bit nicer,"  
"You better buy new ones!" She grunts and tries to get out of my hold.  
"I'll buy you everything." I whisper in her ear. "Are you trying to get out? Apologies now I guess, I'm never letting go."  
"Oh…" She moans in relief when I roam her body. "Soul?"  
"Requests?"  
"You're exited, there's a bulge in your pants-"  
"SOUL! OPEN UP! ARE YOU OKAY?!"  
"Shit. Black*Star's here."  
"ANSWER YOUR PHONE! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!?"  
"I'll go deal with this." Pulling up my cargo shorts, now halfway down my abdomen on one side, I answer the door. "What the hell you twerp?! I'm fucking busy!"  
"Having sex with Maka?! Why should I even ask, you're not even man enough to." He laughs. "I'm the star! You're useless!" I blush.  
"I'll beat you, Star, trust me I WILL."  
"Somebody is feisty since the coma, eh? Maka was right about taking you to that doctor. Apparently he didn't help at all because your still fucking nuts like always!" He jokes to me. "You can't win!"  
"Try me, you little bitch!" I grab his shirt. "I'll hurt you till you're a damn bloody mess on the floor!"  
"I'll hurt you so you'll be in a coma again!" He yells. "Don't want to go in a coma so you can't see Maka? Maybe Kid and her could hook up again like last time when you're in the nurses office!"  
"Maka would never cheat on me, if she did her idiot father would make her!" I pull him out the door. "All I want to know is why you're here right now. I am busy with Maka."  
"It's about time you screwed her!"  
"Fuck you Black*Star!"  
"C'mon Soul! You want to! What did you just get a boner and then I rang the Doorbell?!"  
"Looks like this little kid's cruisin' for a bruisin'!"  
"That's true isn't it? Ha! I could ride Maka A LOT better than you could any day!" He laughs to me.  
"I'm almost a YEAR older than you! Get off me!" I throw his arms off my shoulders. "Can you at least not be an ignorant twerp for 5 minutes?!"  
"Soul? Everything Okay out there?" Maka calls from my room.  
"HA! So I was RIGHT about you screwing her!" He laughs. "Well lets make this a three way!"  
"She'd have no interest in you she's OLDER than you!" I grab him and pull him up. "The man is always older!"  
"Well I guess we'd be a bit different! That's okay, I can live with that! I'm a star so age doesn't matter for me!" He yells. "Congrats to me, I lost my virginity before you!"  
"Who did you screw? I doubt she liked it!" I scream. "If its Tsubaki I'm gonna die!"  
"Yeah, I did screw Tsubaki! I'm damn proud of it too!" He smiles to me. "Why aren't you dead yet, punk?!"  
"Should I go ask her? I'm sure it isn't true!"  
"Go ahead!"  
"Have a great day!" I slam the door while pushing him forward.  
"What the hell was that?"  
"Another stupid cat fight with Black*Star, nothing new." I fall back into my bed with Maka. "I hate yelling at that brat."  
"So, may I touch your scar some more?" She grips my hand while lightly touching my scar. "That's my only request."  
"If you would like to go far, we can." I slightly grab the bottom of her bra. Tugging it, she gets the point and lays on me while I unhook it. "Are you asking for me?"  
"Anything is fine, we can just explore each other so we know what to expect in the future…"  
"I could make that work." I kiss her. "I've already explored most of you."  
"I haven't explored all of you yet." She grabs my belt. "May I see more?"  
"Sure," I respond to her while she pulls off my pants.  
"I'm about to see you." She smiles. "I'm still so wowed."  
"They aren't gonna pull themselves down." I pull her arm down faster while she hooks her hand on my boxers. "Thank you, Maka."  
"Soul, it'd never fit."  
"Do you want to try?" I grab her hips and put myself close to her.  
"Not yet, please!" She drags me away.  
"That's what I thought." I pull away from her. "So, we're naked, in a bed. What do we do next?"  
"That little exploring thing."  
•Dinner  
"Thanks for practically ripping my damn hair out." I pull back my hair with my hand.  
"I'm sorry, you were moaning nice when I was touching you so I thought you liked it." She frowns putting her hair in pigtails. "I know I liked it, you know my sweet spot."  
"Of course I was enjoying it." I grab her then pull her back with a passionate kiss full of love. "You're so beautiful."  
"Let's just go to sleep, and we're going to a panties store because that was my only pair." She gets a soda from the fridge. "How about we think more about just loving each other instead of sex? I love smiling and hugging you."  
"Let's get that phase over with, then I'll cuddle with you for hours. Ok? If that's what you want, I'll give my princess what she'd like." I smile to her. "Okay?"  
"Can we also just focus other than that fight and the 'explorations'?"  
"Let's just go to school, and act absolutely normal. Like tonight, Vegas being planned, or our relationship never happened." I smile to her. "Hopefully I don't read for any of our teachers, or get detention cuz today was sorta freaky."  
"How?" She pops open the soda.  
"Some stupid talk that was an hour long and they were basically repeating everything for the whole time." I pull out a pot. "Like 'don't let your relationship with your partner influence your fighting!' or whatever."  
"Crap." She gulps down her soda and looks to me. "The partner love talk. My mom gave that to me when I as about to leave for the academy. But now it's different cuz that was before they broke up."  
"It was boring anyways." I open the fridge and look to her. "What do you want for dinner?"  
"I personally couldn't care less right now, I'm not really hungry Soul."  
"I'll order something."  
"So what did they tell you about Mama and Papa?"  
"Lord Death made your dad sound like an asshole. He wasn't the nicest to your mom I know that, but I don't get how he can be so religious if he breaking the rules of a marriage. Stein was all weird about what I said to you earlier today. I said to him 'what if she wants it too?' just to get him really pissed. I like pushing his buttons."  
"Don't annoy people, Soul. He somehow held religion but dissatisfied God when he started cheating, that's why he's probably going to hell rather than heaven." She growls while putting down her soda. "He really got me into religion for a bit. I practiced Christianity for 7 years. From like 4-12, it was nice going to church every Sunday, but I stopped going because it was so early."  
"What's next your going to be 'Mother Maka' at the church?"  
"He wanted me to keep going after I came here but then about 2 years later he divorced Mama. They've been butting heads a lot recently." She sighs. "My dad has been trying to convince my mom to convince me to break up with you. She says I'm old enough, considering Papa was 18 when I was born. Mama just turned 18. If you got me pregnant around this time, we'd almost be the same age range as my parents."  
"So how weird are you on religion?"  
"I'm pretty good with a lot of Christianity. Papa's better, but I think since the divorce he hasn't been practicing it lately." She walks into her room and comes out with a cross. "This is always above my bed, but nobody really sees it. I also keep an old wooden dagger by it to keep away more than just demons." My conscience tells me 'get that dagger away from me! Are you trying to kill me, child?!'  
"Cool. It's a bit too late for me though."  
"I was almost too late." She puts down the golden cross on the counter. "That doesn't matter right?"  
"Yeah, I'm cool with it." 'What the hell, child?! Get me away from that cross!' Hell no. I don't care. You can't just escape from me. 'If I want to I could, but you'd be killed. You're like I dunno, 45% Black-blooded? You'd die twerp.' Hey at least I lost some of you in the car accident. 'I gained on you in that time, you lost normal blood not black blood. If it wasn't for all the blood donors you got you'd be Crona.' I'm not that idiotic! Where's the last of my memory!? You're making it impossible to live! 'Thats not my fault, you broke into a coma.' It's good I found you again. I haven't heard from you in a while. 'I could be within you a lot more if you'd like. I'm just mild right now, but I can really mess with you if you'd like.' You're just a fucking hallucination! 'I can be a lot more.' Get the hell out of my head!  
"Soul, is something going on?" Maka holds my shoulder.  
"I'm fine." I smile to her. "I'll be okay." 'You're lucky boy, I'm going to mess with your head. Is that okay with you?' No. 'Tough luck, my friend.'  
"You're quiet." She hugs me.  
"I'm absolutely fine." I smile to her. "Let's go drive somewhere."  
"Have you driven lately?" Maka asks.  
"Yeah, last week." I think I'm good. 'Have fun with your little girlfriend. Enjoy the trip.' Are you trying to hurt me? 'Muscle spasms.' I can control you, you're like me. You can't lie.  
•Where are we going?  
"So where we headed?" I look behind me to Maka.  
"I'm not really hungry so lets go on a ride." She puts on a helmet. 'Drive someplace, I'm waiting.' Let's just wait for her reaction. 'I've seen enough of that stupid diner, drive somewhere beautifying. That costs a lot of money.' She said she's not hungry so why would I feed her expensive meals if she doesn't even freaking want them? 'Shut up.' You're lucky I have a good temper even with you around. If I was someone like Maka I would've gone crazy by now. 'If you quite think that, I can make you go mad.' Your fucking madness won't help me. I am immune to it. 'It was your damn emotions that led to the motor accident.' Do I look like I give a shit?! 'Enjoy your time with your girl. I won't bug you.' Like I'll fall for that little of an excuse. 'You can't even get close her!' That's almost fucking it, you better shut up now! 'You do know that right?' Of course I do, shut your little demon mouth! 'Then why deny it?' I dunno. Well, you're a bitch. 'Don't be hasty now.' I've been silent for a bit.  
"Yeah, let's go for a ride." I start my bike and glance in my mirror to Maka. "Tell me when you're ready."  
"You can start driving." She smiles and holds onto me. 'This'll be a fun ride.' You're not a passenger. 'I can be if I want.' May you just shut up already? 'Like you say with that little teacher of yours, I don't have to if I don't want to'. We will be having a damn long talk in my dreams tonight, demon. 'Make it pleasant, I know your emotions so your talks aren't the best.' Don't judge me.  
"Soul?" Maka pats my shoulder at a stop light.  
"Yeah?"  
"You're sorta quiet, is everything okay?" She gazes with her emerald orbs and shows concern.  
"Trying to win a damn battle that's already been won, but that's okay. It doesn't really need to be worried about. Besides Maka, it's my problem not yours, so don't you worry about it." I smile to her. "I got it in my sleep tonight."  
"What do you mean? Did I say something wrong?" She grabs my arm. "Is something going on?"  
"Demon crap, that's all. Maka, I got it tonight. In the room, just annoying dreams like always." I tighten the grip on the handlebars and sigh. "That little bitch is going down!"  
"Calm down." She hugs me and I smile as I speed up. 'If you're so angry at me we can just work this out.' Shut up! Can you just go away!? I'm trying to drive. You're like Black*Star, you won't let me focus. 'Fine, my friend I'll leave you to the street.' He finally exits my thoughts, making a slight headache leave my thoughts.  
"Now since that's over with, how far do you want to drive? Gas isn't cheap you know."  
"You can turn around now if you'd like now, Soul. I want to go home."  
•The Black Room  
"Can you just give me normal dreams like I had a couple years ago?" I yell.  
"You never asked for that."  
"Are you sure about that. I wish I was fucking normal!" I turn in my chair and touch the curtain. "I wish I was normal like Wes or my mom!"  
"You are the normal average weapon. Just because you got cut up and dissected and you have black blood in you doesn't mean you aren't normal."  
"You on my ass doesn't help."  
"You never listen." He moans while I keep tugging the curtain.  
"We've known each other for almost a year, haven't you learned that yet?" I moan. "You're the last fucking person I'd go to, but can you help me with Maka?"  
"Your little girlfriend?" I nod while he goofily grins.  
"Why would I turn to you? She's just a letdown." I sigh. "Vegas will suck if she keeps this up."  
"Great, now you can focus on something else then that stupid little girl for five minutes." He keeps smiling and chuckles. "Your thoughts are really boring my friend."  
"Stupid? You're the one that's stupid!" I yell and pick up my chair and grunt while pulling it over my head. "Damn you!"  
"Calm, Calm!" He yells. "We can work this out now put that chair down!"  
"It's an inanimate object that's in my head so I can do whatever the hell I want! It's my mind I can do what I want!" I throw the chair. "You're just a damn illusion!"  
"I can be a lot more than that now put that chair down right now!" He forces me.  
"You're just screwing up my dreams!" I kick the small table and throw a candle to the ground then step on it. "I don't care who you are, or what your name is, or how you act, or what you do to me! I don't care!"  
I wake up from the nightmare, panting in my own sweat. 'Great you made a mess, now I have to clean up! Don't come back!'. Like I want to.  
"Soul, you ok? I heard you yelling." Maka walks to my door while turning on the light.  
"Lighting the black room on fire." I laugh. "Well almost."  
"That's okay, just go back to sleep, Soul."  
END OF CHAP19PT1

•Morning  
Maka's POV  
"STOP WAKING ME UP!" Soul turns while I stand at the door.  
"I'm not even talking to you." I sigh to him while opening it  
"I don't want to wake up!"  
"Get up, Soul." I walk in and shake his sheets. "Soul!"  
"You're not the one waking me Maka." He turns over to me, really tired. "I've been up all night with a headache."  
"Why didn't you take a Tylenol?" I look to him.  
"My headaches are so bad I can barely move." He moans and squeezes a pillow. "May you get me a Advil or something?"  
"Sure, Soul. Advil or the 'other' medication?" I frown to him.  
"Both." He opens an eye to me while he moans in pain and turns over. Poor Soul.  
"Is that safe?" I concern Soul while he smirks.  
"Perfectly fine. I've done it before." He chuckles.  
"Well alright." I slowly put my head down, not trusting him completely on the information that he's provided me. "I'll get them."  
"Why do you continue worrying about my troubles and problems rather than yours, Maka?!" Soul sharply barks to me while I jump in fear of his tone. My bones chatter scornfully while he gives me a face in disgust. "I got my problems and you got yours. I know how to get my anger emotion and sadness and control it. You on the other hand, worry about if I just simply get a scab. It's holding you back!"  
"I care about you,"  
"I know that but your just so bad with knowing what I go through." He shows off his flared emotions. "Don't bother waking me up."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Hell no! I'll show up to school when I want to now get out!" He points to out the door and moves his arm to direction me out.  
•school  
"Well, we have a test tomorrow, that's all I can really say." Stein obviously isn't wanting to teach. "Chapter 17?" He grabs a book and turns the pages. "Just read for the rest of the period, I really don't give a damn."  
"I wonder how Soul is doing curled up at home somewhere." I tell Tsubaki while sighing.  
"Hey, where is Soul anyways?" Black*Star asks.  
"He stayed home today-"  
"Sorry for the tardy." Soul drops a slip on the table and walks away. "Didn't want to wake up this morning."  
"Other than that, why didn't you show up?"  
"Mental issues, I guess." He moans while yelling to the teacher. Sitting down, he plops himself down next to me. "Hey, Maka."  
"What're doing here?" I turn the book page. "You smell horrible and look filthy. Couldn't you stay behind for 5 minutes to take a shower?"  
"Nice to know that, Maka. At least I got up this morning. No need to be cranky." He groans while folding his arms and tries to sleep. "Read your stupid book, I'll get some shut eye."  
"Please don't go to sleep." I shake his arm. "I want to talk to someone."  
"Let me rest, Maka!" He smacks my arm and yells to me. "Why do you label me as someone and by you? Am I just some acquaintance to you rather than a boyfriend?!"  
"You… hit me!" I tear up and look away. "That hurt!"  
"C'mon Maka! I didn't hit you that hard, did I?!" Soul rolls his eyes. "Don't be 2!"  
"I never thought you'd hit me!" I dry while he sighs. "I didn't think you we're like that! I actually TRUSTED you!"  
"It was an act of anger, Maka. I'm sorry." He hugs me. No matter what he does he always comes back and a says sorry. "Ok?"  
"I thought you weren't like my father."  
"What does this have to do with your father? I don't cheat on you, I really loveyou, the hitting was an accident, and I'd never hit you on purpose!"  
"That's how my father was! He hit me once and felt a rush of it, so he kept doing it. You know I hate talking about it. It brings back horrible memories!"  
"Do you have ears, Maka? I said sorry, don't worry about it." We kiss a single time and we hug.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too." He kisses me while I pull his hair for a split second until Black*Star says,  
"Make out! Make out!" He chants it while laughing. "MAKE OUT!"  
"Do you freaking mind you idiot?" Soul looks furiously, making him laugh.  
"I'm trying to sit here and enjoy myself! Get a room you two! Do you want to know what I got?"  
"Not really."  
"I'm the star so I can kiss whoever, whenever!"  
"Oh no!" Tsubaki sighs and she knows what's going on. Black*Star pivots and kisses her. "Get off me! I love you but not in that way! Why'd you kiss me?"  
"Can't blame a guy for trying." He chuckles. "How about Maka?"  
"Hell no, Black*Star!" I smack him while he attempts to approach.  
"You fine with this?" He turns to Soul while grabbing my vest.  
"No he's not! Soul say no!"  
"Sure, go ahead. Just once." Placing his feet on the table, Soul turns away. He doesn't want to see it. Black*Star plants a kiss on my lips. I try retreat but as I pull around, he tugs the back of my shirt and he puts my hand on his shoulder. Black*Star drives his hand to my waist, hauling me closer to him. Tugging at his hair, I lightly moan and Soul pulls us apart. The impact makes Black*Star grunt.  
"And you said WE were making out!" Soul growls. "I said a KISS not a FACE PLANT!"  
"That was a damn good kiss, Maka." Star smirks to me while I blush.  
"No chemistry here!" Soul yells while pushing the two of us apart. "You cannot like Star!"  
"I don't."  
"You better not kiss her again you bastard!" He grabs Black*Star by his shirt and places his fist to his face.  
"What's with you and shirts? What did they ever do to you?" Black*Star jokes.  
"I'm not in the mood for this."  
"Who cares Soul? I can kick your ass any day."  
"I'll be in a better mood if Maka explains how she felt."  
"I only have kissed him once!" I smile and Soul punches Star.  
"Calm down!" Tsubaki speaks up. "There is a party at Kid's tonight."  
"And how long have you known this?" Soul slowly places his arm to his side.  
"He was gone away fighting a witch and I guess he won!" She chuckles. "He said casual clothes are accepted!" Suddenly, Soul turns to me and starts laughing.  
"Great, now we have plans tonight."

**Wonder how Kid's party will go. Chapter 20 is very interesting. Special message next chapter:)**


	20. Chapter 20: What are you doing?

**This is a big chapter, 4,709 words. Also, this is as far that I got. I am working Chapter21 so you'll find it up in a large number of hours. I am almost done typing it, but in a way I still have a lot to do. Enjoy the party.**

Chap20pt1  
Soul's POV  
When did Kid get a damn witch?! He's a witch closer to turning Liz and Patty into Death Scythes. Considering how powerful he is he'll most likely accomplish that. I wonder what he has in store for the party. Is it just us?  
Maka's POV  
"Soul are you ready, yet?! You're taking an awful long time." I screech to Soul while he tumbles out of his room.  
"I just want to get this stupid party over with. It's not really my day to shine." He moans and walks to the door. "Hopefully there's food, I'm starving."  
"You said you weren't hungry 20 minutes ago!"  
"Well now I'm feeling like I've been starving for like 2 days."  
"Where's your stuff?"  
"Huh?"  
"You didn't know we're staying over night?"  
"DAMN! You never fucking told me that! Now we're going to be late!"  
"Just pack shirt and pants. Nothing more nothing less."  
"This party will now rock."  
•1 hour later  
"It must've been hard to beat a witch." I smile to Kid who sits on the couch in front of me worn out.  
"I could beat 20 witches!" Star says to everyone.  
"I'm thirsty, what are your drinks?" Soul grips his glass while looking over to the catered food table. "Anything good."  
"No alcohol, Soul."  
"It's a party. Champagne won't bite, Maka."  
"We have a variety of Mountain Dews, Champagne," Soul smiles at the sound of the precious name of his favorite alcohol. "Monster Energy, Capri Sun for Patty, Coca-Cola, and some wine that might not be used, and some Water."  
"FILL THE DRINKS!" Soul gets up and pops open the bottle and pours some in a glass. He's acting drunk even though he hasn't even drunken anything. "Fill, it, up!"  
"How long has he been drinking?" Black*Star looks to me.  
"About a month, I don't know why-"  
"FILLING UP THE GLASS!" Black*Star joins Soul and they suck down the champagne like vacuums.  
"Hell yeah!" They both drink as I put my head. Liz looks and rolls her eyes.  
"This is why I broke up with him." She says to me. "He's an damn alcoholic."  
"He's had alcohol before we started dating?"  
"He's been drinking for a while." She lays down in the couch and moans. "Few months, longer than the car accident history."  
"I'm going to get Soul!" I put down my soda and walk to him, putting down his glass. "How long have you been drinking, exactly?"  
"Ever since the existence of that Bitch's relationship with me." He laughs. "That's not long is it?"  
"Like 5, maybe 6 months?!"  
"That's only half a year but me drinking has nothing to do with us dating. Don't worry, Maka. I'm fine. Trust me." He grabs me while looking in my eyes.  
"You sure? You don't seem confident."  
"I'm never confident in myself, Maka. You know that right here." He pokes my chest. "In your gut, it's sad but true. I'm not a person to be great with others. Now stop worrying and enjoy the party!" Now don't worry. Now just don't worry. Worry, don't do that. I hate when Soul tells me that. "Let's play a game!"  
"Spin the bottle!" Black*Star says to Soul.  
"GET IN A CIRCLE!" Soul gets everyone to sit. "Boy-x-boy and girl-x-girl kisses included!"  
"Oh, shit." Liz rolls her eyes.  
"Okay!" Patty yells from the circle. "I'll start!" She grabs an empty beer bottle. "Spinning to," the bottle turns to, "Kid!"  
"Alright." He sighs will pick kissing Patty quickly. "That wasn't horrible." Wonder who he'll get. "The bottle turns to…? How about that? Tsubaki."  
"I hate spin the bottle!" They look to each other and peck for a second. We're playing like 7 year olds with cooties.  
"Come on let's get going with the damn game!" Soul grunts and sits back. "Spin the damn thing." The bottle turns to, Black*Star. How unusual.  
"At least it wasn't a lesbian kiss or something. You're damn lucky about that." Black*Star kisses her causally and gives me a smile. "Twice today! Sweet!"  
"Soul you're drunk right?" I leer to Soul.  
"Yeah, it's also just a game. It doesn't matter, if you don't think that it means anything."  
"Ok, come on Star. Lets continue earlier." I smile to him and he chuckles.  
"Whatever you say." We exchange glances.  
"After you guys, let's play something else! Kid is obviously using magic!"  
"No I'm not!"  
"To prove your not you have to kiss me or Black*Star."  
"I'm kissing Maka, you kiss Kid." Black*Star tugs me close while I gasp. "You like me don't you?"  
"But I LOVE Soul." I chuckle to him.  
"One day, you and Soul are going to get married, so enjoy these small times with me while you have them. I treat my women right."  
"Are you saying Soul doesn't?"  
"He treats you perfect. I'm jealous how he treats you. Maybe I can find a nice woman and treat her the way she should be. I don't know if I'll ever be with you, but Soul probably would treat you better."  
"Why do you think that?"  
"He knows you a lot more than I do. He's known you forever. Not saying I haven't either, but the years have passed by. Soul has found his love for you and you did the same with him. I have a feeling, you might get pregnant over that vacation."  
"Wait, wha-?"  
"Let's think of now." He kisses me intensely while I grab to him the same way we did earlier. He disconnects from me and says "No interruptions this time Maka. I'm all yours."  
"That's good." I get on top of his body, not as toned as Soul's and minus the scar, he is handsome. "Our first time, alone just us."  
"We do have everybody around us." He chuckles. "They're just worrying on Soul and Kid."  
"You're amazing Star. I just realized now." I tug at his shirt.  
"Can't believe I got this close to you without getting hit with a book." We turn to Soul and Kid yelling at each other. Kid tumbles on to Soul and kisses him from the dare. "Wow.. Soul is drunk, Maka."  
"Good thing about that."  
"Do you have feelings for me?"  
"No."  
"You just said you did a moment ago. Don't lie to me Maka." He gets my tie and pulls it off. "You don't lie, goody goody. I can prove it."  
"How?"  
"This." He pulls down my skirt, placing his hand in my panties.  
"Black*Star!"  
"You take care of yourself, don't you?" He touches me while I moan in pleasure, trying to keep it in.  
"We're around others!" I gasp when he places his finger in me.  
"Tell me when you lose your virginity, I'll be the next person to have fun with you, okay Maka?" He takes his finger out and puts in in my mouth. "Taste yourself. You were sort of wet just for us talking."  
"God, Black*Star." I smile to him and put his hand by my skirt again. "The boys are still fighting, we may have more time."  
"I'll give you what you want, but everything else is Soul's job." He places his hand back into my underwear. "You're a good girl. Your stupid dad will kill me for taking your virginity."  
"He'll do the same with Soul."  
"Don't change the topic. Maybe if you and Soul don't work out, I got your back. Okay, babe?" He tells me. "Now let me place my finger where it belongs." He plants his finger while I moan. "Like that? I can make you moan louder."  
"Oh god!" I gasp while he touches me. "Black*Star!"  
"You're lucky nobody is looking at us."  
That was the best night with Star, but that's all I remember. All of us went to school the next day, and everything was normal. Nothing out of the ordinary.  
Soul's POV  
From further research of the Witch Medusa, we learned that Black Blood can be transferred by high powered resonance rates. Been there, done that. Stupid Black Blood is all we're talking about in class.  
"Hey, Soul?" Kid nudges my shoulder while I adjust myself and ignore.  
"I'm getting back on track, I'm able to read and write at a 4th grade English level and a 3rd grade Japanese level. Leave me alone. I'm trying to pass here."  
"There's something I need to tell you right NOW." He stops writing and places his pencil down. "Let's get passes so I can tell you."  
"You skipping class? Stein always used to say before he went mad 'you're losing your life, not mine.' Why are you so determined in this?" I look to him. "Can you wait 20 minutes? Get your ass in gear you're running behind."  
"I'll listen in a moment."  
"Fine. I'll go. We can't get away with this Miss Marie comes back next week. Stein lets us go. He doesn't really care anymore unless we make a disturbance."  
"Hopefully we don't make a disturbance." He mumbles.  
"Excuse me?" We're just talking in a hallway. How the hell can we possibly make a disturbance? Smoking pot? Nobody gets caught outside anymore."  
"Let's just go."  
•Hallway  
"So, what did you want to talk to me about Kid-" Next thing I know he casually kisses me just like last night. "Mmph. Kid?"  
"Are you enjoying this, Soul?" He smiles to me while I mumble, speechlessness. "You take too long to respond."  
"Kid, I'm not homosexual! That was just last night!"  
"Shut up and take off your clothes."  
"WHY!?" Am I going to have man to man sex before man to woman?  
"You heard me."  
"The NOT kids are getting out soon!"  
"Get in the closet."  
"Okay, wherever you say, Kid." We walk into the closet while we hear the bell ring. He pulls off my shirt while removing his own. Alive by Krwella is in my head for some reason, that's a song Maka likes. Horrible song for this moment.  
"Hold on," Kid grabs a razor blade from his pocket.  
"SHIT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"  
"You're not symmetrical, let's see if we can fix that, my friend." He laughs. "For each time you flinch, I'll cut more."  
"This is starting to get creepy…" I sigh. "Are you doing this because your gay or what?!"  
"Both." He lightly grazes my skin my skin, making me moan madly while he holds down my arms. "No wonder Maka chose you over me."  
"When did you start liking me? Was it beyond last night?"  
"A little while ago, the female gender doesn't give me that rush, so you're my little test subject." He brushes my skin with the razor, just a bit harder than the last time. Moving over the scar because he's moving in the mirrored direction, he cuts open my old wound.  
"Stop!" I yell to him as Kid chuckles.  
"I'm just taking care of business, Soul." He pops his fingers on each side of the blade seeming to ask himself, 'which side is sharper?'. Putting the blade directly below my right collar bone, he asks me. "Are you ready?"  
"Whenever you are ready." The next thing I feel is a sharp pain remaining at one side of my chest. "What the fuck, Kid?!" There's already blood on the ground. "Can you knock it off, symmetry boy?!"  
"Are you asking me to go deeper!?" He laughs to me wildly. "Deeper it is."  
"My whole chest is bleeding!" I grunt while he pulls my hands to the ground. "Get the hell off me!"  
"Each time you throw those angry thoughts to me I'll just go a bit harder."  
"You're already at my muscles and almost my nerves, Kid! Snap out of it!" I grab his arm. "You can intentionally hurt me if you're not careful! You might hit a vein for all you know!"  
"It doesn't hurt much does it!?" He kisses me a single time and smiles. "You're the best test subject."  
"Kid, snap out of it." Now the song in my head is New Years Day by Black Veil Brides, my type of music. "You need to be a bit more careful! AHH!" I gush in blood on the ground while he smiles. The pain hurts as much as the demon headache. "KID DO SOMETHING!" My blood suddenly stops. Huh? 'I saw you were in trouble so I decided to help. I hardened the blood to stop the bleeding. Well isn't that nice of me, Soul?' Yes it is. I can't believe I'm saying this but, thank you. 'You're welcome.'  
"I forgot! You have Black Blood, it hardens!" He gets up and looks at my chest.  
"If you were listening in class you'd know that." I smile. "I feel the pain but you see no blood. For a bit you do, but when it gets serious, my mind hardens it. That's the only reason I like my Black Blood."  
"Have you achieved any other abilities?" He asks.  
"I need Maka to use one." With me still laying on the ground, Kid rotates me while he watches the wound go away. "For the other one, I need Crona's madness."  
"So you can't show me any of them?"  
"Unless we're in the dojo, no. I need someone who can channel my soul's wavelength as good as Maka. You obviously can't do that."  
"I may be able if I try."  
"Maka has a depth perception and a resonating soul with me when we do this. It's not that stable, I just learned it a few months ago, maybe a year."  
"What does it do?"  
"Something with wavelengths, I'm not sure. I used to fall in the madness for the first few times I did it but the next times I controlled the madness and from activating the Blood. It's noise cancellation. There's many variations, there's never telling which one I'll fall into each time I do it. It's better off I don't do it."  
"I'd like to see it."  
"It's better off for your own good I don't do it! It hurts me and the Meister. It's barely possible when I'm in a emotional state like this."  
"The lines of Sanzu hurt me, but do you see me complaining?"  
"You only used that attack once!"  
"So."  
"Are you really attracted to me or are you just using me as an experiment?"  
"Both. You can get dressed."  
"What will Maka say when she sees this giant black blood mark on my arm? That never shows up." It's all hard and crusty. 'Hey, at least I helped you, he hit a vein. I could've just left you there to die!' I know that, thanks man.  
"You know what to say. Just go back to class and don't tell anyone, even Maka, this happened." He looks to me while I put on my shirt.  
"Will this happen again?"  
"Maybe, maybe not." He smiles to me and opens the door. "Go ahead, I'll catch up. See you."  
That was just scary. I will tell Maka.  
END OF PART 1  
Who the hell does Kid think I am? A lab rat? I'd expect Stein to board me to a two-by-four and be like 'I think I'll cut you here' to the absolute worst. Why'd he make me attempt my Noise Canceling ability? I CAN do Sound Shock, but I don't want to put much pressure on myself. Not like I haven't already, Kid refuses to use Single Scythes, even normal scythes to begin with. Maka will kick Kid's ass when she finds out. I'd love to see that. For real, Maka would go in a full blown fight with him. But, right now I'm just shaving, and I keep starring at the crusty black blood fused against my body like a rock. Crona has a completely different reaction to Black Blood closing the wounds. His just close up and he doesn't get a giant black mass on the wounds spot, unlike me. Should I mess with it or leave it alone? 'I'd leave it alone.' When did you get here? 'I just want to help you.' Why are you suddenly super nice to me? 'We've been mortal enemies for a couple of years, so just wanted to give you some advise.' Alright. 'Is that a problem?' No, not at all. About damn time, though.  
"Soul?" Maka opens the door to me shaving. She expresses a look like 'He's in nothing but a towel!'. "You alright? What do you want for dinner?"  
"Anything. I really don't care." 'You're blind you damn idiot! She's like that because of the giant black brick on your chest!' She always has that face when I'm in nothin but a towel. 'Along with that her expression seems to be deeply surprised over this one.' "Is there something wrong?"  
"What's on your chest!?" She pulls her hand to it. "It's hard like a rock."  
"Black Blood. I cut up myself pretty bad and I guess that I have that ability."  
"How?! Do you really have enough black blood to make that possible?"  
"Well, maybe." I stand close to her while she feels the solid stone on my chest. Putting my hand behind my back, I loosen my towel. She kisses me while we both beam and blush. Then I blush even harder when my towel falls. Crap! I'm wearing boxers! So much for a sexy bit.  
"Fail moment. You were at least trying." She laughs.  
"That was probably one of my worst." I blush wildly, embarrassed. "Maybe next time."  
"Vegas is next time." She hugs me and walks out of the room. 'That was a ugly one. I should've reminded you, my bad.' It's too late now, demon. 'Now even I feel sort of bad about that.' Don't break a sweat, not a big deal. 'It's alright, I'll remind you for something like that.' We're gonna have sex in Vegas for sure so I got it. 'Humph.' You ok? 'She's not the happiest person about that, Soul.' I know that, but I'll try to make her as comfortable as possible. I can do my best. 'Treat her nicely.' Now I feel like I'm talking to her dad. 'He's actually coming to talk to you about Maka and everything tomorrow.' When'd you hear this? 'Earlier.' Thanks, I needed a good heads-up. He's probably telling me, don't touch my Maka or you'll get a beating. That'd be funny. I was actually proposing to her the other day. 'I was listening to those thoughts.' What did you hear? 'You're going to propose to her on the birth date of your first child.' You do listen. 'What if you never have a child?' I can make other plans? 'Suppose so.' I'd like to have a kid with Maka, I'm just afraid about it. What if she finds out she's pregnant and then tells me and I go crazy? 'Hmm. You'll know when the time is right.' So we're exchanging glances in the center of the bathroom, I'm in nothing but my boxers, and she was just staring at me? 'Afraid so.'  
"Not to mention we have a brutal training lesson tomorrow with Star."  
"How the hell do you know it's brutal if we haven't even done it yet?"  
"It's just going to be really hard."  
•The Training Lesson  
Kicking pebbles and sticking my hands in my pockets of my sweatshirt, Maka and I stare off to a realistic hologram. It's large and furious, yet even when we think there's nothing more to fight, there's actually nothing less.  
"It's just a hologram, don't think of it too seriously. Just because it can hit us, not to mention hurt us, half the kids turn off the projector and get a 50."  
"I want a good grade!" She holds out her arm to grab me. "It's coming after us at a straight angle, there's no time to waste!"  
"I'm not even transformed yet."  
"Scythe mode!"  
"Well, shit, turn off the damn projector."  
"No." She doesn't joke when in fighting.  
"Alright don't get hurt." I alter and the fight begins while Stein turns a knob on a remote. "Try hard."  
"I can." She tries hitting it straight on in its gut, but it reacts and pushes her to the ground. Withstanding a lack of stamina, Maka somehow regains her strength and thrusts forward and tries to react. She falls down once again, dropping me.  
"Get up!"  
"Shut up!"  
"Don't listen to him, Maka." Stein says to us, twisting the same knob and turning off the projector. I mutate back and nudge her lifeless body with my foot. If she wasn't slightly rising every moment I would've thought she was killed.  
"What the hell was that, Maka?! Absolutely pathetic."  
"Pathetic!? Aren't I doing all the work!?"  
"Asking for kinky sex you're never gonna get!"  
"Excuse me?! We're not the only ones here and this doesn't involve our love life!"  
"Stop saying crap!"  
"Let me get up!"  
"Stay on the ground, you disgust me!" I step down on her, pinning her face to the ground. "How am I dating a weakling like you, with your flat chest!"  
"What!?"  
We continue babbling and yelling saying how worthless we are, saying our flaws and stating our hate.  
"Can you just stand up and fight already!? If this were a real battle you'd be road kill."  
"Then you yell at me to stay down?!"  
"It was just a hologram!" I grab and yank her arm up to my shoulder. "Relax, ok?"  
"Now that you have gotten up, let's start over." Stein places his finger on the knob. "Cooperate, you looked like fools for two star students."  
"I don't want to do that again." Maka sighs while pulling blood of her lips.  
"You weren't trying hard enough."  
"Shut up you disgusting piece of metal!"  
"From what I was sure of I wasn't the bastard here Maka."  
"Just transform into a scythe."  
"Whatever."  
"Here we go." The knob is turned and the fight, once again, begins.  
"Don't go for direct attacks. It's immune to those."  
"I got it." She whips my and goes for an individual attack. Succeeding in the ambush, she still doesn't phase the enemy. Falling back to my location, she grasps my handle and uses me as something to regain her balance. 'She shouldn't have gotten up.' Shut up!  
"Nice block."  
"It doesn't matter, he wasn't phased by it."  
"Stop going for individual attacks though, it's immune to that."  
"I can do whatever the hell I want!" She throws me down and kicks the enemy, falling to where I am located, catching me then stabilizing her stance.  
"Stop using the same moves, they get used to your movement and know how to fight back." I advise her while she picks me up for an attack.  
"I'm being told this by one of the lowest in our class!"  
"I'M HERE FOR A FUCKING REASON, MAKA! SO YOU USE ME!"  
"I'm not forced to!" She throws me between the enemy's legs and follows through.  
"Slight hesitation might mean injury!"  
"I don't care!" Throwing me up in the air, she jumps with and spikes the enemy. It falls to the ground while Maka hits the floor in a stance.  
"Looks like Maka's plan worked out, after all." Stein claps while I transform back and stand.  
"I thought my plan was pretty good. It would've worked out."  
"B-" Stein breaks the news.  
"How?" Maka proceeds forward.  
"I would rather turn off the projector then go through all of that personally."  
"Soul yelling, cursing, and lack of communication."  
"Nice going! I wanted an A+!"  
"Sorry!" I sarcastically hit her shoulder. "I'd say it's partly your fault for not reading my wavelength thoughts."  
"I'm content now." She flashes the evil eye to me. "We're talking when we get home!"  
"Get a load of me!" I laugh. "C'mon cheer up."  
"It's just raining, I don't like when it rains." We do eventually go home, desperate for warmth. As soon as we walked in, the two of us threw off our top layers. Our sweatshirts laying on the floor, damp in water. Opening the slider door, I invite Maka out. She does follow, showing slight expression, but silent. Now we both sit on the edge, the two of us wipe rain water off our now bruised bodies and faces. We glanced to each other, not saying a word. The lighting parting from the clouds and dark skies surged within. Sadly, the weather is getting too bad for us to remain out here.  
"That fight was intense." Maka speaks up. "This feels like the old buddy talks from after the battles. Before we were who we are."  
"I miss those times, where I was personally falling for you. I just never got the balls to say."  
"How long have you liked me?"  
"A couple years, but it hasn't been for a while till I actually got really sexually attracted to you." I blush to her. "Sorry I wasn't listening to you. Apprehending you wasn't on my agenda today, I guess."  
"I've actually liked you for a couple of years too." She smiles to me. "I actually was never like 'love' into you until that one night. When you made that move?"  
"It's getting sorta muggy out. Let's go inside."  
"Can we watch a movie tomorrow or something?"  
"Sure."  
"Why do you like me?"  
"I can ask you the same, Soul."  
"You're the sweet girly-girl."  
"You're the punk rock rebel."  
"So you like bad boys?" I snicker to her. "I didn't know that's what you're after."  
"Just you, nobody else."  
"That'd figure." I clench her while the rain falls over the covering. "How about we play basketball tomorrow, as our last day here?"  
"Okay." The clouds boom while she leans her head on my shoulder and grip her hand."  
"Let's go in, I have something to do."  
"Okay, Soul."  
•20 minutes later.  
I did find what I was looking for tonight. Opening the journal full of words, I read every single one full of my naughty daydreams. 'November 17, 2012. Maka looked so beautiful today. Her gorgeous legs are so long and lean, giving attention to her ass. I sit in class and have hot imagines and sexy fantasies. Thinking of her touching my dick and licking it all over, then bouncing on my length practically screaming for mercy and yelling my name. 'S-soul!' She would moan to me while I thrust into her. Pinning down her body and holding her wrists, I holler her name.' Damn, I'm a fucking pervert. 'We would scream into our climaxes and fall onto each other and be showered in kisses. She would whisper 'I think I love you,' in my ear while holding me tight.' I guess I actually went to that little corner of my mind. 'Then she'd roll over, biting my ear, telling me 'let's see where else you can stick it.'' Um.. I think I've had enough of my perverted life in this journal. Next page, masturbating? Like, what the hell. I'm sorta disgusted in myself. My intense love for Maka HAS gotten pretty far, to admit. Then that triggers other memories of getting an erection from just staring at her in class. I always seemed to imagine me masturbating after class then her coming in saying 'When did I ask you to stop?' Then Maka leaves scratch marks on the desk after I bang into her while she screams and pleads for mercy on the desk, yelling and moaning while I continue kissing her. That damn corner is all I need to access my dirty thoughts, and they're sorta scary. 'Pervert.' The demon rings in my head while I close the book and lay down. No, I don't want to talk to you! 'Soul, you really do have a dirty mind.' No surprise. 'Why you say that?' I just always thought of myself as a guy who could just pull down his pants and just tug at my dick out of nowhere. 'You think you're a pervert?' Yes. 'Well, do whatever you want for the night. I'm not going to watch you masturbate.' I don't just do it out of the blue. 'You used to.' Well I don't remember because of you. 'I'll restore it soon.' I'm just going to sleep, the creepy book is going in the suitcase though. 'Seriously?'

**Dirty thoughts much, Soul? Lol**


	21. Chapter 21: Now, Just a Sniff

**Okay. This is the last I am posting until I start and finish the new chapter. I have exams next week, so I'm not sure how I can study with no textbooks.. Who cares? I'll wing it like all the other exams this year! I still pass:) I italicized this chapter, but I'll do the other ones later. I have a drawing to do.  
**

**Disclaimer: The first song shown is "Remember Everything" by Five Finger Death Punch  
**

** The second song shown is "Falling In the Black" by Skillet**

**Wish I could own these two kingly bands, it's all good.**

Chap21pt1  
"Crona, you there?" I knock on the small apartment door. I've never been here, his door is crowded by creepy lawn instruments. "Crona, open up."  
"Hello?" The scrawny pink-haired boy creaks the door open slowly. "Soul Eater? What're you doing here?"  
"I'm here to say, congratulations on your latest mission!"  
"Thank you. Is that all?" He sighs.  
"I'd like to catch you up on the gossip from what it seems, nobody's gonna tell you." I'm trying to be nice.  
"No thank you. Ragnarok hates gossip." Crona tries closing the door but I stop him in the act.  
"He's not here so that problems resolved, and a lot has happened so if like to catch you up." I'm so close to kicking him, keeping my foot on the edge of the door. "I broke up with Liz, Maka broke up with Kid, Maka and I started dating, we are real good friends. I made the move."  
"You're right. A lot has happened."  
"Kid got a witch."  
"Who?"  
"I dunno."  
"Tell him I say 'good job'."  
"Not to mention, Black*Star and I got in a car accident. I had heart failure and went into a coma. Lost my memory, I can't read or write that good. Broke my wrist, I hated my coma."  
"I'm sorry." He whimpers lightly.  
"Not your fault, Crona. It's all Black*Star's problem." I chuckle. "Maka and I are going to Vegas tomorrow."  
"That sounds fun. Thank you for telling me everything, Soul Eater."  
"C'mon Crona! We're friends! Just call me Soul."  
"Okay, if you say so."  
"It's good you're back, Crona. I'm never alone anymore, Maka missed you."  
"Reminding me of Maka, how is she?" He lightly speaks.  
"Perfectly fine. She's good."  
"See you later, then." Crona has always been weird. How is Maka friends with this guy?  
•Home  
"Maka!" I yell out when I barge open the door. "Pink haired bro is back!"  
"Really?"  
"I caught him up with the latest gossip."  
"Go pack." She shoos me out of the room, remembering I haven't thrown a thing in my suitcase. I've always hated packing no matter where I'm going. It takes me a while deciding what I want to bring. If I don't take my time to decide, my suitcase is overflowing with junk I don't even use. Throwing socks in the bag, an assortment of sneakers, pairs of denim jeans, DWMA sweatshirts, shirts, School chains and bracelets, beats headphones, that journal, my iPod, cigarettes if she's into that, Trojans, and my laptop, I take pride of what I bring. I have a extreme care for my school, but not many people notice it. Since extreme boredom often shoots me like a bullet, I always need entertainment. I have no clue where I left some things I'd enjoy bringing on my trip. For a bit, I searched through a junk drawer looking for something as simple as a dry erase board to satisfy my boredom. All I found was a trouble board game, photos, razor blades, bad memory's, then a small back filled with white stones and dust. Was I some sort of drug addict or dealer? Was this more than once? 'When you were 16, you got into drugs. You were always smoking with Black*Star, no matter the occasion. Using inhalants, smoking pot, smoking marijuana, you name it, you smoked it. Not the highest point of your life.' The demon says. I reply, Why do I still have cocaine? 'How do you know it's cocaine?' I've been watching a lot of CSI Miami. 'I don't remember why you still have it, though. Maybe for your girl.' Maka? I'd never snuff for Maka. 'For a bit you did, to hide your fear.' What fear? 'Everybody has fear, you just found yours. Your meister, Maka Albarn.' I always thought it was never right for weapons to fall in love with your meister. Plus, vise-versa. Now I've gotten this far and there's no turning back. 'You're correct on that one, at least accurate enough.'  
"Hey, Soul!" Black*Star barges into my room, scaring the hell out of me. "Ready for our last game?" Then he takes a risky look to my hand, now he starts laughing hysterically. "Holy crap, Soul! You still had all of that! That's $100 worth of it!"  
"I found it in a drawer, plus, I don't even remember sniffing this."  
"Damn it? I thought you remembered everything! Try to remember all the times you and I would smoke and sniff drugs behind the school-"  
"What do you mean by all the times? How many times did we get high?"  
"Just about everyday for 3 months, bud!" He slaps my shoulder. "You thought you were so addicted that you went to a counselor!"  
"Oh, THAT counselor! He made me give in but I never gave him all of my drugs."  
"Go through more of your drawers! You don't know how much you have!"  
"Who the fuck do you think I am!?" I bark to him. "I most likely wouldn't keep drugs if I didn't use them!"  
"Then why do you have the bag!?"  
"Who doesn't keep a lucky stash?!"  
"You're probably not going to use it, so can I have it?"  
"Not like its going to expire or something!"  
"Can we use it?"  
"Right now?"  
"Sure, it fades after a bit."  
I laugh and show my shark-toothed grin. "Let's go and use it! Not like I will."  
"Basketball court!" We both laugh and walk out.  
"Where are you two boys headed? What are you doing?" Maka questions us brightly while we grip the knob.  
"Just a little exploration on the court before we start the game." I grab her while she approaches. "Love ya sexy."  
"Oh!" She yelps while I pull her back into a kiss. "Bye, Soul. Love you too."  
"Bye, babe." Black*Star and I laugh while pulling my hand out of my pocket. "Let's go get high." I whisper to him. 'When did you get recognition to do this?' This is my blissful and happy pastime, isn't that correct?  
"Yeah-hoo! I haven't gotten high in a while!" He cheers to me while grabbing the inhalants from my pocket. "How old is it? Is it still good?"  
"Do you have a blade or hard surface with you?" I ask him. "We should share it equally."  
"Who are you, Kid? Caring about perfect sharing? All that matters is we get high!"  
"Give me it, somebody's coming!" I get the bag and stuff it in my pocket. Kid and his weapons approach.  
"What're you hiding, Soul? Pot?" Liz jokes. "Are we going to game or what? I've been waiting long enough. I am playing this time, too."  
"Soul and I, the all and mighty Black*Star, are going to the courts! We'll call when we're ready?" Star turns away and grabs me to follow. "We're leaving."  
"Can I join you two? I'll be the only guy there." Kid grabs ahold of my shoulder and squeezes it lightly. He gives me a stern, yet lustful look in the eye them smiles.  
"Well, can I?" Black*Star exchanges looks to me while he shrugs. Luckily the girls have already walked off so we speak up.  
"We're doing something…" I try to think of a world to suit, but it would sound awkward saying 'oh we're getting high' anytime a day. "Not… lawful."  
"What do you mean but not lawful? Are you? No! You can't be! Are you sniffing?!"  
"Good guess, Kid." Black*Star exclaims. "We're also smoking if you want to."  
"Breaking my father's laws?!"  
"Whoa, this is the expensive stuff here!" I push them apart. I grunt and speak between my teeth. "This is cocaine." I pull the bag from my jacket's pocket, then pulling out another smaller bag. "This is crack. We're smoking this and inhaling that. Got it?"  
"Yeah."  
"Of course."  
"Then let's get high my brothers!" I yell as we both laugh and Kid just walks into the elevator.  
"As long as you both don't remember this. In we I mean you and Black*Star." Then after Kid turns back, the ninja and I glance to each other, he chuckles. I shake my head in disgust. He's using this as an excuse to cut me up, isn't he?  
"Haven't done this is a while." I sigh while pulling out my phone. Star does the same but Kid just starts looking around. Out of nowhere Kid grabs my privates, I yelp.  
"Keep it down, whatever you're doing." Black*Star sighs while he scrolls through Facebook, not bothering to see how Kid has his hands on my genitals. I try to talk but he sticks a few of his fingers in my mouth. Damn, that kid has long fingers.  
"Remember that? I'm going to take a peek of you and you're symmetry if you don't mind."  
"Get your hands off my meat!" I gasp to him while starts moving his fingers. He coats my neck and grabs me tighter. The elevator opens making Kid removing his paws quickly. "What the hell, Kid?!"  
"You're so hard to get." He laughs. "Let's go!" Running out of the elevator, Kid catches up with Black*Star.  
•The Court  
The walk here was full of Kid pulling at my spandex, erections (from him), and heavy breathing. Kid obviously wants to go farther with what he's trying to attempt. I am actually bisexual, but I'm not interested in Kid. I've taken bisexuality for at least a year. Taking pride in our time, I actually don't take my guy-x-guy time for granted. It's different kissing the same gender. Currently we are corralled behind a building all with homemade pipes in our hands and the cocaine in front of us.  
"What did we used to say?" I gawk to Star while he shrugs.  
"What do you mean?"  
"We pray so it doesn't hurt us intentionally."  
"OH YEAH! WE SAID…" Star yells. "Say it with me." We all grab hands and laugh.  
"We are now going to use a thing made by you. Please don't kill us with it. Amen."  
"That's all? I'd say more?" Kid says.  
"So are we going to start? Inhalants take 20 minutes to go in full effect but smoking takes a few seconds." I point out. "Smoking doesn't even take a minute."  
"I normally sniff then smoke when it goes into effect." Black*Star says.  
"I'll do that." Kid states.  
"I haven't done this in a while so I'll do that. What the hell, right?" We all inhale the drugs then look to each other. "So what do you want to do for the pastime?"  
"I just sit back and let it kick in." Star says."Big stars like me deserve that. You guys set up the courts."  
"Aren't you at least going to help us, we're high?!" I yell to him while he shrugs.  
"Next time, Soul."  
"If there is one."  
"Let's go, Soul." Kid gets up clumsily and walks to the courts. His drugs are kicking in.  
"Alright." Completely sober, I get up. This must be his first time. "So how are we going to do this?"  
"Put the ball in the center of the court and make sure it's inflated enough. I'm going to outline some drawings. They need to be symmetrical."  
"Okay." I throw the ball into the basket and suddenly, my legs give out and I fall. "Damn it! I fell!"  
"Looks like your drugs are taking in effect." Kid laughs.  
"I just tripped! I'm not as high as you!"  
"My cocaine hasn't phased me at all yet."  
"Sshh!" I moan in pain of my blood. "I'm scratched up too!"  
"I can kiss you to make it better."  
"NO!" Too late. He approaches me quickly giving me no choice. The immortal boy's arms surround my body, clenching tightly. Then he releases his grip to the point he is just surrounding me on the ground. I try to escape, but he attacks my lips. Releasing a moan and holding my face and body tightly, he takes this as an opportunity to slip his tongue in. He's different, I never kiss Maka, my sweet pride and joy, this way. He grabs a small utility knife, then pulls open my jacket. I barely notice because of his super-human grip. He goes below my shirt and cuts from where my black blood was surrounded by my large wound, making that big mass. I moan in pain yet pleasure when he grabs my pants again. All of my romantic moments get interrupted about…  
"So you're the _skank_ that's dating_ my_ daughter? Maka deserves better!" Spirit laughs. Right about now.  
"Out of all _fucking_ people!" I groan and Kid gets off me.  
"Watch your _mouth_!" He barks.  
"Watch yours!" I growl back.  
_"Not much different then what we were doing earlier, Senpai."_ Stein laughs to him. It takes me a moment to realize what he meant. I noticed immediately when blood trickled down a scab on Spirit's forehead. "Let the kid's have fun! For all we could know they might be on drugs!"  
"Stop encouraging them you asshole!"  
"At least they aren't going to extremes, _unlike we were_. We all have tendencies for the same gender."  
"Doesn't mean you _cut them open,_ that's_ not_ love!"  
"That has nothing to do with love! It's just the erotic thoughts of the human being!"  
"Are these guys high or what?" Spirit pokes me and Kid with his foot, but Death here is breathing heavily on my neck. I place a light kiss on his lips while he smiles lightly. He tugs at my shirt but I look up, my thoughts extremely static.  
"I'm not sure," he squats down to us. "Boys, look to me." We both look up to something shiny, I have no clue what it is.  
"Heh." I stick my tongue out a bit and laugh.  
"Dilated pupils, hmm. Interesting. Get up, Soul."  
"Ha. Ok, whatever you say, bro!" I laugh heavily while standing up. "DAMN IT! _Bright!_" I hiss.  
"Throw this ball in the net." He passes me a basketball while I inspect it. I just whip it over my head.  
"Basket!" I dance. "High Score!"  
"You didn't make the shot. You missed by far."  
"Wha-?" I grab the ball and squeeze it in anger.  
"He's high, Spirit." Next thing I know, Maka's dad's face gets as red as a cherry. He loses control and tries cutting my arm.  
"What the hell are you trying to attempt?! I can't bleed! Black Blood ALL THE WAY!" Cheering loudly, Kid gets up and fist pumps with me.  
"We need to get these boys home." Stein tells him while he nods. Stein grabs the collars of our shirts.  
"NO! THE SYMMETRY! MY BEAUTIFUL SYMMETRY!"  
"Still smells of smoke around here. Somebody else was with them." The red-haired man points out to the one pulling us up like rodents. "Who's with you guys?"  
"HE IS THE STAR!" I yell.  
"Go find Black*Star. He has blue hair, the boy you drove home once."  
"Okay, Stein." Spirit walks away, relying on his nose like a bloodhound to find the drugged-up boy. Being high rocks, but it got the worst of us.  
"You're lucky I'm not going to dissect you two. Next time I might." He clenches our shirts tighter.  
"Are you going to bust us?" I question. "I'm already dead. Maka will be pissed."  
"I always thought you were better than this."  
•Home  
"Who's at the door?" Liz says from one side of the house.  
"I don't know!" Maka shouts.  
"Answer it!" Liz barks.  
"ANSWER IT!" Patty screams.  
"Alright." Her jaw drops at the sight of us being dropped like kittens.  
"Hey, Maka."  
"What have you done now?" She growls to me while I laugh.  
"I found them on the courts and they looked intoxicated so I brought them home."  
"Soul Eater Evans!"  
"Watch over them until they die down. Your dad is coming with Black*Star."  
"Thank you, very much, Professor." She closes the door. "WHY DID YOU GO OUT AND GET HIGH?!"  
"I found some drugs. I didn't want them going to waste."  
"GET IN YOUR ROOM AND STAY TGERE FOR THE REST OF THE DAY!"  
"Okay, Okay." I walk off and go to my room.  
•Later that evening  
Why was I born? I'm nothing but a failure. Smoking crack and drinking booze to make it better? Every sip swallowed and every puff with burnt lips was a piece of my soul getting taken away. Screaming on the inside 'who am I?' and 'what have I gotten myself into?'. Every memory was slipped, all of the delicate notes off my instrument of my childhood. All of my fights, battles, eaten souls, loves, friendships, they have all gone to waste. Why am I so low? Probably my head asking for more drugs. God is ashamed of me. I'm going to hell, or at least the hell inside my head. My iHome next to me, iPhone in my pocket. I plug it into the speaker:  
Now playing:  
Was there every question  
On how much I could take?  
You kept feeding me your bullshit  
Hoping I would break  
"Turn it off!" Maka yells. I take this as an opportunity to turn it up.  
Is there anybody out there?  
Is there anyone who cares?  
Is there anybody listening?  
Will they hear my final prayers?  
"Turn it down at least, Soul!"  
Step away from the ledge, I'm coming down  
I will never be  
What you want me to  
You pull me under  
To save yourself  
You will never see  
What's inside of me  
I pull you under  
Just to save myself  
I scream at the top of my lungs and just want to grab a knife.  
It's caving in around us  
It's tearing me apart  
It's all coming in around me.  
I'm basically just having an extreme urge to cut. Singing makes me better, so I sing it. Just to hear my horrible voice.  
Does anyone, anyone, care at all?  
I lightly speak;  
I will never be  
What you want me to  
You pull me under  
I pull you under.  
I hear Maka mumble over the music, or its her wavelength. Are we resonating? 'He's in one of those moods? Isn't he?' Yes, Maka, I am. When I thought the pain was over, the playlist continues.  
Tonight I'm so alone.  
This sorrow takes ahold  
Don't leave me so cold  
(Never want to be so cold)  
Your touch used to be so kind, your touch used to give me life  
I waited all this time, I've wasted so much time.  
I can't fucking take it no more. I grab a blade and cut my arm right by my wrists. 'Are you trying to hit a vein?' Yes I am. I throw off my shirt with the giant blood stain from Kid's OCD Parade.  
Don't leave me alone cause I barely see it all. Don't leave me alone.  
"Falling in the black, slipping through the cracks, falling through the depths. Can I ever go back? Dreaming of the way it used to be, can you hear me? Falling in the black, slipping through the cracks, falling through the depths, can you hear me?" I feel the same pain from the closet incident. I start bleeding furiously. _'I'll stop that for you.'_ No. Don't stop it. _'If I don't you could die.'_ No. Please no! I slit my opposite wrist, hitting the vein the first time. I yell and clench my fists. I'm already getting really woozy. A few more times won't bite. I do as I thought and blood fills up my arms. _'This is too far, I'm stopping the blood.'_ Please, don't. I collapse on the floor, still conscious. I cannot feel my small fingers on either hands, but it is a good cure. _'The flow is hardened.'_ Little bastard! I can't respond. I'm unconscious. The metallic liquid fills my mouth, I can taste it.  
•20 minutes later  
'Wake up, Soul. Wake up, Soul.' The demon wakes me up. The sticky thick liquid is all over my mouth.  
"Knock, Knock." Maka knocks on my door. "You awake?"  
"Hold on." I scramble to put away the blade and clean off my arms. So Maka doesn't see the cuts, I put on my jacket. Blood stain on the carpet, Resolve carpet clean in a bottle and my suitcase cover. "Come on in"  
"Does this song have to do with anything?" Coming down had started over and put on repeat.  
"No. It's my life. This one's the worst." Moaning on my bed, I turn off the radio. "And I said I was emo when you wrote poetry."  
"It's okay."  
"Are you trying to make you feel better? You're not doing a good job. I already feel horrible, no need to stitch up what's already been fixed."  
"Why are you so upset?"  
"Why was I born, Maka? Why? No reason, I'm the worst and disgrace to my family. I'm a damn weapon! Not a classical piano player like wished! I'm dying on the inside, Maka! I don't even remember how to play!"  
"You were born because they wanted a second to pull through the family name. For me that's a lot more. You're a precious, handsome, and amazing human being. I can barely explain you beyond those words. You are absolutely astonishing, you have no flaws. I'm always wondering why you do what you do like smoke, drink, raise hell, or whatever, but you do that because you've had a horrible life. The worst is over, the better is coming. You must hate me for saying this but; you are the most amazing person I've ever met, Soul Evans. Continue knowing that, continue getting better. There's no reason to be down this much, I'll leave you alone so you can get it out of your system." She gets up and goes. I try to reach her hand, but she's too fast. I feel song lyrics. My lyrics suck.  
Why do I have this feeling in my gut?  
I got what I wanted  
Now I'm stuck, feel like shit.  
I got what I wanted  
I should be feeling glad.  
But like before  
I'm stuck where I started  
But like before I feel the same  
No differences in my shame, hear your name.  
It sounds just like before,  
Like before.  
If Taylor Swift can do it anybody can do it right? Look at that, sucky lyrics. Too bad I can't play an instrument. _'I can give back that ability.'_ Na, I'm good. I would rather song then play an instrument right now. 'You can't sing, Soul.' Exactly.  
A piano key is pressed, I lost my interest.  
"Soul, are you playing? Do you remember?  
"Now, I'm not."  
Part one over:3  
What do you want for dinner, Soul?  
Not hungry, Maka.  
You okay, Soul?  
No.  
I can't believe I got caught doing drugs by my own scholar at my own school. Shibusen professor. DWMA Teacher. Oh, well. I better mood up, Vegas is 2 hours away. I'm dressed and talking to Black*Star.  
"DUDE!" Black*Star screams to me. "He really cut you up in a closet!?"  
"Don't tell Maka, but I snuck into his house last night, and took this." It's labeled 'Just one Touch, for beautiful symmetry' in a pretty cursive. Subtitled 'Anything given.'  
"So he has some secret obsession with you?"  
"Go deeper in the book. I fucking dare you." I give him a mischievous grin.  
"Why?"  
"A _dare_ is a _dare_, aren't I right?" I laugh.  
"Okay, Soul." He turns to the back of the book to see Kid's drawings of me. "THAT DAMN PERVERT!"  
"It's so funny though." I joke to him.  
"This guy must be watching you in your_ sleep!_" He shrieks. "I'd move away."  
"I'm staying right where I am!" I laugh to him. My phone buzzes and I pick up to answer it, not bothering to see who it is.  
"Hey this is Soul Evans! What do you need?" That's my primary answer for people that I don't know or don't bother seeing, don't know why…  
"I know who you are now have you seen a dark green journal full of poems and stories?" Kid says, I practically jump out of my skin for a moment then mouth 'guess who it is?' to Black*Star.  
"Why would I have your stuff? I would've chucked it anyway." I joke.  
"Thanks, handsome. I'll miss you when your gone."  
"Ok, bye." I hang up and smirk. "That dude is horrible."  
"What did he say?"  
"Thanks, handsome. I'm going to miss you when your not here, or something like that. He'll get over it."  
"That guy always gets what he wants, you know that right? He's not going to stop until he has butt sex with you or something. Kid's that way. Deal with it."  
"Hey, guys, are you ready to leave?"  
"Yeah!" Black*Star chants.  
"Totally."  
"Get your bags and we'll go! See you in a few minutes!" She is too cheery today, even though I'm taking away her virginity over this vacation. Black*Star and I look to each other, then the notebook.  
"I recommend you bring that, Soul." He tells me while I stuff it in my bag. "We can read it over there!"  
"Sure, why not? Lets read about this creep." We grab our stuff and go to the door.  
"C'mon guys, let's go!" Maka shouts to us cheerfully. "I want to get there early!"  
"Is anybody watching the house while we're gone?"  
"Kid, then when Black*Star and Tsubaki get back they're going to water my plants. That's all now let's go!" She opens the door, pulling out luggage and 2 full totes on her shoulders. I lock the door and whisper to myself.  
"See you after Vegas."

**Vegas is finally here and the sun will be shining:D So glad I finished this chapter, I was rushing like.. horribly to get this done and printed and uploaded to here by Sunday night at 7:30. 8 minutes over but what the hell, who cares? Don't take it too far, my dear! :(**


	22. Chapter 22: My Past

**Hey there:)**

**I mentioned City Of Bones, working on that book, I don't own it:) I mentioned dyslexia because I have it too. This chapter is amazing..-ly sad. Enjoy!**

**Imagine the "Vacation Song" by Shane Dawson playing in the car on their way there;)**

_**IMPORTANT NOTE AT END OF CHAPTER**_

Chapter22pt1  
"Hmm." I mumble in the car. Maka turns to me for a moment while lightly smiling.  
"Something seems to be harvesting your thoughts!" She brightly engages a friendly atmosphere in the area. "What you thinking about?"  
"Old times. When you were dating other guys, like Harvar Éclair. Then Ox Ford, after that Death, now me. Why did you date Harvar? He's half blind." I was always a bit more than confused why she dated that boy, he never seemed to be in sync with anybody else, but he was smart.  
"He's _barely_ blind, he just can't see the best. Besides, he was just as smart as me."  
"Are you saying I'm _not_?" She walked right into that court saying that. Showing a face of confusion, she decides what to say.  
"You just don't try hard enough."  
"Now you're making me sound dyslexic. All my teachers said from 1st grade to 7th, 'Your child isn't trying hard enough in school, having trouble writing and reading' and all that shit. Harvar was just another one of those people, with the batch of you, Ox, Kid, and a few others, that could just snake their way through anything because of their good grades." I object those teachers. "It's either they are completely gullible or they are just on your side rather than mine."  
"Seriously?" She stops at the red light, then looking back at Black*Star and Tsubaki. They both have earbuds in, Star asleep, he's snoring a bit.  
"Did you guys say something I was supposed to hear?" She politely asks.  
"No, stick your music in. It's all good." I smile to my friend. She does as told then starts texting somebody. Even though shy, she actually has the most Facebook friends out of all of us.  
"Where you seriously labeled like _that_ all your life?"  
"Why shouldn't I? I'm nothing but a tool to other meisters, unless they're guys, and you." I sigh. "I just want to be dominant but my emotions say otherwise."  
"You've always been the 'top' in this relationship! I'm the little wimp and you're the strong one!"  
"You're very positive about yourself." I laugh to her. Struggling to pull down my jacket to hide my slit wrists, I hug her them push it down. "When you dated Harvar, saying he is sort of attractive, I thought that all I was just scrap metal." She doesn't mind the occasional 'that guy's hot' from me, knowing I'm bisexual.  
"I think you're hotter than him." She states while hitting the gas. "You seem to be remembering everything nicely after only 2 and a half weeks."  
"Not completely, I remember mostly people, but I just can't seem to grasp the main memory of, well, me." I exert my sleeve down, looking at multiple bandages. Trying to make sure Maka doesn't see is hard.  
"You alright? Something going on?" She stops at another light and grabs my arm, luckily that's the one that's covered. "You gaining muscle? Your arms sorta tough."  
"Thick jacket! This is a_ thick_ jacket!" I leave her light grasp but she tauten her grip.  
"Why the rush, Soul?" She smiles. "You're very toned, it's hot."  
"Thank you." I just grab my phone and act like it never happened. "Can I screw you on this trip or what?"  
"I did agree on that."  
"Are we almost here yet!?" Black*Star wakes and yells. "I'm tired of waiting!"  
"Yes, we are going to be there in a few more decades, Black*Star!" I joke to him while we fist bump and laugh.  
"Look at that building, Soul."  
"Damn, that's cool. Exquisite architecture." The building is a church, much like the one where Maka and I met Crona, dark, tall doors, and even the cracked bell. "I'd like to meet whoever made a gorgeous building like that, probably creative."  
"You are smart, Soul. Don't forget that." She puts one arm around me then quickly puts on the wheel again. "How far are you on reading that chapter book I gave you?"  
"Done. I'm reading City of Bones now." I tell her. "I need challenges, stop giving me little 'Magic Tree House' books. City of Bones is a lot better than the last one you gave me."  
"Do you understand the vocabulary of the book?"  
"Sure, let's say that."  
"Then read on." She tells me. "Where's the book, Soul?"  
"In the back, Tsubaki was reading it." I grab the book, then regretting what I did. "I suck at reading."  
"C'mon just read silently, you don't have to aloud." She smiles to me. "We're almost there."  
•Arrival  
"This place is fancy." I look up to a really small, yet classy building. "Let's check in and get up there."  
"I want a good room." Tsubaki says. "I don't go out often."  
"I'll treat you as a goddess, Tsubaki!" Black*Star hugs her. "I need my bag!" He grabs his suitcase and throws it across the parking lot. This will be a weird trip till Tuesday, when they leave.  
"Grab the bags, I know it's the third floor. Like 3B or something, or 3D, you guys can find it." Maka walks away. When we get all the bags, Black*Star is holding 4, me holding 3, Tsubaki holding none. I guess she's just helping opening doors.  
"C'mon, boys!" She runs to the door while I almost trip on myself.  
"Damn, Soul! Why are you wearing so many bandages and a wrist brace!?" Black*Star puts down his bags and puts attention to my left wrist.  
"That's the one I broke, remember?" I scratch it then pull it back up.  
"But why bandages, Soul? You emo?"  
"Shut the _fuck_ up, Black*Star!" I hit him in the face while he growls.  
"God! I was just joking! Relax!" He grabs my jacketed arm then pulls me back up off the ground. "How the hell did that happen?"  
"Kishin battle last week. I got cut up pretty bad."  
"I saw your arms the other day, they were fine." Shit.  
"I think I misplaced the day it was actually Friday."  
"Friday was Kidd's party." Dammit.  
"Do you want to know the truth?"  
"I guess." He grabs his bags.  
"I slit my wrists last night." This makes him drop his bags. "Careful if you're holding my bag, my MacBook is in there!"  
"You're holding your bag. Besides that, why?"  
"I don't want to say. You never admitted the car accident, we just didn't bother anymore. Did we?" He shows a shocked impression.  
"I forgot what happened anyway!" He lies. "You can't dig something out of someone that they don't even have."  
"I think I sorta remember, now!" I laugh while he nearly blows his top.  
"Seriously don't do that!" He pushes me and I continue laughing. "You scared me!"  
"The car accident is far behind us and I really don't care anymore." I explain. "I forgive you for whatever you did."  
"Why are there billboards by Kidd's house? There's only one way in and one way out."  
"I heard a lot of FedEx trucks go through there." I joke. "That a good thing or a bad thing?" We both laugh and walk into the building.  
•The Room  
"It's two bedrooms so you guys can walk off into one! First one you step foot in is yours!" Maka opens the door while Black*Star runs off into a small room with, yet, large bed. I walk into a medium sized room with same bed and side bathroom.  
"Damn it, Soul! You get a bathroom!" Black*Star creeps up on me. "May I have your room?"  
"Haha! Suck it!"  
"Don't say that around Kidd!"  
"_Don't joke about that!_" I smack his shoulder while he laughs uncontrollably. Maka roams in the room and laughs.  
"You guys doing okay?" She joins the conversation. "It looks nice in here!"  
"I picked it! His bedroom sucks!" I pull of Black*Star's leg.  
"Shut up!" He rams me into a door and we continue yelling at each other. We eventually wear down our war but we just plug in the Xbox to rest our joints.  
"Thanks for helping us unpack." Tsubaki tells Black*Star. I know his exact reaction;  
"You're welcome!" He keeps playing with me. "Hit it, Soul! Fucking kill it already!"  
"What do you think I'm doing!"  
"C'mon just kill him already!"  
"If I'm not doing it right, which is obviously the case, you do it!" I throw off my jacket, but not thinking twice about it. Maka walks in putting stuff into our room, but drops what she's holding. The clothes land on the floor.  
"S-Soul!?" Her eyes stare at my arms, wrists, and palms. "What happened!?" Black*Star pauses the game while I think of an excuse.  
"Blair kept waking me last night, I didn't want a thing to do with her, but she didn't want to budge, so t-there."  
"But why a wrist protector?"  
"That's the one I broke so I was just making sure I was okay." I let her hold my hand. "That alright?"  
"Y-you just r-really scared me, S-Soul!"  
"Calm down." I hug her and I look to Star, he mouths something about truth, but I just say 'Never'. My slit veins and wrists aren't the only problem, I still have different lies to tell people. I have scars, and there will be more.  
•Bathroom 10:00pm  
"Ow!" I yelp while spraying Hydrogen peroxide on my cuts, they look infected. Neosporin is next, hooray. Just a simple touch can cause a complex pain. I should've gone to the hospital when I did this. They're all long and deep. "Shit!" I put my hand on them while it coats with the medicine. "Damn it!"  
"Soul?" Black*Star walks in. "I need to take a shower!"  
"Have fun-n-n!" I hiss at the stinging. It feels like pins and needles, but worse.  
"Can you sort of get out?" He asks politely. "I don't want to strip right here."  
"I need bandages." I walk out of the room and grab my suitcase. Maka is out getting groceries, so I'm safe from her finding out what they look like from under the plaster and gauze. I grab bandages from a top pouch and arrange them by size on the bed. It's the game of Tetris, but it's on my hands. Level 1 completed. From my elbow down is where the cuts started. I'm _such_ a downer. I finish my scheme and rearrange my wrist protector. Good as new. "Screw doctors. I can do this perfectly fine on my own."  
"Hello?" Maka walks in the room and I catch a glance of her hair. She put it up in one ponytail. "Soul, what are you doing?"  
"Bandages." I wrap my arms around her then grab the bags from her hands. "Need help?"  
"You're in a wrist protector, put that down!"  
"Why are you so worried? It's just light groceries."  
"I'm going to take a nap on the couch, wake me up when your going to sleep." She gets onto the recliner and closes her eyes.  
"I love you, Maka." I kiss her forehead. "See you soon." She falls asleep while I glance to her but then look forward. Maka is beautiful.  
•20 minutes later  
"Maka." I walk back into the living room to see her sleeping on the couch, peacefully lying on it. "Awake?"  
"Mmm…" she mumbles in her sleepy dreams.  
"Time to look through that journal with Star." I give off a slightly evil grin while walking off to his room. Along with him there was his partner, Tsubaki was sleeping. Unlike her, he was up reading a manga with a flashlight. Charisma Justice, it's been 4, almost 5 years since he started reading that. Hasn't finished it yet, I think the creators are still going on it.  
"Hey." He points the flashlight to me, blinding my eyesight. "What do you want? I'm trying to read for once."  
"Let's go look through the journals." He decides negatively.  
"Not today, it's a really good fight! Charisma Justice is kicking this guy's ass!" He states to me. "We can do that tomorrow!"  
"No. Let's do it now."  
"Why should I? I'm perfectly fine here."  
"I have champagne from the front desk."  
"Deal." For some reason, I drugged the drinks for the fun of it. Aphrodisiacs were the main course for the night. I just felt tension that night. I wanted to let go and kiss another guy for all I care. My thoughts WERE going to start sexting Kid, but I did away with that thought because he's a bit too extreme on that. Have damn mercy.  
"So, how do you want to start?"  
"Open the drinks and grab the journal." He grips a glass while I laugh.  
"I already have glasses prepared." I give him the cup as I walk into my room.  
"O-kayy?!" He must think something is up. "How long have you had 2 drinks prepared?"  
"Since I saw Maka asleep." I hand him a glass whilst he sips.  
"This tastes sorta funny." Black*Star peeks into the glass.  
"It's better than nothing, we're underage." I pour more, waiting for him to notice something. "C'mon, drink more!"  
"Relax! Grab the damn book already!" He snaps to me, almost making my drink slip from my grip. "This is the funny stuff! Why do you find someone extremely obsessed you hysterical?"  
"Just because, Kid is crazy. He just wants to see 'me' and wants to see if I'm symmetrical than he will worship me like a god. I dunno, that's what he makes it seem." I open the book, getting a bit turned on by Black*Star. I wonder how he's feeling.  
"S-Soul?" He mumbles to me. "I'm feeling a bit, woozy? Would it be that? You look suddenly hot." Star kisses me cheek and I release a slight giggle.  
"Ha ha, nice, now let's get to this."  
"Whatever you say." He whispers in my ear. "Open your journal first." How does he know about my journal?  
"Sure, as you plead." I kiss him, slowly after knotting my hands in his hair. His glass is empty. He knew something was going on, he didn't want it stopping.  
"How about all your Maka daydreams turn into daydreams of me? I mean, how can you resist such a star? I'm so damn awesome, you cannot deny it, Soul. You drugged me, I know it. I would be willing for anything. Just come here."  
"Kiss me, Black*Star." We collide in a amateur dance. Around the narcotic tendency to have a beautiful, yet sexy daydream about my friend, I sometimes found myself trying to snake away from a hard-on from time to time.  
"It might be from the drugs, but this is amazing." He breaks our kiss, panting for air. **(A/N Yaoi is over, sorry /3)**  
"Let's do what we're here for." I grab the journal while he gets up. "Kid's journal is next to you. I barely put any drugs in the drinks so they must be wearing off."  
"He has some hot stuff in here-"  
"I did not just find this." I drop the book, completely wearing off the drugs. It's something from about a year ago. "No! No!"  
"What?" Suddenly alert, he looks up. "What did you find?"  
"'Dear my sacred and beloved friends and family, This note is releasing my thoughts. I am gone. I am sorry.'" I try holding back tears, I found one of my old suicide notes. "'My past has wrangled me from the inside. My personal opinions have told me it is time to go. There's no other place I can go other than we're I am leaving to. I'm sorry to my secret love, Maka Albarn, my best friend, Black*Star, and anybody else. I'm sorry to Shibusen. I have gotten to far with these blood thinners. I must've hit a vein and left this world with blood in my trap. I recognize that you, Maka, have found the note first. You see me lifeless on the ground. It wasn't anything you said, I promise. I love you, Maka. I don't mean to hurt you. Please don't cry, I am with you on the inside. You may hear my voice. I apologize for everything I have done to you. I love you with all my heart. Don't be hurt. It's not your fault. Just live on, you can live without me, there is other weapons. May you give me a favor? Cremate me. Put my ashes on the grounds of the basketball court. Don't be upset. I'm with you, forever and always. Make a damn good death scythe.  
Love, Soul'" I cry on my hand, it takes me a lot to cry. I barely remember this.  
"I heard all of that letter, Soul." Maka was at the doorway. Black*Star, completely sober, walks out of room. "That night around a year ago. That's the small note I saw in your pocket."  
"Seriously? I'm so sorry!" I hug her, both of us crying. "I will never leave you behind."  
"I remember taking you to the hospital under suicide attempt. Then you were gone for 4 weeks in a mental hospital. I couldn't believe that night. You begged me to put that behind." She clenches me tightly. "I will never leave you behind."  
"I'm sorry for everything."  
"Would you like to go sleep now?" I sigh while I put my arm around her.  
"Just tell me something." She gets onto the bed and snuggles in the covers.  
"Anything."  
"What were feeling that night? The night you took those pills. The night you cut yourself and nearly bled to death. The night you wrote that suicide note and wrapped it into your back pocket." That was the deepest thing she's ever asked me.  
"I felt horrible. You were on a date with Harvar, he must've made you happy at that damn carnival. That day, the bullies beat me up, pinned me to the ground so I couldn't even dare to move an inch. Even though they were very powerful, I almost got out. They kicked me, punched me, left bruises on me. They were surrounded over the whole school so I couldn't get away." I explain. "Those weapons were just cocky. They wanted to stick out as much as you and I did. I went home and grabbed the paper on the nightstand. Releasing my heart and soul into that note. I already had a box set up because I was so low for that time I just knew it would eventually creep up on me. I was right. It was a small box, about the size of one that contains tissues, and it had blood thinners, razors, and a good change of clothes to leave on me. I was broken knowing it was my time to pass the torch to another one of those jocks to be your weapon, but I just knew you would find a better partner. You're the best meister, but I'm the worst weapon. It cancels each other out. Once I heard that call from you 'Soul, I'm going to the carnival with Harvar, see you later.' I grabbed those pills and swallowed them. I gave you the toughest and tightest hug I've ever given to you at the doorway. You were bamboozled by that hug. I thought to myself, 'this will be the last time I'm going to see Maka forever.' I did remember it was going to take a bit to actually get the deed done because of my blood, how weapons heal faster, and the pain it would give. I hit the vein I was so desperate for. The blood came out in intervals, then it just went through. I was done. Almost dead. Then, you came home. I heard you searching for me so i placed the note on my chest. You screamed my name when you found me. 'Soul!' You screamed. I lightly spoke your name. You yelled, cried, screamed, and begged. I got airlifted to the hospital. You stayed with me every second. I questioned myself many times 'does she like me? Or love me?'. I went that far. I asked to keep the clothes, then after you left, I read over the note at least 10 times."  
"Oh my god."  
"And to this day, I still wish that I never did that. I look like a party machine and some type of alcoholic, but I just try to keep the madness of my past aside. I know you say the future counts more than the past but, I can't put that abuse my father put on me away. To this day I don't take anti depressants. How, is a question I don't know. What was your reaction?"  
"It was just a normal day, I got home from the carnival and I couldn't find you. I checked my phone for a message, but didn't see one. Checked the bathroom, not there. Your door was closed, so I knocked. I heard a slight moan and your wavelength beyond the door. I opened the door to see you covered in blood and eyes closed. Screaming, I ran to your side, I swore you were murdered. Then I noticed the note. After that I also noticed, you commuted suicide. I called the hospital and the moment they took you away, I observed the blood stain. My mind told me, 'Maka, you don't like him, you love him. He killed himself for you. Why didn't you notice that before?!'. That night, I bawled my eyes out that night, they called saying you didn't die. Relieved, I went to see you. You lay on the bed, your hair still blood stained, then I saw your pants in the corner, remembering I put the note in your pocket. Reading over and over, you woke. 'Maka? Uh, where am I?' I was crying, you were just moaning. 'You attempted suicide.' That came out cracked and sad, choked and breathless. 'I finally did it, didn't I?' That left me confused. Then you spit out 'I'm sorry for what I did Maka. I didn't mean it.' I remember you said. 'I didn't mean it, I'm sorry if I worried you.' You grabbed my face while I turned away hiding tears. 'Why did you do it? You seem fine!' I cried while you put your hand to my shoulder. 'Im sorry.' You fell asleep for a whole 2 days after that. I thought those were your last words." She starts crying. "I can't believe you almost killed yourself for me."  
"I said I was _sorry!_"  
"Why did you do it? You never answered that question."  
"I was jealous. All of those guys were always messing with me because they knew that. Oh, you love your meister, they would say. 'How about we tell her?' was the biggest threat. I maintained my cool until they almost put a letter in your locker. I kicked them and got detention for 2 hours that day. It just went downhill from there."  
"I never knew you were bullied."  
"I've spilled enough guts and have gone to parts of my mind I didn't want to go into. Lets just, sleep."  
"Alright."  
•The Black Room  
"Ah, so you have finally told her?"  
"Yeah. I just feel horrible. She must know that these cuts weren't Blair." In the Black Room, my cuts aren't covered. The material of my suit makes them itch fiercely.  
"I remember that night as if it were yesterday!"  
Part2  
"Soul, wake up."  
"No.."  
"God! You take a while to wake up!"  
"I've warned you before."  
I'm not a morning person. No matter where I could be, I don't like waking up. I could sit in bed all day if that's what I wanted.  
"Room service is here."  
"What do they have?"  
"Pancakes with blueberries."  
"I'm getting up!"  
Pancakes. Only pancakes, wake me up. I have pancakes almost every morning. Maka knows how to make them like a pro.  
"Thank God!"  
"I'm up, being them to me."  
"No. You need to be social."  
"Please!"  
"No!"  
I'm seriously not in the mood to talk to anybody, mostly last night. I don't know how I got the idea of Maka being alone, or at least leaving her behind. Today is just going to be filled with our battles. Have fun, Maka.

**Oh God. I don't know why the hell I write Soul like he's some sort of suicidal maniac, probably cause I was one at a time. The suicide note made me cry.. and this is my own damn fanfic. SAD:( Also, the note, Soul actually reveals his love to Maka, even though that was 4 months before the story was really based. That WILL be reflected next chapter.  
**

**About Soul in the mental hospital, i was thinking of making a short fanfic off that. First chapter by Tuesday of next week;)**

**Well. Enjoy 22. I just Started 23 also, that should be up by Saturday. It takes me to write chapters.**

**I takes about a week for really long chapters, this one is along the group.**


	23. Chapter 23: This'd Be My Own

**Hey, Guys! I have a lot of time on my hands because I just started summer vay-cay! :D but what sucks, is thatt I'm in the middle of Tropical Storm Andrea. It's not as bad as it seems, we deserve the rain. Here's some of the chapter's warnings:**

**WARNING! YAOI LEMON AT END OF CHAPTER! KIDXSOUL _(It's about time_**_ right?)_

Chap23pt1  
"Why the hell won't you hit it?!"  
"I'm trying!"  
This Kishin is a bitch. All demons like this are assholes. It's alright, I'm used to it. Maka hasn't been fighting that good since the coma, I wonder what's going on.  
"Soul!" She sees my reflection, I have blood scattered down my arms.  
"I heal faster than you! I'd rather get hurt than you! I know this is hard, but please, don't hurt yourself!"  
"Black*Star! Get him now!"  
"Uncanny Sword Mode!"  
"Right!"  
"You got them now!" I yell as Maka falls back. "Get up!"  
"I can!"  
"Then DO IT!"  
I suddenly realize something.  
"Black*Star's got it." She steps back. "You can transform back now." I do as told as Black*Star slices through the enemy.  
"Yeah-WHOO!" He dances. "The great assassin Black*Star has gotten yet another soul!"  
"Maka."  
"Yeah, Soul?" She doesn't know what's coming.  
"We need to talk when we get back home." I grunt while she looks to me, utterly confused.  
"About…?"  
"Us in general." I noticed something, which seemed sort of odd, but I didn't want to tell her.  
"Alright. We're going home for lunch then we're going to a casino." She walks to Tsubaki and they start chatting.  
"What the hell happened after you read that note?" Black*Star walks up to me. "You seem bummed."  
"Remember when those 6 guys were bullying me?"  
"Sure, why?"  
"I told Maka the whole story." I sigh and sit on the ground. "I need to just relax and cool down! Stop being all depressed all the time!"  
"I thought that was just then."  
"I told you I fucking slit my wrists the other night! Do you even listen?!"  
"I thought that was just then."  
"Shut up!"  
"Sorry, you don't tell me everything. That's what Maka is here for. I tell her everything."  
"You used to tell me everything." He falls to the ground with me. "But we're older, I understand."  
"I'd sometimes rather tell you some things." I put my knees up, dropping my head into them. "Maka can't filter everything like you can."  
"Of course she can't! I'm the great assassin Black*Star!" He stands back up, placing the tip of his thumb into his upper chest.  
"I've known Maka since day one." I look up to him. "I'm going to talk to my doctor. I'm too down."  
"C'mon, Soul! There's always a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow!"  
"I wish. The only times I'm somewhat happy is when I'm with Maka."  
"You're such a downer! I still have those pills I got from Stein! They're in my bag!"  
"Seriously? Get me them. I don't care if I don't have a prescription, give it to me."  
"Get some blunts!" He gets me up off the ground while I shake off my pants.  
"You think I brought weed with me to Vegas?" I zipper up my jacket. "I'm just going to calm down and think of the positive things."  
"How long have you been so crazy?" I turn, giving him an evil glare and growl.  
"How long have you not noticed!?" I hiss to him while noticing other than what I found out before, I am crazy. I should be in that mental hospital a bit longer. 'Hi, uh… I'm Soul Evans. I'm here because of…suicide attempt.' I remember those 4 weeks in hell. There was psycho people in that place. They had to be locked up, sheltered away from others. Then there was me, one of those, actually, somewhat attractive people there. Some really pretty girls were anorexic, cutters, or tried to leave this very planet in the same way I did. There was this other drug addict weapon I was friends with, his name was Derek. I haven't talked to him in a bit, visited him twice since I left, and he is staying there for another year tops. He was nice, had a nice haircut, and reminded me of Wes a little bit. The good side of Wes, like the side of him who convinced my mom to even be where I am now. (A/N I feel like I want to create another fanfiction based off the whole 4 weeks. My other side.. It's my other story that i haven't updated in 2 months;-; Hmm..)  
"You used to be worse!"  
"How the hell do you know, you weren't_ there_!" I push him down, making him land onto a hard floor.  
"What the hell was that for!?"  
"You're a fucking idiot." I show my anger and just walk away to show my anger. "You can't be somebody I trust."  
•Hotel  
I'm trying to get Maka pushed into the the topic I wanted to talk about, but she just changes topic. Hopefully she doesn't respond in a simple, 'oh, I'm not sure' answer. (A/N I love how you're wondering what he's talking about)  
"Soul? Will you tell them about last night, I know Tsubaki doesn't have a clue." Maka nudges my shoulder. Shit, no, I don't want to talk about last night. In reality, that was the topic I was mostly trying to avoid.  
"Uh…?" I snarl and stand up, "I'm going to the bathroom." She grabs my shirt, making me fall back in shock, yet regaining my balance. I snuff and sit back down. "I've already talked to two psychologists and five therapists about this, do I _really_ need to spit it up for someone else?"  
"Yeah."  
"Then, screw this." Throwing my fork down, my emotions just get thrown and I walk out.  
"S-soul? Where you going?"  
"Not here."  
"You can tell two more people, right?"  
"I still can't believe I told you." The door slams, the laptop comes out, now I'm just trying to find music to play. My headphones sit in the suitcase, acting like I forgot them. Why not? I shouldn't interrupt them. Wait, who the hell…?  
"Soul?" Kid stands at the doorway.  
"This is _MY_ trip!" I back off of the bed and he just smirks slightly, putting a hand to his hip. "Why the hell are you here!?"  
"I had a mission in Washington and I decided to take a visit. You're house is doing nicely." He drops a bag on the bed.  
"Oka-aa-yy?" I just back up on the bed while he just walks then sits to my side, acting as if he owns the place. His skateboard sits on the bed, along with the pistols. They just sit there, must be asleep. "How's school?"  
"Fine. I have nobody to talk to."  
"You have your damn weapons."  
"You know I miss you, Soul."  
"Black*Star has been aiming a lot of fights, so I don't really have anybody to talk to…!" He puts his hand on my jean-covered thigh. I just seemed slightly alarmed, but I never put his hand off. It's soft on me, warm, and a bit comforting. Here I am, completely sober with absolutely nothing in my system, and I'm enjoying Kid's touches. He dares to place a small half-smile on his lips. I just sit there, blank. He just sits there silently, Kid doesn't do anything. He tightly blinks once or twice, keeping his lids shut tight, then his hand twitches a bit. I feel a small shock, as if he put magic in me. "Kid?"  
"Yes?" He adjusts his top collar with with his left hand, surprisingly not moving his right a single inch on my leg.  
"Do you feel, weird at all…?"  
"I have OCD, I always feel weird."  
"Stop talking." I grab his newly-fixed collar, pulling his close. We lightly exchange hot breaths, he smiles.  
"The magic is taking nice effect. I've used some different ingredients this time." He laughs. "I should do this more often."  
"Shut up, I don't care what you do with me. Just do anything." I don't know what I'm doing, all I can say is his magic is damn strong.  
"Anything?"  
"I don't care, my amazing Shinigami."  
"Then let's started." He puts out his hand then I hear a snap of the door.  
"Stop talking, now." I push him into me, him fighting back for the dominance. My hand involuntarily grabs his shirt a lot harder, I even pull him closer. He releases a loud moan, making my whole body vibrate. I pull back a little bit, to release a moan of my own, but he thinks he did something wrong.  
"Did I do something incorrectly?"  
"Wouldn't I speak up if you did?" He pulls back in, making me snake my way to his hair. Our kiss makes us fall to the bottom of the bed. The lightly pulls his hand up my shirt, making me pull his hair. The kiss disconnects while Kid yelps.  
"Did you like that?" I beam to him. Kid just laughs then puts his hand deeper in my shirt, trying to hear another pleasure-call from me. I tug at his shirt to let him know he's failed at his nearly impossible task. Kid grunts in disapproval, ripping off my jacket. "If you want to get a noise from me, you're going to have to try a bit harder."  
"I can try, but I'll make you scream." He twists some skin on my chest.  
"Oh, God!" I hiss as Kid just laughs. "That wasn't a _pleasurable_ moan!" (I've always wondered, how in the _fuck_ is someone not hearing this?)  
"Anything that comes out of your lips is great." He pulls me back up. "Am I now more than just a experimenter on you?"  
"You're just my secret little lover, that's all." He smiles at that, making me half regret of saying it. "I don't care for your damn magic! I don't need it!"  
"Yes, you do."  
"No, I don't-"  
"If we ever go any farther, remind me to get a gag."  
"Why?"  
"You talk too much." I don't know he finds even the slightest delight in the taste of Doritos and Chik-fil-a, but he plants a firm kiss onto my lips. Kid yanks a fist of my hair so I do the same with him. Moaning a bit, I lay back onto the bed. Breathing heavily, I respond.  
"I'm, exhausted." I pant on the bed. "Let, me catch, my breath."  
"Till next time?" He smirks, now arranging his jacket back in order. "I have to go to Seattle."  
"See you later. Come back as you please."  
"Don't even ask. I will return."  
•Casino  
"I bet _1 dollar._" I put down the bill to the table.  
"Soul, we're playing poker. You need to bet at least 15 dollars. Besides, it's all going to your friends if you lose." Maka places a 20 bill on the table. "It's also good to bet high at the start of the game."  
"Whatever, I have almost $10,000 to spend here."  
"Soul!" Black*Star yells to me. "How did you get so much?!"  
"My brother, Wes, got Nevada's Most Talented Violinist 2 years in a row, so he got a million. I asked for some cash."  
"That's SOME!?" Black*Star stares at my pockets. "Where the hell is it!?"  
"I got a bunch of singles but most of it is on my credit card."  
"So you're a stripper?" He got a smack on the arm for that.  
"Can we just get started?"  
"Whenever you're ready, guys." The head of the table says to us. He's looks sorta young to be working at a casino, not much older than us. "You don't need to bet to high, we're just friends here."  
"Whatever then. I'm leaving my dollar."  
"Have it that way, sir. Initials everybody." The man places small slips of paper in front of us. Sticky-notes, from what they seem to be. In a moment, all our slips are on the table, SE, MA, TN, and BS.  
"Let's get playing. I'm going to beat your asses." Black*Star grabs a card.  
"Do you even know how to play?" I pull over his shoulder.  
"I learn as I go."  
•Hotel  
"I can't believe I won 5 rounds!" My wad of cash sticks from my pocket. "Came home with $300 dollars, bought you all ice cream, and even bought Maka some shoes."  
"Thanks, Soul. Don't throw your money around everywhere, you won't have any left."  
"Calm your tits."  
"Shut up."  
"I got second almost every time!" Black*Star won $137 dollars, but gave some of it to Tsubaki, she always got last, she just said, _'I don't really like gambling'._  
"How long were we there?" Maka nudges my shoulder, I'm just so money struck that I just laugh."  
"A few hours. It's dark now and it wasn't earlier." I give her a 10 dollar bill. "How about we go to the grocery store?"  
"I think we got enough groceries, as long as we don't eat a lot."  
"Tomorrow's Tuesday, right?"  
"Yeah." She presses the button to the elevator. "I'm tired, I'm going to sleep when we get back up."  
•The Black Room  
"May you just throw that damn record _out_ already? I've figured out a few things, like what song it is, where the scratch on it is, everything. I need to get my story straight, like I said, I finally know who I am. A suicidal maniac weapon, that has depression, doesn't take pills, or anything. You're just here to make it worse. Yet, I still wear a smile on my face." I stand, prior to my thoughts, he sits motionless. "I still don't know if it's a real one or not, that's yet to be decided."  
"Even I am not certain if it's real, I'm right here all the time."  
"You're just an illusion, notwithstanding my own thought of your nonsense, I don't quite completely remember who you are."  
"You don't remember me? Soul, you see me more then your meister."  
"In addition to my madness, you can help me in a variety of ways."  
"Like how?"  
"Sound shock, hardening my blood, even though you can activate the blood at anytime, that's _not_ of my control."  
"Correct. Whom I throw your emotions too is also of my control."  
"So now my emotions aren't of my control?"  
"Not always."  
"How?"  
"You forgot to tell Maka the problem."  
"Plus?"  
"That went in effect at around 2:30pm today, actually now yesterday." He looks over to an alarm clock I brought in here from thought a few months ago. It blares '12:03AM', meaning, it's now Tuesday.  
"When Kid and I were smacking lips?"  
"Correct."  
"So it wasn't just his magic?"  
"Correct."  
"Was I even in control of that?" I take a seat in the chair, placing my arms on the rests, feeling the worn out material.  
"You were in there, like maybe a bit more than a third,"  
"Half?"  
"Not quite."  
"You really know how to piss me off."  
"The only thing I don't and cannot control is your depression."  
"Everybody has a bit of fear and madness within us," I stand, "but that's okay. That's what makes us human."  
Part II  
"You know you really shouldn't be doing what you're doing…!"  
"I'm the star! I could put the flames down simply!"  
"Bacon grease, burning stove, equals bad reaction."  
"It's simple to put out a grease fire!" He exclaims.  
"Ok, what do you use to put it out?"  
"Water! Just like every fire!"  
"No? Baking soda or powder. You shouldn't be putting anything straight up on a stove that's not flame-retardant." I get the bowl of bacon grease away from him. "You shouldn't even be on breakfast duty."  
"Who cares anyway?"  
"The managers of this hotel do."  
"Soul?" Maka grabs my shoulder and pushes me out if the room.  
"The damn child will start a fire if we leave him alone!"  
"I know what you wanted to talk abut something." She blushes red-hot when I look her in the eye. "If there's anything you wanna ask… you can tell me."  
"I was wondering, why did you not speak up?"  
"When?"  
"When I left the hospital, like the mental one. Why did you never speak of that one time?"  
"What one time?"  
"The hospital room. The parking lot, our final kiss goodbye."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I was the one under Anesthetics, not you, Maka! Why did you never speak up?" I pull her face towards me with a finger. "Tell me."  
"I'm sorry."  
"You're sorry for everything, please tell me why."  
"I thought you would speak up."  
"Your thoughts led to the two of us practically hating each other for 3 months. Now we're haptic."  
"I should've said something."  
"Then why were you upset on my first move?"  
"I thought you were ready to go farther."  
"Then why didn't you tell me instead of storming from the room?"  
"I don't know."  
"Please just speak up, stop keeping me waiting." She sighs, then closes her eyes.  
"Last night, I heard you in the Black Room." Shit! What did she hear?! "You were talking about me, how you forgot to bring that one thing up, how your emotions aren't controlled by you." Damn! She heard about Kid and I! "Something about Magic, I don't remember that part." Thank God.  
"Maka." I kiss her forehead. "I forgive you."  
"Love you, Soul."  
"Love you too, Maka." I pick her up then place her down. I'm so damn glad she doesn't remember Kid's OCD Parade. I forgot that was just love there, no cutting me open. Maybe I'm more than just an experiment. 'Are you thinking what I'm thinking?' Yes. 'Get your phone.' I know. I want to text Kid. Are you controlling this? 'No.'  
•20 Minutes Later  
"Hey, Kid." I put my computer in front of me. "How you doing?"  
"Hello, my friend." He delightfully tells me. "Turn on your webcam, I want to see you strip." He suddenly snaps turning on his webcam.  
"You sure, we kiss but I know you don't like showing off your body. You can show me you if I show you me." I do as instructed and turn on my webcam, I am already shirtless.  
"Your so hot, Soul."  
"I have a slight scar from the closet incident. That's okay, it was worth it."  
"That's what makes you symmetrical." I feel a tightness in my pants, shutting my eyes. "You okay?"  
"Get here now." I grunt.  
"Why?"  
"I want to feel you." I feel the hardness in my trousers, and I moan at my touch. "Come here, now."  
"I love the sound from your pleads."  
"Don't just sit there."  
"Am I seducing you?"  
"Yes." I moan. Are you controlling me? _'Yes.'_ Completely? _'Yea.'_ Fuck you, what am I getting into?  
"Are you sure, are you drunk?"  
"Maybe," I lie.  
"I'm not going then." 'He better stop pulling these shenanigans, I'm going to go nuts.' I don't want to jerk off by Kid, I don't want to see his carrot and I bet he doesn't want to see mine. _'Stop.'_ "Maybe not," I chime in. He looks up, in shock.  
"So? Do you want me to come over or not?"  
"Sure, I'd be delighted to." Hopefully I have enough time, even if I wasn't bi, I would want to do this. Wait, what the hell am I saying? I wouldn't be doing it if I wasn't bi, I don't know how far he wants to go, I haven't gotten bare ass with anybody except Maka, but damn, that was just that one time. It doesn't mean shit, but the locker room showers are exception. His moans make my spine shake, but it's good. Kid is just a small guilty pleasure, but for now he's far. I'm not straight, but you just gotta except that. _(A/N I was listening to rap when I was writing this, now it's Black Veil, days are numbered:D)_ _'It's fine.'_ Whatever you say, I'm doing this and not regretting a minute. I mean, the hardest things in life come with a price, correct? Farthest I've gone with a guy is a simple kiss or two behind the school, but that was a guy that abandoned Shibusen and left, never to even look back. I wonder what went on, I just kissed him behind the school and I tried looking for him and a few other of my sexuality, because I thought I could put my love for Maka into ones of the same gender, but I had a note in my locker. 'Went to Oceania, you may join on our behalf. From, Rodger.' That sucked. I wasn't even expecting it either, at that point I was just telling myself 'Oh well, back to the blade I go.' Kid is the farthest I'm going with my bisexuality. I mean, is he even interested in the other gender? The doorbell rings, damn I can't wait.  
"Why is there blood coming from your eyes?"  
"Somebody mentioned my Sanzu lines." **(A/N Fail)** He lets his skateboard fall from his hands and blood washes down his face. "Never bring them up."  
"Oh, just wash up."  
"We can get started right now,"  
"Why not?"  
We walk into my room, then lock the door behind me. Maka and the others went gambling, so we have a few hours.  
"Let the fun begin." I pull him to the bed by his tie. "You bi?"  
"Why would I be enjoying this if I wasn't?"  
"Please, just kiss me."  
"Certainly." He grabs my face with his warm hands, pulling me back onto the bed. Moaning, he slips his tongue into my mouth. I groan pulling his tie down, nearly choking him. Kid slightly gags then pulls one of his arms onto my scar. The touch of it, it feels weird. His breath smells of dark cherries and vanilla, kinda good. He breaks the kiss, leaving a small trail of saliva from the slight distance between his lips and mine.  
"Why did you break?" I gasp between pants. "Seriously?"  
"Take off your shirt, please."  
"Whatever you say." I feel a sudden flash from the AC, but get used to it quickly. "Take off yours, keep your tie on, though."  
"Why?"  
"I like pulling it like your an _animal_."  
"That's what my hair's for."  
"Keep it on anyway." I kiss him once, asking for anything. "You're just _my_ animal."  
"You are mine." He moans when I give a slight tug to his tie. "_Don't forget it_."  
"I don't think that you know," I moan, "how much I want you right now."  
"My death scythe."  
"My death god." I kiss him, asking for entrance, yet he denies. I act as if this is a joke, and go in as hard as I can. He grabs a fistful of my hair, making me hiss. He pulls at my belt, trying to do a blind unfold, then grabs my trousers themselves and pulls. Kid doesn't know he never undid my belt correctly. Our kiss is once again, broken. "Nice try."  
"A little help here?"  
"I'll show you help." Instead of helping him pull my pants down, I pull down his.  
"With your pants!" He tries pulling up his black super-skinny jeans, but my quick hand comes in nimble use. "Come on, man!"  
"Why so eager for me to get stripped first, may I ask?"  
"I want to see you, I desire to face when you come."  
"Then, go ahead if you're so avid for it." My goals to pull down his slacks were a success, but the more adulterated part of my mind is asking me, "will we regret this later?" Then the demon joins the party, _'I bet you're not, don't think that_._'_ So, I will go ahead and do it. When I was pulling down his pants, I felt his erection, he was already hard. Not saying I'm probably hard, also, with me thinking so much, he already got my pants down. Kid grabs my hair and forces me into a kiss. I pull his tie, making him pass my boundaries. His tongue wraps around mine, tugging it into his mouth. I didn't want to be the dominate, I let him do what he wanted, but I knew I couldn't be allured by him much longer. The knot in my stomach continues to tie, tighter and tighter after just him seducing me. He knows I want it, but I don't want to release into my boxers, Maka would go crazy. Shit! Maka has already been out for 2 hours! She said she would be out for 4! Hopefully she doesn't find us.  
"Soul?" He tugs at my hair, I didn't even notice that he broke the kiss. "Do you want to start?"  
"I can't wait." I notice some feeling or emotion, it must be lust. It's obvious that I'm showing my own because we just smile. Taking a tug at his tie, laying vertically on the bed, he moves a bit closer. My hand dares to grab his member, and Kid reacts with a moan and him doing the same. We just moan, losing all of our innocence.  
"I love hearing your whines." He cracks his voice, then kissing me gently. "I love you."  
"I love you." He tugs at the waistband of my boxers, making them fall a little bit. "Let's do this."  
"I think I'm a little small." He blushes. "Don't make fun of me."  
"I would never make fun of the next Shinigami." I grab the back of his head, pulling him closer. "I love you almost as much I love Maka."  
"I love you as much as I love symmetry."  
"That says something." It's not that I don't love him passionately, he is handsome, charming, but I don't hate him for dating my girlfriend. "Your smile is contagious."  
"Your love is contagious. It spreads like a plague on my soul."  
"You're amazing. I don't care for your flaws." Now where just bro-mancing here, but that's okay, because it makes the knot go weaker.  
"Kiss me." I follow his request, giving him a light, delicate, and passionate kiss. We are just pulling off the impossible here. My eyes bulge open when I fell Kid pumping his hand up and and down on my member. That just makes me wanted to go farther into the kiss, making it not so delicate anymore. He tickles the head with his thumb, making me moan. In my mind, I don't care how he got down there without me noticing. Kid keeps unsteadily moving, making me make noises I've never made before. My toes curl right before my eyes, making me think of what else he can do to me. Suddenly, Kid breaks the kiss and goes down, pulling off my underwear.  
"Keep doing that!" Yelling, I feel the wetness of his mouth on my cock. This guy knows how to satisfy, pumping and sucking, I'm going to orgasm in no time. "God dammit!"  
"Do you like that?" He asks, saliva dripping from his mouth.  
"Why did you stop!?" I grunt while he applies his mouth onto me once again. "Don't stop! Keep going!" He starts going faster, making the knot tighter. "Yes!" He suddenly slows, making my pleasure go up. It's harder, wetter, and even better then before. I don't want to cum going slow, I want him to go faster. My hips start bucking, forcing him to be deep-throated. "Make me cum! Take me there!" The knot is at an unbearable tightness, and my eyes roll back. "I'm coming!" He keeps sucking for a moment, then suddenly coughs a little bit. I'm breathing heavily, almost hyperventilating. Then, I feel his hand on me, but he's coming back up. Kid kisses me, forcing me to taste my sperm. Swallowing all he throws at me, I let the unfamiliar taste simmer in my mouth.  
"Let me catch my breath." I pant while tugging lightly at his tie, still bright from the orgasm. "Where did you learn all of that?"  
"This is my first time."  
"Straight up virgin or male-to-male virgin?"  
"Male-to-male, I've had sex with Liz before."  
"So Maka and I are the only virgins in our group?"  
"Pretty much."  
"Okay, I'm still calming down."  
"Up for something else?" That makes my breathing stop, and my left eye open, wondering what else he wants. "Turn around."

**How the fuck did I write this. How. The. Fuck. My first yaoi lemon, and my first lemon itself, and it is continued next chapter. I was going to make it longer, but I need to write MOS, so got Chap23 of SD done today. Unbearable tightness. UNBEARABLE! **


	24. Chapter 24: The Time Had Come

**Hello my friends. Like I said at the end of the last chapter, the yaoi lemon will be continued this chapter, which it is. THIS CHAPTER IS DEPRESSING AND LEMONY WITH A TOTAL OF 2 DAYS AND 6297 WORDS.**

**Contains: Yaoi Lemon, Lemon, Long depressing childhood stories from Soul.**

Chap24 (I just realized Kidd is the seme, screw my life)  
I did what he wanted. My back was now to him. This man was evil to me, Kid just laughed. He must've noticed something because he suddenly grabbed my package, making me yelp.  
"Get your ass up! On your hands and knees! No laying down!" His attitude suddenly changes, as if he'd die to be the dominate.  
"Sorry, master." I whine. He now has complete control. "I'm bad."  
"I'm going to make you bleed. I'm going to make you scream. You're going to cry."  
"Why did you drastically change?"  
"I love making Liz whimper so I'm going to make you scream." He captures my hair. "Just sit back, I won't hurt you for now."  
"Lube first, you'll hurt me."  
"Jerk me off."  
"Why?" I gasp as he pulls me up by my hair, moving me to his underwear. "You did it to me, why do I have to do it to you?"  
"Do it." He moans, pulling down his boxers. "Suck it." Kid grabs my hand, putting it on his dick. Grabbing my head, he quickly puts my face toward it. "My little animal, suck it." I have no clue why, but I find this enjoyable. Kid's second side is awesome. It's enjoyable, now I'm starting to suck his length. "I'm going to deep-throat you. Thrust it like I did." There's no issue of doing what he asks, I enjoy it. The moans are amazing, louder than mine, too. "Just get me halfway there, okay?"  
"Whatever you say." Gagging on him, Kid starts making cracked moans.  
"I've g-gone to far!" He attempts taking out his shaft, but I hold onto it. "I'm coming!" Salty, but thick and warm, he releases in my mouth. Following of what he did, I kiss Kid, letting him taste it.  
"Mhm…" I moan in his mouth, spitting up the last of the cum that I can. "You taste better than me."  
"Are you ready?" He breaths to me. Kid is tired, but doesn't want to stop.  
"Yes." I'm sure of it, I want him inside me. "You can do it."  
"I'll do it." He grunts to me, getting up. "Get on your hands and knees." Following, he puts his finger in me, making me hiss. I'm not in the mood for finger-fucking.  
"Do-don't keep me waiting!" Shivering I feel the absence of his finger. A sigh in relief and a bit of sadness, too late now.  
"You were warned." Is all he said, then suddenly slipping into me. Next thing heard from the two of us were screams of pain from me, and gasps of pleasure from him. The pain was horrible, but it suddenly went away as soon as my walls hugged him a different way.  
"Why don't you start moving?" I growl to him, slightly bucking my hips. "It hurts but I want it."  
"You might bleed,"  
"I don't care! Just start moving!" I interrupt him explaining of what might happen. I wasn't careful, and I did bleed a bit. "It hurts."  
"I'll stop-"  
"Never stop." Desperately bucking my hips, I ask for him to move as soon as possible. "Don't worry about symmetry, just fuck me!" That makes him bolt his eyes open, he also starts moving.  
"That's all I wanted to hear. Just say that, and I'll do it." He says between thrusts. Never really caring to listen, I just moan. We start to make our moans in unison, then I start feeling extreme pleasure when he hits one thing, my prostate.  
"Keep hitting that!" I wail to him. "Turn me over, I want to kiss you!" In my mind, I thought he didn't hear me, then he picks me up, with no issue even though I weigh more then him, turning me over effortlessly. Hitting my prostate once again, I throw my hands over his shoulders, scratching but not breaking skin. He slips in as far as he can, then pulling me into a kiss. Joining in furiously, he breaks apart, making me whine in disapproval. I thought it would never end, and then I noted I couldn't go much longer without coming or passing out. Letting out a few screams, I fall back. Kid goes on top of me, going as fast as he can even though I'm tight as hell, kisses me once or twice, I can't count.  
"Soul!" He fills me up with his liquid, then collapsing onto me. Kid or I don't move for a moment, then he kisses the first thing he could find on me.  
"Glad you came over," I laugh, "I thought I'd be alone today." Kid just continues catching his breath, but kisses me.  
"My pleasure. I took your virginity, you happy?"  
"Only a half of it, I'm giving my other part to Maka."  
"Tell me how that goes, but for now, I should get out of here. You can call me if you'd like to do that again." He smiles, exiting me and getting up. Moaning at my lack of his pleasure, I pull him back up by his tie, kissing him once more. "This is our little secret, you can give up the notebook now, I know you have it. There's no reason to hide it."  
"Top pocket of the suitcase, you probably went searching for my room looking for it."  
"I wouldn't doubt it, be lucky I tidied up a bit." Retrieving the notebook, he puts on his items. "Got a hairbrush?"  
"Same pocket," I get up, salvaging my left over clothes. "Thanks for the good time, man."  
"Any-day, my friend." He gives me a sturdy handshake as he finishes his attire, yet me, I only have my jeans on. "Is this place nice?"  
"It's awesome here, take a ride around tonight." I hit his shoulder. "It's nice."  
"See you around, then." He strides out of the room, giving a memorable goodbye. I need to clean this place down, it reeks of sex and sweat. Even though I've only done it once, I've smelt Star's apartment once, and it smelt of this. Nothing Air Freshener or Lysol can't fix, so I just grab some. I desired one more thing from Kid, so I opened the door. There he still stood, prim and proper, standing for an elevator. He turned to me, then just looked back. I thought he wouldn't speak until he opened his mouth and asked,  
"Did I forget anything?"  
"One thing." I walk close to him, looking him in the eye. The elevator in front of us counts down quickly, knowing I'm running out of time. "Your phone."  
"Heh, thanks." The Nokia gets placed into his pocket, yet causally. "Need that."  
"Your phone sucks." I break it to him. "Get into 2013, get a new phone."  
"I rarely use it." He walks into the newly-opened elevator. "Call me if you need anything."  
"I've gotten enough pleasure from you for a while. I probably won't call for a bit."  
"See you soon." He waves a simple going-away present. I'll miss him.  
•20 minutes later  
I can't get my mind off earlier, I just lay on the couch, remembering all of it. His fantastic moans just make me go crazy, I'm not even trying to think of it, either. I don't want to lie off what I said, how I wouldn't be making any contact with him no matter what, but I'm afraid that he doesn't want to talk. Too late to think about anything else, because the knock on the door is turning. I'm supposed to be sick, but Maka barely trusts me home alone, I think she knows what the cuts really are now.  
"Hey, Soul!" Maka walks into the door, putting the keys on the counter. "Are you feeling better?"  
"Yeah." Switching on the Tv, she grabs my braced hand, that I actually forgot about this whole trip. "Shit, that hurts!"  
"Relax, and, well? Also, I need to ask you something."  
"What?" Now up of the ground, I question her. "How much do you want out of me?"  
"I called Blair. You can quit the mimicry." She gives me a stern look, making me confused.  
"Point is?" What mimicry is she talking about? 'Crap, you fool! That was your excuse for your arms!' Aw, shit.  
"I know how you did it, I just want you to admit it." She crosses her arms, now tapping her foot, somewhat annoyed.  
"Was this on purpose?"  
"Fell on the basketball court, right Black*Star?" Hopefully he lets me off.  
"Oh, ummm, yeah!"  
"I don't believe him." Tapping her foot a bit faster, she seems to be getting angry. "Tell me the truth, Soul."  
"That's the truth." I'm good when it comes to lying, because I do so much of it, I have good facial expressions. In some situations, I get away with it because of my talking skills. My stern look and calmed attitude is also a plus, people can't tell, yet, Maka. She always gets it out of me no matter what, I guess she can just coast around me wavelength, clasping it until she gets the verity out of me. That feeling isn't familiar, but I know what it is when it happens, and it's happening.  
"You didn't." She gasps, realizing the truth. "You…?" I nod to her, placing my hand over my shoulder, now hooking it to my neck. "I can't even say it."  
"That's the truth my friend." It must be horrible for Black*Star and Tsubaki just standing there, so with my hand over my shoulder, I throw a hand gesture, direction to the door. Tip-toeing out of the room, Maka doesn't even notice.  
"I thought you were better." She gets a bit teary.  
"It's okay, it happens."  
"You did it with a knife, didn't you!?"  
"Razor blades are too weak, considering I'm one." I sigh, sticking my hands in my pockets. "Don't worry about it."  
"How can I not worry about it?! I love you! I can't just put that off like a item on a grocery list!" Nice analogy. "What am I going to do with you?"  
"I'll take off a bandage for you, okay?" I grasp the end of the covering, pulling slightly. She nods, then goes into my arms.  
"Why do you do this to yourself?!" She starts crying, holding her arms to her chest while I surround her with my own. I'm still pulling off a bandaid, then I hear the light snap of the material disconnecting from my skin.  
"This was the first one I did from memory." She takes a slight peek, then looks straight back.  
"It's so deep!" Maka sobs, making me sigh.  
"They get… deeper, and worse." I feel horrible that I did this.  
"That was horrible on its own!" She glances up. "You never answered my question! I get why you did it back then but now is just unacceptable."  
"I had a torturous past. My father,"  
"I know, but why worry about the past?"  
"I worry for the past because it hurt me so much, don't you ever think of your father?"  
"How he was cheating on mama?"  
"Yeah, the night you first saw him cheating, I remember how you explained that night."  
"I don't want to talk about it." She smiles up to me. "Is there any way I can help?"  
"Can't fix what's already broken. Too late now."  
"How could your cutting tendencies come back after, um… (counts months) 7 months? It doesn't make sense."  
"Have you ever done any-type of self harm?"  
"According to the bible, if you hurt yourself on purpose you don't go to heaven."  
"I guess I'm hell's angel then." I sigh. "Once you do it, something inside you changes. I've been self harming for 6 years."  
"I think I might send you to that hospital again."  
"I stayed fresh for a while, then I starting drinking. Then once again came the cutting."  
"I'm hiding anything sharp from you for the rest of our lives." She snaps. "Putting all kitchen utensils in a safe."  
"I'm going to go on a rampage without something to cut with. It's an addiction."  
"You're going upstate as soon as we get home you know that right?"  
"They can't do much. This time will be worse than the last. In there, I was so desperate, that I actually cut a sharp piece of wood off a table leg and used that. I needed to feel that dark sensation I desired. In a way I couldn't live without it."  
"I'm taking you to your therapist too."  
"Who cares? Tsubaki and Black*Star are leaving first thing tomorrow, then we're all alone." I said in an unsettling tone, grinning in a devilish way. She gasped when I started twisting her hair with a finger. "How's that for worrying?" All I know, is I'm getting my fun on with Maka tomorrow.  
Maka's POV  
•Morning  
Today is the day Black*Star and Tsubaki are leaving. They had packed up all of their stuff, and hit the road by taxi. As soon as they left, Soul got his hands on me, which was totally unexpected, but not hated, but, you'll find out.  
-2 hours ago.  
"Thanks for the trip, Maka. It was fun." Tsubaki told us two, Black*Star was carrying, around ten bags, so he couldn't really talk. Which was good in my matter.  
"Next time, you two plan the trip." I gave her a friendly goodbye and they were on their way. The second, the millisecond that door closes, Soul has his hands on me. What could possibly happen next? Like I don't know, sex.  
Soul's POV  
"Next time, you two plan the trip." Maka blabbers, I've waited long enough, I want my hands on her. She waves one or two more times, then reminds them to tend to the house. My eyes close and I grin ear-to-ear, todays my day. Waiting for the slight sound of the door closing, then locking itself, Maka in front of me. I need to get ahold of her before she turns around. One of my hands wrap over her upper chest, other around her waist. Like a straitjacket, Maka can't away.  
"Soul, what are you doing?" She try's getting out, but I just lock my grip and wrap my lips into a sexy smile.  
"They're gone." I stand over the shorter girl, deciding what I'm going to do next. My lower arm grasps her two hands, pulling them to her back. I'm not joking when I'm saying I want her. Applying handcuffs to her, she gives me a confused look.  
"Who the hell do you think you are?"  
"Just relax," I say in a calm tone, making her body shiver slightly, "Shhh.."  
"Don't rape me!"  
"Like I told you, relax. You want this don't you?" I tighten the cuffs, making them slightly dig into her skin.  
"Too, damn, tight! Loosen those things!" She shouts. "Let me go!"  
"Shhh, unwind my beautiful, Maka." I rub her neck with my free hand. "I won't hurt you."  
"Stop!"  
"Loosen up." I give her a sly smirk, making my voice as soothing as possible. "You know I'd never hurt you." Releasing hot breaths onto her neck, she stops her fussing. "Maka." I repeat her name in between slight rubs. "Maka."  
"Ah…!" She whimpers quietly. "Soul!"  
"Are you enjoying this?" I whisper in her ear, moving my upper hand to her breast, then my lower to her thigh. "Caressing your thigh feels nice, doesn't it, Maka?"  
"St-st-stop!" She whines. "Please!"  
"Admit it feels nice." I move my lower arm closer and closer to her core with every rub. "I'll go slower."  
"No!" She shudders while attempting to close her legs. "Soul!"  
"I'll start another theory of question." I lightly kiss her neck, turning into a hard sucking of her meeting of her shoulder. "Does this feel nice?" Squeezing her beast, I move my hand closer to her. Maka squeaks with disapproval, making me want more.  
"I'm not going to stop until you say you want more than this." Her face was already red hot, her breath was through the roof, but her moans became longer and louder. To admit my legs were getting tired, so I moved her to a corner. "Do you want me to stop?"  
"No," she lightly snivels.  
"What did you say?" I tighten her cuffs a notch. "Speak up, I can't hear you."  
"I said don't stop!" She hollers while putting one of her feet up onto the wall. "Don't, stop. Soul."  
"That's what I wanted to hear. Just sit back, you know I won't hurt you." I bit down hard right where I was sucking on, knowing I'd leave more than just a slight mark.  
"Ow," she moaned. "That hurt a bit."  
"I'm forever yours now though. When you see that, I'm sure you'll remember this." I continue to get closer to her core, feeling her sudden warmth. "You're so warm, so exited, aren't you?"  
"I guess… I am." She sighs when I take the dare of grabbing her underwear lining, squeezing her breast, and taking a nice suck of her neck. Maka makes a slight yell escape her mouth. "Do that again!"  
"Let me do this," I turn her head and kiss her lips. She moans in my mouth, making a nice vibration. "I'll go do that again." Maka's moans fill the room, with a slight giggle. Pulling at my shirt, she throws it off.  
"Can we go to the couch? My legs are tired."  
"Sure." I pick her up, bridal style, to the couch. She lays on the bottom of me, expressing lust in her eyes. "Maka."  
"Soul." She looks at the belt of my pants.  
"I'm not going to have my goddess caged up. It's not right." I unlock her cuffs, throwing them to the floor.  
"Thank you." She lightly places a her hands onto my shoulders, yet showing a slight scared expression. Then I notice, she's still tugging at my belt.  
"Not fair, you're fully clothed. My princess should have fair rules." I kiss her forehead, she smiles. "There goes a shirt," her top is unbuttoned. "Nice denim skirt," I laugh to her. Maka has already pulled off my belt, slightly pulling down my pants. "Wait, Maka."  
"What?"  
"This is going to be painful. Maybe a bit bloody, too. Just squeeze my hand when you feel pain, okay? I don't mean to hurt you."  
"I know you don't mean to hurt me." She slightly smiles. "It's okay." In a moment, I'm stripped to nothing, but Maka remains in bra and panties, in a slight fight about it, too.  
"I won't make fun of you, promise."  
"You will, I know what you're like!"  
"I don't break promises." I tug lightly at her bra. "Let me see you."  
"Alright," she rips off her bra and I lick one of her nipples. When she pulls off her panties, I stretch her. "Stop seducing me."  
"I'm not trying to, I'm making sure I don't hurt you." A few moans later, I think she's ready. "Tell me, when you want me to go in you."  
"Thank you for being a nice guy." She smiles. "Hold out your hand."  
"Oh yeah I almost forgot." Putting her hand in mine, I get the final reassuring. "Ready?"  
"Ready." She sighs. "Go on in." I do as told and push into her. She's tightening around me, her body wasn't ready. "Soul!" Maka's grip is the tightest she's ever done, her face is sweat-filled.  
"You okay?"  
"Keep going, it's alright, there's no reason to stop." She peeks to me out of one eye.  
"Your body is trying to push me out."  
"I know." She cries. "Go in as far as you can." Blood drips out from the side of her leg, she seriously wasn't ready.  
"Squeeze as hard as you can, Maka. I'm here." I smile to her, waiting for a response.  
"You can move now," she grunts while releasing a small tear, "I'm ready."  
"Wait a moment." Squeezing her hand along with her, I go down and kiss Maka. Her legs wrapped around me, in a coiling type of position. "In a second, I'll go."  
"This really hurts." She whimpers.  
"You're my tough girl." For the first time, I pull out, then following a quick re-entry. "I'm here." It didn't hurt for me, but she was obviously in a lot of pain, and I couldn't stop it. Her grip loosened, and she started breathing heavily with each thrust. "You're so tight, Maka!"  
"Soul, it still hurts."  
"It will for the first couple times." I smile to her. "Sit back and find the pleasure in it." I was in an extreme amount of happiness, feeling her for the first time. My mind told me to start moving, but Maka was in pain. I started moving at a short pace, moans and cries came from her, causing me to smile. "You can do it." My slow pace quickly turned into a faster one, her walls slowly tightening around me, making me close my eyes and moan her name in each thrust.  
"Soul!" She clutched the couch cushion, yelling my name. Breathing heavily, I was almost there.  
"Maka!" Did I just…?! Shit, she's not on any pills! She must've noticed I came, my arms were wiggling a bit. Moving over, I collapsed onto the couch. "Thanks for a good time, Maka."  
"It wasn't really my choice." She laughs. "Thank you for going easy. I'm sleepy can we rest?"  
"Sure." Considering I was tired myself, I grabbed a few blankets, and sheltered Maka under them. It happened.  
•Late that night  
Tsubaki and Star left at 10, and it's now 7, I slept at Maka's side for nine hours. I'm still a bit drowsy, barely remembering what happened, but I knew we did it, because it reeked of what our room smelt like yesterday. Somehow Maka's still fast asleep, she always wakes first no matter what. Grabbing my articles of clothing, I went and made a dinner of Tomato soup and Grilled Cheese. Maka awoke to the smell of it, because that's my magic potion to wake her up.  
"Soul?"  
"Yes?" I hum to her while mixing the contents of soup in a pot.  
"What happened, why am I so sore?"  
"Sex." I clear my throat to make it sound upmost and official.  
"I guess it finally happened." She laughed while falling back to the couch. "I barely remember it!"  
"Me too." I place a small plate in front of her. "Dinner is on the table."  
"Thanks but I'm still tired." Maka slightly rolls back over, making me watch her movements a bit.  
"I'll get some soda or something." I want to keep her awake, god knows what I'll do when nobody's around. With all these sharp objects, it's gotten worse, my cutting tendency, over the last year. I tap my foot impatiently at the simple sight of even just a plastic cutting utensil. My nerves start to rattle and my head goes crazy. Goddamn, I need rehab. "What soda?" My voice cracks a bit, making me a bit embarrassed. Simple crap like this causes me to go wild.  
"Your voice is a bit a different, you okay, Soul?"  
"Fine, fine, I'm just staring at a few things."  
"Like what?"  
"S-sharp items." I think I'm going to have a panic attack if I don't get those things. "I need to go do something." Walking to the bathroom, I shake my head, messing up my hair. When I enter, I splash my face with water as if telling myself 'Snap out of it, Soul'. My textbook, I swear I brought it with me.  
"You okay?" Maka shouts to me. "Don't come out with blood on your arms, I know your secret."  
"I'm trying to get myself to stop." I don't know what the hell is going on in my head, but splashing my face with water isn't working. Running into my room, I grab the textbook I was talking about. 'If you are in withdrawal,' it explains, 'think of these 5 steps'. I'm trying to read as fast as I possibly can. 'One: why do you cut?' Depression. 'Two: how can we solve this?' Support. I'm at least getting my mind straight. 'Three: who do you get your support from?' Maka. 'Four: get away from sharp objects.' Impossible as teaching me to use chopsticks. 'Five: tell somebody. If you think none to few of these steps helped to understand yourself, come back to Nor. Nevada Health Facilities.' You make me feel so much better, yeah right.  
"Come sit down, relax to get your mind off of it." Maka says to me. "You made a good dinner."  
"Maybe she's right. I need to get my mind off of it."  
"I am right, now, c'mon, Titanic just came on."  
"I don't want to watch Titanic. Can you read over this textbook with me?"  
"Sure, bring it in here." Doing as told, I watch from a corner Maka putting her bra and panties on. Shortly after, she applies her shirt. "I'm ready."  
"Here it is." The textbook is about is as thick as a Harry Potter book, maybe even a bit longer. "Read like lesson one or something. I remember doing a bit of this as some type of homework for my phycologist."  
"Interesting, they gave you a bit to read." She takes a peek to the next page, like if she wonders what's next. Something apparently caught her eye, because she looked up to me with a stern expression. "Give me all your blades."  
"What!?"  
"You heard me. Everything you use, on this table." She was serious, but I wasn't sure how to react.  
"Let me check my pockets." I start fussing around in my cargo pants, searching for anything I use. Laying my first item on the table, a small pocket knife.  
"Why do you have something with you?!" Maka's jaw drops while she grabs it. "All the time, you have this on you?"  
"Ever since the rise of Asura."  
"You really know how to hide your emotions." She's just shocked at one thing, see her face when I pull out the big guns.  
"I have more." Starting to walk away, she tightens on my arm in slight anger.  
"More?"  
"Just wait." I groan while walking into the bedroom, my suitcase is spotted, so I just simply grab a bag that contains most of my items, to memory. Strolling back, she shows a face of shock. I'm not the happy one here, correct? "Here you go." Pouring the contents onto the table, some small items fall out. 2 razor blades, a medium sized X-acto knife, safety pin, even a soda tab.  
"Oh, god." She expresses the look of a child that lost their balloon. "I think I'm going to be sick!"  
"What?" Confused, I don't know what she's so emotional about.  
"You just have so much!"  
"No reason to be upset, this is only the start." I stand against a wall, her reactions are crazy. "I have a whole X-acto kit."  
"You're a monster!" She starts crying a bit. "How could you do this to yourself?!" That monster part really hit me hard on the inside.  
"It's compulsive. Never ending."  
"Why do you have so much!?" She puts down the pocket knife. "Why do I love someone like you?"  
"Do you want the kit or not?" Walking to her, I squat down to her. "Taking away my razors are like taking away your books."  
"Give it to me!"  
Dropping the complex mix of sharp tools wrapped into a box, she opens the container. It has from around 4 to 5 items in it.  
"You need help."  
"I know." I sigh, placing a seat onto the couch. "Help me, Maka." We were both maintaining silence, looking into each other's eyes. "Can you help me?"  
"Stop looking at me that way!" Maka smacks my arm. Putting my hand to her face, I pull her face to mine. She tried getting me away, but I got her to kiss me.  
"Up for it?" Smirking, I pull her closer. "I love you and I want to express it again. That's what makes me happier."  
"I'm sorta up for it."  
"C'mon, you want me. Don't you?"  
•20 minutes later  
We were both tired as hell so I just switched on some classical music, and Maka and I just talked all through the thirty seven minute piano tune.  
"So how abusive was your past?" I knew that question was to come, but now was one of my least favorite times to talk about this topic.  
"Horrible, worse than yours, it seems." I try going back to my childhood, the only part I still have trouble recovering. Seems that when I didn't think about it, it hits me hard. "As you know, my family was into classical music, like this song for example, I covered it when I was ten. Flawless as this song seemed to be, I only ever got it right once. At this day, if I can grasp it, I can get it correct. I've played it in the Black Room once or twice, but have always failed. Violin was another instrument I lacked in talent of, but I did worse on it then piano. Earlier this year I did manage to cover Overture by one of my favorite bands, Black Veil Brides. Since I'm brain dead, the only things I remember are the worst things possible. Suicide, my father's abusive ways, cutting, and all my failed attempts at anything and everything seemed to come to mind anywhere."  
"Damn."  
"When I was young, I was automatically pulled into the Evans' heir. Classical is everything, rock is my favorite genre, though, jazz just reminds me of home. When I was younger, before I was strong enough to pick a fight with Father, he would do horrible, defamatory things to me. I tried covering a song for my second concert, and I couldn't get one or two notes correct. Since that occurred, Father locked me in the music room, bolting the doors and windows, until I got it right. He left a camera in there, the damned man didn't trust me. Not one bit. Four hours later, I tried at around twenty different speeds, nothing correct. My mind was fried, my throat was dry, and my heart was broken by my own father. That day, I was driven to tears on my instrument. The camera had no microphone, so he thought I was sleeping. When he came in, I knew what was coming, yet he had never warned me before. The lambaste was unexpected on a few levels, he came up to me. Dad picked me up by the back of my suit, almost choking me. Then, he put me to the ground, just pending if I was man enough to get up. I was just 7, but I got up anyway. Sadly, I didn't even see the leather strap over his shoulder. My father believes that brutal punishment is the only way to make a person get it right. He pounded against my bare skin with that strap, 43 times to be exact, each time I got the song incorrect. My skin was blistered and burned, to the point where I'd have extreme scarring. Which I did, yet for you to notice. Blood covered my back as a blanket, I was required bed rest for 5 days, but dad never apologized. That was the worst day of my life. There's more, the story just started."  
"Isn't that illegal?"  
"Very illegal, actually. Then a night when I was ten, my brother was having his fifteenth violin concert. They didn't have the time or money to by someone to cater the party, so that was my job. Out of everything I had to make ninety-six servings of pasta, one hundred and twenty cupcakes, ten loaves of homemade bread, and thirty-five bowls of salad. I burned so much food that night, but the food wasn't the only thing burnt. My hands had second degree burns from using no oven mitts, and using socks around the end of it. Later that night, I was nothing but a bloody mess, I had to go to the hospital for stitches for Father throwing knives at me. At that age, I also starting changing my personality, but not daring for a fight with my dad until I was eleven. Right after I found out I had weapon blood, I decided to start slacking because I knew I was gifted. The effect, my grades went down, my attitude changed, I had no concerts because I lost my musician ability, and all I played was electric guitar. All I ever listened to was bands like Creed, Nickelback, and oldies rock bands. Can't forget Ozzie Osbourne, either. He was crazy. I layered between punk and rock, from Mayday Parade to Black Veil Brides. That's now, it's a bit different."  
"Didn't you have a uncle that was a weapon?"  
"Long lost, nobody was actually sure, saying he just studied our kind because of our gifted talents. Last month, actually I found out it was true I was the first in the Evans family to inherit this gene, or blood to be correct. It's great being a weapon, I get away from the family drama. My dad doesn't even dare to get close to me because he knows I can control my blood, also not just my weapon blood, but black blood also."  
"Did you ever try to run away?"  
"Three times. Once when I was 6, again when I was 9, and when I found my demon blade blood at 11." I hate telling all of these stories. "Each time was less complexly planned than the next. The first time, it was a week planned, I packed a backpack with most of the house's canned food, and went out my window. Still very young, I was scared to death. I didn't know where to go, now that I finally got away. My first place I went was an abandoned warehouse. First thing to do was make a tent, I was a smart little kid, I brought a tent. After that was set up, it collapsed once or twice, but that was no problem because my smarts got it back up correctly. My stomach was empty, but most nights I went to sleep with my stomach growling, 'I'll eat the food when I really need to' I told myself. Of course, like any kid, I had one of those old game boy's, and I used a local house to charge it. My eyes were always on it. Surprisingly, I never felt lonely, stray dogs and cats were my friends. This parts sorta funny, I noticed I was a bit stinky, so the same place I charged the game boy, I used their hose to clean myself up. Actually, I just realized how brave I was the first time. Then one night, I heard people calling, of what I was sure of, my name. It didn't sound like my dad, nor my mom. Maybe a distant relative of some sort, because it had my father's tone, but I know it wasn't him. That was around 2 weeks in, I had a minimal supply of food, never garbage picked, rarely ate as it is at home and there. My weight was probably the same, too. Then his flashlight shone into the warehouse, I covered the thing in tarps, but I guess the man thought it was suspicious, he threw off the tarps and found me. 'Soul, what are you doing here' my brother told me. 'I missed you little bro' my eldest cousin accompanied him. 'Why you come here, Soul?' Pretty sure his name was either Jackson or Jeremy, but that doesn't remember. 'He hurts me' I told him, he just shook his head. 'Your dad is sick, little bro. I'm sorry you have to go back, I know he's going to be absolutely pissed' he told me, making me a bit upset. When I got all my stuff packed, I went home and dropped my things at the door. I kept telling myself 'You're never leaving this house again, Soul', and a few other things. Spanking and whipping was what I was asking for, my father asked me some things like 'why the hell did you leave, we were worried sick!?' Then I just said 'like you even worry about me'. Twenty three spanks and whips each, for every single day I was gone. That one was sort of long, do you want to hear the two others?"  
"I'm going to have nightmares." She shuddered and starting hugging me. "I'm sorry all of that happened to you!"  
"Maka, it's okay, really."  
"Your dad was horrible! I should really worship Papa more!"  
"Now you know why I hurt myself like that." Grasping her hand, she takes a desperate look in my eye.  
"Try to get better." What does she think I'm doing?  
"You hurt my feelings." We resemble a mother and son, expressing emotion in a poor and depressing manor. "Let's go to sleep, it's been a terribly long day."  
"I'll help you." She holds my arm as I get up. "I'm going to send you to the hospital when we get back, okay?"  
"I deserve it. I mean just look at me, nothing but a mess." Looking down, she poses a face of worry in my soul. "The only reason I didn't want to get naked in front of you was because of my scars."  
"Really? I wouldn't judged you at all."  
"Glad to hear, my sweet angel." I plant a small kiss to her forehead, making her smile. "Let's get away from the casino atmosphere tomorrow."  
"Let's go to the beach!"  
"Anything you desire, and more. You deserve it."

**My first lemon turned out shitty, but that okay because Soul's crazy long story makes up for the worst. His father was horrible, he has wayyy to many blades, and not just that. NEXT FEW CHAPTERS WILL BE A RIDE!**

**Sorry for fans of MOS, it will be up soon. I wanted to do this to get it over with.**


	25. Chapter 25: Some Illegal Things,

_**From this chapter forward; Sudden Death will get violent. This chapter includes: **_**Extreme Sexual Content, Thoughts of Rape and other illegal gestures, language, lemons, abuse, sexual battery, bondage, drugs, chloroform uses, and other needle-used drugs. Reader discretion is advised. **

_**READERS! BE AWARE OF THE DANGERS IN READING THIS CHAPTER.**_

_**I'm still so damn proud.**_

Chap25  
"Get up! You need to practice!"  
Some mornings, I'm still awoken to my father's screams. I'm messed up, and three more days until I take a visit to Travis, my mental hospital phycologist. For some reason, I think that he's going to take my blades, as I snook some in last visit. They checked all of my items when I arrived, found the blade, and I was watched for a bit. Then I met Travis, a nice young guy, maybe 27 to the eldest, he got me off for two months. Maybe he can get me off longer this time. I'd love to say 'goodbye' for a lifetime. My day was average, despite Maka and I having sex twice, and my blades remaining on the table the whole day. By the time it was 8:30, I wasn't in the mood for anything, except cuddling. We just snuggled under the covers, just hugging a bit, then she brought something up.  
"Can I see those scars you were talking about last night?" She turns over, pulling lightly at my shirt.  
"Sure, I guess." The moment my shirt comes off, I turn over.  
"They're all over your back." Her face was just as shocked as last night with the razor blades. "It's everywhere."  
"I can't really reach back there, so I don't really look back there, either."  
"Your father. I couldn't meet him."  
"Wait till our wedding."  
"You want to, marry me?" She asks and answers the impossible, and I always find a way to answer it.  
"Silly Maka, if course I do." We now lay face to face, her blushing lighting up the room. "Why wouldn't I?"  
"What if we finish the way my dad-"  
"No." I interrupt. "I don't cheat. I don't lie. I love, believe in that."  
"You're gonna have to tell me a million times, because of my past. Deep in my mind, I don't trust you."  
"How could you not trust me?" My glare was trustworthy, a little mischievous. "Have you actually had emotion when you said you love me?"  
"I do love you, Soul."  
"Are you sure?" I'm still thinking that she is lying about me. "Maka, do you really love me?"  
"Yes." She curls her head into my arm, closing her eyes. "Love you, Soul." That sentence puts a smile on my face. "Goodnight."  
"I really love you with all my heart." It's sorta weird to be all cuddly with her, but the snuggling never seemed to bother me. Never being uncomfortable was the best feeling ever.  
The next morning I woke up to an unfamiliar cry, from Maka, yet, it was just my memory.  
"You're a monster!"  
It repeats around ten times, confusing me.  
"You're a monster!"  
My mind is somewhat like a radio, playing songs in a shuffling pace. What's so contrasting for is that I rarely hear songs, and when I do, it's my own from my past. Maka was correct in that matter, I am a monster. The never ending world of blades, cuts, scars, and terrible memories that shock my whole day, making my emotions crap for the next seven hours, to the most.  
"You're a monster!"  
Maka, shut up! Let me sleep! New records can't be made out of the blue! Something is up!  
"You're a monster!"  
Maka, you don't understand, I'm your monster. A new noise arose from my ears, but it's reality.  
"Soul, you're making the bed shake."  
"Sorry."  
"It's 3am, are you okay?" I hate telling Maka my endless arrangement of nightmares and horrors, but it occasionally happens.  
"Nightmare…" I shudder. "Horrible nightmare."  
"You okay? This seems to be happening a lot lately. It's frequent you wake me up sleep talking."  
"It's alright." Throwing a few white lies around, I manage to get by. "I'm fine."  
"Alright." She seems to believe me. (A/N FOOL!) "Love you."  
"You too." Rolling over, I place a kiss on her forehead. "I'll try not to wake you."  
"I'm sorry."  
"About what?"  
"I'm your nightmare, aren't I?" Making a slight shivering movement, Maka puts her hand on my shoulder. "You don't have to admit, I'm sure it's true."  
"No."  
"I'm not believing your lies anymore."  
"How are you so sure I'm lying?"  
"Just your tone. I've figured you out and you know it." Maka just turns over, so she doesn't see me. "We're going to the park down the road later this morning. Bring that textbook of yours."  
"I'm not in the mood to talk about my judgement and agitation."  
"It doesn't matter if you're in the mood or not, they will make you talk about them at the facility." I hate to admit, but it's right. They will make me talk about it, and trust me, I'm not ever in the mood to talk about the past.  
"Oh, Maka." Turning over, I pull her close. Her nightgown's material rubs against my hand while I hug her. "I love you."  
"Don't change the topic."  
"That's the only thing I can tell the truth on." My hand goes to her face. "Your face is soft."  
"Stop."  
"Can we?" I adjust my body to where I'm lightly breathing on her neck.  
"It's 3 in the morning and no!" She lets me continue, but I know she won't let me go much farther.  
"I know you don't wear underwear at night when you're with me."  
"Stop!"  
"Just relax. Let me do the work."  
"It's three in the morning!"  
"Have fun begging, I'm going to seduce you hard."  
•10:32am  
"You took forever!" Her body was trembling around thirty minutes of seducing. "That's okay, I deserved it."  
"Haha, that was awesome!" Maka's kiss was great to me after fun. "Relax, cranky-pants."  
"I'm gonna destroy you." She laughs, showing a dashing smile I loved so much.  
"Come after me." Maka just giggled a bit, then went to the coffee machine.  
"Grab me a cup?" I put my hands behind my head and thought, 'Damn, life is simple here.'  
"Okay."  
•Sunday  
The rest of the trip was just full of a lot of love-making, ice cream cones, Maka reading books, but it was enjoyable her laying her head in my lap reading her stories. My thoughts were always on the tv, occasionally asking 'how you doing' or 'what you reading'. Not much gambling was in the trip after the two left, but the once-every-two-days casino visit was nice. Maka got addicted on a slot machine, we got $175, but lost $34, I think it was a fair bet. I'm also on my way to the mental hospital tomorrow, and I haven't talked to anybody yet.  
"Soul, don't unpack much. Just give me the dirty clothes."  
"There is none, you washed them all back in Vegas."  
"Just take out all the razors."  
My take out pile includes, all my blades, shampoo, unused condoms, the word unused blares in my head. Unused means sperm, sperm means pregnancy, pregnancy means crap, crap means I'm screwed. Hopefully Maka isn't pregnant. Or I have AIDS, she'll be even more screwed.  
"Done." It's horrible only being able to sleep in your bed once after you haven't for a week, until you end up sleeping in another the next night. I'm recommended to stay 2 weeks now, which will make me miss Maka more. I'm even getting a drive home so we don't spend gas. "I'm going to sleep early, I can't stand the thought of going there again." Then my thoughts suddenly trail to the simple sight of Maka in a bikini, I'm going to a mental hospital, again. Nose bleed. Last thing I should be thinking about is her. First thing I should be thinking about is what I'm going to be blabbing to Travis this time, and my arm, still wrapped in gauze. It's still a bloody mess.  
"You should be getting to sleep, it's a long day tomorrow." Maka peeks into my door, with a delighted half-smile on her face. "Goodnight kiss?"  
"Why not, babe."  
•The return of Soul going to Nevada Mental Health Facilities  
"They repainted." Green walls have been changed to an arrangement of colors that change off angles. "Do I have to fill out that clipboard again?"  
"I think only that personal part." Her arrangements are full of a reader's digest magazine. "Has anything changed?"  
"I'm here for a different reason." I'm all clean now, ten days strong. My arrival was with no blades, no alcohol, nothing funky. I'm glad I'm off, it still freaks me out with no booze. Now I remember the first night there, so I'm nine days strong. "I haven't cut in nine days."  
"Good job, Soul." Maka squeezes my hand, sending me back to the first time I waited in this room.  
"Soul!" Travis opens the door to see me with lighter luggage then before, and to be nearly surprised to the death. "It's you."  
"Who else would it be?" My awaited reunion with my therapist, whom I think of as my friend more than a councilor, has happened. He makes it seem he didn't know the name on the paper was me. "Bye, babe." Maka and I exchange a small kiss until I have to depart for grabbing my bags.  
"I'll miss you, so much, Soul." Alas, a short smile appears on her face. Our arms overlap, then our hands meet.  
"Don't get into any trouble, okay, Maka?" Doubt she would, anyway.  
"I'll destroy anything in my path."  
"Let go of the fear." Of course, she releases my hand. "Am I the fear?"  
"Fear of losing you is the only fear I feel." That comment puts a smirk on my face, also. "You can go."  
"See you around, Maka." 2 weeks of more hell, here I come.  
•Maka's POV  
The drive home was normal, but the walk in was a bit strange. As I placed my car keys on the hook, I felt a crazed wavelength that seems familiar. It was right beyond the door, or behind me. About to turn around, a hand seals my mouth shut.  
"No talking." I haven't even noticed the mysterious voice, until I notice his skin tone. "I got you now."  
"Get off me." He puts a small rag to my face, and I smell a specific scent, chloroform. Kid is trying to knock me out. "You won't drug me."  
"I've got your hands, Maka. You'll be out in seconds." He murmurs in my ear. Sadly, I can't scream or yell, I'm falling to the ground. Kid supports my fall, I'm not completely out, but I know it'll be soon. "I'm going to make you scream."  
"Kid, no." Bamboozled, I'm not completely sure if he heard me.  
"Soul has passed you to me, so it's my turn." His evil grin was pushed ear-to-ear, making me worried. Then, I fall asleep.  
Woken up by Kid snapping in my face and exposing salts, I turn to see me bolted to my bed, stripped to nothing but my panties and bra, and needles laying on the bed.  
"What's going on?" The needles confuse me the most, wondering what the situation is.  
"You're awake." The boy was stripped to nothing but his dress shirt and boxers. "I thought I gave you a bit too much, I wasn't positive if you'd wake up so easily."  
"What's with the needles?" Surprisingly, he never answered my question. "Please tell me why I'm tied up like this."  
"Antipsychotics, Ativan, Chlorpromazine, Haloperidol, and Zyprexa."  
"Where?!" That's a lot of things he injected into me, it makes me nervous that it could affect me other than calming me.  
"Some by mouth, some by needle. Oi, that doesn't matter, I'm going to make deprived and desperate love to you, and you're going to enjoy it." It stirs up in my thoughts that I swallowed some of this, and it was injected into my arm, from what it seems. "I don't care if this is rape, I'm just going to make you happy for the next couple of days."  
"I'm staying like this for days!?" Why does he want me like this for multiple days? We have school tomorrow! "I can't stand it!" That scream earned a large, green rag to be wrapped into my mouth.  
"Just let me do the work, Maka. Soul isn't here to help you, enjoy the feeling of being tied up, I'm not certain of how long I'm going to make you my play toy."  
"I'm not your servant!" I mumble over the rag. "I can never forgive you, Kid!"  
"You're my little slut for now, my dear. Whenever I want you, I get you. Isn't that right? You have no control."  
"No!" I whimper, knowing I have no choice, I'm getting raped.  
"Involuntary, Maka. You can't function at all, I have the complete dominance."  
"Please, Kid, stop." Crying a bit, Kid thinks of it as a sight to enjoy.  
"You are just begging." His laugh is evil, wild, and menacing. "I won't stop until I desire." It's not worth speaking, I should just remain quiet. A small sigh releases from my mouth, I can't get away with the power I have, Kid's too smart. He's already drugged me.  
"So, I wonder, if you need more of the shots because you aren't really calming down."  
"I think I've had enough, thank you."  
"You should get a bit more, wait a moment." Chemicals fill my dresser and its covered in rags, tools, and ropes. "I've been waiting for this moment for a while."  
"How long have you been planning this?"  
"A month or even more, just as soon as Soul had to go to that hospital and you'd be home all alone." He carries in another small rag and holds it to my face. "Breathe in for me."  
"Like I have a choice." Breathing in and out like instructed, the chemicals take over and put me to sleep…  
I'm once again wakened by Kid snapping his fingers and clapping his hands in my face.  
"I've given you double the first dose. Writing down my calculations, well I should've printed them, instead." I feel woozy, like I really won't care what's happening. "You seem to be under the influence, how about we get started, then. Shall we?"  
"You will never trick me! I can't be gullible to your lies!"  
"I love the sound of you trying to get out of this. Love isn't always fair, my dear."  
"You won't trick me!"  
"Should I give you more drugs?" His devilish smile gives me chills. "It's going to be a new surprise everyday, so stay tuned." Kid walks over to me, taking out the applied rag, and kisses me. "I've missed that feeling for a long time, Maka."  
"I can breathe!" Flushing in the fresh air, I await for what he's going to do next.  
"Ready? Brutal love-making for a week starts now."  
"You can't keep me locked up like this for a week!" This isn't fair, why can't he find another girlfriend? There's like millions of other girls. "It's not right."  
"I get my fair game, just sit back and enjoy. Shouldn't be hurting you that bad."  
"All molesters say that, though." My attitude suddenly calms and the flame of anger is put out by the water of calm. His drugs are working the way he desired, but no matter how he drugs me, I won't listen.  
"I'm untying your legs, but your arms are staying."  
"Kid, stop. Please, don't hurt me."  
•Soul's POV  
"I'm clean, I brought nothing, I swear." Travis and I stroll down the hallway of my memory. "Am I with Derek?"  
"He's going home with you. His time got reduced to ten months a week ago."  
"Sweet. I wonder how Maka is doing."  
"Don't worry about your girlfriend, she's fine. You're here for rehab, just remember." Travis applies a hand to my shoulder. "I'm positive I will make you never cut again after these two weeks."  
"Yeah, nine days strong. My wrists are the only cuts I have."  
"That's what the brace and the bandaids are!" He grabs my left hand and pulls off gauze. "You went pretty deep."  
"I tried to do it the most possible worst because I swore it'd be my last time."  
"You can't wear bracelets so I don't have much to take away."  
•Maka's POV  
"Kid!" In the mere five minutes, or even less, he'd already stripped me and himself. "No, I won't cheat on Soul!"  
"Don't be an annoyance!" His brutal side has come upon me as he gave me a single blow. "Do you ask to get hurt?"  
"No!" Kid left a hand print where the slap was put upon my face. "No."  
"Do you give in yet?"  
"Never!" I whimper, regretting of my asked dominance.  
"You're such a whore, Maka. I enjoy that from you. This is a part I've never seen before, and I enjoy it." Kid kisses me, then holds up my leg. "I'm not even going to wait for you."  
"I surrender." I've already claimed as the weak, why not give in? He's got me where he wants me.  
"That's my girl." He smiles and thrusts into me. "So tight.."  
"Kid!" I would be going absolutely nuts if it weren't for the drugs, and Kid's skull would be in a million pieces. His face goes red, and I close my eyes. "You're, just, so much!"  
"Just think I'm Soul!" Maybe he can trick me that Soul was the one that raped me rather than him, but it won't work.  
"Soul!" Damn it. "Wait, you cannot confuse me! Soul would never tie me up!"  
"Calm down, Maka." Kid starts making movements, like pulling out and in again. "You're so wet, Maka."  
"I'm surprised you're not going symmetry crazy right now."  
"This is the only time I can put that sort of thing aside."  
"I can't enjoy this, it's wrong!"  
"But it feels so right, doesn't it?" Kid pulls a stand of my hair, making me whimper.  
"Oh, Kid!" I can barely stand what he's doing to me, but I can't stop it from happening. "Keep going!"  
"I'm so glad I can finally show you how much I love you." He grunts between ramming into me and hearing my moans.  
"The only reason I'm enjoying this is because you got me drugged!"  
"Maka! Shit!"  
•Kid's POV  
~Later That Night~  
I causally left Maka with the chemicals and trotted back to Gallows Manor without trouble. She was going to stay there, drugged up, sleeping, all night long. Personally, I tied her up pretty good so she isn't going anywhere, but I at the moment, was improper. There I was at the door to my house, combing my hair as it was screwed up a bit.  
"Well, well, look who finally showed up after six hours." Liz answered the door while I looked up to her.  
"Sorry, Liz. I was out on a stroll around the city. There is some fine architecture around here."  
"For six hours? I could walk around this whole city in two. Why is your hair messed up, you were only walking."  
"It's humid." Even in the toughest situations I always had good excuses for anything, even rape in this matter.  
"It seemed fine." Liz crosses her arms then looks me in the eye, I had a tired yet happy expression causing her to laugh. "You did it, didn't you?"  
"I was out." My tie was out of place, so I fixed it, simply adjusting my dress shirt from the inside. "Death City and Shibusen have a fair amount of symmetrical wonders."  
"Then why is your attire messed up too!" Liz starts laughing, causing my used to be happy expression to turn a bit droopy. "Patti! Get the hell in here!"  
"What is wrong with Kid?" She looks to me, seeing I'm out of order and misshaped, seems to be funny to them. "Your pants are wet!"  
"You jackass! Don't lie to us!" My face goes red, knowing I must've creamed in my pants on the way home. I couldn't stand Maka's face, she was just half struggle and half enjoyed. "Who did you have sex with Kid?"  
"Nobody, now get out of the way." I shove the pistols out of the way and walk inside. "I must've gotten a bit sweaty."  
"A bit!?" Her laugh and tone were bugging me, so I went upstairs. "And what was with all the notebooks and test tubes, Kid!?"  
"Experiments." The quick glance to the two of them made them knew it was none of their business, and also that they had nothing to do with them. Long nights, lots of coffee, and even some tests on my own weapons made me wonder if this is worth it. I'm a Shinigami, I can get out of jail time. "Liz, Patti, make me 8 cups of coffee, I'm staying up late, tonight and tomorrow."  
"Yes, Kid." Patti responded bright, but Liz seemed a bit confused.  
"Yeah, we'll make coffee alright."  
Half an hour later, my notebook is open. My inner scientist and experiment's man is coming out. They have such clear resonance, but how is what questions me. Luckily, I can act as both, the weakling and the dominant. Maka clearly broke up with me for Soul, but what suddenly happened with them? Oh well, Soul was gone and it was late, Maka should be asleep. I put her to sleep, the intoxicants should keep her asleep until 2am, but how will I get back into her apartment building? They lock the doors on school nights at approximately 1:30, but it was a weekend. They keep doors open for visitors all night on weekends. Shibusen kids are real partiers, trust me.  
The dosage for Maka is x, her body weight is y, and the height is z. Her medical record from the nurse's office said she was one hundred and seven pounds, five foot three, so I got the info I needed. A simple amount of chloroform, which is around one ounce, when applied into a rag, should keep her out for forty-five minutes, or three-forth hours. Her body weight and health also depends. I did a blood test and Maka's results were, quite strange. Off normal in a way, like she had two blood types. AB and A, maybe because of her slight weapon blood. Still, double dosage with her strong system would only last the same amount of time a normal dose, compared to another, yet weaker, person. Her strong body can stand some of the things I injected, like Haloperidol. That was supposed to be the strongest for a system like her's but it posed as the weakest. My calculations couldn't be incorrect, it was flawless. Perfection. What the hell was wrong?!  
"Damn it!" In a furious temper I throw my pencil across the room. "What did I do wrong?!"  
"What the hell are you yelling about Kid?" Liz appeared at my doorway, holding her own coffee mug. "You woke me up."  
"Miscalculations." Most of my sentences recently were one word, but she didn't seem to mind. "Just, go."  
"Whatever you say, perfectionist."  
Ativan seemed the strongest, causing her emotions to go stable and leaving her in the effect of enjoyment. It seems as if she was susceptible to everything but chloroform, my strongest homemade potion. Sadly, mixing anything with my chloroform causes a slight explosion or even a flame that dies down. Should I change any ingredients? Even the most powerful ingredient cannot be removed or the whole chemical will be useless. Should I put Ativan to replace the main ingredient so it affects Maka? What if it turns out it doesn't even knock her out? It'll just make her woozy faster, but it's worth trying. Mixing together the chemicals I originally used to make my previous knock-out gas, I keep out the main additive, adding another fundamental. Did I just create something?  
•Soul's POV  
"Derek." I'm poking my roommate with a stick, trying to get his attention. "Derek." He's on his laptop and I'm bored as hell so I'm just aiming for a chat. "Derek."  
"Yes, Soul?"  
"This is the first time you've talked to me this whole day. It's 3am, man it's getting late."  
"I've been off drugs for nine months, staying up late is my new addiction." He still uses his laptop nonstop, but now at new after-hour late times. "I sit and play Runescape and Minecraft for hours."  
"How old are you, again?"  
"Turned 18 three months ago."  
"And, you, are playing games that are either for ten-year-olds, or were made before they were born!"  
"Pretty much." His fingers click away on the keyboard, and it continues to keep me up.  
"Damn it, Travis!"  
"I'm not the one coming back again after the second time."  
"Shut up."  
"Let me game." It's a fair trade, but I'm going to get him in the morning.  
(A/N Soul's had his fair trade of the story. I'm going to make his parts more important and less frequent for the time being.)  
•Kid's POV  
I snuck out of Gallows Manor at 2Am after I finished my studies, to go see my captured girl of course. Maka should've been awake by now, if not fell asleep on her own. Planning to keep Maka locked up for this week and bring her back to school next week, I wasn't applying school on my agenda, either. As I walked into her apartment, nothing had changed, the room was moonlit. It helped me guiding myself to her room, then unlocking her door. When I was here last time, I had turned her locks around, causing the lock to be on the outside. The moment I walked inside, my eyes caught her body, curled into a ball, other than her arms that were in a rather awkward position connected to her bed, but it put small smile on my face. Why am I doing this to her? I'm taking away all of her innocence. Her boyfriend is gone, but he betrayed me. Ruined my dry run, and I couldn't forgive him. I was doing this so be could never forgive me. It might mean separation of the beautiful girl I've known since I was ten, or even younger. Since her father swallowed that witch's soul that amazing girl came into my life, and I was still terrified and upset she's choosing the same path as her parents. I had already started, why not get more while I have her like this?  
"Maka, wake up." I had dressed her into nothing but panties, bra, and unbuttoned dress shirt accompanied by tie. She must've been comfy, because she just made slight mumbles.  
"No, never." Her soft talking made me smile a bit more. "Kid, you can't hurt me."  
"Get up!" I suddenly lose control and pull her by a pigtail, her scared screams fill the room, even though a rag filled her mouth.  
"Don't hurt me!" She cries. "Whatever I did wrong, I'm sorry!" What is making me snap, my brother, the demon god, Asura? "I'm sorry!"  
"I like variety, I'm going to enjoy you today."  
"What about school!?"  
"You're staying home today and I will make you yell, scream, and kick all over!" Maka's sudden panting fills the room, and I keep a complete straight face as she cries. "I'm emotionless."  
"Sociopath! (A/N Anybody watch Twisted?) You have no mind!" Tears stream down her face, and she starts weeping. "Why are you doing this!?"  
"Be quiet, or I'll pull your hair more! You're asking for it!" Schlepping her hair as Maka cries in pain, I respond. "It's only 3am, I'm going to be doing a small assortment of things to you today. If you thought that yesterday was bad, today will be a nightmare! Tortuous, bloody terror awaits you!"  
"Torture? Blood?!" Her cries are becoming louder, making me just shake my head and laugh. "You can't be serious!"  
"I'm not afraid to hurt you."  
"Do as you please." She has given in, multiple times, and I enjoyed every very sentence of her surrendering to myself. "You can hurt me."  
"For now I won't, because I have to go back home. I've done some calculations, and I know how much chloroform to give you." I'm getting a bit tired, but I still grab my rag that had the substance at least twice in it. "Breathe in and out for me." Putting the rag to her face, she turns away to reject, but turned back. Face still red; covered in tears, it looks as if somebody took something away from her. Which I did, her innocence.  
•Gallows Manor  
If the doses aren't enough for her, just add more. She will be really calm, but that's good so nobody will hear her. School is my final priority, but hopefully nobody wonders as if something was up. Maka not coming to school two days after her boyfriend left, then me not being there, sounds a bit of a coincidence, don't you think? 'Nothing' is up, is there? I'm hungover madness, and overdosed fear, yet too sober of emotion to care. (A/N nice quote, eh?) How am I going to get away with not going to school? I need more coffee, now.  
This delightful drink thirsts my need for knowledge, but it weighs me down in the late hours of the night. Outside my window, I shot a glance to the bloody moon above me. Taking a sip of the warm beverage I think, 'What did I do that was so wrong, what was my turning point'?  
6:45am  
Being myself, I had to leave notice I wasn't going to be at school today, but I never knew how many people came early. The hallway was filled with a mix of students that were either gossiping, throwing things, or just looking through lockers. Some teachers were even walking down the hall. All I had to do was drop a note in Liz's-  
"What are you doing here so early?" She must've gotten out of the house quicker without me.  
"Here. I was planning to stick it in your messy locker, like you'd ever find it." Liz must of read it pretty quick, because she just looked up and said,  
"You? Absent? Why?"  
"Is he going out again?" Patti walked up from behind us, scaring me.  
"Mind your own business, Patti." I give a sly smile to her while she responds with a nod.  
"Okay, see you later, Kidd. Don't be out too late, wherever you're going."  
"Bye, Kidd!"  
"See you two later." I left the building causally, but it's hard to have your mind straight and proper when you have a seventeen year-old girl trapped in her own house. She should be sleeping, nothing really seems different.  
"Where you going?" Black*Star bumps into me, my brain is whacked that I'm not even having the slightest thought of fixing my jacket.  
"Home, I forgot something."  
"You seen Maka around?" It's only one day and somebody's already suspicious.  
"No, have you?"  
"It's no point of a tech going to school without their own weapon, so I wonder if she's even attending class." Guess he realizes it's okay for her not to go.  
"I wonder also."  
"See you later, Kidd." After he finds out what I did to Maka, he'll never look me in the eye the same. Do I know how many people I've already betrayed? It's putrid and disgusting I'm doing this, but for now it's delightful, so all I can do is smile. (A/N Why you crazy!?)  
"See you around." I never smile without symmetry in front of me, so Black*Star just laughs and walks away. The smile I casted upon my lips is a very evil one, (A/N 3 lines on face ~obsession~) and I actually do need to go home. There's Ativan waiting.

**This chapter took guts to write and post. It basically changed my whole outlook of the rest of SD. Like I said, discretion advised.**


	26. Chapter 26: Who am I, Doing This To Her?

**Short chapter, but it practically SPELLS rape. I felt horrible making a short chapter like this, but I was like 'OH GLOB' when I started 27**  
**This chapter has: Lemon References, Drug Use, Course Language (that the correct grammatical way of spelling it?)  
**

**Enjoy this tiny-ass chapter. **

Chap26  
•Soul's POV  
"How would you feel if your own girlfriend called you a _monster_?" I'm in the room again, and he's been saying my main stress is my past and my most recent present. Personally, I don't believe him at all. "She just told me that, I put everything down, I was telling the truth."  
"My girlfriend called me an animal when I showed her all my cuts, it's normal." How is this normal? When Maka said that, I felt like that is why I should stop. "It really cut to my core, and I could barely believe it. That made us almost break up, and now she's my wife. I have two kids, and I realize past is past and that's why I stopped."  
"But, Travis, I just told her my whole past." Did I ever tell him of my past? "Want to know what I didn't tell you last time?"  
"Sure, go ahead."  
"When I was young, I was abused. I never really knew what I did wrong, other than playing the piano incorrectly. As you may remember, I'm of the Evans' heir, well not really anymore. So when I was younger, if I didn't get something right, I was beat. Whipped, smacked, kicked, burnt, but I was never scratched or cut. I guess my dad knew that'd be my job someday, and he was correct. I have seventeen scars on my back from a whip, thirty two from blisters from a leather strap. Recently, my girlfriend got cut up by her father, for doing what she was doing. He didn't want me to date her, but back to my issues. When I was young, I ran away three times. Once when I was six, again when I was nine, and lastly when I was eleven. Each time I was gone for a longer period of time, and I got more nifty each one. The time when I was six, I brought the whole food pantry with me in a bag, hid out in an abandoned warehouse, two and a half weeks. Nine, I brought money with me this time, and didn't waste a penny, I camped out in an alley where I met a few homeless guys, and I was gone for a month. Best month of my young life!"  
"Holy crap, man."  
"When I was eleven it was even better, I took so much cash, I was able to forge my mom's signature so I got money out of the bank. Laundromats helped, I used one to wash all my clothes, I was gone for three and a half months. My parents never deactivated the credit card, I could thank my mom for that. I lived in the park, and it was summer so I did whatever the hell I wanted. Even the money I had bought me things, some stores knew who I was so I got free things to eat. People back home called me 'Runaway' because I never did anything wrong when I ran away."  
"Sounds like vacation from everybody, huh?"  
"It really was." I laughed. "But my nightmares are getting worse."  
"What are your nightmares like?"  
"Flashbacks. New ones have also been appearing. The only reason I absolutely hate my past and try not to tell about it is because I get nightmares over and over. Maka, my tech, has been one of them. It's just her sitting down on the couch in Vegas, crying her eyes out. She keeps repeating 'You're a monster!', and I feel as if I can't do anything. In my mind I can't even throw away the blades. New record spins, and it's my father now. I'm a child, and also to bring it up. I had a panic attack recently."  
"What was the attack about?"  
"About a month ago, I was in a motorcycle accident with my friend, where I got staples in my head, stitches on my neck, and I also went in a coma the day I got home. It was brain failure, I thought I was fine. When I awoke from the coma, I lost my memory, but day by day I was slowly getting it back. My ability to read was gone, and I didn't want that to happen, but who does right? I'm strong enough to know where I'm headed. Dwelling on the past isn't cool, mostly when it's bad memories. From this point forward, there is no games. I'm finished, free life starts now."  
•Kidd's POVVVV:D  
After leaving the tech and weapon, I walked back home. Maybe my new chemical creation could work, it had the power of chloroform, but it had the numbing of emotion the Ativan had. Would it knock her out? Was my original substance even chloroform? That chemical is one, you cannot break it apart into individual pieces. So I must've created something new, but wait. Carbon, Hydrogen, and Chlorine, which one did I take out? I knew I couldn't remove the hydrogen, most likely not the carbon, but I don't remember taking out chlorine. What was I giving her? A genetically altered piece of chemicals? I'll find out at home. Did I just put the antipsychotic in the main substance? It would've had a bad reaction. I couldn't have, besides, I'd remember something like that. In a way, I feel guilty that I'm skipping class like this. Should I let her free or keep her under house arrest? Can I possibly drug her to make any thoughts of the past few days extinguish? If she remembers the order of every single order of cabinets in her house, she can't be drugged to forget something more important. This could make her hate men a lot more than she does now, I shouldn't be ruining a relationship for a person who's boyfriend is in a mental facility. I love Maka, but absolutely regret what I have done. From this day onward, I will drug her. She will not remember this.  
•Liz's POV  
Class is really boring. Without Kidd I have nobody to talk to except Patti, and today's a test so I also don't have somebody to cheat off of. Attendance is being blared by the teacher down below, but Patti keeps coloring.  
"Liz, may I make a giraffe?"  
"No, Patti. We don't have enough paper." Her structures were amazing, even for a person like herself. Patti has no brain sometimes, but she has the ability to get angry. Like the train for example, she can go absolutely mad. For some reason Kidd never showed up, I don't know why.  
"Quiz Day!" Ms. Marie is very cheerful with tests, which bugs me because they are a waste of paper. "When I call your name come get your test paper!" Since Kidd and his OCD, she started printing his name on a paper for him. Then after a while she put everybody's name on each sheet. "Kilik," she bores me to the death, I should be sitting at home reading fashion magazines, "Kim," are all K's going first? "Liz,"  
"Fine." As I walk down to retrieve my paper, she calls out another name.  
"Kidd?"  
"Oh, he's not here!" Patti shouts, sorta uncalled for.  
"Do you know why?" Under the tests, she has the attendance board, now she's looking it over. "He has no excuse."  
"It's complicated." I look away and grab the test. "He left something in my locker, and he never came back."  
"You never read it!" Patti suddenly yells, once again uncalled for. "Read it!"  
"After the test, Patti." Where did I actually leave it? Is it in my pocket? When I get back to my desk, I pull out the note. 'My attendance to school today is not fulfilled as I am absent. There was some errands that needed to be run, they couldn't wait.'  
"Maka?" Is Maka really not here? Where the hell is everybody today? "Where are my star pupils!?" Is it because of Soul being gone again? She was pretty stressed when he went to that loony bin last time, I would expect her to stay home. They're a lot closer than they were before, Maka was upset last time too. Poor girl. There's more of the note I didn't read. 'These are very bothersome errands that are just my personal duties. You two weren't needed, things will change after this is complete. Don't lose our trust.', then it's Kidd's Shinigami signature. This is weird, he normally doesn't use the mask at the end of the letter.  
"What does it say?" Patti peered over my shoulder, looking at the note. "Don't lose our trust for what?"  
"I don't know, Kiddo didn't put it clear." Me, neither realized that trust part. "Wonder what he's up to." He was never really a open book, but now it seemed as if he was a locked diary of some sort, just unreadable. "Whatever it is, he's obviously up to no good."  
"I mean, he came home all guilty last night." Kidd constantly confuses the both of us, but he's our best friend.  
"True, but what happened?"  
"Could it possibly be connected?" Patti grabs the note from my hands and looks at it. "He states things will change."  
"When did you get all serious?"  
"This is our meister in trouble, why not be serious? He could be in a real jam." Patti gives me back the paper, simply shrugging her shoulders. "I hope he's okay."  
"When he gets home tonight we should really ask him where he's going." To just be a bit mischievous, I might even tell him what he's doing too.  
"It'll be really funny to see his face!" Patti suddenly loses her solemnity, laughing her head off. "Maybe he's trying to get with Maka!"  
"That's not a bad theory, my sister." It's true, she's not here, he's not here. "Should we go over her house later?"  
"She could've just overslept, too! Don't think of it the wrong way," Patti giggles. "Leave her alone!"  
"If something really wrong is going on and we don't go over to check, I'm blaming you." Hopefully, Maka's just sitting at home.  
"Kidd isn't a troublemaker, he wouldn't do something bad!" She laughs to me, but I have a sense of urgency, nothing's wrong...!  
•Kidd's POV  
"Wake up," My arm jerks to her hair, telling myself to pull it to wake her. "No, stop." I whisper to myself. "Be nicer." Once again, my hand jerks to suddenly pull her hair, as I was already gripping a pigtail.  
"Ow!" She yelps, since her feet were free, she kicked me. "I'm sorry!" Anger flows through me, but I want to react in a calm manner. Maka is really scared obviously, she curls in the corner of her bed, she acts as if she was a coward in fear. "You just scared me, I'm sorry!" For the strongest girl I know, I have caught her scared, in fear, part of her soul.  
"You better be." The tone wasn't angry, yet nor was it calm.  
"Just to ask, may I go to the bathroom or something?" She peeks out of an eye, face red and teary. "Please?"  
"Fine." I crouch down to the side of her bed while she sighs in relief. Untying the rope from the bed, I don't have any trouble. Maka gets up, releases the rope from her wrists, and stands up. It seems to take an effort, because her legs tremble while attempting to stand.  
"Can you give me something to eat? I have absolutely _no_ energy," Hasn't she already asked enough? "Just anything simple will be fine." She's so weak and empty, she doesn't even attempt to go to the door when she leaves the room. "Kay, thanks." Maka mumbles under her breath. Around 20 minutes later, she's got her head in her lap while she lays on her knees, sitting on the couch.  
"You can eat up." I made her toast and put a side of yogurt, I have to be nice somehow.  
"This is more than I had expected," (_forgot about her lactose intolerance)_  
"If you'd like I can treat you like Hitler treated the Jewish, with only a slice of bread and a small glass of water," I keep a straight face while Maka finally peeks to me. "That's all you really need to get by, you know."  
"This is good, thank you." She sniffs the food, as if she thought it was contaminated, or something. "Is it clean?"  
"I wouldn't put something in food." She is gullible, I could actually lie and she could've believed in me. "Relax."  
"How was school today?" She must've had no idea what time it was.  
"Look at the clock." It was only eleven thirty, and I never went. "Today, I didn't attend."  
"Today was Ms. Marie's first final exam." It was approaching June, but we had no exams planned except that one. "May I go tomorrow?"  
"You're being absent for the rest of the week, thank you very much." The salute in her direction made her face droop, but she ate her food with another sigh.  
"Am I _excused_?"  
"No."  
"That's going on my record..."  
"If you're going to be a handful today, I don't want to deal with it. You're really lucky I fed you." A headache rolled over me, but I just ignored as I shook my head in anger. "I was close to saying no."  
"Thank you, I should treat you better." To my surprise, she has really fallen to her knees in complete mercy, she's surrendered. "You should do what you'd like."  
"Like, what?" I pivot, displaying a crazed half-smile.  
"Anything you desire, _master_." Using that type of language to state me?  
"Anything?" She enjoys me smiling, I've always known that. "I have an idea of what I'd like to do to you today,"  
"Please make it the absolute opposite of what you told me!" Oh, yeah. Bloody and torturous…  
"Torturous, most likely. Bloody, maybe."  
"Stop hurting me!" She gets up, with some strength, but the plan backfires while I grab her.  
"Should've thought twice about that? You shouldn't even have done that my girl," We breathe heavily, but I purr in her ear. "I've got you in my grip, and I'm never letting go. Having second thoughts about Mr. Scythe? He's going to be gone a while,"  
"Do as you please," She's basically asking for it.  
"Hey, Maka. Do you really want me or did you surrender?"  
"I'd never surrender!" Maka whines, in my mind, I'm pleading for her.  
"You're letting me do as I want, does this mean you are enjoying some of this. That means I can't be guilty for such crime," Biting lightly on the shell of her ear, Maka whimpers in agony. "I won't be stopped, maybe you'll be out of school for more than just a week,"  
"No!" Maka screams in extreme terror while I cover her mouth in a kiss.  
"Don't you not get it, Maka? You're mine, and I forever own you. You will gag on me, and I don't care how far we go. Maybe you will get pregnant with my children, but don't come crying to me. Now tell me something, you're my girl." Trembling, she repeats.  
"I'm, your girl." My hand maneuvers to her face (A/N Really sucky vocab this chapter/: but whatever), but she hits my arm.  
"You're my slut." She's seriously going to react negatively.  
"Anything but that!"  
"Say it!" I sternly stare into her eye, and hold her in front of me. "Or I can hurt you."  
"I'm, your slut!" Menacingly, I wrap her arms to her chest. My laboring handgrip tangles her inferior thoughts. Maka's screams fill the room, but I swivel her head around in a kiss. Her hollers and cries are silenced, but not for long.  
"You're my whore!" She cries, but I'm yelling to her in anger. "Tell me that!"  
"I'm your whore!" Tears decline from her eyes, but I lip-lock with her again. "Mhm," she moans lightly, but I can't help but to pull her closely. "I can't be enjoying this!"  
"Don't resist," Pushing her closer to me by her tie, I finally turn her around. "I know you want this."  
"I love Soul, I can't love you, Kidd," Is she admitting? "I'm sorry."  
"Love me for just now." (The song 'Hot' by Avril Lavigne is on repeato_o)  
"I'll try." What the hell is going on here? Then, it suddenly hit me. All the needles on the dresser, they were all empty.  
•Soul's POV (he's in the future lol not like that, time-wise like 4:00 pm)  
"Why the hell are you curled up in a ball on the bed?!" Derek turned away from his screen, glaring at my curled body.  
"Maka…" Black*Star sent me a text, 'Maka wasn't school 2day', and I wonder what's up. She won't answer her phone, I've called and texted her cell around twenty times. What's worse is then he texted back 'dtk wasn't school 2day either', I'm just thinking the worst. What if she's being held captive?  
"Dude, chill out. Rosie never answers her phone!"  
"That's your meister, that's different." I'm more worried about her than my recovery, at this point.  
"Have it your way, bro."  
"Her ex wasn't at school today either, how could I not be kinda worried?"  
"That's it I'm calling Kidd."  
"You're friends with Lord Death's son!?" How is that good? Everybody is friends with that guy.  
"Isn't everybody friends with him?"  
"I haven't been to the school in almost a year." That's right, he was on a year haul to this place. I've only been sentenced here for four weeks and now two. "Seriously, I wouldn't know."  
"Duh." Could've had a v8. (A/N Soul isn't real important this chapter.)  
•Kidd's POV  
Then I noticed, the needles, they were empty.  
"Wait, Maka. How did you?" She was tied up, it can't be possible.  
"That you don't really need to know," Her light hum vibrated me, but I just acted as if I knew nothing was wrong, but it couldn't be worse. How much did she take, was she using it as a sleep-aid? How did she attain contact with them? Her hands were tied, but not her feet. "I'm more drugged than I should be, I took double-dose for everything."  
"Do you know how much that can impair you?! That could kill you if your not careful!"  
"Trust me, I'm fine," Her smile was intoxicated, buzzed. "Don't worry about me, Kidd,"  
"I'm taking you home." The sudden thought dissolves in my mind as a good idea, maybe I can let her stay at Gallows Manor until she cools down. "Let's go." Picking up the surprisingly light and frail girl, Maka resists.  
"No, I'm fine,"  
"C'mon."  
•One way in, one way out.  
"_Some shit you put me through_," I growl while supporting her body over my back. "I apologize for my foul language, I'm just chaffed."  
"Zzz…" For all I knew, she was asleep. It really wasn't worth talking. No wonder she must've used it for a sleep aid.  
"Maka, wake up." Concentrating on my actions, I didn't hit, slap, or yell at her. "Wake up, Maka."  
"Where-where am I?" Her head lightly dangled off my shoulder, then she adjusts to my head.  
"It's Kidd, you're walking along to Gallows Manor with me," Her slight giggle that I hear phases my cheek color to a light pink. "What's so funny, may I ask?"  
"I'm_ woozy_." She laughs again, tinting my face a bit darker. "Where is everyone?"  
"It's noon, fellows are at school, I believe." Death City's clock rang, saying it was twelve, but Maka thought otherwise.  
"It can't be twelve…!" She's suddenly alarmed, but it's only shown oral.  
"Be quiet,"  
"Okay," Maka speaks in a mutter to indicate she's sorry.  
"Inebriated," I found the perfect word to explain. "Or high as you would think,"  
"Why'd you leave all the stuff behind…?" Referring back to around half an hour ago, I try to remember.  
"I sorta didn't want to look like some sort of psychopath! I'm not going in the track of your weapon."  
"Don't speak of Soul that way…" She's starting to think straight. "I love him,"  
"Yeah, yeah, I know you do," How I hated her gabber of him, I know that Soul probably thought the same. Wait, I know he did. When he came back from the north, I purposely hooked up with Maka just to piss him off. He constantly kept wearing heavier clothes, and always hid his wrists, I knew he was still cutting himself, but I didn't know how those doctors didn't set the guy straight. Now he's just my experiment, nothing else. I put my blood, sweat, and tears into that day in Vegas, but never spoke or thought of it again. It felt horrible seeing one of your personal friends always wearing long sleeves, covering cuts and gashes. Must be horrible to be Soul. "Do you know a lot of people call him the deranged lunatic? He's labeled horribly."  
"Trust me, I've heard worse for him. Schizoid, that's his worst. Double, two-faced, downcast, hollow-hearted, impaired, there's too many to say…"  
"Bullies hit hard."  
"He's been bullied from the start, he's had a bad life forever." Now we were on topic about somebody I didn't really want to talk about, and I just didn't respond. Maka eventually fell asleep on my shoulder again, but I stood in front of the door. Obtaining my key, I walked inside and placed the small girl on the couch. Maka awoke, but then fell asleep again after mumbling a bit.  
"I should go upstairs," My head ached, shoulders cramped, and my back was slouched. Falling down onto my bed, I suddenly fell asleep.  
"What the hell is Maka doing sleeping on our couch?" Liz spoke, waking me up.  
"Told you!" Patti laughed. I didn't want to deal with this, so I refused and adjourned my visit.  
"Kidd, where are you?" Then, I heard a slight mumble. _"Move the picture frames."_  
"NOOOOO!" I let loose a howler, and I couldn't hide anymore. "Stop!" They frowned upon my accelerated entry, and Liz just shook her head in disapproval.  
"Tell me why she's here, Kidd."  
"She needed a place to rest, I'll take her home now." Her screams fill the room as I put her on my back, I let out a moan of the aching pain that remained.  
"Tell me more. What were you doing today? Why is Maka not freaking out? Where is her skirt?" The questions had a quick jumble in my mind, then I release answers.  
"At school hours I was exploring the city under my father's permission. Maka isn't freaking out because she… was intoxicated. She was sleeping in her bed when I arrived there."  
"Why did you go and see her?"  
"Black*Star told me she wasn't at school today,"  
•Apartments  
That shut her up, my answers were calm and considerate, I didn't sound like I was lying. Maka dangled off me, unconscious, just sitting over my shoulders.  
"You're home. Now, stay here." Smiling, Maka falls to the couch.  
"I'm going to sleep." The girl curled on her small sofa and shut her eyes. My idea was to tie her arms to the end of it again, but I wasn't sure if I should do it or not.  
Happily, I left with the hands tied to the end of the couch and her sleeping soundly. It didn't phase me I was doing this to her, and I will return later.

**YOU SHALL RETURN! If you are still reading this, God Bless You. If you've been reading since chapter one, Even Better. I've been all over Big Bang Theory lately, watching the anime, reading the manga, and getting ready for the 4th of July party. Uploads for Sudden Death: Tuesdays, and Fridays/Saturdays. My Other Side: Any random day, just once a month though.**

**Thanks for all support. My friends.:)**


	27. Chapter 27: Can I Be More Doubtful?

**Wow, this chapter sucks. So, hell yeah! This means I'm developing a life! Yeah, no I'm not. People have asked me 'why you write fanfics?', I just say Schizotypal, I hate people and they hate me so this is my life away from my fear of interacting. Soul's suicide stuff is my life behind the shadows. I'm crona. I sit in my little shit corner.**

**contains; long and best lemon yet, and violence. Have fun reading my shitty excuse for literature. Got a 4 in FCAT reading!:D**

Chap27 (Some Cray-Cray KidxMaka)  
•Maka's POV  
My mouth was so dry. It was at the point I couldn't speak. Not even swallowing saliva would help, and that was often my last priority. The closing resort was screaming, but once again I had a rag in my mouth. Besides, with Soul and his friend, Suicide, I've woken up neighbors around six times. It was often just really bad self-harm, but I hate waking up people. For three months, I had a few emergency hotlines on speed-dial. Soul is just a really messed up guy, but I love him. He's my best friend and I wouldn't trade him for anyone. Forgiveness, Kidd is beyond that line. Telling someone, he's approaching. How is he getting all these things like the knock-out gas, antipsychotics, and ideas from? How long has this been planned? All I know, he is a sick person tying me to beds and couches, forcing sex to me, and just throwing me around. What happened earlier? Just from what I remember, he brought me to his house while he was corralled in his room doing research. Well, for now, Kidd isn't here. He must've left a dry erase board, because I look over to the table, and it's covered in blue ink, 'be back at 2:30am', it spoke. Having no idea what time it was, I used my soul perception to see if he was nearby, I got nothing. Just a few random souls of my neighbors. In my heart, I beseech the presence of the weapon a few feet away. The familiar feeling of the soul I resonate with on a daily basis by even a simple look in the eye, for us, that's all it takes. That stuns people, but for us, we've been able to cling to our wavelengths since we were fifteen. Now, once again, I have my thoughts on Soul, wait. The rope, it's loose. Struggling for a moment, I release my hands and sprint to the door, also releasing the rag. Damn you, Kidd. He switched the locks. Maybe I have messages, so I walk to my room. '12 missed calls from Soul', aw, he cares, also like another dozen text messages. My skirt was also in sight so I lightly applied it. A familiar hand grabs mine and holds them flimsily to my side, he laughs then kissing my neck a single time.  
"When did you get out?" His hand was on my chest, pulling up my shirt. "I may discipline you for that," Kidd lightly nibbled on my neck. "Give me the phone,"  
"N-no…!" I shiver in fear, not knowing what he's going to do. "Sorry I-I just n-needed to check it!" (A/N 'Hot' came on again, not good song now.:3)  
"You're a bad girl, I'm going to scourge you, my dear," Scared for my life, I try to pull up my back foot, but Kid has somehow tied my feet in these five minutes. "You'll be so hurt you won't want to go to school tomorrow,"  
"_S-stop_," I've never had my body this hot, shaking, and scared before.  
"I'm going to find your sweet spot," Kidd's voice whispers in my ear, gently. "It's going to be your favorite thing about me, I will just abuse you with it." Soul had found the small layer of skin right between where my chest meets breast was very sensitive, and he bugged me about it in Vegas. "Relax, Maka," My shirt went over my head as my heart raced at millions per minute. It got pulled through my arms while Kidd moved to in front of me, still holding my hands. His smile was a bit evil, but still showed emotion. "You're mine," I couldn't speak, I was being breathtakingly astonished from how he could just snake his way through me without noticing. Kidd's maneuvers were gentle, but I knew once he got me where he wanted me, I would be done.  
"But, Kidd," One of his fingers got placed over my mouth.  
"I just want to show how much I love you, I don't mean to hurt you. The only reason I put the rag in your mouth and gave you those drugs is so I could have just one chance with you. I know I'm never getting a chance like this again," His tone was calm and forgiving, like a sort of quiet voice. "I know you're going to live your life with Soul, but I love you. My fate is being a reaper, I won't have a wife. So it's better off you go with Soul. Just let me have this one time,"  
"You already had at me once-"  
"That was a mistake," The interruption makes him put his head down. "Can you forgive me for that mistake?"  
"No," My response puts his head down in shame.  
"I raped you, I'm sorry,"  
"How could you!?" I snapped at him, his facial expression, stunned. "I can't trust you,"  
"It's too late to forgive," He sighs, giving a short glare to me.  
"What's with you changing attitude so suddenly?"  
"Madness, Maka. I'm under madness," My attention suddenly goes to him, his expression dark and low. "Don't ask!"  
"So, does that mean?"  
"Asura controls some of my actions," Kidd gave the vivid explanation, but that one sentence left me stunned. "Now, get on the bed," Bewildered, he pushes me to the bed, exhibiting a damnable smile. Holding up an eyebrow, Kidd snickers, "Ready to have another good time? I make this good, don't I?"  
"No, no," When I get up he astounds me with a kiss.  
"Seduce me," Kidd coos in my mouth. "Then you'll get something nice in return," Wonder what the possibilities are, just so negligible in my opinion. "Maybe I'll get some things for you,"  
"Like what?" We were both extremely flimsy and sorta inexperienced, but Kidd made it sort of work. His smile was sort of gentle, but rough at the same time.  
"Just a little experimenting, probably a few duds Soul hasn't gotten into yet," It made me raise an eyebrow, but then he released a slight chuckle and walked around me in a slight half-circle. "I'm going to go slow, to your enjoyment." My gulp must've been loud, because he clout my hair back to where Kidd could kiss me. "Don't be scared," How couldn't I be scared? My body was trembling. Kidd made a trail down my neck with his tongue, making me flinch at him holding my arms in place at my side. Feeling crazy, I let out a small cry. "The favorite thing I love from you," His tongue rolled down my cervix, leading down to my collar bone that was sticking out slightly from above my shirt. I was befuddled of what would happen next, but it woke me up from a slight erotica daydream. He was nipping at my neck, totally unaware of my racing heartbeat and slight moans. Kidd hasn't done much and I've already started making slight mutters of words I couldn't control. They weren't curses, but they were slight pleas.  
"Keep, doing that," Giving a slight mussitation, he went a bit harder. It felt sort of smoother thinking of Soul doing this rather than Kidd. Come to think of it, meister to weapon, it seemed a bit more delicate with the other kind. It could've been just Soul's mannerisms and how he treated me, but it seemed kind of him to always treat me nicely. We've both shared a bad, for him abusive, childhood, so he knows what I feel. "Kidd," Slowly reaching for my face, he releases one of his hands, cupping it lightly to my face. Biting my lip in a playful manor, he suddenly kisses me once then trails back down to the slight marks he made on my neck.  
"So much tension, even for in the_ middle of the night_," The loose hand travels to my skirt, pulling it down slowly. My free hand smacks his out of the way, but he pulls it behind my back along my other one. "Feisty tonight, aren't we?" Kidd lightly tugged at a bra strap, but I denied.  
"No, don't do that," His embrace has aspects of a spark when he touches my body, but if feels warming.  
"Why? We're _lovers_," That remark made me sick to my stomach, making it churn, to the point where I almost felt ill. "I can do what I like with you," Kidd stopped what he was doing, quite immediately, then hugs me. "And I want a hug," It makes me blush, but then he kisses my cheek. My face is blood red, but then he whispers. "I really love you, Maka," it made me feel sort of sorry on his part, that I couldn't be with him, and all. "I wouldn't let anything happen to you," Since my arms were free, I hugged him lightly, too. He is a really nice guy after you churn through his OCD, but I never actually got that far with him until Soul made his move. Soul hated that night for sure, he looked so nervous. I'm with Kidd right now, so I'm not really settling, not 'in the mood' much, either. It didn't last long, because as soon as he let go my arms were in his left and my neck was being trailed over from his last path. My legs were getting tired from standing, and I was trembling, but I could stand it. His moves were a small complicated series of biting and licking my neck, and biting my ear. Kidd desperately wanted to go farther, but I rejected him. "C'mon, I want to go _farther_," His request had sharp emotion, but he said it in a gentle manor. Soul would've gone to climax if it was him, but I didn't process the thought of Kidd going farther. Any closer, I'd chop him with my own hand. "I'm going to show you an element of pleasure you never knew was possible."  
"Please," A moan releases me, and he thinks of it as a demand. My body seems to plead for more, a hand goes down to my core, wet as if my panties were soaked in water. "Kidd, no." I was being pulled into it so quickly, I have no clue what I was going through at the moment as my body seemed involuntary, helping Kidd strip my body.  
"How's this for a no?" Kidd squeezes my nipple through my bra. Making a squeak, he slowly starts pulling it down, tugging at my tie. "I'm going to wake up neighbors if you are as flimsy as last time," My breasts are exposed when he throws my bra across the room.  
"Kidd!" I exclaim in anger as I try to get out of his grip to cover myself.  
"You are so lean, it's amazing." As he puts a nipple in his mouth, Kidd sucks on it.  
"Kidd, stop!" His glare is rough, with a devilish half-smile. Then Kidd turns me over so we are face-to-face.  
"C'mon, stop being greedy," Involuntary, my body still seemed to be making movements I wasn't sure of. "You want me,"  
"You haven't even stripped at all!" What made me angry, is that he didn't even take off anything.  
"You'll know why in a moment," He slowly pulls down my skirt, kissing me in the process. "Get on your knees," I saw the look in his eyes.  
"Oh, ok," I whimper while he pulls me down to his zippered pants. The bulge is really large, and he seems to be in pain holding it in. I've done this with Soul before, he wants me to suck him and I know it.  
"Have you done this before?"  
"Y-yes." Kidd unbuttons his pants, then pulls down the zipper. Watching him, I wonder what he's going to make me do, Soul was soft with me the one we did this. As he pulls down his boxers, his erection throws into my face. Putting my hand on the base, I dug my mouth onto the shaft, going slowly up and down. Kidd moaned and put his head against the wall he was leaning on, stripping of his shirt and jacket.  
"Maka!" He grabbed one of my pigtails slightly, moaning. It seemed that he was moaning sorta loud, he was breathing heavy and everything Soul was doing. Then as I kept sucking on him, he bucked his hips lightly causing me to deep-throat him. "Maka," Kidd continued to moan, pulling himself out of my mouth, "I can wait, continue sucking on it." Gasping for air, I kinda choke but Kidd doesn't care. "Ah-agh," Releasing into my mouth, I swallow everything I can and fall to the ground, worn out. "Get up." Kidd pulls me up by my tie, and slaps me once. "Why'd you get down? The fun's just started,"  
"I'm sorry," With my eyes half-lidded, I turn away, expecting the worst from Kidd.  
"Now, where were we?" Truthfully, I wouldn't think I'd enjoy that much, but I did. "Now it's time for you to moan,"  
"What are you going to do to me?!" His bare body sits up against mine, he has a strange heartbeat. That's all I can hear as he holds my hand.  
"Something you'll enjoy," Kidd forced me into a hug as I had my ear to his chest, his heartbeat was slow, off-steady, but I sorta trusted him. How can I say that?! "You trust me, don't you?"  
"How do you know?" My head shot up in awe, I just had no clue how he could figure me out that way.  
"I know my tricks," As if he could read my mind, he knew I wanted a kiss. "Look at me," His finger pulled up my chin until we were looking eye to eye. Kidd was a bit taller than me, so he was looking down to me. His other hand was busy cradling my head, I could tell he was calm right now. "I'll do what you want me to if you admit you love me,"  
"Never," He pulls at my tie a bit and growls.  
"Say it and I'll kiss you." The smile faded, and now his mouth was in a expression-less line. When he pushed my tie down again, I could barely breathe.  
"N-no," I choke on my own words as if I swallowed them, and they were increasing in size while I sucked them down. "I won't,"  
"Say it," This what I mean when I say he changes attitude.  
"I love you," Letting my admiration for him released, he kisses me roughly.  
"You finally happy?" The look Kidd gives me is a bit rough, like he wanted to do something. "I want to hear you yell." He holds me down on the bed and takes a look at what he has. "What are these scars on your shoulders?"  
"My father cut me for not being a good daughter." It seemed horrible to admit that, but if I didn't admit he'd probably choke me to death by my tie.  
"What's this small scar on your neck?" He points to a small mark Soul made on my neck, it was a week ago but I was sure it was going to stay a bit longer than just now.  
"Soul did it," Confessing of what I didn't want to, and didn't know he'd notice, Kidd bites my neck as hard as Soul did. "Ah!?"  
"Now you'll forever remember me, also. Do you like that, Maka?" The blood from the wound falls down my collar bone as I nod, it'll defiantly be a scar. Kidd follows the blood trail, I give him a slight moan to encourage. "Are you ready?"  
"I'll take whatever you throw at me,"  
"That's my girl," (a/n hi. Just saying hello. How are you enjoying the program?) Kidd kisses me on the forehead. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of his. "Don't flinch or anything, Maka." He pulls down my skirt, followed by my underwear.  
"Kidd, I want you." My face turned bright red as I held my hand out to him.  
"You're going to have to wait," Then he starts fingering me.  
"Anything but that, please!" It's unimaginable pleasure, but I want to get it done and over with. Sorry, I'm sort of worn out, don't blame. "Ah, Kidd!"  
"Sh, Shhh," The boy whispers to me, and starts licking my folds to the point where I'm moaning and yelping into a pillow. Then I just feel hollow and empty.  
"How could you wait this long?!" He was seducing me for about an hour, and it was already 3:30 in the morning. "It's impossible to hold in!"  
"Don't worry about me," Kidd slowly rubs his length on me.  
"Stop attempting to make me moan, I'm not!" It's bugging me how he is doing this, I crave him, I know it's wrong though. Attempting to buck my hips, he resists. "Why am I waiting so much!"  
"You've waited long enough," He gives in as I fall onto his rock hard cock. "I forgot how good you feel," (A/N Would you guess I'm listening to mungo Jerry right now?)  
"Kidd," I cup my hand to his face while he kisses my face once. "I love you."  
"You finally admit it without me putting any physical force or drugs in you," That caused him to get a goofy grin, but he pulled out and back in at a very slow pace. It sparked pleasure, but I had already gotten close to an orgasm from just his fingers. "Goddamn, Maka," Releasing a scream, I tell him to slow down but then he responds. "No."  
"Kidd!" Moaning his name, pulling him close to me, I say something I've wanted to for a while. "I may admit I love you, but I can't trust you."  
"Why not, you did earlier,"  
"I already barely trusted you, then you raped me." His pace has stopped completely, and he has been looking in my eyes.  
"You don't take sorry as an apology?"  
"It's horrible! How could I ever forgive you! You're horrible, sick, and a pervert, how could you ever do this to me-!?" He thinks kissing makes it better, but now I'm at the point it doesn't.  
"You talk too much." His finger is placed onto my lips again, and he whispers things to me. "I think you're too upset," Kidd pushes out of me and I moan at the upsetting of emptiness. "Maybe later,"  
"Why'd you go?" My whimper was fierce but Kidd just grabbed his stuff and took a go.  
"Shut up."  
•20 minutes later.  
Got dressed, cleaned myself up a bit, and I cannot find Kidd. He is somewhere in the apartment, I can feel it, but I don't know where.  
"Kidd?" My door was cracked, and I noticed him walk down the hallway.  
"I told you to shut up," Kidd opened the door and turned to me. "What the hell are you doing?"  
"Reading," The book was found by Harry Potter, potions class, half-blooded prince, I can't think.  
"Give me that book," I use it as a weapon, and hit him on he head. Kidd pulls back, trying to grab the book. "Give me it!" Book gave him a blow into the stomach, but then he punched me.  
"I use other then the books in fights!" Kidd flips over me while I attempt to strike with a kick. "Damn it!" Punches from him resemble getting hit with a poniard. Sharp as his strike can be, I didn't fall down nor stop what I was doing. My room is being destroyed, but Kidd won't stop. Feet firm on the ground, he blocks every punch I give. It's absolutely horrible to admit, but he's faster and more agile than I could ever be. Then Kidd gives me a blow from behind, I had no clue when he got around, and clutches my waist with a squeeze.  
"You're mine," His clutch is tough, and I don't know how he is getting on my waist so hard.  
"I hate you! I can never trust you anymore!"  
"_Shut your mouth! Or I'll slap you!_"  
"What right do you have to do this to me!?" That deserved him to hit my face.  
"If you want to know, I don't regret that. You'll have a bruise later." Kidd growls, plastering a light kiss to my neck. "I can hurt you in so many different ways,"  
"No,"  
"This generation gives us so many torture devices, don't you agree? I have a nice variety,"  
"You-you don't have the sanity,"  
"Of course I do, I require it in life." Kidd sticks his hand in his pocket, and pulls out a small knife. "Oh, look what I have here."  
"Please, no,"  
"How does this feel," The blade goes down my skin bit by bit, drawing bits of blood. I argue in a murmuring groan, flinching as it falls. "Are you a masochist?"  
"Hell, no," Finding no desire, I kick him but it makes Kidd quickly move the blade down my arm. "I HATE YOU!"  
"Shut the hell up, you are the one that moved!" His stance changed, I cried in the pain of the wound. "Stop acting like a child!" The book laid on the floor, a page was slightly torn, like my emotions. Huddled in his arms, my light screams turn into louder ones. Then, there's a knock on the door.  
"Maka, is everything okay in there?" The voice resembles Black*Star, but I'm pinned down by Kidd so I don't speak a word that I can barely hear him. "I'know you weren't at school today and all, but your screams woke me. Hope you're okay,"  
"Be quiet. Trust me, I've hurt you enough already, don't want more,"  
"I'm gonna go, but if I hear anything else, I'll break the door down! That's the type of star I am!" Black*Star shouts in a boast.  
"Black*Star!" Pulling back Kidd's arm, I yell his name, trying to get help.  
"Maka!?"  
"Go along, she's fine." Kid snaps to me, referring to Star. "It's alright,"  
"Kidd? What the hell are you doing with Maka?"  
"You heard me. Now, go. The girl's fine," Kidd covers my mouth with his hands, then pulls out the miniature knife from earlier. Then he whispers, "If you talk, you'll pay for it,"  
"I shouldn't be treated as a slave!" Muffling from under his hand, Kidd puts the blade to my neck.  
"Don't make me," Pulling the blade away quickly, the knife gives me a small wound. "Be quiet, and listen to me."  
"Why the hell on god's green earth would I ever listen to a person like you? Shinigami devil,"  
"I'm no devil, on the other hand, you are the vixen," The dashing smirk made my lesion ache stronger. "Maka won't listen, that's why she's getting punished."  
"Y'know I hear voices in there, what's going on," Star must've returned to the doorway, it reacted to Kidd becoming alert. "If I leave and something is terribly wrong, I'll regret it," The guy will have everything to regret because I feel that he won't have the guts to kick down the entranceway. "Everything seems fine now, besides I'm tired as crap, so I need to sleep. Stars need beauty rest." Don't go. Please, don't leave. Help me.  
"He will go so you're in my hands," Attitudes lighten, our wavelengths aren't confused and twisted, and I clasp to my devil. I couldn't hold in the tears I was holding since Soul has left, and the tears went on his shirt. "Simmer down, get your composure."  
"I'm making such a fool of myself,"  
"You don't know how much I actually love you."  
"I hate you," It's true, but it also seemed he wasn't getting the point. "Can I please make contact with Soul?"  
"Alright." Kidd passes me my phone, and I dial Soul's number.  
"Maka? I'm half asleep, what the hell do you want?" His voice is huskily like always, but shown with a bit of fatigue.  
"I sorta missed twelve calls, seven voicemails, and twenty text messages from you?"  
"Maka! You worried me, don't joke like that." If I tell him of what Kidd is doing I'm asking for a death sentence, with him being a grim reaper who knows what tricks he has up his sleeve. When I broke up with him I thought I'd get murdered. For a bit he was out the picture, until Soul gained strength and flew him away. I knew Kidd wanted me back, but I didn't think he'd do this. "Are you okay, my girl?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Kidd had his hands on mine, squeezing them whenever I almost said something I shouldn't. "Just had food poisoning,"  
"Damn, you alright? Any hospital visits?" This sucks, I should've told him something to be less alarmed.  
"No, just a lot of puking, and stomachaches, but I'm okay,"  
"Don't do that, I was worried. I couldn't sleep, don't joke like that!" His voice is transferred from fatigue to furious as he shouts to me.  
"Sorry,"  
"Feel better, my angel," I miss the look of his face, pouting my own at the single thought of it.  
"Thanks, Soul,"  
"Love you, Maka,"  
"You too," The phone is placed on the ground, alone. My life is ruined, and it's all thanks to Kidd.

**Okay. Hello. I feel like crap. Horrible just terrible chapter. I'm a horrible excuse for a person. Seriously, why the hell are you still reading this!?**


	28. Chapter 28: The Night He Snapped

**This chapter was really pissing me off. It wouldn't get over 3500 characters, So I was dying:( Enjoy this chapte**

**Contains: Abuse, some foul language. Rated: T**

Chap28  
•Liz's POV  
"Kidd, glad you can join us today," The guy snook through the house at six A.M., but Patti and I had already awoken.  
"I couldn't miss another day," Kidd is still baffling Patti and I, blurring our thoughts. Since my sister and I are so close, we were talking about this last night. Why did he being Maka home with him? What could he possibly want to do with the girl? "Besides, it's almost June. Exams are starting soon," He was right, 's exams had already started, and Maka missed one.  
"So, what were you doing with Maka yesterday?" We never got to the point of asking him, and we desperately craved an answer. "Why'd she black out on the couch?"  
"She has a stomach flu." It's late May, the only thing that spreads is the common cold.  
"That's not even going around!"  
"It doesn't matter if it's the season of it or not, people can have it. She knew I was immune to sicknesses so Maka got the help of me," For a lie, and acceptable poker face, Kidd made it sound believable.  
"She seemed fine," Our dignified glances are rotated to the door. Great, last thing we needed was a substitute to boss us around like slaves. It'll be great to see his face when he notices Maka isn't here.  
"Period one, crescent moon, yes!" It's Maka's father. Must be happy Maka is in this class first period, but it'd be caught off a surprise. "Well, hello class,"  
"We don't care!" Black*Star decided to throw off a nasty remark, but I didn't really listen. A small yelling brawl was started, yet quickly demolished.  
"Uh, well, let's just get attendance over with," His quick eye dragged to the board at his hands. "Maka…?" No response. "Where's my daughter," Kidd blushed, trying to hold back the pale pink color emerging on his cheeks. "Evans, not here either,"  
"Can you stop worrying about your daughter for one second!" Black*Star snarls down to the substitute. "Soul is at a mental hospital!"  
"Don't have to worry of Soul hurting her," His thoughts are stupid, no wonder Maka hates him so much.  
"Kidd, you alright?" The boy looked like he was going to overheat or choke up a lung. "_Breathe_," Giving him a light pat on the back, he looked as if he was getting a bit better.  
"Sorry, I had a tickle in my throat," Kidd scratches his hand, then I notice.  
"Why do you have a rubber band on your wrist?" He was hitting it against his skin, like some type of self-harm Soul used to do when he got home from the mental hospital the first time, also back when we were dating. "What's stressing you out?" There was another one on his other hand, but it seemed to be untouched. The symmetry wasn't right because one was stretched more than another, but Kidd was beyond focused on the slight pain and tingle of the band.  
"It just feels good on my skin…" It was already leaving marks. His face crumbled into a confused emotion as he kept doing it. "Secrets," Blithe expressions fill his face while he does it, like he's trying to be happy. Kidd puts his head straight down on the table after a moment, but I pull his hair up.  
"Kidd, get off that desk."  
"Stop touching my hair," Pushing my arm away he flicks his rubber band again. This world is falling apart at our fingertips. Sometimes I had no choice but to treat Kidd like a child, but I had to do it.  
"Kidd, come on,"  
"Hell with this," Uncalled for, unexpected, and certainly funny, Kidd gets up, then strides to the door.  
"Hahaha!" Patti cackles next to me, glowing in happiness.  
"So Kidd just left the room, where could he be going,"  
•Kidd's POV  
My feeling was hatred. Pure_ hatred._ How dare Liz to even do that? The main domain was, just, why? A grimace escaped my mouth as I opened my locker in the hallway I was walking in. There sat a notebook; covered in a small towel. Maka's name was written on the cover, I had another of Soul's, both stored in the place nobody would actually expect, but people on occasion break into my locker. Still to this day, I didn't understand what this little scheme of mine was, or the motive is behind it. Until the day I do, I'm still going to engage action. Today Maka was calm, so I didn't tie her up. I remember the look of her curled in her bed, hair wet from a shower, sleeping. Actually, that was all I could think about her. My heart ached for her touch, but I couldn't love Maka. She belonged to another, but I couldn't seem to deny that. Another pluck of the band. How have I shattered my dreams like this? My plan from the start was to marry Maka. I held my head down, in a bit of shame. I know why I'm doing this, I can't stand the fact Maka doesn't love me. It just seems that I'm obsessed with her. Now I'm just at the point, I just want to hug her, kiss her, have a small cuddle, I regret it all. Maka, I just want to hold you.  
•Soul's POV  
Now that I'm just locked up here all day, I've been thinking. Dwelling on the past isn't cool, but then why am I doing it? It feels as if I'm just falling into an abyss. Deep down in the dirt, kicking around in the bottom. Reality is on top of the mountain. It's Mount Everest, so many feet tall, I can't climb. Now it's just on my grip, but it seems, I don't really know what to do next. Since I've been here, I haven't 'found God' or whatever, but I'm stepping up and I know it. Maybe, I can dig out of this. I fight a small smile, yet I didn't fight it after a moment. Drawing. Draw. That's all I really need to do. It reminds me of Maka. Derek is staring at me like I'm some sort of idiot.  
"What-" Groaning, he turned to me and scoffed. "What you staring at me for?"  
"You seem to be getting deep into some thoughts," Derek was on the other side of the room, laying on a wall. "What's on your mind,"  
"We are in a building for rehab, the hell would be on my mind other than getting better?"  
"Okay, well so, aren't we on dinner duty tonight or something?"  
"Shit," Planting my hand to my face, Derek chuckles a bit. "I forgot."  
"It's not like it's gourmet, it's just tons of soup and grilled cheese."  
"Are we getting help?"  
"Yea,"  
"Great." It was a relief, but it sucks people watching you when you have the knives. A spark went off in my mind, then I scraped my fingernail over my skin. I needed the feeling I desperately craved.  
"You okay?" My flame was demolished when Derek placed my arm to my side.  
"They are watching us. You shouldn't be doing that, it makes me jealous,"  
"How could it make you jealous?"  
"You get access to your addiction and I don't," He shook his head in an upset manor while I grabbed his arm with a clutch.  
"Well little liar told me he was over drugs, you said you were _clean_," We stared and he blew his hair from his face. His gaze was awkward, so I just broke it. "We are eighteen we shouldn't fight over childish crap."  
"I sorta want it again but other than that, they caught me clean."  
•That Evening  
"Well, this sucks." Derek was mixing soup while I had to hold back from grabbing sharp items all over. Another girl kept looking at my hands clasping together.  
"You ok?" She touched my shoulder sucking me out of the nightmare like a vacuum.  
"Knives," That's all I could say. "Knives, everywhere,"  
"You're not alone with that problem," The girl moved her hair to the side, all I saw tons of scars, it seemed that there was so many discolorations you could confuse her skin tone. "I'm personally going nuts," She grabbed my arm and hugged me.  
"Yo, I'm in a relationship back home!" Attempting to push her off, she clung to me.  
"I just want to be friends, but I've never met anybody with my problem."  
"Okay, don't get too clingy, I'm only here for two weeks." The girl was happy at my touch, then she said-  
"Your wavelength is very scared," My eyes shot open, was she a meister?  
"Do you go to Shibusen?"  
"Wait, Shibu-what?" Crap, I'm too sudden. "Death Weapon Meister Academy?"  
"That's its more simple title,"  
"So it's real? My parents used to tell me stories on how there is humans that are weapons and then there's ones that control the weapons."  
"All real," Derek has his eye on me because I'm chopping lemon, but we just exchange a small chuckle. Something snapped inside me yet then I couldn't help but look at the blue-eyed girl. "I'm sorry, I apologize, but I can't stand this scenario." Putting the blade to my arm I cut my skin slightly, to the point of small bleeding.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Travis peered behind me in a angry manor. "Give me that,"  
"Why would I ever give it to you," A simple reflex made me elbow the man in the center gut, I just lost a friendship. "Damn it!" Two men pull my arms down to my back, shoving me into the corner. "Let the hell go of me, you assholes!"  
"Give him the needle," Trying to escape, the men pull me down in a daze.  
"Tranquilizers," You can't be serious. "That's what you get for snapping at a mental facility," A needle entered my skin, I found that polished, thin metal more afflictive. "Ssh," The man pushes my head down in a flimsy manor, but I'm too high to react.  
"Um," I mutter lightly, as I drift into a light sleep.  
•The Black Room  
Hey, I'm alone. This is odd, bit off from normal. Maybe I'm lonely so my mind is getting off that, too. Fairly weird how I'm alone, but it makes it more peaceful. It puts my mind on something, the demon disappears when I'm under madness. Black blood, I'm onliest, wait.  
"Shit," I curse under my breath, anger filling within my soul. "That wasn't me back there," No, I cannot deny, that wasn't me back there. The black blood can't activate itself, can it? "I'm calm and content," Sometimes when I get pissed, I destroy this place but when I return it's neat, like Maka dropped by for a visit. "Well, I'm solo," What was strange is that I could hurt myself here, but I never really saw it outside the realms of my mind. Was it all a myth? The cuts I gave myself just have appearance but no pain, then washed away like dust when I remerged into reality. The blood in here I saw was always black, which scared me. "I'm not seven, you don't need to play hide and seek," Still nothing. I have nothing to do, I'm abandoned. Think of something... Music, Black Veil Brides, uh, Maka. Count scars, it's official.  
126, 127, dammit I have a lot. Killing me slow, that's what it's doing, but I'm not ready to die. Not, gonna, die. (Skillet- Circus for a psycho, lyrics) I'm getting conscious…?  
"What's going on," My hands were shielded with materialized gloves, a light blue color. The cuts all along my arms were secured by around five different sized bandages. Hoopla, my wrist protector has joined the party. I peeked at my hands throughout the half-transparent gloves, fingernails short. Is this all necessary?  
"Daring move you did back there," Derek was on his phone, sitting in a heavy chair in the corner, but my thoughts were exteriorizing on the long chair I was placed on. "You have balls, man."  
"Is this all really imperative?"  
"I'd say it is, you can cut yourself with your nails, surprised you don't bite em to the num." Derek never placed his eyes from his phone, that's sorta how I treat Maka. I'm just a jerk.  
"Derek, would I really do that? It's not like I snook in blades. Unlike you and your marijuana,"  
"You told me you'd never speak of that!" Derek put his phone in his lap, then walked to me. "They really had to knock you out?"  
"Feel like some sort of animal with a dart up my ass," That felt like my coma, and I could feel everything around me until I lost my memory, which seems to be fully regained after six weeks. "Did I like ruin tonight?"  
"Hell, yeah," He laughs and smacks my back. "But it was actually sort of funny to see you go bat-shit crazy!"  
"Then I agree that we are friends. Can I go back to the room to escape all this?"  
"You're on prescription mood stabilizers, bro," Derek placed his hand over the back of his neck. "  
•Chap28pt2  
•Maka's POV (a/n Well, that escalated quickly. I planned to do this next chapter, but I was so focused on this I had no other ideas. Don't blame me,)  
It was Wednesday. School, no. Did I feel alright? Sure. Was Kidd keeping me locked up? No, Kidd had turned the locks yesterday. What was the point of going to the academy without having a weapon. Stand corrected, I can't control my weapon abilities, yet. When I walked the hallways when Soul had abandoned my side the first trip, I was alone. School didn't seem right. Home I was and home I'd stay. What's the worst that could happen? It was noon, and I had just woken up, I remember this morning.  
"Maka, I'll drive you to school," Kidd just meant his skateboard when he said that, yet I gave a polite 'no, thank you'.  
"I'm good,"  
"Whatever, I'll be back later after school," It wasn't just that scene which bugged me. Soul had sent a text with a large cut on his arm, gloves, nails to the nub. My reply was a short 'what?', and the response was 'hitting the needle'.  
'What do you mean?'  
'I snapped last nite'  
'So you're on medication?'  
'Stabilizers. Fun.' What did he do that caused chaos?  
"Maka, open up," It was the middle of the day, I slept in. Planning to go to school, frankly I never did. That voice, it was, "Maka, dear, are you home?"  
"Um," I sighed at the sound of his voice.  
"Lemme concentrate," My father quieted, then I felt a clutch in my system that fondled like a grasp. "She's here, and awake." He's a weapon, but how? Is it because we are both weapons, yet, how did he attach to my wavelength like that. "Maka, darling, Papa knows you're awake!"  
"I'm never answering that door even if it was for the worst of me," The mumble made him knock louder, threatening to kick down my door, but he must've found the key in the door plant.  
"Maka," The house was a mess, I didn't want or desire anybody or any visitors. His tone was calm, but for some reason I expected something.  
"What?" My dares had led me out from my door. "Oh no,"  
"Whaa-t?" He slurred pouring alcohol in his mouth.  
"You're drunk." Planting to my face, I release a grunt. "I hate you,"  
"Don't say that," He applies a firm grip to my shoulder, then hands me the bottle of booze. "Here, have some-"  
"Who the hell do you think I am!? I'm seventeen!" Father had gone behind me, so sudden, and I elbowed him as a reflex. "I'm not going to drink! I wouldn't do that!"  
"Your little boyfriend did drugs,"  
"Soul messes up here and there but don't bug him for mistakes!" Soul doesn't deserve to get called the things he is, but he acts as if he could deal with it. He admitted to me that he's dying on the inside before he left. "Would you like to be treated that way?"  
"More attention would be greatly appreciated." This is beyond drunk, he's just mental right now.  
"You're a death scythe, you must already have enough!"  
"You are too!"  
"I'm not an official weapon, I cannot be called a death scythe. That's a superficial title for a person like me! In my matter I'd rather stay a meister, if that was fine with you!" Without my weapon, but a emotionally unstable death scythe, I could be destroyed by the framework glass of the bottle and just a single slice from papa's blade. Unfortunately, I cannot handle pain the way Soul can. He heals quicker anyways, if he was a average and ordinary human he'd have a lot more scars then he has now. Black blood serves a purpose, also. Without that blood, he'd be hurting himself hard. (A/N WTF!? What's with all t'f**kin h's?) Black blood is also in me too, but it's too weak for me to see the demon or a second conscience; a plague, it was supposed to spread. Never did inside my body, but our resonance is twice as strong as it was last September, maybe taking out my black blood. Soul always gets my mind these days, no matter where he is. "I'm a scythe tech and you're just going to deal with it."  
"Once I found out of your weapon abilities, I wanted you on my side."  
"I AM on your side, no matter how much you hurt me!" The truth was fierce, cut me in my gut, split me in two.  
"Wait," Papa opened his eyes and gave me puzzled look. "You're on my side?"  
"Of course I am, mama abandoned us." Right after the divorce around 4 years ago, Mama turned away from Death City, never to look back. She sends the occasional letter to me, but unknown address. "I haven't made contact with her in years! You're all I have!"  
"She won't tell you where she is," Does he know where Mama is located?  
"Tell me where my mother is!"  
"I can't!" Papa places the large bottle on my table. "It's for your own good!"  
"If she's at another gifted school, you can tell me!" Oceania, Europe?  
"I'll tell you later," Spirit picked up the longneck bottle, and then walked to the corner I was shuddered in. "Come here,"  
"No," Second thoughts of wearing my tie today, it seems to be an attention seeker. I couldn't help but give off a yelp when papa grabbed my tie and drew me in.  
"Drink some it'll calm you," Grabbing the edge of my mouth, my father carelessly pours the booze into me. Spitting most of it out immediately, father shuts my mouth. "Don't be a weakling, fragile daughter," Holding it in my mouth wasn't a choice, it tasted dreadful, would be awful to leave it in my mouth. "Why you swallowing? Do you like it?" The moment papa releases his hand from over my mouth, I attempt a Heimlich maneuver to myself.  
"How do you drink that!?"  
"It's like a new flavor of soda, you adapt to it," Papa slurs and soon to toss me onto surface of the pan-tile. "You know what?"  
"Please don't hurt me," Giving off a slight convulse, my voice cracked, I felt weak. "Anything,"  
"Why have you stayed home from school for the last three days!? Answer that!"  
"I have a stomach flu," The lie turned my cheeks red, a pinkish color.  
"You have no temperature," Attempting to push away his arm, I fail while his cold hands touch my forehead.  
"It's… going away…"  
"Well, you're lying." He's got me where he wants me. "I got you where I want you, you're not getting out."  
"Are you really?"  
"You're lost of your virginity, my dear?" Giving a slight nod, papa grins to me then laughs a bit. Does he ever think of the consequences of what's going to happen or why he's doing it before he does it? First it was bribing, then he got broke. After that it was slapping, following punches. Before the last and most horrendous stage of rape, there was cutting my shoulders. I've reached to the top of that ladder, with extreme doubt of it. That peak gave a small feeling of pain as I rose, but it remained. Mama abandoned me, she isn't here to help me with my problems anymore. Single tears blew down my face while papa grabbed my wrists and bolted them to the wall with his terrifyingly strong grip. "Time for you to get what you deserve,"  
_BEHIND THE SCENES! 3rd Person  
•Wednesday Evening  
"So," The three men exchanged multiple glances while one cleared his throat. "Sir, your son has been having multiple absences,"  
"Kidd?" The redhead gave a sharp glance to the meister, that was a couple years younger than him.  
"I wasn't telling you, Spirit," Giving the weapon a slight nudge, the man continued. "Every other day it seems,"  
"My daughter has been absent for a while!"  
"May you just shut up for a moment!?" Stein snapped, giving slight attention to Spirit. "Kidd hasn't told you anything? His weapons seem to have a clean record, other than a tardy or two,"_  
_ "No, from my record, Kidd hasn't." The reaper folded his arms, placing the large glove to the amble mask upon his face. (A/N I like Death alive, thank you very much) "Why do you ask me?"  
"It's starting to get frequent, Lord Death." Attendance records of Death the Kidd lay on the ground, beneath the steps. "Do you even care?"  
"Stein, let's put our minds on one of our most advanced two-star meisters,"  
"Black*Star?" The gray haired tech joked. "Cocky as usual,"  
"You Jackass!" A simple throw of Stein's wavelength made Spirit not speak a peep. "My Maka hasn't been at school,"  
"Mary-Rose Johnson," Lord Death spoke, catching the attention of the two others close to him. "Her weapon did drugs and went to a mental facility where your daughter's weapon currently located at, Spirit."  
"No wonder Soul hasn't been here," It seemed as Stein never noticed. The boy was content, unlike he used to be, Soul Evans wasn't noticed much other than the bullying he had to live with.  
"Derek Elliot, that weapon," That pair was rarely ever spoken much of around the academy, but the girl was partnerless in the act of it. "He's been out of school for almost a year."  
"Can we get on the topic of my daughter!?"  
"The one that you abuse and treat like absolute shit, nice to know you actually care about her," Spirit had no concern in the topic until Stein had brought that up.  
"__Where _did you hear this from!?" That sounded better then 'how do you know that?', most people would choose the phrase.  
"It's sort of obvious seeing the many bruises on her body while she was growing up," He had punched her, kicked her, treated her like trash, but he loved her. It was sick, but true. "And the cuts outlining her shoulders last month,"  
"Maka's my sweet dear, I'd never torment her-"  
"What about the time I actually decided to go the bar with you. Letting you just do your own idea of 'fun' I just wrought up a decency of experiments. Crowded by women, you didn't care of anything around you, really,"  
"Stein, what does this have to do with anything,"  
"Maka, maybe six or seven years young, stood at the doorway. She was strong enough to keep a straight face while seeing what you were doing, but I'm incontestable the girl cried after walking away,"  
"Well," Spirit still couldn't process the thought of how he raped his daughter just hours before.  
"October 15, 2006,  
"That's just a random date out of the blue," Spirit nudged Stein, telling him to stop of his mind. Keeping a straight mind, Stein pushed Death Scythe away in a manor so orderly.  
"Senpai, I witnessed you hurting your own child!"  
"I didn't do any of that!" Death Scythe pulled up Stein's shirt by the collar, in an act of ferocious anger. "You don't have proof!"  
"Guys! Guys! Calm down!" Lord Death chuckles to the two. "I'll figure out this dilemma!"  
_"Are you sure, sir?" The professor was confused, as they were the ones to address the problems. "It was just to inform,"  
"Now, now, you two. Don't get mad, get even! Talk about this somewhere else, it's not really my issue." The men turned, looking both in the eye.  
"This isn't over." Stein scoffed.  
"There's a part two?" Death Scythe flashed to him, as if he was trying to walk out of the conference.  
"Of course, you worthless drunk," (Apply water to the burned area)  
"Any scalpels or more medical equipment required?" Spirit started walking away.  
"No promises,"_

**SCREW YOU ALL! HELL WITH THIS! NO ITALICS, HAHAHA! **

**i have given spoilers. And HIV. Don't be affected.**

**Now, I switched it up a bit, so if you load this after 5:52est June 27th, 2013, reload and reread the italics. Thanks guys, I love you as buddies.:)**


	29. Chapter 29: Clingy?

**~Yo~ It a be my bday. ****_yeah. Bout damn time- hell yep. _**

Chap29 ~Chapter Song- Princess of China- Coldplay+Rihanna~  
On the inside, I felt beat up. I had to admit, I was weak.  
"Why me," It destroyed me. "Why do I have to go through this!?" Papa never said a word. His footsteps tracked through the house as he exited the room. "I prefer you cutting my shoulders," Papa made it hurt. Like *hurt*. Luckily he had redressed me in my clothes after he finished, so I would be refreshed. Well, I wasn't. Not even close. Bruises would be exposed by tomorrow, or even soon.  
"Maka!" Blair? "I'm sorry I've been absent for so long!" It was two weeks, I was starting to forget she lived here. "Oh, dear. It's only one, I don't think she's home yet,"  
"Sadly, Blair, I am here," My throat was sore from my screams, yet I could speak. "Come in,"  
"Where's scythe-boy?" She peered around the room, as if she was looking for Soul. "He wouldn't leave you home alone, would he-"  
"Institution." I sigh knowing the topic is dull and not to mention, bone dry. "Go to his room, find a small tan bag, and come back." Razors and all of his things, in that bag. In a way, I didn't want to make contact with any of Soul's things while he was gone, but Blair had to eventually know. All the suicide attempts, she never knew. Why he went to the hospital the first time and now returned, never to be known, until now.  
"This bag?" Blair held the tan bag that Soul left behind, he had to. Hopefully the next time he touches that bag was to give it up.  
"Open it, what's in it may surprise you,"  
"Is it anything, like, inappropriate?" Her finger fastened the zipper as she spoke, yet lightly slowing down. "Oh, Soul-y, he hurts himself," Pulling out a razor, she broke my heart. "Scythe-boy, why do you do this to yourself?"  
"How do you not notice the scars awning his wrists?" My crippled body got up, and I figured to myself. "He's gotten everything he's wanted since he came to Death City." When he became a death scythe he asked Lord Death if he could just stay normal. Soul didn't want 'special treatment'. Months after his popular approach went away, that was his first attempt. "Soul's a death scythe, but he wanted everything to normal."  
"Poor boy, no wonder he kept bandaids in his nightstand drawer." Blair sighed and grabbed my hand. "Get off the bed!"  
"I'm a bit of hurt, hold on."  
•20 minutes later  
Blair and I had a strange urgency to look through Soul's stuff, like journals and closets, so we dove right in. Both of us admit it was wrong, but we just joked around with it. His room has changed since we met Blair, by a thousand percent. Walls were painted, put locks on a few things, and Soul even placed most of his personal things in his nightstand drawer. You can't even see the paint on his walls while staring at the surface, while they are covered in drawings. It perplexed me on his sudden algebra and drawing ability, as he spent all of his spare time doing it. Bands like Skillet, 12 Stones, Breaking Benjamin, and Black Veil Brides, their logos scatter the wall on fine sheets of paper. All things left on his bed was a few drawings, a key, sheet music, pencils, and a note, to me.  
"What are you grabbing Maka?"  
Dear Maka,  
I'm sincerely sorry I could not tell this to you. Why do I hate being a death scythe? It's annoying all the people that give me attention like 'Wow, you're a death scythe!', well people don't give attention to your father, and they shouldn't give attention to me. Bottling up your emotions, well, it's sorta bad. I did it, for years. I can't tell you, it's too hard to say right now. Ask me when I get back.  
Love you Maka. (Soul's signature, insert here)  
"What is Soul hiding?" Was it serious?  
•Soul's POV  
5.) 7( - 4x - 4) = - 224  
Answer: 7  
My voice muttered things even I couldn't understand while I figured out a algebra problem.  
"Why the hell won't you sleep?" It was 4. Derek had finally drifted off. That night was countless hours drawing and answering algebra equations.  
"I'm doing algebra, jackass," Giving a kick to his bunk, Derek peered to me from the top. "Don't get your damn panties in a twist."  
"Looks like those drugs they put you on aren't functioning,"  
"Dude, as weapons we are immune."  
"Not a lot,"  
"I'm a death scythe so I have a greater amount of immunity then you have. So I need double dose." I refuse to use my abilities, as I only use them when I'm alone. "Look," Multiple scythes emerge from my back, and on my arms. "This is no sweat."  
"Why do you never use it? It's there and you're one of eight people ever with this ability-"  
"I didn't want it to happen, that's why," Great, now I'm going into some deep explanation. "Maka would leave me, she'd have no choice. She'd have to live without me. On my side, I get no school, all my injuries would be able to heal, that includes my scars, and I'd barely leave the Death Room."  
"You get to skip over school," His dignified glance looked down to me once again. "I'd prefer that over Mary-Rose if she found another weapon."  
"Hence my emotions at the time, I knew I'd probably kill myself, so maybe it was right to send Maka her own way," Was it right to let go of her? Would I be here without her? My first attempt over an overdose, if I was lonely, I would've died. Maka wouldn't be able to handle that, she'd be upset. My pains were already too hard, I felt like a child the way I was acting. I was damn sure I wouldn't leave Maka alone. That's why I asked Lord Death if I could just remain normal. "In my thoughts, I thought I'd never go this damn far,"  
•Morning  
I had a headache, then frowned upon the multiple math sheets that looked like they were all done.  
'Algebra 4, Pearson Books Homework Sheet.', that's what it read. Have my abilities gone in such fast rate that I was in remediation math to the point I was the most gifted class of the academy? Even Maka wasn't that far, Algebra 2 was her best attempt, and she was even bad at that. Half the time I had to explain stuff to her, which made her feel dumb, but left me in complete sync. It seems ironic on how my new abilities include all of Maka's weaknesses. It's 7, I should call her.  
"Derek," Giving slight nudges to his bunk, the boy turns over huffy and ill-tempered.  
"The sun just rose,"  
"Give me my fucking phone, you ass."  
"It's libel to hand it back,"  
"It's my property, you little jerk,"  
"How did you know I had it?" At 7:15, I had meds, which seemed inequity to me. Maka answered her phone.  
"Maka, as I said, I flipped last night,"  
"What the hell went on that made you do that, I was worried!?"  
"How worried do you think I got when I called you twenty times with no answer? What the hell were you doing that you didn't want to talk!?"  
"Why can't you tell me!?" That note. It's an ancient death scythe secret, it's important. "What is with that memo?"  
"Tell me what the fuck was going on that you never answered your phone!" Maka went silent then whispered.  
"I'm sorry, I don't know how to tell you,"  
"Like I said in Vegas, I don't want secrets," For thus forward, she's the one apologizing, I'm tired of being the weak. "C'mon tell me. It won't get any better until you tell somebody!"  
"I'm not sure if you'll be stable enough to understand, you're staying there for another week, you can't change what's going on, I prefer telling another,"  
"Why can't you tell me!?"  
"I think it's about time you got your shot," I kept waking up Derek with my yelling, but I kept a grudge along with a side of ignorance. "Ain't I right?"  
"Maka, it won't get any better if you won't tell me! If you won't tell me, release it to someone! It won't get better if you sit there and do nothing about it!"  
"I'm forced to go to school today, but Blair is helping me," Why forced? Why wouldn't she not go to school. "I'm sore today."  
"What happened, you wouldn't train without me, Maka."  
"It wasn't training! He wouldn't let me get out of the house, then Kidd just suddenly let me go!"  
"What did Kidd do to you!?"  
"Soul, it's not just Kidd, it's Papa, too!"  
"What did those maniacs do to you!?"  
"If I don't go to school today Papa will come back," She sounded like she was crying, bet she was. "He hurt me,"  
"Tell me what the fuck those two sons of bitches did to you, right now!"  
"They raped me," Oh, Maka, why? You're stronger than them, you can't let them control you.  
"Shit!" Tossing my phone to the bed, I curse in extreme furiousness knowing Maka just sat there and let them do that to her. "My freakin girlfriend got raped by her father and Death the Kid."  
"You're in a stream of bad luck," (A/N 2:30 in the morning, playing dubstep~) No crap, jack.  
"Soul?" Maka didn't hang up.  
"What else are you here to tell me,"  
"Kidd kept me locked up and giving me Ativan."  
"Muscle relaxers, mood stabilizer. Much like Riluzole, what I'm on, but it's for bipolar disorder, depression, and personality disorders."  
"Papa was drunk when he raped me, he said he wasn't afraid to come back if I wasn't at school today,"  
"Maka, listen, right now. Get out of the house, travel. Hide, get out of the city!"  
"Papa always knows where I am, and he said even if I went to school, I'd get cuts on my shoulders again."  
"Why did you just let him do that to you!? Maka, you're so much better than this!" My voice is in a piercing and rambunctious tone, pretty sure I've awoken everybody. "For all you could've known it might've been a drunken mistake!"  
"He sounded dead serious, but why would Kidd do that!? It just seems-"  
"The damn guy is getting revenge on you for breaking up with him and instantly hooking up with me!" Maka needs to get her head on straight. "Why did you get in a relationship with him right when I got back, we had already confessed a love for each other on my suicide attempt!"  
"You seemed like you didn't remember, so I went into his arms-"  
"Why did you trust him and not me? Tell me, Maka!" She remained silent, "Maka,"  
"Come home,"  
"I'm stuck here for another week, and you know that!" There was no way out, rehab was horrible, but they gave me reasons to get better. "There's no way I can make it stop! It's sad but true," I was powerless as long as I was here. "Tell a teacher, tell Blair, tell Black*Star for all I care, release it to somebody."  
"Today?"  
"Tell anybody, right now! Alright? Don't just sit there taking in the fact your father and Kidd raped you. My angel, I can't do anything about it, okay?"  
"I don't know how to explain,"  
"You deserve to get your father away from you, along with Kidd, tell me that."  
"Soul, I deserve to get away from Papa and Kidd."  
"You should get to school," Today will be horrible, dealing with this. "You'll be late,"  
"Kidd didn't do much, Papa did more,"  
"No matter how much he got his hands on my Maka, I'll still be mad at him for it, your father will never touch our children, tell me that right now!"  
"Papa will never touch our children."  
"Get to school, my girl, stay out of their reach," It might be hard for her, to stay away and such. "Human Radar, you know what to do."  
"I'm weak without you,"  
"Whoever made you say that is WRONG. Don't listen to anyone but yourself! You're strong! Got it?"  
"Yeah," She mustn't believe in me. "Talk to you soon,"  
"Love you, Maka,"  
"You too." Out of all things, out of all people, Spirit and Kidd. You can't trust anyone. I'm just going to act like I'm better so I can just leave. Now.  
"Status report?"  
"Raped by father and close friend," What doesn't kill you nowadays? I'm already dumped into a trash bucket. "Horrible."  
"You can't un-rape her, Soul,"  
"Derek, I'm not a dumbass, I know that." Hopefully her day is alright.  
•Kidd's POV  
"Why are you so clingy to me, Maka?" Trying to fling the light girl off my arm, she starts crying. "I hurt you, I know, but wouldn't you hang off Black*Star or something?"  
"It's n-not you," Not me…? "There's nobody for me to hold but you." What in Shinigami happened when I was gone? "I just want to hold you."  
"Tell me why-"  
"I can't!" She interrupted me, and I held back from doing anything I'd regret. Would it matter? Maka must've given me one more chance. "At least, I just don't have the guts to,"  
"Don't cry," Maka sat her head among my shoulder, then crying while grabbing my biceps a bit harder. "I swear I won't hurt you,"  
"Kidd, I p-promise it's not you!" The both of us were in a crowded hallway, clustered with traffic of pupils making their way to class. Maka scared me when she just grabbed my arm so simply like nothing was wrong. "You don't have to apologize, you already have!" Seems that my term had passed in mist.  
"You can tell me,"  
"If he finds out he'll hurt me! Just like he's already promised!" It can't possibly be Soul she's talking about, he's not here. "I'm just going to be a bloody mess!"  
"Who is doing this to you!?" Someone other than me is hurting her, but to what she makes it seem, I didn't even touch her. "Does Soul know?"  
"He knows but I don't know how to tell anybody else!" I didn't have a clue to how to respond, so I just pulled her closer.  
"C'mon, you can hold onto me."  
•Next Class (location: hallway)  
"Maka, you'll have to go, we don't have this class together."  
"But what if he's teaching that class, you wouldn't know!" (A/N I just have to put this, don't blame me.)  
"Has anybody, cut, you open?"  
"It's not him, I wasn't dissected, you jerk!" She tugged my shirt closer, it was already soaked from tears she had released all over my jacket in history. "It was p-"  
"Maka, why so emotional?" Black*Star gave a firm pat on her back. "Getup."  
"I'm sorry," She stood up, her eyes puffy and face red and piled with tears. "I must look pathetic,"  
"Why's your hair down today, you never put it down," Black*Star pulled her hair to the back of her ear, Maka rejected.  
"No, no, no,"  
"Wow, is this what you were hiding?" Black*Star shows me a tough bruise on the side of her neck, it probably wasn't me because it looks too new. "Does Soul hurt you?"  
"Of course he doesn't, he never would!"  
"Who did this?" The bruise was so many colors, it was simply unexplainable, like a rainbow of pain on her flesh.  
"She's been clinging on my arm all day and won't tell me who, she almost did when you were coming over, but, well, didn't tell me." It made me feel bad, if I let Maka go on Tuesday, which I did, this wouldn't have happened to her. "Maka won't tell me everything… not anything at all, actually."  
"Soul told me something but he told me to keep it secret. I know what happened, just can't tell you," Black*Star grabbed Maka from me, wrapping his arm around her. (A/N nobody ships you, ): sad face) "This part isn't you, but, how sick can you possibly be? Why would she be holding off of you when you did that to her?" He knows, everything!?  
"Well, if somebody is going to control over her, who will?"  
"Destroyed your ego, man."  
•Black*Star's POV  
"Does this hurt?" Simply just running over the bruise, no pressure at all, just going over it, made her whine. "Guess it does,"  
"You know everything?" Soul had texted me on how her father and Kidd had raped her, at first I thought he was joking. "I can't believe papa did that to me,"  
"You need to tell somebody other than me," How does it feel walking around knowing that, I can only imagine.  
"I can't take it-!" She starts crying on my shoulder. "He was drunk and he grabbed me! There's nothing I could've done!"  
"Quiet, Maka," It's crazy for me to admit, but over the years, I had matured and wasn't so stuck up. I cared about people rather than myself, that's good, I deserve a taste of my own medicine after a while. "Soothe down a bit," We halt in the clearing hallway, Maka still teary. (A/N Welcome to the new age, radioactive, radioactive!:D) "Don't you ever shush~?" Giving a slight purr in her ear, she sniffled once more.  
"Are you going to hurt me like the others did?" Maka gave off a slight shiver. "Hmm?"  
"Remember the party? That one night?" The bell rings, and we are alone. "There's nobody to come and get us but hallway officers,"  
"That's all we'd ever have, all promised,"  
"I said I'd play with you~? Not ring a bell?" (A/N That was ONLY 9 chapters ago! Omg)  
"Not now, please, I beg of you," Now I get it, what turns on the other guys so much about her. "Black*Star, I want to be good,"  
"So much for behavior," Her body brushed against the wall that I had laid adjacent, she was alongside the wall and wasn't getting off. "I have found that tingle in your soul, so now you're mine.  
"I can't let this happen to me again," I started kissing her bruise, not being unnoticed by her. "Ow, ow, ow! Stop, stop!"  
"Stop whining," My hand pulses into her chest, giving a heck-of-a-load soul wavelength punch to her. Maka's body pulls back, leaving slight cracks in the wall. (A/n "What?" Sid looks back at his chalkboard in confusion) "Let me kiss you," As my hand heads for the ring of her shirt, my other supports her head. "It's nice when you let me listen."  
"Don't do anything to me," I adjust my fist to go a bit lower, massaging her breast. "Please, stop," (A/n not going any farther, I don't ship them;-;)  
"I'm not going to rape you, I'm just waiting until something happens-!"  
•Maka's POV  
"B-Black*Star?"Classroom doors, planted open, students with cameras, what have I gotten myself into?  
"Get your hands off of my daughter,"  
"Like hell I won't let you lay a finger on her!" Black*Star shoots his wavelength at Papa, him deflecting it with a blade. "You can't touch her, even Soul isn't here!"  
"Who cares if her weapon is here or not?! She's my property!" My body is crippled on the wall, unable to move.  
"Just because she's your daughter doesn't mean you can do what you did!" Multiple scythes release from Papa's arms and shoulders.  
"So, she spoke out?" Black*Star gets an upper cut to his chest, but super-kicks papa meters away. "She's not going to be the only one punished today!"  
"Kids get inside, and give me all your phones!" A teacher had shouted while the students got inside.  
"Are you drunk?" I whispered, in doubt of he heard me. "That could be avoided,"  
"Get over here, Maka!" Pulled by my hair again, I try to kick him but he ducks in a turnover. "We are talking about this on the way home."  
"I'm going home with you?!"  
•Unfamiliar Surroundings  
"So this is your new apartment?" Friendly wasn't a option.  
"I just wanted to take you someplace where you had no interactions with others." He throws a piece of paper onto the table in front of me. "No cell phones, no Internet, no anything."  
"Soul is expected a video call at-"  
"He's not getting one till 9, that's then I'll let you go." A scythe emerges from his finger, while Papa takes a seat on the couch coming closer to me. "Like I said,"  
"You've left so many scars," Papa pulled my arm over, onto a armrest it seemed, then put a restraint so I couldn't get out. "You're gonna leave more," That restraint, it was tape. My other arm was put over the top of the seat, layered over with more of the strong repression. "I'm going to stop you!" My hands oversold the tough tape, holding my own father in a chokehold. He pulls me off like he wasn't even trying.  
"You're weak and you know it!" I get pulled into an awkward angle, my wrist twisted, body brushing against his. "Admit it, one more time!" That's right, he made me say it when he raped me, I didn't want to say it again.  
"I'm weak," It was wrong, I knew it.  
"How did you make a death scythe?" It was for Mama, I begged to get my goal, but I did it, and it was sort of worth nothing because Soul felt miserable having those abilities. "You can't accomplish anything!"  
"Yes, I can!"  
I lost. By a long shot.  
Chap29pt2 (Walk Away- Five Finger Death Punch)  
•Soul's POV  
"Argh!" The cold needle pierced through my skin as I was forced to keep my arm down. Don't hurt the man, don't hurt him, he's trying to help!  
"Alright, you're good," The man left the room. Derek decided it was funny to see me attempting the throw the guy across the room.  
"Quiet, you little faggot," I couldn't help but ball my hand into a fist from my anger. "Shut up, queer."  
"Haha, you're not that happy, more grouchy, it seems,"  
"Dude, my girlfriend got raped! I can't do shit about it!" It was 9:44, and I haven't heard from Maka, at all. "She hasn't talked to me all day!"  
"Think again," Derek pointed to my laptop, FaceTime call. "Go answer it," I stood up, then walked over to my laptop. "Have a nice conversation,"  
"Hopefully," 'Connecting…' the screen blares right below Maka's name. In slight stress, I put my elbow to the desk and my hand onto my face. "Hey, Maka-" Her arms, cut open. My body raised up while I couldn't get off the sight of her still bleeding wounds. Trying to hold in my emotions, I succeeded in that but my hand was still in a tight ball when I saw blood trickle down her arm, like tears.  
"Soul, it's a conversation, wouldn't you be talk-" In the corner of my eye, I saw him look up. "Oh, hey, Maka,"  
"Hi, Derek," He could speak, but I couldn't. My anger just flew up the scale like a rocket, moving at the speed of sound. "Soul?"  
"My medication, it's working nicely… I would've destroyed the room by now," Even though I just took it, the crap was strong. Like the crack I used to smoke, getting to your senses in a matter of bare seconds. "Pain is all that man likes, but I'm not there," I felt my eyes go into a darker pit of red, as they did when I was furious and it was extremely over the edge. "Assuage, dammit!"  
"They just pull me into it," She frowns to me. "I don't know what to do-"  
"You pull them away from you! Why are you just sitting there, tell somebody!" Derek holds me down as my anger takes the worst of me. "You can't just sit there and watch it happen- just can't feel it happening to you, that's not right, Maka! Don't look down like I'm not talking to you, look me in the eye! Maka, you can't just look up while he's thrusting into you like a knife! Stand up and do something about it, or you're not going to get those sick freaks away from you! Are you going to tell somebody or are you just going to wait till you're mentally destroyed?!"  
"They're stronger than me!"  
"You can out beat those guys, angel, okay? I have your back, and I love you,"  
"Soul, I miss you,"  
"Stand up and do something, you must be in some emotional pain, if not I'll tell Black*Star to do it for you,"  
"About Black*Star,"  
"Wait, Wait, Wait!" What did I see on her neck? "Pull over your hair."  
"Which side?" Took me a moment.  
"Left," A nasty, obviously painful bruise was pierced on her neck. "Who did that?"  
"Papa hit me,"  
"Don't let him do that, alright?"  
The conversation ended, but I was more pissed off than last time.

**Yeah, I know I'm some type of sick ass, but this is fun, glad you enjoyed:) **


	30. Chapter 30: Your Love is My Drug

**Crappy Title, that's the song playing, I just couldn't think of anything else-,-**

**I got a tetanus shot, and took a lot of Benadryl, so I was half asleep while writing this chapter. This is my longest chapter, with a total of 7,285 words, outbeating Chapter 24 by around 600 words. I've had a lot of free time, so I got this done~**  
**THIS CHAPTER ESCALATES QUICKLY. Lol(:  
**

Chap30 (Madness in Me- Skillet)  
Suicide, it's taking over. Guns, knives, I see it all and just take it. Am I ending it? Maka can't live without me. I'm not worth it. It's tragic, I can't.  
"Soul?"  
"Why am I here?" Why are so many sudden suicidal thoughts coming upon me? "Grab me a gun!"  
"Whoa, Soul. You're just in a stage of denial, it can happen overnight, it'll be over soon," He's been here long enough, he should know. "The effects are very strong, just sleep. Sleeping helps you,"  
"Grab me something, I can't take it!"  
"I don't get the whole cutting thing, but for you, I have this," Travis goes over to his laptop, and pulls something out of the cd drive. "To help your attitude." It's a razor blade. "It was for drugs and all, but my counselor didn't take it."  
"I just want to shoot myself." Phase or not, it didn't seem worth it. "See ya with blood," The bathroom had no cameras, unlike the room which has three. It's seemed like forever since I've seen Maka. "I'm exploring tomorrow, not gonna sit here like a pile of worthless shit. Weight benches?"  
"Why not now?" Razor or weights? Sit in a warm water bathtub, watching blood gush from my arms, sit in my own guilt and grief, or bench two-hundred pounds, drench in my own sweat, have sore muscles, show off the wound to my heart, more scars, and other than that, have people stare at me. Somehow, I'd rather bench.  
•Gym  
"You are so goddamn weak," Derek was benching 150. "Man up," The wretched nightmare of me sitting in a bathtub, warm water, red, bleeding, dying. No matter how much more weight I laid onto the barbells, it remained in my head, going louder and longer.  
I just sat there. In my mind, I wasn't even sure if I'd ever seen that bathroom, nor if I'd ever see it again. My breathing was out of shape, like if I had something wrong with my lungs. Couldn't stop coughing, but I wasn't choking up anything. It resembles a smoker's cough, but I haven't smoked in ages, as I quit that for good. Actually, as I recall, I smoked in Vegas, it was just a stress reliever and I only did it when I was angry. As I put the razor to my skin once again, I shut my eyes in everlasting relief. Black, the blood goes down my arm. That tingle drives me mad, insanely wild, and uncontrollable.  
"For emotions left reckless in my soul, the things I'm not ready to reveal, the sorrow has found me," That voice didn't belong to me. "Crushed in my own mistakes and blood." Who is the voice? "My own soul may not be controlling this dream, but who is is one of a beloved," More blood trails down my arm as I tense in the abuse I had put into my body. "Stop looking for monsters, Soul. There's nothing to worry about," No idea what's going on in reality at the moment, not a bit. "Maybe you'll grow up one day to know that, but, why do you hurt yourself? What did I ever do?"  
"It's nothing you did, it's my fault for being a wuss," Not knowing this voice, I respond. "Without you, I'd be gone,"  
"Where would you go, Soul?"  
"Hell." Obvious answer, anybody would know.  
"You would watch over me, because I love you,"  
"Why are you letting them do that to you?" My arms were relaxed on the rests of the tub, and I turned them over to see scars. "This is myself, I've always been to afraid to look,"  
"Why are you so scared?"  
"I'm not scared, for the last time," I've told her that many times, but she never listens.  
"What's your despair?"  
"It's nothing,"  
"You've attempted suicide five times, it can't be nothing,"  
"Nothing for me to see, nothing for you to worry about,"  
"Why do you always hide yourself?" I have nothing but slacks and jeans, long sleeves and jackets.  
"I can, just because." This was her empty side, I knew she had one. She had gone through abuse but is the nicest person I know. "May I ask a question to you?"  
"Alright, but this is your dream, to know things I don't know yet,"  
"How do you hide your emotions so much better than me?" I've always asked her, but it most of the time ended in tears or her trying to snake her way out. "It's the only question, I'll ask,"  
"Soul," She mumbles, "I gotta go,"  
"Don't go! Answer me!"  
"You want something out of me, don't you?" That was false, I didn't want nothing but an answer.  
"I'll hold onto the wavelength of you until you answer!" My body gave a shudder as I grasped the soul, but I let go. "You are the only person that has seen me standing on a chair with a rope on a ceiling fan!"  
"What does that have to do with much?"  
"I stood on that chair, adjusted that rope. One if my feet were off that chair. As my other was slowly getting off, you crawled in the room. You saved me,"  
"I've always been the one to see what you did that time," Her voice cracked in a small crying tone. "The pills, the cutting, that rope, I saw all of it,"  
"Maka, don't be upset with me," How did I know the voice was Maka? "The second time,"  
"If you are going to recall all those past events, I'm dismissing myself," The voice whispers, in a soft tone that did belong to Maka.  
"Would you be willing to leave me alone? You've already deserted me a few times before,"  
"Dating other guys isn't deserting you, Soul!" She snapped back at me, fierce and arrogant. "I needed some time away from you,"  
"If you love me as much as you do now, why would you want to go? You want me home," Caught her right there. "Just tell me where I am."  
"It seems to be a… soul frame or something," That's the Black Room, but that was molded with another element, this one is just my depression and anger wrapped in a giant ball.  
"So this is a new part of me?" Distinct, this room shows a random posture. "Who have I become?"  
"What type of thoughts are you having," Maka is sincerely worried about me, but I don't want to speak up.  
"Bullshit, I wouldn't tell anyone," I didn't want her to get upset in the matter of me getting worse.  
"Soul, I have a surprise for you,"  
"I'm coming home to a trip to court on you getting raped, what could the happiness possibly be?"  
"I was scared to death when I found out, yelled in my pillow for three hours,"  
"Will this help me in any way?"  
"It was sort of a tragic mistake, but I think you'll be happy," Not to sound dumb or anything, but I'm lost.  
"How long will this 'mistake' be with us?" She made it sound like her father was moving in or something, or someone.  
"It's gonna change our lives," Maka made it seem like there was no problem, nor worry, so I started giving off a light chuckle. "Did I say something that was funny?"  
"Matters are in my hands aren't they?" I titter, pulling my head onto the. back of the tub. "Is this reality?"  
"I'm here though,"  
"This is who I am, like you said, I'm a monster," There's no way I could control this addiction. "Hell, it's too bad I can't join you,"  
"Why can't you see the goods in life?"  
"My body's not wired to see the good, that's why so many weapons can be suicidal." It's true, but it's not often around here. "I would've thought you'd know."  
"I've heard enough for one day,"  
"May I see you?" I didn't want her to go without seeing me. "Please?"  
"I'm not sure if I really want to, from how you say you are,"  
"That was the worst thing you've probably ever said to me,"  
"I'm sorry-"  
"Just go, go to your beyond daily business." I'm fine on my own, if she didn't want to talk she could've said something. "Bye, Maka,"  
I'm thrown back into reality, but it never seemed like time moved. Derek was still counting 1,2,3, like before.  
"You suddenly just stopped." His sudden talking scared me, dropping the barbell to the dust.  
"I was on a break,"  
•Maka's POV  
"You know, Maka? Should've been a bit more careful with your dinner," She was holding my hair back, while I was up-chucking on the toilet bowl.  
"It's nothing I did, Blair!" If she wasn't throwing up, means something was up with me. "I'm not going to school tomorrow!" It was Thursday night, and I wasn't feeling good. It couldn't have been last night's dinner or this mornings breakfast, just where could have I gotten sick?  
"Maybe the stuff they feed you at school has finally gotten to you," Delirious as I was, my brain was in circles. "You did tell me how Kid and your papa got to you?" That's right, the only people I told was Blair and Crona. He was scared, and he wouldn't tell anybody anyway, as he left that to me. "Scythe-boy has probably gotten to you also," Is she really asking me about this?  
"What's your point?"  
"I went to the store and bought you a lil something," She held a small pink box in her hand, then I noticed.  
"Hell, no!"  
"It's worth a shot, sweetie," It wasn't worth crap at the moment. "For all you know, it could be positive!"  
"I'm not pregnant!"  
"From what you told me about Kiddo, it might be-"  
"I'm 17!"  
"It doesn't matter how old you are," She pats my back gently while I cough and stand up. "I can't get pregnant with humans, only cats."  
"That's an interesting rule," Strange?  
"Do it, Maka,"  
"Alright, may you go?" Why did I agree? Maybe she thought of it as just a joke! She must've been kidding around! At least, hopefully it was.  
•10:00pm  
"Blair," My mumble was to quiet to be heard, I dropped the object in my hand and broke into tears. "BLAIR!"  
"Meow?" She purred and got to the ground. "You dropped this-"  
"Is this another one of your practical jokes?" If there was a child inside me, I swear, I'm going to faint. "Please say yes!"  
"Oh, baby," Blair hugged me but I couldn't stand it. I'm pregnant.  
"I don't know who the father is!" That was the worst thing, Kidd did so much, and so did Soul.  
"Poor darling," She laid her arm on my shoulder. "Who are you going to tell first?"  
"I can't tell Soul, he'll freak." There was fear striking through me, there was a growing bunch of cells, in me.  
"So, who will you advise?"  
"An adult. Someone I trust, not my father," I'm just speechless.  
"Like who?"  
"I think I know,"  
"Do you trust them?"  
"It's not like a trust, maybe, but for now it's an admiration, that he won't touch me,"  
"Alright." Enough said here.  
"I'm going to go sit in my room," I went to Soul's instead.  
•It's late  
It's late, like 11. Tonight, I just desired the essence of Soul, so I curled up in his bed. The mix of dark smells that was him danced in my nose, making me smile. Still crying, clinging to a pillow, it was soaked.  
"For emotions left reckless in my soul, the things I'm not ready to reveal, the sorrow has found me," His room has a sad feeling and spirit in it, like he threw his guilt in a drawer. "Crushed in my own mistakes and blood," I see a faint dream, Soul, in a bathtub. The water is red, but the blood from his skin is pitch black. He was cutting, wasn't he? Soul was coughing, like he was choking, then I whispered to what was thought to be myself. "My own soul may had entered another's dream, yet it remains," He took a look around the bathroom, peeking to see if something was behind the commode or sink. "Stop looking for monsters, Soul. There's nothing to worry about," He seemed to be bewildered in me, but I'm not sure if he knew of my presence, behind him I sat. "Maybe you'll grow up one day to know that, but," What was I doing? I knew what I was going to ask, but I thought he'd be mad. "Why do you hurt yourself?"  
"It's nothing you did, it's my fault for being a wuss," Does he know it's me? He throws his head back, exposing his scar in the water. "Without you, I'd be gone,"  
"Where would you go, Soul?"  
"Hell, that's where I belong," I thought that was incorrect.  
"You would watch over me, just like any other angel would do, because I love you,"  
"Why are you sacrificing your life to them?" There was no sacrifice given, in my defense. Soul turned over his arms, showing off long, discolored scars, lined up, too. "This is myself, I've always been afraid to look,"  
"Why are you so scared?"  
"I'm not scared! For the final time, I swear!" He snapped, clenching his fists.  
"What's your despair?" There was so many questions, but not enough time.  
"It's nothing," Nothing. Worry. Those were his favorite words. 'There's nothing wrong, don't worry about it,' He was so nice to me, even though he was crippling on the inside for the abuse he put upon himself.  
"You've attempted suicide five times," By knife, then pills, next was a rope, then a bullet to the stomach, then knife once again. "It can't be this nothing you have spoken of."  
"Nothing for me to see, nothing for you to worry about," I felt a tear run down my cheek as he said those two wretched words again. For some reason, a feeling in my heart knew I couldn't speak much longer, or hold in puke I had to eventually get out of my system.  
"Why do you always hide yourself?" I had picked the master lock for his closet, and all of his clothes are long sleeves, long jackets, and pants that never were even just at flood's pant length. When he met, he just claimed it was his 'style' and he didn't want much talk of it.  
"I can, just because," Who's soul am I in? The wavelength, it can't be. There was so many questions to ask, but Soul had one as well. "May I ask you a question?"  
"Alright, but this is your dream,"  
"How do you cope with your stress and hide your emotions so easily?" I couldn't help but cry. "It's the only question I'll ask,"  
"Soul, I gotta go-"  
"Don't leave! Answer the question!"  
"You want something out of me, don't you?!"  
•20 minutes later  
"May I see you? Please?"  
"I'm not not sure if I want to, the way you claim your saying," I lightly rubbed his hair between 2 fingers without his notice. Even though those brinks weren't the closest thing of reality, it still felt as real as it should've been.  
"That was the worst thing you've said to me in a while," His fingers scratched where I was touching his hair, so I released the strands. Soul coughed once more, but then turned back.  
"You can leave now," He knew I was there, and he cupped my face. (A/N yeah I'm giving it different realities) "I can sit in my own pain,"  
"See you,"  
"Bye, Maka," I turned back to him while walking out the door to reality.  
"Love you."  
"Love you, Maka,"  
The smells of his bed awoke me, then noticing Blair curled up next to me. Her purr was loud, as she was probably happy smelling Soul's stuff again. What was that dream? Was Soul really encountering everything I was?  
Chap30pt2 (Last Hope- Paramore)  
•Soul's POV  
No sleep, no good thoughts, withdrawal is still hurting me. Never cut myself even though Derek offered the blade, we left it on the table. I just… I can't explain, the nightmares. There's no such thing called these foreign 'dreams' anymore. There's times when I don't have the slightest clue to name it. Why aren't I cutting when I have an available razor? Derek will get screwed if the find out, so maybe I just don't want him to get in trouble. What am I entering on a daily basis? Is that my soul? I've never entered this new dark, porcelain part of it before. It's changed, and changes on structure, everyday it seems. Maka sits right behind the tub I'm in, curled in a ball. It worries me, the first day she talked, but only says hello for the last 5. She's my only, at least for now. I haven't heard any 'let me make you stronger' shit, which is not the best. Now I just have no clue, what I'm doing, is it helping me? Is the razor just sitting on the table helping me or causing the new nightmare? I'm a monster, if something has created on its own like that. There's no emotion in that room, but Maka glows yellow in there, like she's the only source of emotion within us. She isn't holding up so well, if she's crying in my own dreams. The only thing we have exchanged in reality is 'Are you seeing some type of dream with me?', and she responded in a 'yes', so I guess we are really special, resonating over seventy miles away from each other. It can't be possible, but I guess we have broken the odds, leaping from reality into a parallel universe only the two of us know of. Every night I try to dream, tomorrow will be better, but wake up to the cold reality, not a thing has changed. My soul's flame hasn't burnt out yet, I'm still here, lets be lucky for that. Without Maka and her perfect timing, and her beautiful ability to sense something wrong with me, which has been relatively new, having it since early last year, I'd be dead meat. I would've already overdosed, cut myself to the far limit, hung myself so high off the ground, whatever the point was, I'd just be done.  
"Soul," Derek must've been knocking on the door, without me holding the notice to answer. "Your guy wants to see you," Not now, just, pft, I'll go.  
Pushing open the heavy door, Derek takes a blow right past me, going to his laptop. Runescape, Minecraft, like always.  
"In the mood for a talk?" Travis is holding a clipboard, waving his hand to direction me.  
"Not really,"  
"You're getting one. Lets get out of here," He closes the door behind me. I'm just miserable here, it's true. "Why didn't you come to me last night? Do I really need to treat you like a 5 year old and come pick you up every time?" Travis glares at me then gets a bit angry. "Hello! I'm talking to you!"  
"What," I gave off no expression, as I was in a nightmare, Maka motionless behind me. "I'm in the middle of a bad daydream,"  
"When did that sort of dream start?" Already starting and we aren't even halfway there yet. "How often does it reoccur?"  
"Whenever I think about it, and my girlfriend is sitting down with her heighten legs in her face, I don't know what's wrong with her," Ever since the first talk, she sits there crying, it worries me, something isn't right, I don't want to fight it. "She doesn't talk to me anymore."  
"Do you know if she is experiencing these dreams too?" To answer his question, I pulled out my phone.  
"I texted her this,"  
"Is it every time you are there, she's there with you?" That nightmare was just, unexplainable.  
"Can we just suck this up until we get there?" We just arrived, I had bumped into the wall.  
"Too late for trying to back away," Travis pulls open the door and walks in, "This should be interesting, you have an interesting backstory." Sounds familiar, who else has told me that before? Professor Stein, of course.  
"Whatever you say,"  
"Now tell me, how did this place look?" Simple description, that's complex to explain.  
"I'm sitting in a bathtub, the room is weird, but artistic. The floor is checkered, like the tiles in the tub's wall. There's two picture frames, both containing, you know how like people frame dead insects and whatnot?" Travis gave a nod, quickly looking back to his board, what's on it that's so important? "There's a yellowish-black butterfly in one, then the other is a large spider of some sort. On top of the toilet seat, that's to my right, is a rose, always fresh, same one all the time. On the sink is a floral design, with soaps on the sides of it. Everything in the room is white porcelain. What's new is a cracked mirror right above the sink, but it's a cabinet,"  
"What occurs in this space?" That's correct, I've only labeled the room.  
"My body lays naked in a tub of red water, relaxing my arms on the rest. There's a razor blade next to me, the only time my girlfriend speaks now is telling me, 'Don't do it, Soul', whenever I place it to my skin. The blood that exits my body is always black, which scares me," I've always hated doing stuff like this, luckily I haven't lashed out, mostly because of the medication they're giving me. "The only time Maka and I had a full-blown conversation was the first time we had encountered, as she sits right behind the tub I'm in."  
"What did she speak of, hmm?"  
"She's asking me multiple questions, but the first time we saw each other, I didn't know it was her, but my soul knew it was her, as I spoke her name involuntarily,"  
"Her questions?"  
"In a moment, but she said something earlier today like, 'Your heart cannot withstand the guilt you have held for years, being demolished for your sins,' and I didn't know what she meant, them when I first saw this room she said, 'For emotions left reckless in my soul, the things I'm not ready to reveal, the sorrow has found me, crushed in my own mistakes and blood,' but then she started asking after this, 'Stop looking for monsters, Soul. There's nothing to worry about, maybe you'll grow up one day to know that,' Maka finally asked me, why do I hurt myself? Was it something she did? No, it wasn't, I'm just a wuss. Where would I go? Hell. I turned over my arm to see piles of scars, sideways and crooked, then I admitted I'm so scared to look."  
"Why are you worried to look at yourself?"  
"I've never wanted to look at myself, the body I was thrown in wasn't for me, maybe for someone that is stronger than I am,"  
"Soul, I've told so many people like you, but God put you in the heart that was perfect for another. There was no other body for you, and you are a perfect fit, nobody else could frame a person like you. My career, to be completely honest, is bullshit. There is no getting better, you just find the emotions to make you stop. Your mind just gets refreshed, I'm not here to give it a scrub. Now, has anything happened to Maka lately?"  
"She got raped, not by me, my closest guy friend, and her own father,"  
"While you have been absent of your dwelling?"  
"The day I left, my friend got ahold of her. She got raped twice by him, and I can never forgive him. Her father raped her for being absent, while she was locked up in Kidd's hands. Then he cut her shoulders and punched her, the poor girl got bad bruises all over her body, but we're here to talk about me, right?"  
"Oh, yeah, um, have you had any bad thoughts lately?"  
"Withdrawal thoughts count?"  
"Like what?" Not now..  
"I kept yelling to my roommate, 'Grab me a gun or a knife, I can't fucking take it anymore!', is it like abjuration or something? It's confusing the hell out of me,"  
"Why do you think you are experiencing these thoughts?"  
"Maybe it's the music I'm listening to? It's like heavier then normal," More metal has been wired to my iTunes library, not that it's changed me physically, but mentally in ways I didn't know. "A greater amount of rock."  
"I never got to the point of this, but have you talked to your father recently?"  
"Hell, no!" I dread the next moment I hear my father's raspy voice, but it's mine yet deeper.  
"Call him, right here," Like I will, his contact name is 'Asshole', not even joking.  
"Like you can make me,"  
"Give me your phone," I'm not giving up my cell to him, he wouldn't even know the contact name.  
"You'll never know where he is," Just to joke, I hand it over. "Have fun,"  
"Is he under the name 'Asshole'? Or may I just dial your mother's number?" How bout that? He found it.  
"The first one," The next thing I heard was a groan then my father's voice, Travis had it on speaker.  
"Why the hell are you calling me?"  
"We haven't talked in 5 years and the first thing you throw at me is a scoff?" Personally, I wasn't surprised, but wasn't expecting a dark entrance to the conversation. "Ha, you're just jealous on how big of a success I am,"  
"Still, what are you calling me for?" Like he's busy in anyway, probably nagging my mother around, I'm surprised they are still together. Travis throws himself into the conversation, with an unexpected twist.  
"Hello, sir, I am Travis, director of the mental health faculties in North Nevada Rehab Facilities, how are you today?"  
"What the hell are you doing there,"  
"It's you that led me to a horrible life, you jackass!" There was no tone of sarcasm in his voice, like he was actually concerned for me. "Do you actually care?"  
"That was years ago, I thought you were over that," What the hell planet is this man living on? "I've been so concerned with Wes that I never had time to throw a hi to you,"  
"Not like that would help, you've already killed me enough,"  
"Are you still into music?"  
"Heavy metal." Is he actually being nice to me? "Are you actually sort of sorry?"  
"I seriously thought you'd be over all of that," Well, he was far from correct.  
"Dad," Why am I actually calling him such a broad term? "I'm now under severe depression, addicted to self-harm, attempted suicide five times, and experience nightmares daily. How's that for better?"  
"I'm shocked," How did he not know of this? Wes and Mom had visited me, but I guess they never told dad of what really happened. "Did you seriously do this all because of what I did?"  
"Yeah, you jackass, how do you feel about yourself?"  
"Come visit me as soon as you leave that place," One problem, maybe two.  
"I would," Why the hell would I possibly want to visit him? What am I saying? "But Maka, my girlfriend and tech, got raped since I've been gone, by her father and my closest friend,"  
"Oh, I'm sorry, wanna talk to your mom?"  
"Okay, I guess," The phone speaker crumbled then I heard my mom's voice, over-speaking to my father, it put a smile to my face. Fresh foods got to my nose, like all of her meals, that's one of the only reasons I liked back home.  
"Hey, sweetie!" Enthusiastic like always, nothing to be surprised for. "What you up to?"  
"Rehab,"  
"Poor baby," Mom sighed, and must've been frowning. "On the bright side, your girlfriend called me,"  
"Why would Maka call you?" How did she even get her number.  
"Ooh! I can't wait, but why would you do that, she's only 17!" Maka never really told me what was up, and now Travis knew something was going on as well. "It's alright, but she told me not to tell you, oops! I think I said too much!" Her goofiness put a grin on my face again, as the first one faded a moment ago.  
"I still have no damn clue, mom,"  
"Guess I'm alright!" She continued. "Staying out of trouble?"  
"Yes."  
"Are you getting over hurting yourself?" I'm here, still going crazy, and on prescription drugs.  
"Mom, I really don't want to talk about it," Travis was letting me talk to my mother, but writing down a few things. "Maybe I'll see you soon?"  
"Sure, Soul! See you soon, stop by whenever!"  
"Bye, ma." She's exited about something, but I still can't wrap my head around of why Maka made any contact with my mom.  
"She's a chatterbox…"  
"I'm glad that my father actually cares about me," He abused me, it's nice to know he's sorry, but apology not accepted. "I can't agree with his pleads of a confession."  
"Mr. Evans, you are dismissed, see ya tomorrow," That's all? I've only been here half an hour!  
"My phone?"  
•Maka's POV  
"Thank you," Today was great, I got the guts to tell someone, a judge. Step 2 of the restraining order went through, and I should get the official papers tomorrow.  
"Maka Albarn, make sure you stay as far as possible from your father until tomorrow, do you hear me?"  
"Yes, Judge Marilyn,"  
"You are dismissed." I pivoted myself and walked towards the door, with a smile to my face. Papa can't get close to me, no bugging me till I shed out of my skin. Soul will be happy about this- but, wait, he's not here.  
"Maka!" Blair was waiting for me at one of the seats in the courtroom, reading a magazine, as she flung it away she shouted. "How far today?"  
"Fifty, tomorrow should be one hundred," That's just simply great that he can't get to me, after what he did, he's rather a wretched enemy compared a father. "Let's head home,"  
•1 Hour Later...  
The doorbell rang, who was it? I'd be proud to say it if it was-  
"I came to say I'm sorry, it was a huge mistake…" Papa tried asking for a sorry, but I held the paper in my hands, signed by a police chief and code endorsement officer, of the city, of course. "Can you forgive me?" He held out a hand, expecting me to shake it. Instead of giving a shake, the only thing he got was the official paper.  
"Strike one," It felt so beautiful to say it, he can't get close to me three times a month, or he'll be violating the restraining order.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Read it…! It'll excite you," Papa looked down to the paper, reading it quietly to himself.  
"Restraining Order?!" His eyes engulfed in a mental fire of fury, more furious than I had expected. "I'm your father, you can't do that!"  
"I'm 17, I can do as I please,"  
"Doesn't mean you can file restraining orders on people! Put one on Soul, he shouldn't be close to you!"  
"To burst your bubble, I'm pregnant!"  
"What else have you been up to?!"  
"Get out or I have the right to call the cops!"  
"Who's the father!?"  
"Soul or Kidd!"  
"Why two, you can't have two fathers!" He was right, but someone had to know eventually except Soul, Black*Star, Crona, and Blair.  
"Kidd raped me!" Our argument was so loud that probably the whole building heard us. "Get out or I'm dialing the police!"  
"Fine!"  
Chap30pt3 (Haven't done this in a while~)  
A Day to Remember- I'm Made of Wax, Larry, What are You Made of?  
Behind the scenes~ third person.  
He kept knocking. He knew he was home, so Spirit wouldn't stop knocking until he got the answer he wanted.  
"Pause the damn game!" Slight muffles came from beyond the door, as Spirit had never heard Kidd yell before. "Listen to me, you fool! If we don't stop, the knocking will distract us!"  
"Alright!" Who was that with him? Was it that assassin boy that he once drove home? "Fucking God, Kidd you need to chill a bit!" Why was he using such vulgar language, improper? Maybe they were playing Call of Duty, or those shooter games that younger kids play… he just wanted an answer.  
"Open up, dammit," Anger wasn't intended, but could be used. Over the years, the death scythe had stored anger and put Maka to blame within all of that, but he didn't even notice how much he did until his daughter opened the door with those deep cuts on her shoulders, to elbow in length, and grasping that certificate in her hand. 'Restraining Order: Spirit Albarn in relations to Maka Albarn,' it read, "Must remain 50 feet, or 16.86 yards, away from each other', The man never noticed Maka put herself on it, so she could get in trouble if she got close when he wanted her away. 'No contact, via physical, any type of Instant Messaging system including, Social Media, SMS, Messengers of any kind, Face calling systems referring to Skype, FaceTime, or anything else, that puts in Voice Calling. Phones, Computers, or even a simple letter can cause a strike to the person who had sent it, yet not to the recipient.' It was written in ink on the bottom 'One Year Sentence, unless told longer. Notes referring to this R.O. are not referred as strikes.' Could he send letters talking about the restraining order to Maka? Or could that possibly counterfeit as a strike? Fake a strike? No, that's not right.  
"Hello?" Kidd looked up slightly to the tall man in front of him, he is close to, approximately four inches to his height. "What are you coming here for, sir?"  
"Who's interrupting our weekly gaming session?" Black*Star walked up to the door, shirtless and fingertips a dark red, button mashing supposedly.  
Spirit took a hefty breath, and then spoke. "I'm content, but Kidd," His head shock up faster then the speed of sound. "Did you rape my daughter?"  
"I wouldn't classify it as that," Kidd put his fingertip in his mouth, moving his teeth on its matching nail. "You come along from the streets and greet two teens playing Xbox without saying a hello? Why barge in on our World at War session? We finally change our game and a fellow decides to find me and ask me such such a peculiar question? Just not friendly,"  
"Are you asking for a beating?"  
"That escalated quickly," Black*Star couldn't help but throw out a joke, alongside a chuckle.  
"Good one, my friend," Kidd holds out his hand, receiving a gloriously funny high-five from Star. "So why have you come to us at this time?"  
"This," Spirit had received a copy of the restraining order, yet Maka had obtained the original copy before he ripped it to shreds.  
"Haha," Kidd chuckled and passed it to Black*Star. "Read this,"  
"About damn time, Maka!" Star started laughing, but Spirit didn't really get it.  
"What's so funny about a restraining order?" He snapped to them, snatching back the paper. "I can't get close to my daughter,"  
"You don't deserve to get close to her anymore," Kidd smiled and crossed his arms with a smile on his face. "I got more power, so I get away with things better,"  
"This battle is useless," Spirit started walking down the steps of Gallows Manor, but the two boys looked at each other and shrugged. They had just outsmarted a 36-year-old man.  
•Shibusen (A/N Hello. I'm putting my 2nd favorite  
"What's on your mind," This was a strange time for visit, grading time was prohibited, as Stein begged for some alone time away from his slouchy, always-upset-about-something partner. "You're more slouchy then usual,"  
"It's a long story," Just because there was a sign on the door, telling people 'Teachers need to Grade. Now get out.', Spirit didn't have to stay away. There was always a chair, sitting in wait, Stein always knew he had no one to mope to, since his wife left. "I just lost a yelling battle with two teenagers,"  
"How did that go?" The overflowing line of horrible grading papers, it was never ending. It was pretty sad, as he never gave many tests or schoolwork, kids are sort of desperate for better grades in a class where you do nothing but the average dissection or the rare physical training. It was the end of the year, at least it was approaching, no exams stumbled in the piles, just extra credit.  
"Lecture-full," The weapon fell back into the small chair, took a rub of the broken material with his fingers, but then just extended the length of the back as far as it goes, relaxing. "Almost put me to sleep standing there,"  
"Who gave you this tiresome talk?" He threw his cigarette butt on the floor, gave it a slight stomp, and put his eyes back on the test paper.  
"Do you really throw those things on the ground like that?" Spirit took his arms off the rests, placing them over his head.  
"It's not really my job to clean, except for the occasional blood of a dissection or fight in the room," Everything else was the janitor's problem, Stein would return and the ashes he always placed on the floor, just because that damned trashcan was on the opposite side of the room, would be gone, along the crumpled papers of experiments he didn't have ability to finish. "Go on with your story, don't deal with my issues."  
"Kidd lectured me, like some type of a pro," That random spiel, was unexceptional, not to mention, straight up not necessary. "How I shouldn't interrupt him and Black*Star playing shooter games,"  
"Call of Duty or whatever those children are into these days," The two didn't have a care for video games, being the only things about recent society that they could agree on. "I once got an interest to torrent that game, wasn't that interesting,"  
"That's the game that stops half the male students from doing their homework," He had to get on topic, just to see how crazy the man would freak when he found out Maka was expecting. "Well, anyways, look at this," Death Scythe didn't really care for the copy of that restraining order, so it was folded into a triangle, the crazy origami inventions he had whipped up while walking here.  
"Looks like here you can't get 50 feet close to Maka," Throwing the paper onto his desk, Stein smiled, it was about time she got away from that abusive, lunatic drunk she had to name 'father'. It seemed so cliché, how she had to label such a man, then she had to be tagged with that same style, by many people, it must've been. Her world revolved around him when her weapon partner was gone, not just her weapon partner anymore, her boyfriend, Soul Eater Evans. That death scythe that regrets life, such a wimp people thought him as, but that was wrong. He just didn't want to become a death scythe for the sake of his partner that held secret amounts of trust and lust over themselves. Over time some pairs come more connected than just a partnership, but love can be a powerful thing, that if you twist it wrong you might have the most horrible, highly negative reaction. No more resonance, so much for trying to make that average kid a powerful weapon. "She deserves a time away from your constant clinging, Spirit,"  
"What did I ever do-?"  
"Don't say that! Do you request this be part two?" Spirit had acted like he'd never done anything to his daughter, but Stein had always watched over her, to see if her father was up in any 'funny business'. Handful amounts of the year, she would show up with bruises, cuts, puffy eyes, yet she blamed it on battle. Bewildered as Stein would be over her, he understood eventually that she was strong, but not strong enough to withstand her father's boxing sessions. "Yesterday she had a bruise on the side of her neck!" Maka had become 'the master of disguise' with feelings and everything else, but she must've had the best fake smile.  
"I have no response to that,"  
"She has no weapon to protect her, that doesn't mean the result is you going over to her house and punching her!" Maka pleaded useless, in no defense of a weapon.  
"Her weapon couldn't help her worth a damn, anyway! Why worry about her!? She's my daughter!"  
"He's a death scythe, and he's far more powerful then you," Stein threw his legs on the top of the table, not having a care. "I've talked to that kid before,"  
"About what?"  
"His problems, he never knew how reality will soon get to him," Soul was always 'off' in the Doctor's opinion, always to himself, was an 'individual trouble', as his issues often revolved around only himself, rarely with others. "I'm not sure if he knows life,"  
"Don't talk like that about my daughter's weapon,"  
"Why not, it's the truth," The man lit a new cigarette, putting it to his lips.  
"I know that guy is a little messed up, but don't mess with him, Maka told me he was on mood stabilizers… nothing to be surprised about."  
"I've read his journals," Soul was known for leaving things behind, when we say things, damn, that boy left everything where it was. Notebooks, journals, even razor blades, he used those things like paper, his body molded a canvas as he used a razor to fill it. "He's deep,"  
"Do you really read stuff students leave here?" Spirit thought that as sick, because you have no clue what secrets they are hiding, not like he'd spread rumors, but it also sounded awkwardly interesting. "You're horrible, doing something like that,"  
"Pupils are so forgetful," Stein laid his feet to the ground, pulling out a drawer in his desk. "This is all the crap the rookies have left behind."  
"That's a lot, b-but why the hell do you keep this stuff?" It seemed strange, a weird sentimental feeling the things gave off. The professor, without a care, started searching through the items. "You're such an ignorant bastard,"  
"Maka left something behind, I thought you'd be interested in seeing," It was a picture, of Maka being cradled as a baby, by her rarely seen mother, Kami. "Here,"  
"This is, priceless," Since he can't get close to Maka anymore, Spirit thought that picture as valuable. "I can't believe what she told me earlier,"  
"What she tell you?" Leaving the one picture on the table for Death Scythe's keepsake, Stein put the drawer back into the filing cabinet and turned to the chalkboard.  
"She's expecting,"  
"Oh, really?"  
"You don't get it, dumbass, she's 17!"  
"Is that why you hurt her? That's not really getting your way, it actually makes youth more rebellious," The empty board was asking to be filled with color and information, but it remained blank. "It's not making anything better by comparison,"  
"I don't have to listen to you," Spirit grabbed the picture, gave it a small squeeze, and walked out of the room.  
_"Mr. Whiny-Pants doesn't solve anything, either,"_

**Now that I'm thinking about it, I do remember this chapter a bit. Not much though:p**

**Hope you enjoyed, I'm going to italicize this chapter and many others soon:)**


	31. Chapter 31: The Bold but the Changed

**Yay! An Update! I'm sorry it took me a while(: There was nothing to do so I stuck a lemon in there. It's not a full lemon, just nudity then done. Warning still.**

**Songs at the cell phone rings: Would It Matter and One Day Too Late- (Both of these songs by) Skillet**

* * *

Chap31 (Bohemian Rhapsody- Queen)  
It's been a week. I've been classified as a self-abuser rather than a self-harmer, but not like I really bothered over that. Does my father really care? Did he just use me as bait for the family business? Like he really gave a shit about me, I'm just money. How could he possibly think that I was fine? Can he think that he can tell me "Oh, you'll get better!" without any thought that he had abused me to the point where I ran away? Some days I can just imagine a small portion of a newspaper, the part that nobody cares about, if I never had become a weapon, shouting, "Evans Child Found Dead". My mom would be devastated, but would my father care? Would he just get over it? Would he be guilty, just a bit? Now to think of it, did Wes tell dad anything about this? He seemed like he was braindead, not knowing a thing of the situation, when we talked? Should I call Wes? Doesn't he have an iPhone? FaceTime call him, sort of unexpected, it's harder showing a poker face through a face chat.  
40 Minutes Later  
It took me a pretty long time, but I got the guts to finally call him. Guess he wasn't that busy, because he answered with a smile and a friendly remark.  
"Hey, my lil' mirror reflection!" Wes was wrong; I looked nothing like him when it came to my neck and arms. Scars covered my body like someone that likes tattoos. "How'd you know I had an iPhone?"  
"I'm friends with you on Facebook." We were face-chatting. In my mind, I begged to just get to the point. "Can I just, ask you something, something pretty personal?"  
"Do you want money?" Wes pulled out his wallet, like I want cash; I just desire a ride out of here. "I can give you a thousand off the bat-"  
"What have you been hiding from dad about me!?" It's early, I can snap any moment because I haven't been injected yet. Ugh, shots.  
"Nothing really, you told him most yesterday," Wes looked like he was inspecting me. "You have a lot of scars,"  
"I know, but please, don't change the subject." I've counted my scars before, but I doubt I got all of them.  
"How's your chest doing?"  
"I'm keeping those damn things in me forever, not looking like it's healing," He is master of disguise, when it comes to snaking out, but not with much else.  
"Um.. I should answer your question,"  
"That'd be nice…" I sarcastically chuckle.  
"What I've been hiding from dad about you, is basically most of your life," Why so much? "There's things from your cutting, depression, your scars, and how you're, uh, well, sort of, where you are,"  
"How long have you been hiding this?"  
"Since you left, I know that is like 5years, but he doesn't have a clue," It was simply, unbelievable, what Wes was telling me. The boy would always back away from everything; he would never regurgitate old memories. Just like me, he hated his past, but I got the worst of it. (A/N I'm super stuck on this storyline?) "He doesn't know where you even are, and nor do I,"  
"I am at a psych ward." Pretty lame to just throw it out into the open, but somebody had to know eventually.  
"Soul?" Travis stood at my doorway, as I stared at my phone. "Pack up."  
"What?"  
"We got an emergency call, your girl is on her way," What happened?  
"So, you going home?" Wes smiled to me, but I sorta didn't want to go.  
"I'm not clean yet, I'm still in withdrawal, Travis, I can't leave!"  
"The only thing withdrawal has done to you is admit you have gone too far," Travis was right, I hated myself. My body was filled with scars, they made Maka cry. "You talked to your father, and you said that made you better, hmm?"  
"I'll get my crap," Why'd Maka call, releasing me under an emergency? That wasn't like her? Why now? I haven't gotten any better.  
"You should go!" Agreed.  
"Talk to you soon," I gave a quick hang up on Wes, putting down my phone.  
"Damn it," Why did Maka have to pull me out..  
•1 hour later  
"Maka," She stood in front of me, pale and skinny. "Have you been eating?"  
"Hmm..."  
"Your hair? It's so short," Maka's now lighter-blonde hair sits at her shoulders, the small length, made her look weaker and more petite. Instead of her tie, sat a small bow with the same design. "What's with the bob-cut?"  
"There's nothing for anybody to pull,"  
"Maka, your skirt is so… tiny," Pocket-sized, undersized, skimpy, whatever you decided to call it, it was at least two inches shorter then the already teeny skirt that she had always worn.  
"I should be treated for who I am-"  
"Maka, you're not some type of slut, what the hell happened to the girl that I loved in one damn week?"  
"You're saying you don't love me anymore just because the way I look? It's okay, I understand. Soul, you can tell me if you were just using me for looks," Maka whispered and used a different voice tone, she was a stranger.  
"Dammit, you look like some type of hooker someone would buy off a street corner!" Her top was plain white, sorta transparent, showing off her stomach, flat. "What happened to my girlfriend,"  
"Do you think I look bad?" She looked up to me, frowning. "I can handle the truth, I just didn't want people recognizing me,"  
"It's not your looks, because you are beautiful everywhere, Maka, I love you, you know that!" Grabbing her hips, I gave a kiss to Maka, she pulled back.  
"Don't touch me,"  
"We'll talk about this on the ride home," I gave a grip to a bag I was given, full of my prescriptions. "Am I driving?"  
"Blair is," It was ten-am, and that cat awoke without being bribed? "Let's just get out of here,"  
"Wait," Not following her orders, I grab her hand. "Dye your hair back to normal,"  
"Does this really look like it's real?" It was a wig, she pulled it off, quite simply. "Personally, I didn't want to cut it,"  
"Thank god," Her self esteem is broken, and it sucks seeing Maka like this. She's simply crippled, but wearing different emotions on the other side.  
"Scythe-boy!" Blair bursted through the door, wearing a outfit much more revealing than Maka's clothing.  
"What the hell, Blair!?" Sliding away blood that came from my nose, I turn away from her.  
•Car ride  
"Maka, may I hug you?" Our heads were pointed in the opposite direction in the backseat, until I gave a her a smiling glare.  
"Alright," She cuddled into my arms, making me feel safer as she wouldn't let me touch her half an hour ago.  
"You know what? I'm going to have some booze when I get home~"  
"Nice way to ruin the moment,"  
"Can we do, you know~?"  
"Alright,"  
"Would've thought you've had enough,"  
"There's something else I need to tell you," She turned to me with a smile. "We are going to see some of the NOT kids at the academy,"  
"Why us?" The last time was dreadful, and it was last year, days off a suicide attempt. Woozy, it was my drug overdose. "Talking about what?"  
"Wielding and partner abuse," That made me quickly look back to her.  
"New topic? Why's that?" Abuse? What the hell had been going on lately?  
"There was a meister beaten to death by their weapon yesterday."  
"What class?" The poor kid, what angered their weapon so much that he killed him? Simple screw-ups were common, but really? What happened to the weapon? Did he lose himself at the moment?  
"A NOT twelve-year-old murdered his meister and devoured her soul," Twelve? How sick is this world getting?  
"Just to bring it up," Maka looked to me as I frowned. "There was a rape recovery center next to the ward-"  
"I don't need somebody helping me, I'm fine on my own!" She snapped, tears forming in her eyes. "It was horrible being locked up for three days with barely any food, then your own father comes and rapes you when the first person already did enough!"  
"Wow," How did she manage? "How did you shower and whatnot?"  
"Just one time in those three days!"  
"I apologize for bringing it up." She broke the hug I fastened around her, quite fast also. "I'm sorry!" Maka turns completely away from me, turning to the window. "What is wrong with you!? Maka, look at me!"  
"Whoa, guys! Calm down!" Blair smiles to me while I'm clenching to Maka's arm.  
"Crap, I almost forgot," Unbuckling the belt that restrains me from moving, I grab the suitcase from the back of Blair's car. Should I really do this right here? Sorta snapped, can't really help it.  
"Huh," Maka questioned herself as she swivels her head around.  
"How did Travis tell me how to do this again? Love how he just lets me have it," It slipped my mind on what he told me. "Clean it, put the stuff in then inject? Or is it put the stuff in first?"  
"Um.." Maka put her hand on mine. "What are you trying to do?"  
"Just fling it," Injecting the needle into my arm, Maka turns away. "Now, that doing this is over with,"  
"Doesn't that hurt?" It was bleeding a good bit, so I just wiped it off with a small towelette that was provided. In my mind it seemed I put it deeper than those doctors ever did.  
"There's blood going down my arm, what do you think?" She looked scared, blushing and pulling back a bit when I spot her. "More painful then those razors of mine,"  
"Really?"  
"The only reason I've stayed there for such a short time is just a test," Cracking the code Travis had, he was just testing me. He was trying, but testing me. "Never read this note he gave me,"  
"Why don't you read it?" Holding the folded paper within in my fingertips, I open the letter to see it handwritten, at least somebody cares.  
'Mr. Evans,' Using that title? Should I clarify that man as a friend or an acquaintance? 'We apologize that you did not enjoy your stay here, and how you left on a sudden notice. For now, your roommate, Derek, is staying on an extra trial period, as he rejects. As hearing of the tragic events of your homeland, let that girl rest in peace. There is a two month dose provided with you, but I would put that prescription in now before it's invalid. Since you have left unexpectedly, I have open times for therapy sessions, so you can Skype me on my personal account, TravisD123, or on my work-related, TravisDMackey. I expect a call from you from time ranges 4:30 to 6:30pm today. Best Regards, Travis D. Mackey.'  
"So, how are things back home?"  
"I really don't know," Shit. Horrible question. "In the last week, I've been to school twice,"  
"S-sorry to bring it up," My temptations strand through my body as I beg to do something with my meister, but I keep finding something I didn't think of finding. "Something going on with Black*Star?"  
"No,"  
"He seems to be what's on your mind,"  
"I'm just not sure how I can tell you," What happened? "I think it was Wednesday or something, I really have no clue. Black*Star got me in the hallway, kissed me, then my father creeped up on us. He chose a fight with Star, and then he took me home with him to his reeked apartment. It smelt of nothing but sex and alcohol. Then he cut my shoulders,"  
"Reminding me of that," I pulled her shirt sleeve up, just barely, to find dark red cuts that revolved around her shoulder. "Who would do such a thing,"  
"There's also this," She handed me a paper, it was written 'Restraining Order' on the top in bold lettering. "We agreed that if we get close on accident, it won't be that bad,"  
"So, he knows?"  
"Yeah," Maka must be stunned I'm not absolutely pissed about the whole Black*Star dilemma. "So are you still buddies?"  
"Black*Star? That asshole, he didn't mean it." Shaking my head, I continue. "Plus, I can't just have no friends,"  
"Kidd, too?" Forgot about him.  
"I can't completely forgive him for that but we can't be as close as we used to," My face slowly turned to a frown. Had all my friends betrayed me while I was gone? Soulless creatures, those damn meisters. "When are we talking to these kids?"  
"Monday," Oh, yeah, it's Saturday.  
"So, I'd like to talk to you tomorrow,"  
"About what?"  
"My last week," I've heard much of her's, why not speak of my life for once? It triggered a conscience that was just a mirror reflection. The listener, he called himself. What was fun is that I'd actually speak for once, instead of burying my head into another task like in reality.  
'Soul, it's about time you introduced us,' He always spoke, but he knew who she was. Maka. Listener knew who Maka was. 'We haven't met,' He was me. He is we.  
"Soul?" I gave a sudden panic off when Maka lightly touched me shoulder.  
"What," It was an escape from reality, like I stepped down to another part and my actual body was inactive. "Maka, I just, zoned out,"  
"You were just shaken up a bit," She turned away, scratching her slutty shirt and attempted pulling her jean miniskirt down. "This annoys me so much,"  
"Then get your other clothes," My eyes turned to the window again, but something bugged me. As I wondered, I still couldn't figure out my main issue.  
"Did you ever, really, learn anything there?" Was that my problem? I shook my head in a 'no', so she turned to her window and sighed. "So you are exactly the same?"  
"For some reason I feel like I'm going to stare at that bag and say 'no'," Was I quitting? I was only there for a week. "Yet, I'm not sure."  
"Well, ok,"  
We quieted for the whole drive, another hour, we were silent. Barely any looks, so I just sat on my own.  
'Introduce us,'  
•Home  
Stumbling my bag onto my bed, there was nothing to do. So I just went to Blair's closet and grabbed some Jack Daniel's and put on my Xbox headset. Black*Star and Kidd were both in the same game, in a chat too. Could I seriously dare to talk to them? I'm just gonna get a bit drunk then I'll call them.  
-Few shots later  
Pressing the small green button down, I shout out a request to join the call. Hearing Black*Star yelling from down the hallway, he was obviously not getting along with Kidd. The chat room said 'Paused' on both games and then I heard a static.  
"What!?" Kidd said, in a slight tone of anger.  
"You aren't starting with a salute? How bout you guys go back to your game, I'll ignore you." Both the guy's sighed, and then I heard a whisper. "Negotiating if I should leave or not?"  
"It's just that you came without notice," Star spoke while I rolled my eyes.  
"While you damn meisters got to Maka without-!"  
"Hey! Hey! Calm down here!" Kidd stops the slight ruckus between us two.  
"Do I need more of my medication or should I overdose and be more intoxicated than I already am?" Swallowing my third shot, the alcohol hits my head, giving me a disoriented feeling. "This whiskey ain't gonna drink itself,"  
"You drinking again? Wow, you go to a loony-bin for cutting and now you are an alcoholic?" Star is acting like a stranger to me.  
"I left under emergency-"  
"Who really cares why you left?"  
"People only see me as a popular because I'm a death scythe," That was the reason I had to talk to the children rather than another member of the group. "It would be one of you if all of my life was normal;"  
"Maka just got caught off-guard, nothing wrong with that?"  
"What the hell is wrong with you!? Why are you acting this way!? I'm not weak because I was gone, I thought I could put you aside and deal with Kidd more but there's no reason to be an ass!"  
"Get better and we will talk again,"  
"I will come over to both of your houses and split your Xbox's in half!"  
I just hung up, didn't do anything else. Walked outside, no electronics. Nothing at all, I just wanted to stand outside on the balcony.  
Chap31pt2 (Ed Sheeran- Kiss Me)  
"You know what?" I stood out on the balcony, no phone or electronics, not even a toxin going to my lungs or down my throat, I was just looking out. "I'm surprised you aren't smoking out here or something,"  
"So, you weren't the only one?" I growled and never looked to Maka; she could probably see the calm expression and posture from the poor angle she was at from the door. "There's nothing much for me to do, I'm tired of the 'Welcome Back's!' online."  
"All you are really explaining is that you've been home for only four hours and you are tired of inside? Maka coughed up, as if she was punched in the stomach, but put it down like it was nothing. "Sounds like you are tired of me too,"  
"Now I just want to know what you are up to, my topic is over with-"  
"Women's intuition," Finally turning to her, my face showed my toothy grin, she chuckled herself. "There is something bothering you,"  
"Maka, my dear, you've just been so quiet since I came home," No matter what I did around her, she would barely let me lay a finger on her soft skin. "Can I at least try to hold you? Something you want?"  
"Nope, I'm alright," My arms were practically asleep from the fact they were folded, relaxing on a balcony for an hour.  
"You sure?" In my mind, I shocked back after that sentence, as is sounded more sultry and sexual than I thought it was noted. "Maka,"  
"Soul, no,"  
"I'm not some type of creature; a simple no won't stop me," To admit, I was wasted, liquored up.  
"You are just drunk, now come inside,"  
"Two shots don't effect me," My voice slurred, and I gave a laugh. "I'm smooth," Shaking my head, Maka walks to me and grabs my arm.  
"If you are so smooth," Her grip was hard and fierce, pulling me to the door until I actually take footsteps. "You'd come and do something with me,"  
"Like what?" After closing the door behind us, I put Maka against the door.  
"Soul! What the hell!?" Pulling her closer to me, I kiss her cheek.  
"Oi, Maka," It took me a minute to notice that all she was wearing was one of my old sweatshirts, that was quite large on her, and black and red lingerie below it. "Nice outfit,"  
"It's laundry day," I've never given her such things, it must've been a gift from Kidd.  
"Are you embarrassed?" The sweatshirt was fastener, so I slowly pulled down the zipper.  
"Uncomfortable," She nodded her head in a 'no'.  
"You are a gem, why tell me to stop?" My breath didn't seem to bother her, as she kissed me back. "C'mon," My hand roams down to her breast, she pulls away.  
"You are going too fast,"  
"All I'm saying is I don't mean it," Even though I am fairly drunk, I know what my actions are. "Do I need to find the restraints?"  
"No, they were so tight on my hands," Surprising Maka to the point where she yelped, I picked her up.  
"Being pinned against a wall, must be annoying," She just looked up to me while I planted her to my bed.  
"You must be on fire with that jacket," Maka pulled my jacket off my shoulder. "How do you wear it all the time?"  
"You get used to it," The black sweatshirt was an open flame, not including the orange long-sleeve directly under it. My body was at a daily twenty degrees hotter than the temperature for that day. "It makes more than that to get all my top layers off," My cellphone started to blare.  
'Today, I'm gonna try a little harder, gonna make every minute last longer. Gonna learn to to forgive and forget because we don't have long, gonna make the most of it,' Damn it, that was my father's new ringtone. I've been trying to make up with him, but I can't forgive him. He did give me the strength to look at the tan medical bag and speak the weakest 'no'. The ringtone stopped as I left kisses down Maka's neck and then it rang again.  
'I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone. Someone that I like better, Can you help me forget? Don't wanna feel like this forever...forever! What if I just pulled myself together, would it matter at all? What if I just try not to remember, would it matter at all? All the chances that have passed me by,  
would it matter if I gave it one more try?' Wes is calling me now, I was sweating because who knows what my punishment would be if I didn't answer?  
"You listen to some inspirational music," My mind was stormed on kissing her and not much else. The phone ringing was a concern, but I kissed Maka lightly on the lips. Turning off of her, I grab my phone to see if they left anything behind.  
"Sorry to kill the moment," Left behind voicemails, not too long though.  
'Hey, son' It angered me how we talk just once and he thinks everything is normal. 'Just wanted to know what you are up to, nothing else really, have a good day, bye,' Here comes Wes's voicemail. 'What's up, lil bro?! There is a piano competition coming up in Elko on the edge of Interstate80! Since I'm violin and all, I just wanted to ask if you would like to join in! It's been a while, I know, but I know how many instruments you brought to Death City with you, plus dad noticed, you don't have to give the bike back. There should be a text showing a paper, see you soon, Soul!' As he said, a text arrived, and it showed information. Yeah right, it's been too long for me to go back in. Maka sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for me.  
"Apologize for the disruption," Dropping my phone to my nightstand, I place my finger at her chin. "Get up, I want to kiss you," She stood as asked, as I gave a single kiss, Maka pulled back.  
"What was the call about? Is anything I should be worried for?"  
"My dad is trying to push me into a Elko Piano Competition, like I want to," Well, at least my brother is. "Just get over here," Our lips melted into our own as I clenched my lover. My body released all of my negative energy as I put my hand across her neck, pulling her closer, but I'm not sure if we could get any closer. Her hand went down to back, trying to pull my shirt off. Maka yelped as I bit her lower lip, putting both my hands on her head, trying to get the most of her that I can. A moan she released made my body vibrate, rubbing my hand on her soft hair. Disconnecting from her lips, I pulled off the soaked undershirt in a bit of force that I ripped the sleeve. Not like I cared, the shirt wasn't close to new or even slightly used. It seemed as if, I was smoother in my body language this time more than I ever was. We were so in sync, fluent in the language nobody understood. The language was our match, the way we clicked. Maka and I collided again. She didn't want anybody else, nor did I. Our expressions and emotions exposed through our wavelengths, it was read so simple. Our bodies fell onto the bed as I lightly bit her lip.  
"Let me get this off of you," The unzipped sweat shirt was taken off of her, exposing nothing on her but lingerie. "Don't keep me waiting," Tracing kisses down her neck, Maka extended herself as I ripped the strap of her bra with my teeth.  
"Soul!" As I was pulling down the band, she tried putting it back together.  
"Nothing sewing can't fix," My hand trailed to her underwear, going down to her wettest spot. "You aren't that turned on yet? I'm sorry," Running my hand over the material once more, I forced the lace to break apart as I put my fingers through it. "My bad,"  
"Did you just kill those panties?"  
"I'll buy you some more, besides, your birthday is in 3 months," I kissed her breast from over her bra, getting a slight moan from Maka. "You don't seem that satisfied? Anything you want from me?"  
We spent another hour just joking around, but fell asleep as soon as the real stuff happened. Personally, I was okay with it. I just tugged to the girl like I did just about 2 months ago, tight and comforting. It had to end, because it was 5pm Sunday when we woke up.  
Tomorrow we have to explain murder to thirteen year-olds.

**_I need to lay off the smut. _****I've been planning another yaoi lemon, but now I'm sorta on/off about it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Just to put out there. If you are upset about anything, it could be my writing, yours, life, just anything. Contact me. I am here to help.**


	32. Chapter 32: Folders, Murder, and History

**Don't judge my choices for this chapter. I used an OST song because I couldn't find a song good for this chapter to match.. Oh yeah. I may or may not post a chapter next week, I'm going to Daytona Beach (Yea, I live in Florida) and I'll be back next week (Saturday evening). I used a OC Name Generator for the talk with the childrens~ I don't care for my grammar, it's almost 1am. Almost time for Soul Eater on Toonami(: Then SAO, FMA:B, yada yada yada. ****  
**

Chap32 (Strength- Abingdon Boys School *Soul Eater OST*)  
It seemed as if the empty canvas satisfied me. The blank stare of a white, lined sheet sitting in my notebook. My mind gave the sheet a blank stare as I didn't know what to do.  
"Soul, you really shouldn't be drawing right now," The point is that I wasn't drawing or even sketching at all. "You are doing an_ exam_,"  
"Maka, you shouldn't be talking; there's no point in it," We had been pulled out of class for a history exam. "I'm acing this test,"  
"Yeah, right," She chuckled; I also took notice of how slow she was going. "I'm on eight, and you are on twenty-three?"  
"That just means I'm smarter than you," That burned a hole right through my skull. "Ok, ok, there is a difference between rushing and taking your time,"  
There was still suicidal self-abuser blood gushing through my veins, not even the feel of Maka could stop me.  
"What's the answer to number one, Maka," Nudging my leg to her thigh, she cursed under her breath.  
"C,"  
"Angel, move two rows to the left," I'm surprised that he is allowed to watch us, but Maka didn't move. Not even a flinch at her father's orders. "Didn't you hear me?"  
"When are you suddenly rebellious?" She continued her handy work as normal and didn't even put her eyes on her father. "Your father told you to move,"  
"Nobody in this room can be referred as angel, not after what he did," Maka gazed at me. "What I did was right,"  
"Get down here," Spirit must've been holding back some anger because it was obvious Maka was getting on his nerves. "Stop ignoring me, Kami,"  
"Did you seriously just call me Kami!?" Wasn't that Maka's mother? I was lost. The test, this fight, and it made me fall back in the situation seeing I really am struggling in class. "How are you seriously _that_ shallow?"  
"It was an accident!"  
"Same as raping me! Was that an accident, Papa?!" In this situation, there is no way to concentrate, my mind felt as if it was a balloon ready to burst. Snapping my pencil in half, I grunt.  
"It's not our fault he was the only proctor available!" The two went dead silent. "_Quit whining_, you have a restraining order. Other than this you really have no right to get close to her. This pairing-up was an accident, you understand that, Spirit?"  
"You don't understand how it feels to not being able to see your daughter without interfering with law! How do you think it feels to have lost your only pride in your life because of the horrible mistake I made?" The man's anger filled him as he clenched his fists. "There's no way a dimwit like you could possibly understand,"  
"Don't call my boyfriend a dimwit!" Can I seriously just get back to my exam? "It was your mistake and you have to live with it!" Giving a scratch to my head, I just put some music in my ears to pass the time.  
"Can you guys just shut your damn traps?" I sighed, turning the music to the highest it could go. "There's work for us to do,"  
"Maka, just move," Spirit points to the other side of the room. "No texting each other answers either," That pissed me off. "You have kids to talk to in an hour."  
"Thanks for telling me, I didn't know-"  
"Why, you!?" Death Scythe dug his hands into his pockets as Maka face-palmed herself. Why her.  
•20 minutes later.  
"I bet I failed the exam," There was no denying it, I was dumb and I couldn't do much better even if I sincerely tried. "You aced it,"  
"I don't know how to talk to the kids about this," Didn't she plan what she was gonna say? Even I'm smart enough to think that, but I didn't put it out.  
"We can do it, it's simpler than it seems," She was making it too complicated, what was she so worried about? "Don't have a fit,"  
"They are seventh graders!" Did I not understand how upset she was? I understand it's a murder but it's not like we are the detectives of the scene. "They must be traumatized!"  
"We aren't James Bond Double-O Seven, give me a break," It's not like the kids _witnessed_ the boy getting murdered, they were in the privacy of their house.  
"You are the one that should take this more seriously!" Bullshit, I'm fine. "These are young children!"  
"Maka, these kids are teenagers and Tweens, it's not like they are in pre-k," It's 2:30, kids were forced to stay behind for this retarded lecture we are gonna give. "We should get going instead of standing at the door,"  
"You've got a point there," Is there a vending machine around here, I'm not in the mood to be jogging circles around this place. Cafeteria then Crescent Moon? That's like going from the top floor of the apartment building to the bottom using stairs. "Soul?"  
"What," Gripping the handle of my backpack I handled off my shoulder; Maka unexpectedly pulled my arm, making me have to pick up the pace.  
"Your hair looks different," She suddenly stopped, intertwining a piece of my hair in her fingertips.  
"Didn't spike it back," It just sat like Wes normally put his hair, instead of gelling it until it was hard like a rock. "What's the issue,"  
"It's just different," If she continues stopping and going we are gonna be late.  
"Can you get off my damn back? These kids shouldn't be stuck in this school much longer," Let's not keep them waiting. Maka grabbed my arm again until I shook her off. "Clingy," Crescent Moon wasn't that far away, was it? "We already walked to school holding our hands, yet looking away from each other like we had something to stare at," After that, we just went our own way to advanced English and Trigonometry 3. Maka didn't care of what classes I had anymore, but we held together when we saw each other. The only classes that you are forced to have your partner with is Soul Practice, which Maka constantly falls back on, and just class where we take random tests and quizzes, my least important part of the day. Which reminds me in Art class I didn't talk to Black*Star today, not like I really desired to the way he made me feel after that Xbox chat. Kidd was calm, tried breaking us apart, surprised we both ignored each other in class today. "So, anything going on with you lately?"  
"Why do you ask?"  
"You're thinking about something odd," These days I didn't bother reading her thoughts, she had become such an open book, if you know her for as long as I did you could just ask her without Maka getting bothered. "Anything I'm involved in?"  
"No, no, I'm good!"  
"Deceiving me?" Her glance threw me into a daydream. "Did you_ enjoy_ Kidd raping you?" Not the happiest daydream.  
"Can we not get on the topic?" Her face wilted down, putting her hand to it. "I seriously don't want to talk about it!"  
"Is it too soon for you to be around so many people?" Maka's hair hovered over her eyes as a tear went down her face. "I brought it up because I care,"  
"Lets just talk to the kids and then get home," Why was Maka so paranoid? "Hopefully it's not too long."  
"You walk in first," Giving the door a swing open, I let her in first.  
"It's about time you two got here," Sid stood at his desk, putting his hand to us. "Introduce yourselves," The girl. Natalia Owens. I saw her first out of everybody.  
"Meisters always first," How did the girl get home so quickly? She was supposed to stay there for months. When did she enroll? She barely knew of her capabilities.  
"I'm scythe-meister Maka,"  
"I'm demon scythe Soul Eater,"  
"Say your more official title," Not the label I hated, her punch to the arm was telling me to step up my game.  
"Really? They know my name that's all these guys need to understand," The second blow made my arm hurt a bit. "Fine," I looked up and just spoke it. "Death Scythe Evans,"  
"We are here to speak about Annie," Did the kids even know? "Sorry, I shouldn't have been so straight up,"  
"Murdering her, why would that kid do such a thing?" It was rude to just barge into the conversation, but the kids needed to understand the boy is just sick. Mistake or not, how could killing somebody be a mistake? "It's just straight up not right!" Ever since I was 5, I dreaded a person who even touched another being. My mother was pregnant, and she found out it was a little girl. On the other side, my father only wanted men into the heir so he forced her to abort. Abortion is Murder. Nobody in this very earth can tell me different. It may not be a walking, talking human being but by the time she aborted it probably had feelings. "What was storming through that guy's mind,"  
"Did anybody know the two personally?" Was she ignoring me? "Were they nice people?" A few kids raised their hands as I tapped my foot. Grabbing Maka's arm, I shoved our bodies as if we were corpses in a graveyard to front of the room. "You?"  
"Anastasia was my best friend," The brunette was obviously a bit upset, eyes were puffy as if she was crying the night before. A girl to her right patted her shoulder as she started sobbing. "I never knew I could be nice to a person like that,"  
"Did she ever tell you of getting hit by her weapon?"  
"No, never, but she came to school covering her body often," Sounds like me, how all I wear is long sleeves. It actually made me grip my jacket sleeves tightly. "She seemed like everything was alright," Maybe she was doing this to herself, we don't know. The boy could've just come home and found her dead and fled, but where could've her soul gone?  
"Was she close with her partner?"  
"They hung out, they were just friends, nothing more, nothing less," Friend zoned, just like me. Not like I'm regretting what I did now. Who knows? Maybe he wanted to stay friends. "He just was a third wheel and didn't really bother for the wants and needs of others. Kunio just didn't really talk to anybody else,"  
"So Kunio was an outcast?" We need more information than what these young teenagers are telling us. Yet, what info do we have?  
"People always wondered why he was to himself, nobody has really heard his voice, and maybe his tone is messed up?" Could be a possibility she has a point there. Where could have Anastasia's body gone? Did it extinguish? "I don't know but he was never bullied or anything, I've talked to him before."  
"Was Annie bullied?" Nullified nonsense, can't we just get to the point?  
"She's always to my side and her partner never really talked to Annie,"  
"Just because there was traces of a disembodied soul don't mean it was Anastasia's own," For all we could've known it could've been Kunio's soul. "It was just traces, like it was being shred, that's what you said, right?"  
"That's not possible, Soul. The gored up knife we found, the blood that was on it, was proven to be Annie's," Sid told me as he kept a folder to his side. Could've it just been suicide?  
"It couldn't have just been Kiro running away from finding Anastasia's dead body, even if it was extinguished, after she committed suicide?" Some bodies, only in meisters, break apart when not dying of natural causes.  
"Imari has things to say!" Her name means porcelain? How do I know? I never learned Japanese again.  
"Sakura, I never said you could speak!" Sid yells to the student who spoke up about my interruption. "Why on earth would the girl commit suicide?"  
"Imari said that the girl always hid her body from others, right?"  
"Soul's got a point there,"  
"Maka, we can't be negotiating, it's either we have a theory or we don't," We can't keep guessing. "We aren't supposed to be here to find out what happened because we already have that theory. We are here to tell these kids that murder is not ok, just as violence, self-harm, rape, even just bullying or anything straight-up is amiss. Some of us carry really hard lives behind us, but just whatever. There will be the people that will be reading their phones, talking to others, or just plain ignoring us. They just don't know what we channel behind us. I'm steaming like hell daily, why? This," Ripping off my black jacket, pulling up my blue sleeves, rubbing the makeup off my neck, I did it all to hide. "This is _my_ reason." Maka had teary eyes, wiping them a bit. "This is what happens when you let it go too far," Lesson here; don't turn out like me. "Don't do what I did, okay? If you ever put anything sharp against your body and watch that blood come out come out of your skin, don't, sit, there,"  
"When I found out what you were doing all the time, all alone, it made me cry, I cared about you so much. You seemed so happy when you were around me but I just couldn't figure out why," Pulling down my sleeves and grabbing my jacket from the ground, I scoffed while patting Maka's shoulder.  
"These kids should get help before suicide is their answer," I felt a light pat on my shoulder to realize it was Sid with a filing folder. "This for me?"  
"Yeah, I want you two to read it over," The tan pamphlet was blank from the outside, yet I was stopped from opening it by Maka. "I told her about it earlier, wait till later to open it,"  
"What is it?" **(A/N I personally don't have a clue where I'm going.)**  
"You'll see later, you can go," Hearing chit-chatter from students, Maka and I left the room. "Class Dismissed!"  
•Home  
The folder sat on the table; I wasn't allowed to open it. It resembled the feeling of seeing presents that are for you but you can't have them. She wouldn't tell me.  
"Can we look at this already? We cut the game so I could talk to you about this!" To admit, I was rushing her.  
"Who are we?"  
"Me and Black*Star." We made up, but I gave him a big punch in the arm hard enough to leave a big ass bruise.  
"Black*Star and I,"  
"Don't correct my grammar,"  
"I don't need to be bilingual," English was phasing this city and most of this place had been changing languages in the last few years. More and more gifted kids weren't Japanese anymore.  
"That wasn't my point, learn English,"  
"Just tell me what the hell is in the folder!" Was it something to do with the secret? My secret? Her secret? "If I tell you my secret will you tell me what's in the folder!?"  
"What's your secret?" That talk, Lord Death told me something. I only had two choices, it seemed like one wasn't logical, so I chose the second option.  
"I knew this would be coming," How many people know what she's hiding? Is there more than I was told? "Maka Albarn, starting tomorrow," I gulped and noticed my expression nor my tone were as serious as they should've been. "You are _not_ my meister,"  
"What do you mean? You got a_ new_ tech?" Maka should really know who I mean.  
"Lord Death, is my new tech,"  
"What does it mean for us?"  
"Here," Getting up and clutching my backpack, I pulled out a frame. "I'm done with the Dwma,"  
"You're graduated!?" She didn't know the next part.  
"I'm going to be at school daily, but you can come see me in the Death Room if you want," I was getting paid $150 a day just to stand by his side, protecting citizens from the evils of this world. "You can quit any class you want and instantly pass it, this year plus senior-"  
"Math."  
"I could just give you all the answers," Think this over, Maka. "You also get out of any partner classes unless you want another wep-"  
"No, I'll just hang with you. Unlike you, I don't pass automatically, I only have math next year,"  
"You can use your dad as a-"  
"Not a chance." Only one time, she used her father as her weapon on a mandatory mission that I was unable to do from_ actually, not realizing_, taking to many Advil pills in 24 hours. It just gave me a horrible stomach sickness. "That was just once,"  
"You got hurt by using witch hunt with him," She could wield him just as she did with me, but even if she was as old as her mother Kami, I really bet that she wouldn't do it. "He can't do anything in weapon form,"  
"That would also mean he'd be right by my side _constantly_!"  
"Did you even listen to what he said to me earlier?!"  
"That _wasn't_ a mistake! How come he _never apologized_ for scarring my arms!?"  
"Now just tell me, what are you hiding?" Grabbing one of her arms, just jokingly, I put it behind her back, standing her clutches of trying to get out. "I know everybody that savored what I haven't been told, now what is it, Maka? What are you hiding!?"  
"D-don't hurt m-me,"  
"Your father knows," Her back sat on the couch as I was on top of her. "Lord Death knows," My mind told me 'Stop joking and let go of her!', I didn't care. Maka has been hiding this secret for the last week, she's told so many people. "Most of your teachers know,"  
"Did it really get around?"  
"Then you told my family," She gasped as I got up off of her. "So, are you hiding some type of deadly disease?"  
"I'll tell you tomorrow,"  
"Tomorrow? I just scared the absolute crap out of you and you won't tell me?" She laughed and got off the couch as I pulled her in to a kiss. As we released, I hugged her. "Do I say that I love you enough?"  
"You can look in the folder, you nudge,"  
"Yay~" Retrieving the folder from the table, I opened it. 'Overdose Record,' They are reminding me of this, why?!  
'Patient: Soul Evans  
Doctor: Dr. Stein  
Recovering from: Overdose  
Get medical diagnostics ASAP.' She noticed my face go from a delighted smile to an average expression yet I was hiding anger.  
'Average Temperature: 104.3  
Damage to kidneys, liver, brain, stomach, vital systems altered.  
Cause: Suicide Attempt' Those two words back there, were scribbled. Must've not really been sure what I did, those damned blood thinners, but that was my last attempt, I was never sure what I took when I did the overdose.  
'Condition: Don't use things like Critical, Stable, ETC.  
Critical (as of 3/15)  
Stable (as of 3/16 *scribble* 3:30pm)  
Critical (3/16 7:00pm)  
Damn it.  
Notes:  
Update: 3/16  
Soul Evans is planned to go to a psychological doctor on 3/29/12  
Investigate with Spirit and Sid where Soul found those pills  
Dissect that young rabbit later (check)  
Patient is calm, collected, and quiet.  
Update: 3/17  
Evans is returned to basic duties at Shibusen. Monitoring is required. Locker cleaned out, room searched through. Found more pills, took all of his blades, hid all knives at residence. Locked up all alcoholic beverages including, Jack Daniel's, Tequila, and Vodka. Controls over Death Scythe abilities have remained stable. Speech is becoming clearer, can put both hands into fists, Soul can curl his toes too. Physical therapy not needed. Red patches have appeared on body after 3 days of injecting diphenhydramine, subject is obviously allergic to it. Breathing is out of order, still not sure what he took. He was sleeping all day yesterday, not really moving. Soul had only awoken today when Maka Albarn came in the room.  
4:30pm  
He is returning into the Infirmary of the DWMA, as he fell unconscious today suddenly in class. The highest temperature of his frame was 106ºF, which was deadly, so we (Sid, Mira, and I) covered his body in ice. Soul's temperature decreased to 100.2ºF. We stated he was in a stable condition at 7:30pm, falling into his deep sleep once again at 9pm. Patient is not allowed to leave.'  
"This all happened?" It took me so long to read it, because I looked over every word at least twice. Maka nodded, I was surprised she stood there for what seemed like an hour as I read. "Did I really worry you like that?"  
"You were the only person that would die for me, I thought of it as friendly,"  
"That bugged me a lot," I scoffed, closing the folder with my fingers. "I'm heading to my room,"  
"Okay," I kissed her cheek as I exited, pulling open my doorknob to Blair curled up on the bed, cat-form of course. Well, I'd sort of blast into a nosebleed if I walked into her in nowhere-there attire.  
"Hey, Blair," Stroking her head, she opened one of her golden eyes.  
"You are actually talking to me?" Blair stood up, stretched, than curled into my lap. "I'll give you the key to my liquor cabinet, but I bet you've already cracked that-"  
"What's going on with Maka, do you know?" The girl purred as I kept petting her head.  
"In reality, I was the first one to find out. Well, it was my idea anyway,"  
"To do what?"  
"You'll see…!" Her purr got louder as she tried falling asleep. My glance threw to my desk, where sat my MacBook and the folder filled with logs. "What's you looking at~?"  
"It's a folder full of logs, I'm gonna do some research," That also depends on if Maka decides to sleep next to me, when I play music that normally means I'm alone. I'm not saying I don't want to be by her, I can't be next to her all the time. "Mind if I turn on some music?"  
"Like what?"  
"My brother's stuff,"  
"He's a hunk," Blair brushed her tail along the bed and then put it between her legs, knowing I'd pull it. "Can I meet him?"  
"He's a really nice guy in reality," Wesley was a really good guy, I can't deny that. He tried pulling me away from my father. He gave me food when my father didn't give me enough. I loved him. My brother is awesome, pretty cool guy, too.  
"Which album?" Last year, I got a package in the mail. One of those cheap orange paper-pacs that have the bubble wrap all in it, but it had my family's classy cursive, that I never got, but altered so I knew it was my brother rather than my father. Anybody in my residence knew that I threw out anything with my fathers writing all over it. All I did was check it for money, not to be ignorant, if it was birthday gifts, I'd keep it. If it was from Dad it would always be some type of instrument saying 'Get back in the business, son. The crowd wants you!'. If it was Mother it would be really nice, sealed with frilly little flowers, and would have an important message inside that always made me smile. 'Stay strong, my handsome boy. Your mother loves you! Don't hurt yourself, Soul, you where put on this earth for a reason. To serve Lord Death and all of Nevada. Say 'hi' to your meister for me! Love, Mom', was an average note from her. Wes just wrote like 'what's up lil bro?', or something that wasn't really worth keeping. Crap, my damn mind got off track. My brother basically sent albums to me, including a cassette of my first show. The albums where his and my father had the record company that he owned with five other men, so one of them was my fathers. I transferred them all to my phone and he set the album art to a picture of him and I a few years back, both playing violin, when I visited home. It was just piano and violin. Nothing more, nothing less. Turning on a track, one of my favorites, actually he named it after me, knowing my taste, it played a alight classical tune as I grabbed the folder and my laptop. I was going to decide to search my name on our city's search engine, maybe something would come up.  
'Soul Eater; Current Death Scythe.  
Partner; Maka Albarn.' It showed a picture of Maka and I at our death scythe celebration, I don't think I gave anybody access to that picture. Unless she did. What stories does it give me…?  
'Overdose'  
'Student Gets Chest-Long Scar'  
'Students Fight Kishin'  
'Overdose Recovery'  
'Suicide Attempt; -173 comments'  
What are people saying about me…?  
'The only one he cares about is himself!' Walked down a path that has the wrong way… what will lead me to a better place?  
"You're pretty popular," Blair poked my clothed leg, making me react by pushing her away.  
"Not in a good way," The rhythm my brother performed soothed my nerves, even there was no lyrics, and that our connection isn't as strong again, it felt as if he could talk to me. That was his soul's tone, it was calming and peaceful. Bunched in friendship, compassion, peacefulness, it just reaches out. Branches into my heart and I couldn't help but smile.  
"Take back your life and put down the knife, Soul. You are so much better," He lightly spoke in his deep voice after his piano lightened a bit. I heard a light note of a violin in the background after his voice echoed away. It reminded me I'm not stuck in classrooms anymore. In reality, if I really wanted to, I could just walk around the school all day. Kept the song on repeat as I kept the folder over my face like a magazine.  
'Subject's Condition is Fair, temperature has remained at approximately 100.3ºF. Speech is normal.  
Tests:  
Concentration: 8/10  
Reactions;  
Light 10/10  
Needles 10/10  
Voice 6/10  
Beeping 5/10  
High pitched noises 5/10'  
Wow, I really blew it. Those tests really hurt my eyes and ears. I've had enough. On that night alone I got through 3 pages of logs until I felt tired. Getting up out of the bed, I walked out my door, griping Maka's doorknob.  
"Goodnight," Her lights were off, but I just saw her face twitch at the feeling of light hit her skin. Crouching down to her bedside, I twirl a piece of her hair in my fingertips then kiss her forehead.  
"See you tomorrow, Maka,"  
•Maka's POV  
-10:30pm  
"I'm trying to sleep, can you _stop_ bugging me!?" My cramps were _really_ bothering me, to the point where nothing could help. "Let me sleep," I'm such an idiot talking to nothing, but like, 5 cells clinched in a ball? Those jackass cells hate me so much, they don't want me passing my algebra exam tomorrow. "Have it your way, uterus," If this is what life is like for the next nine months, I'm not up to it completely. "Thank god for Soul's music!" It was calming me down, I felt like I was going to explode. "Gr!" My pillow dug into my face as I yelled into it. "Why tonight…!?" Just lay down and play some music, look at something, umm… I'm brain dead. I cannot think. Do I want to tell Soul? No! He can't find out until tomorrow! I'm confused, again. "Get out of my head!" It's going to be my child, I can't get angry. Tonight will be a big blast. _No sleep._

* * *

**These lines hate me. That one below? Yep. Ok.. I think I FIXED IT. After two months on here I'm still not used to it. I lost two followers and got three back. I lost a favorite and got one back. I got a SUPER NICE anon, too! If you have an Instagram and you love Soul Eater just as much as I do to make a 32Chapter Fic, also like beach photos starting Monday, follow me. I just got to 50(: soul_eaterfan_2**


	33. Chapter 33: Don't Scar Yourself

**Hello Negative Reviewer. OK Let me state this. I read that when I was on a vacation with my FAMILY. Daytona Beach was fun. Thanks for ruining my day, my week, and not to mention my vay-cay, itself. Authors should admit to their mistakes. So I will delete the negative review sooner or later, but i have to state some things.**

**1. There is a gutter (to admit)**

**2. I planned a similar plot to this, but I let it go overboard**

**3. The only people that know Maka got raped were Soul, Kidd, and herself. She's too afraid to tell. To clear that out:/  
**

**4. I say, and I quote the correct way to say one's phrase is  
**

**'The story turns into a train wreck after Kidd kidnaps Maka and rapes her, _whom_ no one has a problem with_;_ (_semicolon) _JOKES are even made about it.'**

**5. Well, excuse me, but I put jokes? I'm not humourous.**

**6. Ride your _bike_ downhill. Not a random story on this site. **

**I should be clear. Thanks for making me emotionally confused and frustrated to the point where i went to the cold tennis court at _12 in the morning, cold as an iceberg, blasting music. _I'm glad for your used to be positive attitude, but you could've simply just kept the negative thoughts to yourself, and not told me. Instead of ruining the only happy time I have with my family, you could've just left and forgot about the story. It's called _get an account so i can go overboard. Bout to whip an ass_  
**

**_Strip someone and slap them SILLY._**

* * *

Chap33 (Nerve Damage- Lifehouse)  
•Soul's POV  
"Knock, Knock,"  
"Hiya! How ya feeling!" It made me feel like I was entering my sarcastic, twisted part of my soul whenever I walked in here alone, but a funny type of twisted. "You're here early!"  
"Anything for you, sir," Lord Death waved to me as I threw my backpack onto the ground. "What do I really do?"  
"Oh, I won't force you to do anything! Just a few light errands here and there!" Sounds easy for living in an apartment for free, getting paid by him and by the school. "Getting papers and simple things! Nothing to worry about!"  
"So, do I substitute like the other Death Scythes do, sir?" Personally, I was rarely around this guy, I didn't really know him much, or at least how he liked being treated by me and other students.  
"You have a sturdy hand on math so if Marie is out, you can fill in!" My only wish is that I substitute for any classes with Maka or Black*Star, but I'd have to get in Algebra 1 and Geometry 2. "If it's really needed, too!" For such a dark guy he has such a happy personality.  
"What's my first job?"  
"There are some papers I need from Sid in classroom number two-hundred eleven!"  
"Is that all, Lord Death?" I've already noticed the ups about this job, and I'm damn sure there is a lot of them.  
"Yep!" I turned and walked out the door like any ordinary person would go to leave. "Can I ask you a question or two?"  
"May I ask why, sir?"  
"Oh, just, did you look at that envelope Sid gave you yesterday? If yes, did you look at it with Maka or alone?"  
"Why would Maka have to look at my overdose logs by a doctor I barely make contact to anymore, Lord Death?" I tried being loyal and not cocky as I really was.  
"She said to me that you didn't really know what happened in that, I just was concerned for you!"  
"The second question?" It hit me that I needed to correct myself. "Um.. Sir?"  
"What would you like to be preferred by?" What? Am I supposed to get cocky about this or something?  
"Just my first name would be fine,"  
"Alright, Soul!" As I exited the room, I walked down the hallway and left. It was weird how it was Maka's idea to get me to look at the folder. Hey, there is fun in this job. It's pretty cool that I can just have my phone on in school and not get in trouble. There's no way I can get in trouble, either. It's only the guilt that Maka is alone and all my coworkers are in their mid-30s. Now, I'm just dead center of the hallway as the bell rings. Kids gush out of the classroom and I see Natalia again. The girl. It just confused me so much how she enrolled so quickly only if I met her a week ago.  
"Natalia Owens," It seemed like I just spoke it, until she turned around with a newly cut wound on her neck.  
"Soul Eater," She made me feel like she was the sister I was supposed to have. My mother's shade of ivory skin along with bright electric blue eyes, not to forget her dark-blonde hair. Natalia was the mirror image of my younger mother. "What are you doing here?!"  
"You knew I left!" She hugged me as hard as we did when we met. It hit me that she couldn't be related to me because she was a tech. "How did you get here?"  
"I escaped when you left because I needed to find you again!" Her sense of protection in me was strong, she held on to my soul in a weaker grip than expected. "When I heard you talk about Anastasia, it broke me! You were so deep!"  
"You need to go back, Natalie,"  
"No! I don't want to!" She yelped when I pushed her off of me, gripping her shoulders till I went into deep muscle tissue.  
"C'mon! You don't want to be as bad as me!" We stared dead in the eye until I realized all that was about her. She was hurt, brutally punched on her arms. Natalia's main cutting place was obviously her wrists. The tight cufflinks gripping her palms hid it all. Her black jeans were hanging loose like they were last time we laid eyes on each other. Our bond was strong even though we just met. "Don't hurt yourself," I held her small hand in mine as I brought it up to my sight. "These cuts," Pulling up her sleeve to her elbow, I lightly grazed my finger over the cuts.  
"O-ow…" It didn't mean to hurt her as much as I did.  
"You're doing it right on a vein, sweetie," What does she use that varies so much on depth? "Are you trying to?"  
"Yes! I long to!" It felt as if I got punched in the stomach, hard enough to lose my breath and barely attempt to cough up blood. "Soul, I don't belong here!"  
"What do you think of the excuse for meeting each other by chance?"  
"There was no excuse!"  
"So, are you blaming someone else?"  
"It was a coincidence!"  
"We bonded so quickly, and your alibi is nothing but just a faint reason, Natalia?! What's your cover?"  
"We should be heading to class," I couldn't help but clutch her close again and feel her frail arms connect to my back. There was a long silence between us so I decided to break it with a faint whisper.  
"Stop hurting yourself, you're going to look back and realize it was all a mistake, you'll regret cutting your skin, it won't have a nice, soft feeling it should have,"  
"There won't be a looking back, Soul. I'll be dead!"  
"Get to class, Natalie, we'll speak of this later," I released the girl as she ran off into the hallway. All I came to do is get some papers. Ah, look at that, 211 is right in front of me.  
"Hey, Sid?" He sat at his desk eating a sandwich, then wiped his face as he turned to me.  
"What do you need?"  
"Lord Death asked me to pick up some paperwork from your second classroom?"  
"Oh, yes! You work here now," All my teachers that marked me absent this morning actually whited me out of the attendance sheet. "Here's the student papers he needed,"  
"Thanks," Everything went better than expected. "Anything else?"  
"If you see Spirit around tell him I need to have a chat with him, he's not letting kids into the school lately,"  
"I thought Lord Death did that?"  
"Since Mr. Joe left the school he hasn't had time to do that so it went to Spirit," Complicated stuff goes on here. "I know you two don't get along as smoothly as everybody else does so I'd watch out,"  
"Thanks for the advice, sir," Grabbing the papers, I walked out of the room to the empty hallway. It seemed that nobody was ever there, either. Just moments ago the late bell rang, Sid must be on his planning period. "This is going to be a lot of walking," I can't help but hear myself ring in my head 'you idiot, of course it's going to be a lot of walking! Just get your mind focused on something else!'. What's Maka telling me tonight? Something important… get to death room you imbecile.  
•Home  
Drenched in sweat, I yell.  
"Work sucks!"  
"You're home later than expected," Today sucked in general. "I didn't see you in 6th period,"  
"That was the worst day EVER!" She didn't seem interested, either.  
"Why's that, it was your first day,"  
"I was told to fill up the coffee machine and there was no beans. Then my idea was to go across town and buy some, but that backfired when my bike wouldn't start. Your shitty ass father told me to go walk downtown all alone and then I got a text from Lord Death saying to hurry up, I've got another job. I messed up my favorite Converse and I feel like crap. So, I'm taking a shower," I threw off my shirt, whipping it into my room. It made me so angry how her father is now practically my boss and I has to follow most of his orders. What also got me on my nerves is that I followed that ridiculous order. Go across town in the rain, pouring down on me, the day I decided to wear a short sleeved shirt. All I was doing was looking at my arms, soaked in rain, blanketed in crisscross stitches and scars. To admit, that was the only time in a about a month that I actually felt lonely. Alone. In rain. Pouring in buckets. The stitches of my panics. My desperate cries. Not for attention, but just somebody to notice me for something other than a tool. Being that tool is the only thing that got me where I am. It is better than playing a piano until my fingers bled and watching my brother getting rashes, scuffs, and scratches on his chin by holding the violin. To this day, I've always thought Wesley got more of his life than me. June 1st. Over a month since the crash. It's like it never happened. Black*Star never admitted to the crash, I never got the original stitches that were on my upper arm out, popped three of them out. Maka has never brought it up, I swear. Does anybody remember the car accident? Even my brain failure, it's just like a faded event of the past. The only thing I get at school, or should I say work, the last couple days is the occasional dirty look from acquaintances, maybe they saw me holding hands with Maka and thought I was the one that kept her captive half the week. How many people know? Was Kidd spreading it? Did Maka tell a teacher and a student heard it? There was even a threat in my locker today.  
"Damned people," Switching the knob to the shower, the cold water hit me as I jumped away from the door. "Workers aren't allowed to fight students," Wish I never got that job, only one day was bad. He's already giving me choices for different jobs because he doesn't really need a secretary, like psychologist, substitute, teacher, gym coach, tutor, the person who allows students to go here, or just his weapon. "Learn how to live with it," Throwing my trousers and undergarments across the floor, they caught onto the door stopper and slowed their speed. "I'm living with some of these people for the rest of my life, some of them don't have families," Pulling the curtain away from the edge of the bathtub, hot water hits my arms. As I enter it goes all over my neck, exposing a dark scar from September. "So steaming," It burned all my scars like it always did, but it felt nice whenever I had new stuff. I'm pretty sure I quit, I've not laid eyes on a pocket knife, just once at a butter knife, yet. What I did was ridiculous. I was a loser. For years I let my past ruin my skin, I wish I was put into another pelt.  
-hour later  
"Why am I so angry at everything," Not even cigs got me up to a better mood. "Gotta calm down!" It was a conundrum; I didn't even know why I was anger. Well, the next couple days I have to choose the job I'm probably keeping all my life. "What did I narrow that down to?" Grabbing a paper from the pants I threw off earlier, it was a list, some jobs ripped off, some erased, and some just left there. The total was 20 so I had to make a wise choice because half of them I knew right off the bat I would suck at them. There's no way I would choose 'Student Chooser' cuz I'd just throw everybody in there and I'd work with Spirit. Hell no. Backup Doctor, no, I don't want to have an extremely important job where people rely on me when they could be dying. Besides, that practice takes over 8 years, at least it is here. Tutor, too dumb. Substitute, possibly. Gym Coach, I'd be sitting doing nothing really, not much learning stuff, but not really. Teacher, nope, I cannot live with that. I'm horrible at this. It needs to be a job that I will enjoy, make money for a family I'm gonna have in like five to ten years, and not horribly long in practice.  
I'm asking for the world.  
"When's dinner?!"  
"An hour!" It's already seven o'clock.  
"What is it?"  
"You'll see," She's telling me that big thing tonight, least I got told she was.  
"Thanks," There are only a couple choices I haven't backed away from, and they all seem complex. Some of them have multiple years in practice. Then I notice something:  
Job: Psychologist  
Time in Practice: Varies  
Is there like different kinds?  
"Sorry! Dinner's going to be done in like 15 minutes!"  
"Anytime is alright with me,"  
Psychology:  
Clinical  
School  
Health  
What the hell is the difference? It's all just one job, can't I just do a mix and say done? It looks to complicated, but, don't I want to give help to kids that had my issues growing up? Maybe just help them with schoolwork because I know a lot of kids feel stupid and dumb and think they can't get anything done.  
Then I suddenly realized what I was doing was pointless, nevertheless, I'd never get a job like that in my wildest dreams.  
"Dinner!" I'm going to tell Maka. I've made my decision.  
"Hey," My eyes peek around the corner to see her miniature grill on the counter. "Hamburgers on a Monday?"  
"Yeah,"  
"Did you watch what you put in it?"  
"My stomach was only sore the other day because I drank milk," Her almond milk is gross. "Eat up,"  
"Can I hurry up a bit, I have to talk to Travis," I finally remembered to call him the other day, yet he was busy.  
"Um… I-I'm sorta glad Lord Death is your weapon now,"  
"Whenever he dies that means Kidd's going to be my meister,"  
"He'll probably refuse," Maka sat down next to me, I heard her food and plate plop onto the table. "I really have to talk to you,"  
"Tell me anything," First of all, I have to give her my choice of occupation. "I think I chose my job,"  
"What's it going to be?"  
"Psychologist," I want to help kids that are going through stress and depression. There was a slight giggle from Maka. "I'm serious,"  
"That's just so much work!" She exclaimed. "I know you'll quit!"  
"Shit!" Running out of my chair, I sprint to the bathroom.  
"What?" That's why I was so mad at everything, I never took my medication.  
"Ow, goddamn!" A sigh of relief fills me as I remembered that I should take it on a full stomach, not a half empty one.  
"That," For all that I could possibly hear while my heavy breaths filled then gave me a sturdy farewell, her sentence was louder than ever.  
"Back," Adjusting myself in my chair, I took another bite of my food. "You can tell me now," No matter what it is, I'm not going to freak, that's all I can say.  
"S-Soul," She clenched her fists, her face practically screaming 'I cannot do this!', but I'm just calm waiting for her to speak up. "I'm having a baby," I swear to god that my heart just skipped a beat. "I'm pregnant," Maka turned back in fear, thinking I would strike at her. "Do you… want to a-abort?" Negative reaction means sudden death from book to brain.  
"No," Her arms still guarded her head as I whispered my response. "After the first heartbeat, I think it's murder,"  
"Onto Adoption?"  
"If it's completely necessary," As she opened her arms, lightly peeking at me, my face wore a big smirk. I couldn't help but laugh a bit. "That was an unexpected turn!"  
"So, you're not mad?"  
"Incredibly shocked," Last thing I expected hearing from her. "It's so sweet there's a developing life form in your body," Whatever it is right now, it's growing, it's taking nine months to fully develop and be able to walk this earth. Guess this soon means buying a new place, we can't keep up neighbors with the kid crying their eyes out. "Wait, you're seventeen," Now I feel like, guilty because I impregnated a minor.  
"For all you know, it couldn't even be yours," When did she take the test?  
"Date you found out?"  
"Wednesday," No pregnancy test can recognize like before, what, 6 days?  
"Who's idea was it?"  
"Blair," Seriously? "I was cramping nonstop for days,"  
"From how much your father left a mark on you, I'd think you'd be sore for a long time," She shuddered as I spoke. "Kidd only did it twice but just used you as a lab rat on chemicals," Hope the chloroform he used didn't effect the baby or anything, don't want to walk down that road. Is he that close to me anymore? Is what he did a lie? He's the only one that made me want to cross the line of the in-betweens. Liking both genders, not giving the slightest fuck while doing it. "I'm going to ponder for a bit, thanks for the amazing dinner,"  
"You're welcome-"  
"I'll do dishes, just give me a minute," Throwing myself to the couch, I stare at the ceiling. So Kidd was just getting more than just an average friendship, but just backstabbed me. I had a feeling with him, just a different spark. We had a small 'hello' today, that Kidd was visiting his father in between a class. I let him, go beyond that barrier, a very pleasurable, yet painful, and sweaty barrier. Where did this all start? A talk in a janitor's closet? A slight kiss, trying to cut my scar into another in the shape of an x. Then he found a connection. I'm done with this dwelling crap, I'm getting too deep. I'm going to Kidd's house tomorrow. Not going to care if it turns into a fight, or an apology, maybe just something beyond that.  
•Work  
Today, I'm just all smiles. I figured out my life choice, I'm going to have a little son or daughter in the next nine months, and I just can't wait till I start studying. Wait. I'm so stupid. You can't get somewhere without a bit of sweat on you. Just stay focused on the positive stuff, I'll be okay. I'm tired today, too . I finished reading those logs and I had a lot to read. There was so much more than I remembered, suicidal therapy, so many tests to see that I wasn't messed up from the large variety of pills I took, my liver, my kidneys, everything that shut down. Ever so simply, I could've taken my life away with one more pill. Maka wouldn't be pregnant. I wouldn't be where I am today. I need to get over myself.  
There's the door. It's time.  
"Hello, sir," Lord Death must've seen my grin.  
"Did Maka tell you?"  
"Yeah," Her father gave me a dirty look, it must've gone around a bit.  
"Well, congratulations!" At least he was positive. "Have you had any thoughts on the job I have you?"  
"I thought I narrowed it down to two jobs, but I think I'm pretty set,"  
"This is your life job, are you sure?" He said he'd give me a few days, what's the rush now? "I wouldn't think you would choose so fast,"  
"Yes," I was pretty sure on my choice, it was I want to dedicate my life helping children with my problems and support them. They don't deserve to scar their skin like I did. "Here's my paper," As he went through it, he mumbled.  
"Wise choice,"  
"So when will I start my studies?" Hopefully I could just do it all here.  
"It's supposed to be two years of studies, but you catch on quickly! I'll narrow it down to one! I'll find books for you! Tomorrow, to answer that question,"  
•Later  
The place I had never dared to step at again, nor I will let Maka stride on either, Gallows Manor. Knocking a couple times, I didn't expect a nice answer.  
"Hello," Kidd opened the door in a shallow voice, a bit deeper than normal.  
"Truce?" I held out my hand, not in an apologetic type of way, but in a way asking if we could remain friends. Today I had flushed my anger, it's okay, Maka told me he said it was a mistake. Mistakes happen.  
"You really are pathetic," He chuckles lightly under his breath, "I rape your girlfriend and you come back to forgive me? What? That she was on her period?"  
"It's just a truce, for now, everything just went haywire,"  
"What the fuck do you know-"  
"Just when some of this settles down,"  
"This will never settle down between us and you know that!"  
"What I did was selfish,"  
"I pulled you into it; it was all a scheme,"  
"How dumb do you think I am, I've known that all along!"  
"So you just went along with it or where you actually putting emotion into it?"  
"What do you think!?" I was. I knew it was a fake but I couldn't help but put emotion in it. "All you want is symmetry!"  
"You are a horrible person."  
"Why the hell would you do that to a person!?" Grabbing his shirt, I throw him back until he falls. "I _damn_ the day you become my meister,"  
"You'll be dead by the time my father dies!" I've already moved on, his father is my current meister and I'm still unsure about the choice I made. "Besides, I know you hated the choice not going to school anymore!"  
"If it weren't for the jackass Black*Star, we weren't I wouldn't be knowing you right now,"  
"Blaming the man that's not even standing on the ground around us?"  
"Thanks for the flattery, seems like you give out compliments often,"  
"Guess you are as sarcastic as Maka always told me you where, yet I always thought of that back then rather than now," I feel an awkward urge to destroy his belongings.  
"Can you just stop talking about her for a minute and shut your mouth, bastard? I came here for us to put that behind us,"  
"Take a minute to understand the fact Maka will always have the guilt that she guesses that some twisted issue caused this, it was nothing she did it was all you,"  
"Just because I had issues with my family life back then doesn't mean you can go around hitting on my girlfriend!"  
"Aren't you taking the hint? Those cigarettes getting to your head?"  
"For your information, I only go through a pack every two months!"  
"Still, have you noticed the grudge you've held on me for a long time?"  
"I've never been jealous of you, what grudge am I holding on you? Too whimsy to hold it? Not like emotions have weight, the only way they can affect you is grabbing you into a storm of thoughts nobody wants to experience!"  
"You've never left, inside you are still a big wreck!" What grudge? Changing subjects halfway in?  
"My blood is drowning in alcohol and rust! That's all it ever has been like for me, since thirteen years on. What I've been doing with those razors is none of your business! Almost six years of drinking and practically bullying myself to a pulp!"  
"Great switching the subject! Are you still catching on, yet? Wow, and you are becoming a psychologist, have fun catching on!"  
"I've already drowned in crimson regret, I already know what you have on me, it doesn't matter who's been right all along!" (A/N Evanescence? Anyone?)  
"Mph."  
"Give me my smiling, happy, sweet Maka back! The girl I could always go to in distress from anything from homework to suicide! You took her and I want her returned!" She is barely herself anymore, Maka seems alright but she's not. "We've only had three conversations since I got back!"  
"That side of her is gone and you know it. Don't get on me about it!"  
"Where is she!? I want her back! You ruined my life with Maka!" Once he got up, I kicked him straight in the gut, it was a heck of a shot, he was coughing.  
"You want a fight?"  
"I've already knocked you down twice," With my small amount of Black Blood I've been able to manage the here and there wounds of falling, tripping, etc.  
"You punk,"  
"Name calling? What are we? Eleven years old?" I lurched forward, releasing scythes from my arms, sides, legs, and back. "This won't end pretty,"  
"I'm immortal, you ass."  
"Back down now?" I gave a polite question as he tried punching me, as I double took. Personally, was I really trying. Without weapons he's an average fighter. "Slow much?" Throwing a blow to him, he look like he was over exaggerating.  
Guess in reality it was really a hard shot. His wind was knocked out of him, but I cut his arms as be tried falling to the ground.  
"I can end this now," Removing all scythes but putting one under my foot, I put it close to his chest. "Cowardly way to possibly die? Ha, I'd get shunned from this city! Just like George Zimmerman, I'd get away for murder, (A/N living in Florida, USA, I hear this stuff a lot, it was only 50 miles away,) instead it'll be because of your a god,"  
"Get away from me,"  
"Wimp,"  
"I swear."  
"Here you go, get first aid from a dollar general," Since I get paid out front, I have 150 death bucks cash on me. "Two bucks," The dollars land on his body as I slowly walk away, laughing.  
•Next Day  
"Good Morning, time to wake up," I have a new work time, 6:50, so I have to get up earlier. "I have Eggo's,"  
"Alright," Her voice was choked, like she was probably crying.  
"Sick or something?" Switching on the light, Maka immediately turned over and frowned.  
"I'm tired!"  
"Just like you explained, you are able to retain normalcy by remaining in your bed all day if you desire," The school allowed her to stay home, and I'd have to join her, so if her father came along I could slap him silly.  
"Don't worry I'm getting up,"  
Walking out of the room, I placed the food on the table, releasing a hefty yawn also. It passed my thoughts that she seems fine. Maka's lying. Now it's getting obvious.  
"I've arrived," Taking her seat, facing her head down, Maka poked her fork.  
"Lemme see your face," Pulling her face up with a finger, then yet swiping her hand away, I discover something. "Sweetie, were you crying yourself to sleep?"  
"I can't stand the fact!" Maka threw her hands to her face, moved her plate away, and laid her head on the table. "Why me!? I'm only human! What did I ever do!? I cried myself to sleep last night! How did I deserve this!" Kidd never said.  
"If I only knew,"  
_BEHIND THE SCENES 3rd Person Narrator_  
_Setting: Classroom_  
_Time: 6:45am Same morning_  
_"So, he got away with it?"_  
_"Did he even check his grades before he let him pass through like that?" They often got on the topic of him. Besides, he was the new guy. Everybody talks about the new guy here and there. "There's no rush for a kid that is failing a lot of classes,"_  
_"Ever since his coma he's fallen back then gained himself up, there's losses and strengths and I guess he found them, Senpai,"_  
_"He's glad he didn't choose my field,"_  
_"Why? What did he choose?" These two never stopped the conversation, they caught back up where they left off beforehand, too._  
_"Psychology," The two men knew for sure that he'd give up halfway through, he never finished his work._  
_"What a strange option for him,"_  
_"Stein, he's obviously doing it to help kids that went through bad times like he did," Spirit thought one thing, Stein thought another._  
_"Maybe he's attempting to do it to see his roots in the issues he's had, then he'll give up on it," Spirit glanced to him, knowing Stein's opinion is unrealistic._  
_"That's illogical. You wouldn't be in a field of science like that for five years just to find out something in five minutes," He spent hours, if not days not sleeping when he was working for the work department he's in now. Spirit was glad where he was now, yet failing to recognize why Lord Death put such a simple workman on duty so quickly. What bothered him most is that Soul was the father of his grandchild, unexpected child, at 17 years old. The scars he put on the girl never healed, the current cuts are still bound to appear, as she's been wearing half-sleeved shirts for a bit. Just the thought of it was a big hit in the head._  
_"You okay, Spirit? I responded and you were looking off into space-"_  
_"Yeah, everything is- all right…!"_  
_"Maka alright?" She walked down the hallway just moments ago with a tomato-red face and Soul holding her side. "Nothing has really budged between you two lately,"_  
_"She's going her own way,"_  
_"Restraining order, that's it," It was still a scratch to the head to Stein why Maka just handed Spirit the piece of paper a few days back, nobody knew what the two where up to._  
_"Don't rub it in," Spirit growled. "It's about time I head my own way, not like today is any more important than any other day,"_  
_"Go ahead, have a blast,"_  
_As Spirit walked out of the room, he noticed Maka in a corner, Soul pep talking her._  
_"Get up, you gotta get to class,"_  
_"Can I go home?"_  
_"If you seriously want to we can, I can get you a pass into the library all day long,"_  
_"That's not fair, Soul!" Maka clutched her books and nodded her head 'no', crying a bit, too._  
_"Your eyes can't get much more swollen, my dear-"_  
_"I'm going to sit home and sleep!"_  
_"How long were you up?"_  
_"Take me home!"_  
_"Alright," He pulled her off the ground, back to his side. Spirit actually realized she wasn't in harms way._  
_She was actually somewhat safe. That was good, but he didn't keep her in safety like a good dad should._  
_Now he can't even see her._


	34. Chapter 34: Happy With the Fate

**Wow. This is short. I'm sorry:/ It's only 2,329 words. I've been a third wheel, my best friend won't talk to me AT ALL. I've texted her a billion times. She doesn't go to my school, either. Whatevs. I'm getting more inspiration so I might have longer chapters coming**

Chap34 (Cold as Ice- Foreigner) official  
There was no turning away from the group standing to the sides of the two Shinigami men. My heart ached at the absence of Maka. They couldn't find her. Searched the whole school. Home, the house was empty. Maybe she heard and didn't want to talk to me?  
"Hmm.." Lord Death mumbled, like he was confused on how he could state it.  
"I'm sorry, sir. It had to be done,"  
"Can I just ask, -coughs and struggles with using darker voice- why?"  
"She probably won't want me telling anybody," It was for my sake first, but then I realized I wanted to hurt Kidd rather than getting the lecture. It was for Maka. Why he raped her.  
"Maka?"  
"I don't want to hear it from my lips, I'd rather hear it from Maka,"  
"Then go find her," If they couldn't, how could I? "She can't have gone far if you drove her here this morning,"  
"Just hopefully she's not with her father," I mumbled.  
"How does the subject change so quickly?" Liz looked away from her phone for a moment.  
"It wasn't for my happiness, dumb ass,"  
"For Kidd's?"  
"No,"  
"What's next? You had a camera! The whole school's funniness?"  
"It's was for the pain, I thought Kidd was so much better than this,"  
"What did he do with you?" Clenching my fists, I told myself I don't want to expose of what Kidd did to Maka in front of everybody.  
"I wouldn't tell you, I'd only speak of it with Maka in the room,"  
"Then go find her just like Lord Death told you to!" Liz yelled to me as Lord Death face-palmed himself. What is he getting into?  
My meds kept me calm; I would've destroyed something with my twisted tendencies. "I'd tell Lord Death without Maka's permission, if all you guys left,"  
"There's no reason for that,"  
"All you idiots knew what happened now get the hell out of here!" Everybody stormed out of the room, Black*Star hit my shoulder and laughed.  
I didn't want to spend half an hour phasing to the topic so I just grabbed Kidd's collar, was raw in the situation and yelled. "What the hell happened that made you have the right to do that to Maka!?"  
"What did I-"  
"You bastard! You admitted it yesterday to me!" Really? "Kidd, how do you feel about possibly hurting our child!?"  
"How did I hurt your child?"  
"Don't play hooky with me! You were absent through Wednesday!" I quickly hooked my arm around Kidd's neck, turning my forearm into a scythe. "Admit you raped Maka or I will behead you!"  
"Guys! Calm down!" Lord Death grabbed my arm, still slightly cutting Kidd's neck, but that wasn't his voice. So, about time for Maka to show up.  
"What are you doing here? You should be in class!"  
"You are the one that are actually using the abilities you take for granted," Oh yeah, my arm.  
"I use them in private," I've been forced to use it on the smallest of duties recently like opening plastic seals and opening boxes. Et cetera.  
"Soul! Why are you doing this to me?!"  
"Dammit, you can't just sit and have this guilt and become depressed like me!" She would have been bitched out enough to tell eventually. "Don't keep this bottled up!"  
"What will happen,"  
"Get back home! I went back home to find you and you where nowhere to be found!" In her pain, I drove her back home today, yet I came home from getting groceries and she was gone. The house was dead silent, cold in quietness. "Why didn't you come out when I was calling your name!?"  
"Well, my mind told me to go for a walk," That's the last thing she should be doing, the way she was so upset this morning. "Maybe it'll take away my thoughts-"  
"Did it!?"  
"No, not really-"  
"Then either tell them what happened that made you so upset or go home!" Somebody will push her in if she doesn't say now.  
"This took a flight," Lord Death turned to his son and nodded. "What's so secretive?"  
"I'm not sure, father,"  
"Amazing poker face, Kidd,"  
"I still don't know what-"  
"Shut up! Okay!? All you say is bullshit; it's been that way for a while!" Okay, I was the one who beat him up a bit yesterday, but he's lucky I didn't do anymore than I did. "Do you want to get into the live or die situation again, huh, Shinigami boy!?"  
"No, but it quite seems like you are a bit frustrated, did you take your so-called medication today?"  
"Who gives a damn about what I should inject into my body, not like it's going to help," Nice to know Shinigami-sama isn't really doing anything. Must be just looking at the situation asking himself how did he raise Kidd like this.  
"Well, you can sort this out another time-"  
"No, we can't! This will… please, just let us settle this down or we will hate each other for eternity," I stood in the middle of the stairs, Maka sitting at the entrance and Kidd standing by his father. "I hate hating this guy, yet he was the one that killed our friendship,"  
"Yeah, whatever," Kidd sighed.  
"Just admit and I won't be angry,"  
"But what will happen?" I walk up the steps and place my hand on his shoulder.  
"Wouldn't you ask yourself that before you did it?" My attempt at retracting the anger in my voice succeeded. "I knew you were so much better than this! Just let me ask you this,"  
He held his head up and looked in my eye as I whispered.  
"Is what we did real?" Kidd lightly nodded his head yes. It was obvious I couldn't help but smile, it delighted me. "Wanted to make sure, just, get it off your chest,"  
"What will happen-!"  
"It's too late to ask yourself that! Now… Maka," She sat down on the cold tile while Kidd and I had our discussion. "Get back up, you shouldn't be laying down here."  
"Are you going to force me to admit, too?"  
"You woke up crying today, that's never happened. Don't let it happen again!" Where's the symphony of violin music, with that sad tune? "Maka, you refuse to speak to me, to get out of the house, when you do, you leave and go back home, and mostly, you haven't gone to the doctor's about our little, miracle,"  
She opened her red, teary eyes and smiled. Pulling my hand to Kidd's shoulder, I spoke.  
"Bout time you opened up-"  
"It's not that simple! How will father react?! I'll be reaper chopped harder than I ever have! I've never done something this faulty and erroneous!"  
"Why, Kidd, what did you do?" His father squirmed to him, sitting down to him. "Did you have a fight?"  
"No! It's highest of the scale! You don't understand! I took my anger the completely wrong way! Raping Maka was not the answer!" Kidd yelled as looking to the ground. "Keeping her at her house like that when Soul was away, it wasn't the answer! Most foolish thing I've EVER DONE!" He knew what would happen because he put his head forward, leaning towards his father. "Give me what I deserve," As his hand went through Kidd's skull he also punched him.  
"This is the worst thing you've ever done! I demand you immediate expulsion from school! Why would you ever do that to a person?!" Lord Death coughed, and then spoke in a deep, dark voice. "Dismissed, Kidd's staying behind!"  
BEHIND THE SCENES CHAPTER 34  
3rd Person POV  
"What next did you do!?"  
"Chloroformed her, multiple times,"  
"Should I disown you!? You are horrible!" One turned into two, two turned into three, three turned into four, four turned into five, five turned into a fractured skull. "Why would you ever do this to a minor!? For all you know, you could be related to it somehow!"  
"It was a dreaded mistake, please forgive me, father-"  
"I can't forgive you, Death the Kidd."  
"Full name,"  
"Should I treat you how I treated Asura? Change his name from what is now yours to another? I love you too much to put you in a bag of your own skin!"  
"His name used to be… my own?"  
"Asura used to be Death the Kidd,"  
"Still… what's going to happen to me?"  
Hour later  
Setting; Gallows Manor  
"Liz, Patti?"  
"What is it now?" Liz walked into the room, holding a Vogue magazine in her hands, Patti entered with a small bowl that looked like it had a type of spread in it, possibly peanut butter.  
"Pack your things!"  
"WHAT!?" Dropping her magazine, Liz flew over to Kidd. "I REFUSE TO MOVE!"  
"Ha! Kiddo is just joking!" He wasn't.  
"Find new meisters, or move back to Brooklyn,"  
"I DON'T WANT THAT LIFE AGAIN! I'VE GOTTEN MORE THAN I EVER GOT OVER THERE RIGHT HERE!"  
"Why home? Did something happen?"  
"*huffs* Father is kicking me out of Death City along with a disowner promise, I've failed you as a meister, not even a meister, a friend,"  
"What the hell did you do!?"  
"You will hate me so much,"  
"C'mon, Kidd, Liz and I would never hate you,"  
"It's just, I can't sleep at night, nor can she, wakes up crying, he tried giving support, nothing works, I broke her,"  
"Who's they!?"  
"Last week, I made the biggest mistake ever, and my punishment is leaving death city immediately,"  
"Who are they!?"  
"What I did was horribly wrong," Kidd held his head down, he was furious on what he did. There was no other fish in the sea, it was only Maka he wanted. "I'm so ashamed on my identity and reputation! It's so annoying how I carry this on my shoulder, it'll be on my résumé, dammit, I'm nothing but a criminal!"  
"If it's a symmetry issue-"  
"It's not!" 'She said she loved me, yet it's a fact it's a lie. I'm just going to have to face it,' Kidd thought as he got up and laid on the couch. "Leave me alone, gather your things and go!"  
•Soul's POV  
"It's okay, it's better now," Maka held her head on my shoulder as she cried. Reassuring her made her cry more, it was such a sad sight. It sucked seeing her cry to begin with. "He's going to leave the city, you'll never see him again. He can't hurt you anymore,"  
"Kidd was like a brother to me! My life is falling a-p-part!" She cried between long sobs. "What did I ever d-do, Soul! W-what did I do to d-deserve this!?"  
"You're walking in my footsteps now, wondering what did I do, why am I the person? Why not somebody else,"  
"I'm so weak for letting them do that to me, as I WATCHED!"  
"Lets just both take a break, let's stay home. Starting tomorrow, no school or work for a week,"  
"I can't just skip-"  
"You can be excused,"  
"I'm tired of staying home right now!"  
"Wanna go to the diner? I'm gonna go take a smoke, then we'll go, okay?" Grabbing a pack I hid, normally full, I'm rarely this upset, Maka pulled me back. "The hell!"  
"A whole pack?"  
"Have some shots ready or something when I get back,"  
"I'm not letting you drink!"  
"Fine, I've just had a difficult day,"  
"It's only 12pm!"  
"I'll be outside,"  
•Outside  
The wind blew through my hair as I pulled it back and groaned.  
"Dammit," Throwing my jacket to my feet, it landed as I threw off my shirt as well. "Tired of hiding," I swore I stopped, yet the scars seemed more visual. It's probably my mind going nuts, nothing to see here. "Fine, then. Let those scars have their own way."  
The damned thought of how Kidd could possibly hurt our child with the medicines he put in Maka. There's so many risks. Birth defects, disorders, autism, my life is screwed.  
"Here's to a fucked up life," Pulling out a paper coated stick, I lit the end with a match. Lighting out the flame with a jerk of my hand, I threw it off the balcony. "Ah, well, life'll get better someday," Releasing the first puff of smoke, I cough. It's normal. My lungs have hated smoke for as long as I have lived but I ignore it. "Why do I do this in the first place, it's useless," Just like cutting, it's a stupid tendency that will eventually kill you. "Some days, I just wish I never fell in love with her," We would've all been better off. Maka wouldn't have gotten raped then pregnant, Kidd would be normal, Black*Star wouldn't be as calm as he's been, Tsubaki would be giving advice and be social like normal, and Liz and Patty wouldn't be moving away or finding a new meister. What is normal, it hasn't been expressed in months. "Maybe things'll get better when the baby's born,"  
It put a smile to my face the thought of a little child running into my arms. Girl or boy, I wouldn't care. All I want is to call them my son or daughter. What blows is we probably have to move so we don't wake up neighbors with a kid yelling at night. It'll just be the glory that something on this planet, is something Maka and I created. Can't wait till it has a heartbeat so we can see it's soul progressing in size and strength. Just a tiny life form in my hands that looks like me is all I need to calm my soul for a bit.  
"Maybe it'll look like Maka,"  
It hit me.  
"Maybe it'll look like me,"  
Talented or not, I'll be glad. Depressed or average, I'll be good. Bookworm or Ignorant, that's all fine.  
"That's all it'll take,"  
9 Months left to buy a ring.

**It's so cute3 Yeah, Kidd is leaving. GOODBYE. See you all next week(: I'm doing a lot of fanart so I don't have much writing time(:  
**


	35. Chapter 35: Black Blood Child

~_Taken straight from TheCloneUnderTheMask's Instagram (my personal)_

**_So I normally don't talk about this, but here we go._**

**You don't even know how I can thank you guys enough. I know people go crazy over 100 but you guys have given me the happiness of 7000. You've given me the strength to write more 70 times of seeing that number multiply on a daily basis. There's only forty or so keepers, plus the reviews, but every person that has even looked at it for 5 seconds, you mean the world to me. I'm shedding tears for more than just one reason. 1. This 2. R.I.P. Nicole. You would've turned 18 yesterday. You gave me my life so I don't know how to ever repay you. I love you, sis. 3. Hello by Evanescence had to come on. Thanks, iTunes. 4. I hate September because I have more than just one death in the family. Seriously, I don't know how to thank you. 35 chapters is so much, I wouldn't be here without that number going up. I'm on writers block and I made the biggest mistake of my life by losing my best friend over one thing, and I'm so lost. Thanks for the big 55, too (followers). Can't thank you enough. The fanfic is on major construction so if you want to see my mess its in my bio. Thank you, ILoveSoulEvans/TheCloneUnderTheMask**

**Here's a redo of it.**

**I've been real down lately. I lost my best friend, she just decided not to be friends anymore. And that's okay. I'm fine. I've been reading a bible and some Psalms about self-mutilation as I'm thinking of doing it again. My sister turned 18 yesterday. R.I.P. Nicole. My parents wouldn't have tried to have another kid (brother and I) if she didn't pass. She gave me a life I love and I take for granted. I hope Nicole's safe, wherever she is.**

_**I cannot thank you guys enough for the support you have given me. I'm redoing a certain amount of current chapters so if you see something you don't recognize (like the knife reference), I'm switching some things. Thank you in advance for reading, no matter who you are, where you are, I stayed up late on a school night to finish this for you. **_**He-man wants his hair back, Armin: He called.  
**

**I also finished the anime over the weekend, I knew how it ended but I refused to finish it. Maka punched Asura once. In the face. Dead. This is located right between the ending of the anime and chapter 62-63 of the manga (as if it paused right there over something Soul did). Wish me luck in school as I'm not doing so good. _Thank you all my wonderful friends and junk. If you want proof of the 7,000 views, go to my Instagram TheCloneUnderTheMask or my name Awkward Potato Skin. _**

* * *

Chap35 (Break The Spell- Daughtry)  
"Can I just remain calm for a day or two?" There's no calm, no normal, just a daily reoccurrence of a crappy life that sits on repeat. I'm still so tired of it. "Why am I who I am," Can I just go back to Vegas so everything can be happy instead of being a record spinning on its player? Back and forth, over and over, I'm bound to snap one day. "Stay on track, no bad thoughts," It's about time the flame burnt down, my skin was forming Goosebumps as a breeze went through the balcony. It sent shivers down my spine, resulting in grabbing my jacket in a flash. My shirt sat at my ankles, but I found the jacket only much more comfortable. Useful as it seemed, the box of cigs fell out as I tried to retrieve it. It wasn't an expensive brand so they served no purpose if I stepped on them accidentally. I knelt on the down, sticking them back in the box and mumbling curses.  
"Hey," An unfamiliar voice grabbed my shoulder and spoke in a dark voice similar to my own. "You're only eighteen, why are you ruining your lungs with smoke?"  
"It's none of your issue," A smart move. Responding to somebody I don't even recognize. I didn't look up to him until I picked up the last one. "Wes!?" Why's he here?  
"Hey, Soul,"  
"Why are you smoking, dear, it hurts you," My mom peered from Wes's shoulder and my father followed behind.  
"What are you doing here?" Why now visit us?  
"Your grandfather passed away, my father," My mom wiped a single tear from her eye and pulled her blonde hair from her pale face. Wes and I were the only ones with white hair, albino skin, and the red eyes, the rest of our family had different except my grandfather, deceased grandfather.  
"It's okay, Lauren," Dad hugged mom and she gave the same reaction.  
"I don't have any time to go to no funeral. Loved the guy, just, too damn busy here,"  
"Are you going to stand there or greet us from a 4 hour drive?"  
"I'll go ahead and greet mom and Wesley, but I'm not sure if I would treat you with the same respect," Maybe a handshake, but my father won't get much else. "I'm not really the happiest you are here-" My mom cut me off.  
"Give me a hug!" Mom ran into my arms and squeezed me tightly. "I've missed you so much!"  
"How'd you find where I lived in this building?"  
"Front desk, but Soul! I missed you so much!" Her sympathy put a smile to my face. "You're so muscular! What's this big scar?"  
"Lost a fight, long story short, saved my girl's ass," Wish that story was just a fantasy. "It's okay,"  
"Can I get a hug, Sharky?"  
"Don't call me that," I gave a hug to my brother then turned to my father. "Well," Holding out my hand, I let my dad shake it. 'Mini scythe on my hand-'  
"What the hell, Soul!?"  
"That's what you deserve," Turning my head to the door. "Let's just go inside,"  
•5 Minutes Later  
"Soul, where are you-" I ran into my room, panicking, it was starting to get to my head. "Get back here, you can't just leave-" I heard my mom tell her 'Let him go,' as I walked away.  
Moments later, she returned.  
"Soul, your parents are looking for you," I huffed and put my pillow over my head, trying to sound normal. "You awake?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine," There was no reason for my family to come on no such notice so I've been edgy around them, ignoring their company. My dad has been trying to get up my ass and I was tired of it. He's only been here for an hour and he's trying to find out what type of monster he made. Trying to make me go to the pool (to take off my thousands of layers), what bugged me is he tried catching me after a shower but I already threw my shirt on, and he's trying to secretly turn up the temperature so I get in short sleeves. I radiate cool, so I don't need short sleeves. "Just go, I'll be out soon,"  
"Turn over," It was obvious she was present in the room as I felt the bed squeak beneath my body.  
"No," It's 1pm on Saturday, I can convince her that I just woke up and won't enjoy company for the time being.  
"You're sniffling," She looked over my shoulder, pillow being removed from its presence around my head and shoulders.  
"Just leave!"  
"Are you having a moment?"  
"Panic attack," My body was shaking to death; head was in circles, fear running among me. "Tell my mom,"  
A moment later, my shivering stopped, fear faded, hid the pain.  
•Another Badass 3rd Person  
"Kiddo!" Lord Death yelled his son's name as he was walking off into the distance.  
"Yes, father!?" Kidd yelled to his father as he turned around.  
"I can't go any farther, can you come closer?"  
"That's disobeying your instructions,"  
"We need to talk!" The Shinigami waved his hand in the air as Kidd turned back with a angry glare.  
"There's nothing to talk about, father. I'm leaving, as of now; I'm a man of the streets," As he turned away from sight, he secretly shed a tear. "The directions were to leave the city with no money and only of what I could carry," His weapons denied leaving the house, so Kidd left alone. No company, food, or money; Kidd was broke. "It was difficult but I accomplished it,"  
"I've decided to change your punishment!" That was the only remark that made the boy turn back around. "It's complicated, can you come back for a moment?"  
"Don't look back, Kidd," He turned away and trailed off.  
"Son, please!" Lord Death put his hand on his mask and took it off, wiping his face. "Look now!"  
"Dad," Kidd looked back in astonishment, realizing that his father had taken off his mask and pulled down the hood to the covering he always wore. "I thought you were-"  
"I've always been human, Kidd," Lord Death coughs and speaks in an average tone like his son's own, yet a bit deeper. "You are my mirror reflection!"  
Dropping the two heavy, overstuffed briefcases, Kidd ran to his father.  
"How? Your body back hundreds of years ago-"  
"You are my son, it's so simple," His father's hair was to his shoulders, like he didn't have time to cut it.  
"Your facial features," Every pigment, freckle, even eye shade, exactly the same. "So exact," His awe put him to his knees, staring at the man in front of him. "I'm just a mere clone,"  
"Asura was meant to be the same, but, he went unfortunately, went wrong," Kidd still had his mouth open; his father knelt down, and looked at him. "Son, are you okay?"  
"Why are you showing me your true form _now?"  
_"What went wrong, Kidd?" His father stepped out, exposing a black jacket and pants, then shortly after sitting down. "Where did you mess up-"  
"_Did you ever love somebody?! I love Maka with a deep and burning passion! That'll never fade!" _ Kidd snapped, glaring at Lord Death. _"My mind made me do that!"  
_"It wasn't necessary to hurt the girl-"  
"What was _your _biggest mistake _ever?! _ I didn't mean to hurt her!" His eyes went teary, as he tried turning away. "People make mistakes, and my mistake was doing what I did. I'm paying the price by leaving the city I love, the girl of my dreams, and a horrible reputation," He lost it all. "I'm sorry if I _ever _hurt you!"  
"Son, if you left the city, where would you go?" He planned to just go where the wind took him, find a job, new life, new identity, start out clean.  
"Possibly around here, maybe far away,"  
"Like I said, your punishment has changed, come with me,"  
•Maka's POV  
"Are you feeling better?" Soul sulked and kept his face in his pillow, peeking out every once in a while.  
"It's just; I take things overboard, nothing for you to worry about," His mom sat and talked to him for a few minutes, but I knew something was wrong when he randomly stormed into his room in the middle of our conversation. She told him to get up and walk around, but he wouldn't listen. Talking to him didn't help either. Maybe being around his dad for the first time in years made his panic mode kick in like he was going to hurt him.  
"I know you're all weird around your dad, but he's changed," His wavelength was calming down, but it still sensed a harsh dislike for his father.  
"What does he want from me?" It felt so different that he was the one sulking and not me. "Why do I have to suddenly trust him like this, he made my childhood a living _hell_!" Soul growled, getting out of the bed, pushing us two.  
"What was that?" I turned to his mom, her getting up immediately.  
"Whatever it is, I should stop him,"  
"Do you _want to see scars?_" I heard faintly out of the room. I threw myself up and sprinted to the living room. Soul had his shirt off. "_This _is what _you _made me. This one, it wasn't your fault, it was mine, it was during a fight,"  
"Soul, calm down," I held his shoulder.  
"I'm nothing but a mess, I stopped cutting, put away the alcohol, threw away everything. There is always a start, but it's hard to find your finish," He understands he's not thinking straight, I just can't comprehend why. "Okay, you got what you wanted, you said hi to me, saw how I was doing, and you can go back to your hotel,"  
"Alright, it was nice seeing you," Wes got up and shook his hand while Soul shook his head 'no', like he didn't want to see them. "Feel better,"  
"Love you, sweetie,"  
Soul was completely out of it for the rest of the day. He didn't eat; want to talk, until I heard a knock at the door.  
"Hello?" I didn't check the hole, which was a bad idea, it was _Kidd._ "What are you doing-" He grabbed my collar and kissed me, deep and meaningful. My attempts at backing away failed when he took my head with his hand. When he disconnected, I saw a single tear go down his pale face.  
"Goodbye, that's all I want from you for the rest of my life." I knew he was leaving, but he didn't have to say goodbye. "I love you with a burning passion within my heart and I screwed up my whole life with one damn mistake," He was breaking down on my shoulder. "I'm going where I belong, connecting my soul with a jail and I can never get out, I just wanted for you to know that my mind made me do what I did and I didn't mean to hurt you or your baby. There is no way you'll ever believe me, so I love you,"  
"I don't love you back, you are a horrible person!"  
"The fact is you didn't have to accept and I never meant for you to feel sorry! It's hurting you and Soul that you have to live this way now, with the guilt, I meant what I said," He loves me. "You're my inspiration, some days I wouldn't want to wake up if I didn't see your face or heard you talk, I just, can't describe my emotions to you," Kidd pulled back, then lifted up my shirt to my mid-abdomen. "I wish you were mine, but you're Soul's, that's okay. Nine months from now you'll be a little boy or girl, someone I wish I could hold in my arms and say, 'that's my child, I'm your father', yet, I'm not. Its ok, my dreams are gone. Hope you have a fantastic life, be the best of your abilities," He put my shirt back down and got up from the one knee he sat on. "I love you, Maka, I will never stop loving you, either," Hugging me once more, he lipped 'Good Day', then turned around, walking in the other direction. My heart sank. I know it was horrible I still felt sympathy for him, but he seemed so guilty. Kidd cried, and I've _never _seen him cry or get emotional, even. That walk, the walk of _shame, _I recognize it anywhere. Soul often seemed to do it, mostly when he was upset. For Kidd, he made Soul's walk seem weak. His disgrace walk was normal, he even got used to it and now it's just in his posture. Kidd, I felt his wavelength, he must've been punching himself. Hell, if I know.  
"Who was at the door, is it important? If my parents are back, tell them to hit the road,"  
"It was Kidd, saying goodbye," As I closed the door, I slouched onto its back, put my hands around my knees. "So, he wasn't lying," My eyes closed as I whispered.  
"What are you doing on the ground like that?" Soul was crouched on the ground next to me, holding out his hand. "Get up, you're going to get dirty,"  
"You feeling recovered?" Soul smiled, then laughed.  
"Never been better," I got up off the ground, hugging Soul as he frowns, hugging back.  
"Is the fact that your parents moved still bothering you?"  
"I grew up in New York, they didn't even say if they kept all my stuff," I broke into tears remembering what has happened recently.  
"This world is ugly, but you're beautiful to me,(A/N MCR?)"  
"Can I ask you something?" The topic has been on my mind since I found out about my pregnancy.  
"About…?"  
"What's the possibility of the child being black-blooded?" His head snapped up.  
"There's no possible way you've been thinking of that!" He held up my chin with a finger. "Thinking of it, it's possible."  
"You're half black-blood and I'm twenty percent, so it might happen,"  
"That's why I've been telling you to go to a doctor! Don't just sit here until your five months in! It'll be nice to know if our first child isn't about to be witnessing it's own miscarriage! I just don't want to lose our miracle," He sighed, "What if it's already gone," His grip got tighter. "Give me a promise you'll go to the doctor or something, as soon as possible."  
"I thought you didn't really care for the baby-"  
"It's my first child! You idiot, I know it was a fucking mistake but don't you understand, we can't just abandon it!"  
Right now, it's been a few hours since we talked. He told me the night after I told him, 'Go see a doctor,' Right now, I haven't listened. What's giving me the urge to wait? He said he's going to work tomorrow and there's no reason for me to stay home, either. There is no reason for me sitting down, crying every day. Luckily, he calmed down, he's not so ill-tempered. He's actually starting to act like his old self again. The guy who was always happy, had good reasoning, and the somewhat social outcast, but still loving all his friends. He treats every good friend of his like a sibling. Just because Star faded out of the picture and threw a nasty remark here and there doesn't mean him and Soul aren't friends anymore. They are actually closer than ever knowing they don't have the OCD wingman to their sides. My mind was focused on a book, until I felt a tap on my shoulder.  
"You scared me, what the hell!?" Soul patted my shoulder and laughed.  
"Damn, you are scared quickly! That was the fastest reaction I've ever gotten from you," I heard clanking noises from the kitchen, making me freaked out, pointing to the room. "Wesley's staying the night,"  
"All you have to answer is why he's going through our fridge!?"  
"My parents left him behind at the one bedroom hotel, so he had to get some food. The guy's my older bro, can't keep him hungry," Nice explanation, I don't want him here.  
"Don't they just have a pullout couch?"  
"He's picky where he sleeps," That must be the only thing he's picky about obviously, it looks like he's going through the whole fridge.  
"You know the only man I want in this house is you!" I rolled over on my bed.  
"It's alright, I'll give him the blowup mattress and you can sleep in my bed with me tonight, I know you're still, well, super paranoid."  
"I'm eating all of your Greek yogurts," Wes walked into the room, holding tons of small plastic containers and a spoon in his hands. "Mind if I eat some of these?"  
"Leave me a few for tomorrow," Soul turned to his brother, pointing out the door. "You can get your stuff and come in my room,"  
"What's with all these, psy-cho-logy books in your room?" Soul turned to me, covering the right side of his mouth. 'He was homeschooled and I wasn't so he didn't learn enough.', guess that means his father had more hope for Wes that he decided to keep him home all day.  
"I'm in the field of study for that subject-"  
"Have fun with that, surprised you didn't become some type of music teacher," Come to think of it, why didn't he become a music teacher? "I'm taking your piano for tonight,"  
"It's in my closet somewhere, the cord is somewhat snapped-"  
"I don't care~!" He snapped back in a sing-song voice while Soul put his hand to his face.  
"Keep the volume low, don't mess with my recordings," Soul shook his head then whispered, "He's so serious around my father, I guess he's glad he can let go for 5 minutes," it made me laugh.  
"So, he comes in, eats our food, snoops your room, then starts singing,"  
"That's my brother, all right,"  
Around half an hour later, I gathered a blanket and turned off my alarm and headed off to Soul's room. On the way, I couldn't believe my eyes. He didn't have to do it that way.  
"You know, there was a pump for that thing in the storage cabinet, you didn't have to stuff that thing with your own oxygen, airhead," Wes didn't want to open his eyes and look for one, all he seemed he wanted was a tank so he can breathe. "It's a queen size mattress and you blew it up yourself."  
"Guess my dad was right about my head being full of hot air," He laughed, taking a spoonful of yogurt into his face. "Short-stuff, tell Soul I left him a cherry yogurt."  
"The name's Maka,"  
"Don't blame me, I just met you, I've seen you once other than this," I don't want to be reminded of that day, either. "Have a goodnight, I'll be quiet,"  
"Hey, Wes," He looked up to me while lightly rubbing his fingers against the piano he put among the coffee table.  
"Yeah," I never got a look at him but his features were so similar to Soul, other than that Soul's face was a bit more round. His eyes gave off the same dark glare.  
"Where you, abused like Soul was?"  
"Not as bad. Soul was, I wouldn't say rebellious but, insubordinate. He knew what he had to do, didn't do it until he was beaten, never learned," Wes rolled his eyes. "I mean he was an awesome kid, I was glad he was a weapon so he could actually go somewhere he belonged. Maybe dad beat him more when he realized he healed quicker than me, it could've possibly been Soul's game."  
"Where do you think he'd be now if he was never a weapon?"  
"Not on planet earth, he would've already," He imitates a slashing with his hand along his neck, clicking his tongue. So he thinks he would've killed himself already?  
"Wouldn't he just run away again?"  
"Dad said next time crime enforcement would've been involved, which I found impossible,"  
"What part of New York did you guys live in?"  
"Queens, mostly, but for a bit we reside around Brooklyn."  
"Thanks, have a nice night,"  
"You too, Maka," When he was over earlier, all he called me was midget, short-stack, short stuff, and a few other things. He called me by my name.  
As I walked off into Soul's room after saying goodnight to his brother, Soul had a book open, playing classical music.  
"Hey," Soul closed his book, throwing it down into the corner with a unorganized stack of a few more books of the same kind. "You're on volume two?"  
"I'm getting my office soon, so I need to finish them by next month," A bit early, don't you think? "Are you going to school tomorrow?"  
"Yeah," As he put his laptop to his nightstand, I fell onto the bed.  
"Get over here," He pulled my body close to him, nuzzling his head on my shoulder. "So, how are you doing?"  
"Okay,"  
"Is the black blood thing still bothering you? Don't let it affect you, you're only two weeks pregnant,"  
"I can't wait till there's a heartbeat," I felt him hug me tighter. "Why didn't you leave me?"  
"Leave you? Why would I leave?"  
"When you found out I'm pregnant, people leave after that, why have you stuck around?"  
"People that leave aren't actually in love, Maka. It's all fake to them, misleading, basically."  
"It's okay, you're still recovering,"  
"All I see is that damn knife!"  
"Ssh," Soul twisted my hair with a finger, kissing my cheek. "Can you sleep with music on?"  
"If it's quiet,"  
"Set timer to stop music in twenty minutes," He spoke into his iPhone, then putting it to his side when the automated voice responded. "If it goes off and you're not asleep, we can talk or something, okay?"  
"Alright,"  
"Love you," He's so happy with me.  
"Love you, too," Soul kissed me until I fell asleep, then I felt him turn out the lights, by getting out of the bed of course. He must've turned me over because I fell asleep on my stomach like normal. The music got loud, but I remained asleep.  
'I'm falling down into my shadow-'

* * *

**Sorry that was short. I'm sorta lost. -_-**


	36. Chapter 36: Hold

Hey.

I'm on extreme writers block.

i write a few words here and there but,

ha-ha-nope.

this story is going on hold just like MOS.

I'm doing this also to catch back up with gaming.

since I found out what anime was I haven't touched a wii remote

my 3DS must be feeling lonely.

carl Johnson must be getting lonely, too.

my ps2 has been collecting dust.

love you clones.

you can unfollow and unfavorite but keep this bookmarked so you can return(:


End file.
